Les Visiteurs du Pandémonium
by mugu
Summary: Deux démons surpuissants et issus d'un plan complètement séparé du monde de Naruto y font soudain irruption. Amèneront-ils le chaos avec eux ou rétabliront-ils un ordre qui permettra d'y apporter la paix ? Thèmes principaux : choc culturel, personnages OP, fantasy
1. Rupture dans le réel

**Notes d'auteur** :

Si vous vous en battez les steaks de ce que je peux vous raconter ici, passez directement à l'histoire après le titre du chapitre.

Cette histoire fait suite à une très,_ très_ longue campagne de jeu de rôle (plus de trois cent heures) dans un univers conçu à la main et qui s'est terminée par un _game over_ vis-à-vis des personnages. Cette fiction est donc une suite éventuelle à leur _game over_, ou à la place de tout simplement disparaître, les personnages continuent leurs péripéties dans un monde que je maîtrise relativement bien, qui est celui de Naruto. Concernant l'univers dont les personnages sont issus, le power level moyen est _légèrement_ plus élevé que celui de Naruto et les différences de puissance y sont encore plus grandes.

Pour les curieux, le système de jeu du jdr était basé sur des dés 100 et des dés 6 et privilégiait avant tout l'immersion et la narration. Les personnages avaient des stats (par soucis de consistance) mais ces personnages ne se rendaient pas compte de leur statut de PJ (personnages joueurs) et évoluaient seulement en respect de leur background et de l'univers dans lequel ils ont été contextualisés.

Je n'ai pas d'attente particulière au niveau des favs, des reviews ou des suivis. Cette histoire est juste à fin personnelle que je partage parce que why not. Que vous la lisez ou que vous ne la lisez pas ne changera pas mon plaisir de l'écrire ou même de la partager. Je ne fais que lancer un paquet de dés bien au-dessus d'une table et observer le chaos final qui en résulte, pour ensuite vous en retranscrire le bazar de façon romancé.

Je vous souhaite avant tout une bonne lecture.

Un énorme merci à **Yasei** pour ses corrections.

* * *

**Prologue : **

**Rupture dans le Réel **

* * *

**X**

* * *

Une boule noire apparut subitement au milieu d'une clairière. L'espace tout entier parut se déformer aux alentours. La sphère uniforme commença à se comprimer, puis se compresser encore plus avant d'éclater dans une pluie de fragments qui tombèrent au sol à la façon de morceaux de verre. Deux silhouettes se révélèrent alors. L'une était une figure féminine, enveloppée d'un tissu transparent qui la recouvrait tel un voile. Elle portait des gants de la même texture mais ses bottes étaient bien plus conventionnelles. Ses cheveux rouges cascadaient sa nuque et se nivelaient autour de ses tatouages aux formes particulières. Son voisin était humanoïde, et était munie de petites cornes, ainsi qu'une barbe blanche foisonnante. Son accoutrement s'approchait de celui d'un majordome, bien que les pentacles dessinés sur ses gants blancs contaient une autre chanson. D'un air vif, il jeta un œil aux alentours avec sa main au niveau de ses sourcils.

— Wow... wow ! Eh, Kali. Tu nous as fait atterrir où là ?

La femme releva la tête et tourna les yeux autour. La lumière du jour faillit l'aveugler par son intensité. Elle invectiva quelques jurons avant de s'y acclimater. La main au devant, elle scruta son environnement avec méfiance. Des arbres verts, de la végétation dense, des petits êtres vivants... Rien d'hors-norme en tout cas, ce qui rendait le tout d'autant plus surprenant.

— J'en sais rien, Sam, répliqua-t-elle alors. Tu sais que je ne contrôle pas toujours ce que mes invocations font et surtout dans le cas de ces élémentaires du vide. En tout cas, il me semble pas qu'il y ait trop de démons aux alentours et on ne dirait pas qu'on soit du côté des Agbysses.

L'homme cornu à la peau rouge se massa le menton et parut réfléchir un moment.

— Tu veux que j'aille faire un tour ?

— Attends ! s'affola-t-elle aussitôt. Si jamais tu commences à faire des vagues, tu risques d'attirer je ne sais quoi sur nous.

Il afficha une mine espiègle. Il avait toujours trouvé son attitude charmante quand elle se retrouvait face à des développements inattendus.

— À vos ordres, madame, dédaigna-t-il d'une petite courbette.

Il la vit se masser le front en se mordillant la lèvre, comme éprise d'une intense réflexion.

— En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le monde des démons... ni le monde des humains d'ailleurs. C'était la grosse merde quand on y était allé. À moins que l'élémentaire du vide ait réussi à nous ramener aussi loin dans le passé... ce qui est improbable vu que les sauts qu'il nous faisait faire étaient d'une journée au max.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Tu sais, ces histoires d'élémentaires du vide, j'ai arrêté d'essayer de les comprendre avec le temps. C'est toi l'experte après tout !

— Mouais... riposta-t-elle, peu convaincue. En même temps, on ne peut pas être chez les anges, puisqu'il n'y a pas de nuages aux alentours.

— Ah bah ça tu sais pas, rigola Sam. On n'est jamais resté trop longtemps chez eux.

Elle acquiesça, ne pouvant contenir un froncement de sourcils devant sa nonchalance.

— Ouais ben j'pense pas qu'on soit chez eux non plus. Avec l'énergie qu'on dégage là, les anges auraient rappliqué instant' !

— Pas faux, agréa-t-il en croisant les bras. Sinon tu sens quoi autour de toi ?

Elle leva les yeux en l'air, puis regarda de droite à gauche, avant de hocher la tête.

— Pas la moindre signature énergétique connue de ce que je peux sentir. Je devrais peut-être tester d'invoquer quelques trucs pour voir. J'ai une petite idée sur la question.

Kali leva son bras droit proche de son épaule gauche. Des cercles mystiques s'inscrivirent sur sa main droite et remontèrent le long de son bras. Sam l'observa d'un air entendu, habitué depuis longtemps à voir une telle prestation. Elle tendit son bras devant et un cercle bleuté portant les mêmes insignes que sa main apparut instantanément au sol. Certains sigles du sceau tournèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne récitât ses mots de pouvoir :

« _Gobelin de ce monde_ »

Quatre mots pour décrire ce qu'elle voulait voir apparaître. L'énergie bleutée partit de son corps et alla directement dans le cercle, qui l'absorba complètement. Le cercle scintilla tel un braséro flamboyant avant de disparaître comme s'il n'était jamais apparu. De son côté, Sam observait la scène, intrigué.

— Étrange... pronostiqua-t-il.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire. Enfin bref, cela n'a pas l'air pas le monde des démons. J'ai essayé d'invoquer un gobelin avec l'énergie habituelle mais que dalle là.

— Essaye juste avec gobelin tout court ? conseilla-t-il avec une mine sérieuse.

Elle recommença l'opération du début, ce qui prit moins de cinq secondes à se finaliser.

« _Gobelin de notre monde !_ »

Cette fois-ci, une petite créature trapue et verte apparut dans un pop au niveau du cercle, qui s'estompa après son arrivée. La silhouette aux oreilles pointues se tourna vers eux avant de s'aplanir comme devant de grands vizirs.

— Hmm ?! Oui, Maîtresse ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Kali souffla, soulagée, puis lui ordonna prestement :

— Va donc couper cet arbre là-bas !

— Tout de suite, Maîtresse !

Il alla aussitôt proche de l'arbre qu'elle avait pointé cinq mètres plus loin. Il leva la tête et se mit à tourner autour en émettant des interjections du style « un mètre de circonférence, du bois de chêne hmm ? Cinq mètres de haut... il me faudrait une scie. Commençons le boulot... ».

— Il a l'air d'être normal au moins, commenta-t-elle en regardant son propre bras de manière intriguée.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de son comparse.

— Attends un peu, je vais aller le chatouiller.

Il sortit un minuscule parallélépipède jaune d'une de ses poches au moment où il l'approcha. Une fois que la petite créature verte termina sa ronde, Sam le lui fit gober. Le visage de Kali miroitait une franche perplexité.

— Mais pourquoi tu lui mets un savon dans la bouche ?

— Oh, t'occupe ! Regarde, ça améliore sa productivité.

Trente secondes plus tard, le gobelin était déjà à terre en train d'agoniser, l'écume à la bouche. Que Kali soit dubitative était le moins que l'on puisse dire. En revanche, le hoquet compulsif, suivi de la bulle issu de sa propre bouche était une autre histoire. Elle tapa du pied et souffla profondément, avant de cerner le coupable d'un visage froncé.

— Bon bon bon... OK. Sam, si tu pouvais faire un tour !

Sam afficha un énorme sourire, puis disparut littéralement à la vitesse de la lumière. Blasée, elle observa le tracé lumineux qui resta sur place pendant moins d'une seconde. Étant presque certaine qu'il n'était plus là — bien qu'avec lui, elle ne pouvait jamais savoir — elle cracha le savon de sa gorge avec un dégoût infini. Quel dépit. Elle décida d'achever les souffrances du gobelin en le faisant disparaître d'une vague de sa main.

Aussitôt, elle sentit l'énergie résiduelle rester au même endroit au lieu d'aller dans la dimension où elle était supposée se décharger habituellement. Kali regarda le phénomène avec attention. Bien que l'énergie récupérée n'était que la moitié de son investissement premier, la sensation restait extrêmement inhabituelle. Son énergie était supposée se dissiper instantanément et être irrécupérable. Même si elle n'avait pu en récupérer que la moitié, elle se doutait bien que si le gobelin avait été en pleine forme, alors...

Soit la dimension de l'œuf n'était plus, soit pour une autre raison, le monde ci-contre avait une sorte de barrière pour éviter que son énergie s'en échappe. Une autre possibilité était que le plan où ils avaient échoué était à des dimensions d'écart de leur monde. Si la dernière hypothèse se révélait être la bonne, Kali ne savait pas comment interpréter la situation.

Quoi qu'il en était, elle considéra qu'elle avait mieux à faire que de s'inquiéter sur de telles notions. Elle inversa sa propre gravité pour pouvoir s'élever naturellement en l'air. Lorsqu'elle dépassa la cime des gigantesques arbres autour, elle utilisa son affinité avec la foudre pour améliorer sa vue. Au loin, elle distinguait une ville qui paraissait assez large et peuplée. Sa gravité de retour à la normale, elle redescendit à terre à allure confortable. L'instant d'après, Sam apparut dans un trait de lumière juste en face, avec un grand chapeau de paille en main.

— Ouais, je confirme, c'est bien le monde des humains ! J'ai fait cinq fois le tour de la planète et j'ai vu aucun ange ou démon ! D'ailleurs, regarde ce que je t'ai ramené !

Il déposa sur sa tête le présent couvre-chef.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

— Il y en a beaucoup qui portaient ça. Ça doit forcément être enchanté ! clama-t-il en avançant son poing. Sinon, je vois pas pourquoi ils porteraient un truc pareil !

Elle tourna sur elle-même complètement enchantée qu'il eût pensé à elle.

— De quoi j'ai l'air ?

Il fit mine de la prendre en photo de ses deux pouces et index en prenant une posture d'expert. Il claqua alors des doigts comme si une idée de génie l'avait traversé.

— Je te rajoute deux trois petits trucs et... parfait ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il eut déposé dix savons le chapeau.

— Tu crois que les humains auront peur de moi avec ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

D'un point de vue objectif, son chapeau n'avait aucun sens avec son allure générale, ce qui la rendait parfaitement ridicule. Néanmoins, Sam ne manqua pas de s'esclaffer devant un tel spectacle.

— Absolument ! Sinon, ça te dit une partie d'échecs ? On n'a pas eu trop le temps avec la fin du monde et tout le bazar quand on est sorti de Voile.

Elle lui montra d'immenses fossettes. C'était l'une de leurs occupations préférées.

— Pourquoi pas ! Les humains pourront bien attendre quelques heures avant de se faire asservir !

À sa vue, Sam fit apparaître un échiquier sur l'herbe à côté d'un arbre où ils s'assirent. Leurs matchs se déroulèrent comme d'habitude. Sam tricha comme un fieffé gredin mais laissa Kali remporter quelques manches pour qu'elle ne soit pas totalement dégoûtée du jeu.

— Ah on se sent mieux après quelques parties, s'étira-t-il après deux heures d'intenses victoires.

Kali évalua le plateau translucide d'un air atterré. Comment diable s'était-elle faite avoir ? Bizarrement, son esprit restait flou même quand elle essayait de remonter le cours des événements. Elle décida qu'elle y réfléchirait plus tard tandis qu'elle se relevait. Elle lui fit alors part de sa précédente expérience :

— Bizarre... Normalement l'énergie se barre direct dans la dimension de l'œuf mais là, elle reste ici et fusionne avec le reste de l'énergie environnante.

Sam sembla y songer un instant mais haussa rapidement les épaules.

— Mouaip ! En tout cas, la ville humaine la plus proche est à l'ouest d'ici ! Tu veux que je nous y emmène ?

— Non, rigola-t-elle en lui dédiant un clin d'œil. Pourquoi se gâcher la surprise d'entrée de jeu ? Autant que l'on profite de notre marche pour découvrir ce que ce monde renferme.

Avec un air tout aussi espiègle, il lui montra le chemin. Ils embrayèrent leur route sans arrêter une seconde leur badinage incessant.


	2. Quiproquo

**Glossaire :**

**Tanto :** couteau japonais légèrement courbe à un seul tranchant dont la taille de la lame est inférieure à 30 cm

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Quiproquo**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Dans son bureau, Hiruzen jonglait lestement avec sa boule de cristal, les derniers dossiers qu'on lui avait soumis en tête. La paperasse était étendue sur son pupitre, et attendait juste qu'il applique sa marque dessus. Il était d'extrême bonne humeur, puisque pour une fois, il avait réussi à quasiment à terminer la pile interminable de dossiers administratifs, un long rêve qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à accomplir depuis qu'il avait repris son rôle d'Hokage régent.

— Hokage-sama !

Sa boule de cristal tomba au sol. Hiruzen soupira profondément, puis fixa l'agent qui venait de claquer la porte.

— Quel est le problème cette fois ?

— La moitié de nos ninjas senseurs se sont évanouis.

— Quoi ?! beugla-t-il en se levant à demi.

— Les autres senseurs ont ressenti la présence de deux bijuus s'approchant du village.

Hiruzen se rassit, complètement déchanté. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se passe _toujours_ quelque chose dans ce village, même quand il devait _rien_ se passer ? Il sortit prestement sa pipe et expira une locomotive de fumée.

— Quand sont-ils arrivés ? À quelle distance sont-ils du village ?

— Cinq kilomètres. Selon nos estimations, à leur vitesse actuelle, ils arriveront d'ici une heure.

Hiruzen se leva, le regard sévère, avant d'ordonner aux autres agents cachés dans la pièce.

— Dispersez-vous ! Vous devez avertir tous les civils de se réfugier dans les sous-sols ! Que tous les ninjas d'un grade supérieur ou égal à au chuunin se rendent aux portes du village où vont arriver nos ennemis ! Ces ordres sont d'une priorité absolue quel que soit leur prérogative actuelle ! Exécution !

À son commandement, une flopée d'ombres sortit de la Tour dans une pluie torrentielle, et bondirent de toits en toits. Derrière la vitre désormais grande ouverte de son bureau, il contempla les villageois se regrouper aux entrées des tunnels et se barricader dans les bâtiments les plus fortifiés. Les cors résonnèrent à travers toutes les habitations. Dans les rues, les ninjas se regroupèrent dans des formations triangulaires avant de s'élancer aux frontières les plus à l'Est.

Quel que soit le village qui planifiait de les attaquer, ils allaient certainement regretter de pénétrer leurs terres aussi impunément...

* * *

Pour Kali, cette marche dans la forêt était une expérience nouvelle. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de se promener dans le monde des humains. Du peu de fois où elle y était allée, elle avait regretté de ne pas avoir collectionné des fleurs pour son ami Morin. Le mage noir n'avait cessé de lui rabâcher les oreilles que chaque fleur valait son pesant d'or dans la communauté des alchimistes. Et là, c'était un plan d'existence totalement différent ! Qui sait ce que son bouquet pourrait lui rapporter si elle revenait avec ? C'était juste de l'argent qui n'attendait que d'être cueilli !

Néanmoins, au moment où elle compléta son beau bouquet en compagnie de Sam qui n'arrêtait pas d'accumuler sur son chapeau toutes sortes de plantes en sus des savons déjà présents, elle tenta d'ouvrir sa _poche dimensionnelle_ pour y stocker son nouveau trésor et remarqua... qu'elle n'y arrivait pas du tout. Normalement pour elle, ouvrir sa poche était aussi simple que de respirer. Tous les démons un tant soit peu respectables avaient appris à ouvrir la leur après tout. Mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas maintenant signifiait surtout...

Qu'elle allait bientôt devoir gérer la crise d'angoisse de Sam.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il était en train de rajouter une dernière touche sur le château de fleurs qui tenait en équilibre par-dessus le chapeau de sa voisine.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un rire gêné en faisant tomber un bon paquet de fleurs sur le côté — de même que quelques savons.

— Rien du tout, rien du tout du tout ! insista-t-elle bien sur le dernier « du tout ».

_C'est la grosse merde !_ pensa-t-elle le front empli de sueurs froides.

Sam était probablement la personne avec la poche dimensionnelle la plus grande qu'elle n'ait jamais connue. Chacune de ses _immenses_ salles étaient remplies d'or à ras bord, sans même compter les artefacts à la valeur inestimable qu'il avait stockés. Et maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser (pour ne pas dire piller) via ses talents d'illusionniste expert, toute la richesse qu'il avait mis des années, des _décennies_ à accumuler était soudainement hors de sa portée.

Et Kali savait que Sam ne pouvait avoir qu'une _seule _réaction possible devant une telle nouvelle.

Autant dire, elle était dans un _sacré_ pétrin. De son expérience, ses pétages de plomb étaient toujours grandiosement pathétiques. Soit il se mettait à délirer complètement et à croire en des divinités sans queue ni tête (comme celle du cheval à sept jambes), soit il se mettait à déprimer au point de rater tous ses sortilèges.

La question dorénavant était de savoir : valait-il mieux qu'elle relâche la bête maintenant ou plus tard ? Pour le moment, il paraissait d'excellente humeur. Il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat. Bien que le monde dans lequel ils avaient atterri était inconnu, elle était certaine qu'elle serait en mesure de gérer toutes les menaces qui croiseraient leur route. Après tout, Sam lui-même avait dit que les habitants de ce monde n'étaient que des humains, n'est-ce pas ? Des humains sans magie, sans pouvoir, qui n'étaient ni capables de cracher du feu, ni capables d'invoquer des crapauds géants, ou même de faire des boules d'énergie avec leur main. Rien de tout cela, pas vrai ?

— Sam ? demanda-t-elle candidement, tenant son bouquet de fleurs avec ses deux mains.

— Oui, trésor ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton avec un sourire confiant.

Oulalala, ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon du tout ! C'était clair qu'il avait direct pisté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'appelait trésor que dans des cas très, _très_, **très** extrêmes. Elle savait qu'il savait. Elle savait aussi qu'il savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait qu'ils savaient tous les deux que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire.

— Peux-tu essayer d'ouvrir ta poche, s'il te plait ?

* * *

Hiruzen en armure était aligné avec l'ensemble des forces du village devant la porte Est. Ils étaient prêts, ils étaient vaillants et ils allaient repousser l'assaut. Mais rien ne put les préparer à _ça_ :

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Une immense colonne de lumière faisant la taille de la forêt tout entière s'éleva vers le ciel durant plusieurs secondes.

...

« Un Bijuu en moins, je répète, un Bijuu en moins ! », sonna depuis les hauts parleurs.

* * *

— Sam, Sam réveille-toi ! supplia-t-elle en secouant son corps inerte à genoux. Ô, mon diable, je peux même pas accéder à mes potions de résurrection. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire !?

Elle lui mit plusieurs claques, mais sans grand succès. Elle tenta de le faire pendre la tête en bas, puis la tête en haut. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir si son cœur battait encore... Il avait absorbé tellement de cœurs élémentaires de lumière qu'à ce point, il était physiquement plus un élémentaire de lumière qu'un démon. Son énergie n'était même plus discernable. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, elle déploya une grande majorité de sa propre force en lui. Bien qu'elle eût surtout appris via ses lectures à absorber les flux énergétiques distants vers sa propre personne, l'expulser vers une autre personne était bien plus difficile.

Au bout de quelques secondes, après avoir quasiment vidé toutes ses réserves, Kali regardait, soulagée, Sam, recommencer à respirer. Même si elle était épuisée et qu'une grande partie de sa propre énergie avait été gaspillée, l'essentiel était qu'il soit en vie. Elle s'affaissa à terre, et laissa la sueur couler de sa nuque. Elle tenta d'analyser si elle pouvait capter un peu de l'énergie environnante et remarqua que certains arbres en dégageaient plus par endroits. Elle aspira ce qu'elle put avant de s'asseoir à côté, laissant ses yeux se fermer.

Une voix lui parvint alors subitement du dessus. Debout, sur un autre cinq mètres au-dessus, elle vit une sorte de démon humanoïde — ou du moins à l'énergie qu'il dégageait, elle se disait qu'il était un démon. Dans un sens, il ressemblait étrangement à un _Oni... _

(« Eh, vous là ! Que faites-vous ici ?! Vous n'avez pas entendu l'alarme ? »), baragouina-t-il de manière incompréhensible.

D'autres démons masqués ne tardèrent pas arriver sur d'autres branches. Elle se retrouva rapidement entourée alors qu'elle était au bord de l'épuisement, avec son coéquipier inconscient. Bien qu'elle pouvait aspirer complètement leur énergie, elle n'était pas sûre si ces démons étaient du genre à connaître ce genre de techniques — et donc d'y trouver un contre. Essayer maintenant reviendrait à du pur suicide. Il valait mieux négocier la situation.

— Vous voyez ces fleurs, clama-t-elle en montrant le bouquet échoué à sa gauche. Je vous les donne si vous jurez de nous laisser tranquille.

De son point de vue, c'était un sacrifice considérable. C'était comme si elle donnait l'équivalant de cinquante mille pièces d'or au bas mot !

(« Vous comprenez ce qu'elle dit ? »), argua un agent.

(« Non. D'ailleurs que fait-elle juste en sous-vêtements dans la forêt ? »), reprit un autre.

(« Vous croyez que c'est une de ces exhibitionnistes ? En tout cas, son chapeau est complètement délirant. »)

Devant leur débat incompréhensible, Kali regarda à droite à gauche pour évaluer s'il y avait moyen de s'enfuir _discrétos_. Toutefois, les flux énergétiques des environs lui transmirent que plus d'une centaine de démons étaient déjà dans la forêt. C'était une cause perdue, elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Elle devrait se résoudre à se battre. À moins que... avaient-ils réellement l'ambition de les tuer et de piller leurs trésors ? Elle ne connaissait pas assez les _Onis_ pour lire leurs expressions. Elle devait prendre les devants dans les négociations. Elle se leva alors, faisant braquer tous les masques dans sa direction, alors qu'elle déclara fièrement la main au cœur :

— Je me nomme Kali Yaska, démone du troisième cercle du Pandémonium. Et à mes côtés, je vous présente Sam, qui est... du troisième cercle aussi, si je me rappelle bien ? Enfin bref, nous nous rendons si vous jurez que vous ne mettrez pas fin à nos vies ici présentes.

(« Vous croyez qu'on doit avertir le capitaine ? »), souleva un des agents plus haut.

(« Je pense qu'on peut les ramener sans faire remonter l'info, ce ne sont que de simples civils. »)

(« C'est quand même bizarre, le numéro qu'elle nous joue. Croyez-vous qu'elle s'entraîne pour une pièce de théâtre ? »)

(« Bien qu'on ne comprenne rien à ce qu'elle dit, elle a l'air de s'y donner à fond. En tout cas, elle a l'accoutrement pour. »)

(« Vous avez remarqué le gus à côté d'elle, il a de petites cornes sur la tête. »)

(« Sans doute du maquillage. Ils n'ont pas de bandeau frontal et la femme ne semble pas du tout entraînée au vu de ses réactions. Aucune chance que ce soit des ninjas ennemis. »)

Un des démons sauta juste en face. Elle le regarda avec un profond sérieux en acquiesçant. Il lui tendit alors le bras.

(« Venez avec nous. On doit vous ramener au plus vite en sécurité. »)

Elle le regarda fixement et fronça du nez. Au delà de leur langage étrange, l'expression qu'il montrait était vraiment impassible. Ces _Onis_ avaient vraiment l'air d'avoir un contrôle absolu sur leurs expressions !

(« Je crois que tu lui plais, ») commenta un des agents plus haut. (« C'est peut-être ta chance. Tu veux qu'on l'invite dans un bar, après notre service ? »)

Elle se retourna vers Sam et le porta en califourchon sur son dos. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas l'air hostile. La chance qu'elle s'en tire sans combat paraissait plutôt élevée pour l'heure. Il fallait encore qu'elle détermine leurs capacités avant d'engager les hostilités...

(« Dommage pour toi, elle est déjà maquée apparemment. »)

(« Mouais, il semble un peu vieux pour elle quand même. Vous croyez que c'est son père ? Il en a l'âge en tout cas. »)

(« Ils se ressemblent pas trop. On dirait un vieux croûton à côté d'elle. »)

(« Tu devrais lui proposer de le porter, ça te ferait gagner des points à son encontre. »)

Le démon qui était descendu émit une quinte de toux avant de lui saisir brusquement Sam. Elle voulut l'en empêcher, mais comme le risque d'éveiller son animosité était trop grand, elle dut se résoudre de lui laisser son partenaire. Pour le moment du moins...

(« Suivez-moi, ») prononça l'agent. Sans tarder, il leva ensuite son regard vers les autres. (« Vous n'avez que ça à faire, observer ? Nous avons reçu l'ordre explicite d'enquêter sur la disparition des deux Bijuus. »)

Les agents sur les branches se regardèrent les uns les autres avant d'acquiescer et s'éclipser. Kali les trouva sacrément rapides pour des démons aussi faibles. Au moins, celui qui portait Sam voulait faire la route à l'allure d'un mage encapuchonné, soit de manière extrêmement lente. Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne tomberaient pas sur des belliqueux... Et alors que le démon commençait à la distancer, elle ramassa rapidement son bouquet de fleurs, et le suivit au trot.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Kali remarqua que l'_Oni_ les menait en réalité au village humain qu'ils avaient planifié de visiter. Leur espèce avait-elle déjà asservi les humains dans ce monde ? Cela ne pouvait être que ça puisque Sam n'avait pas trouvé d'anges lors de sa ronde !

De son côté, l'agent jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil furtifs en arrière. Il devait s'assurer que les civils qu'il rapportait ne présentaient aucun danger. L'habit que portait la femme était intrigant. C'était une sorte de robe transparente qui ne reflétait la lumière que de manière sporadique... Lorsqu'il lui demanda comment et à quel endroit elle s'était procurée ça, l'expression interloquée qu'elle lui retourna fut sa seule réponse.

Elle devait sans doute être amnésique... Cela expliquait son comportement étrange et le fait qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait. Peut-être était-ce lié à l'immense colonne de lumière qu'il avait été chargé d'enquêter l'instant plus tôt...

En chemin, ils passèrent devant un champ miné de pièges explosifs. Konoha en préparait toujours pour les ninjas clandestins qui ne connaissaient pas les routes conventionnelles. Toutefois, quelque chose titilla l'agent. Beaucoup des pièges étaient désactivés... La question était de savoir pourquoi ? Ces pièges devaient être renouvelés une fois par mois et ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié du mois en question... Les sceaux étaient fonctionnels, mais semblaient avoir perdu leur charge. Il décida d'en réarmer quelques-uns en demandant à la civile de s'éloigner.

L'opération terminée, il se retourna et releva l'intense curiosité sur le visage de la rousse. Spontanément, il lui expliqua le concept de ces artifices. Toutefois, à sa moue interrogatrice, elle sembla ne rien saisir de son explication. Il soupira intérieurement. Pourquoi perdait-il donc du temps à l'instruire alors qu'il ne la reverrait probablement jamais une fois rentré au village ? Peut-être que ses collègues avaient raison... Cherchait-il à faire du gringue en se montrant particulièrement érudit ?

Songeant à la pudeur de son hôte, et aussi au fait qu'il n'avait pas envie que tous les regards se rivent vers eux une fois au village, il sortit un rouleau de stockage pour en sortir un large blouson qu'il utilisait ordinairement en cas de pluie. Il vit l'expression de la civile virer à l'incrédulité complète. Elle se mit à pousser des interjections dans son dialecte, puis à s'approcher à vive allure avant s'accroupir pour gratter frénétiquement le sceau désormais vide, comme si elle voulait ouvrir une sorte de trousse...

Par inadvertance, le regard de l'agent plongea dans son décolleté, ce qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel quand il se rendit compte de son attitude non protocolaire. Il réprima un grognement, la recouvrit de l'anorak avant de l'exhorter de se relever. Elle palpa le manteau, passant ses mains sur toute la surface avant de le scruter avec une mine encore plus perplexe. Lorsqu'elle se releva enfin, il la trouva bien plus décemment habillée. Il épousseta la veste en ramenant les lanières de façon que cela lui recouvre en plus des épaules le devant de son corps. Toutefois, sa posture agressive le dissuada. Craignait-elle le contact avec les étrangers ? La pauvre, elle devait être encore traumatisée... Il soupira intérieurement. Même si ce n'était pas parfait, il considéra que c'était assez pour l'heure. Il l'écarta brièvement et reporta son compagnon en califourchon.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la lisière de la forêt, il lui demanda si elle avait déjà mangé. Elle s'arrêta un moment en le regardant avec une expression blasée. Elle tint alors le front d'une main en prenant une grande inspiration, puis sa main déploya au-dessus de son épaule et des sigles étranges. L'agent écarquilla les yeux au moment. Suite à quatre mots, du chakra véhicula en dehors du bras de la civile pour aller dans ce qu'il considérait être un sceau inconnu, qui eut pour résultat de ne _rien_ faire apparaître.

Il s'écarta subitement, lâcha l'homme sur son dos, puis dégaina son_ tanto_. S'était-il mépris sur son compte ? Dans tous les cas, la mine qu'elle affichait était sidérée... Il l'exhorta d'arrêter derechef ce manège et de lui expliquer la situation... avant que son corps lui pesât soudain une tonne ! Il dut lâcher son arme au prix de se froisser le poignet. Que se passait-il bon sang ?! Genoux à terre, il leva les yeux vers la femme qui ne paraissait pas du tout flancher. C'était donc elle la responsable !? Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Il avait mené une ennemie du village jusqu'aux portes de Konoha ! Et voilà qu'elle ressayait sa technique étrange ! Fort heureusement, à son interjection, elle éprouvait des difficultés à compléter son jutsu. Cela lui laissait assez de marge pour agir. Il concentra toute sa force pour rompre les liens qui le retenaient... mais échoua lamentablement, malgré le sang teintant ses gencives et les nerfs garnissant son front.

C'était inutile... Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, ni la vaincre... il était condamné à voir la catastrophe arriver.

Ce fut au bout d'un moment inexorable qu'il la vit réaliser d'un air extrêmement lassé un énième cercle en déployant beaucoup moins d'énergie que d'habitude. Un homme portant un chapeau de paille et armé d'une fourche se matérialisa devant lui. L'agent écarquilla les yeux. Elle était capable d'amener ses compagnons ici ! C'était donc une invasion ! Toutefois, l'air perdu du badaud le fit réévaluer son assertion, d'autant plus lorsque ce dernier le regardait avec expression de pure terreur.

— Vous êtes venu pour m'assassiner ! Vous êtes un membre des forces spéciales de Konoha ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je vous le jure !

L'agent cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter ? C'était lui qui était maintenu prisonnier actuellement ! Pourquoi cet homme était si affolé ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ?! requit-il en essayant de ne pas se fracturer la mâchoire.

Il vit la civile portant son anorak brandir ses deux poings vers le ciel dans un signe victorieux, et reconnut comme un cri de réjouissance de sa part. Alors que le paysan était sur le point de s'enfuir, ce dernier se retourna soudainement vers la femme et se prosterna à terre devant elle. La précédente expression écœurée qu'il avait pu visualiser chez elle se substitua en un soulagement mêlé à un contentement certain. Il l'entendit prononcer quelques mots et le paysan élargit ses yeux. Au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, le regard vitreux, l'agent le vit se retourner dans sa direction.

— Nous pouvons enfin discuter ! proféra le paysan d'une voix un peu plus efféminée. Je vous dis pas la galère que c'était de trouver la bonne combinaison !

L'agent bifurqua son regard entre son interlocuteur et la femme, qui arborait désormais un sourire confiant. Sans préavis, son corps redevint plus léger... mais ce n'était pas encore assez sans qu'il puisse agresser l'ennemi sans subir sa riposte. Alors qu'il hésitait encore sur la marche à suivre, le paysan eut le temps de poursuivre en employant la même voix :

— Je vous remercie d'abord avoir respecté votre engagement de non-agression. Comme j'ai vu que vous étiez sur le point de m'attaquer lorsque j'ai essayé de trouver un moyen pour qu'on puisse communiquer l'un l'autre, je vous ai immobilisé temporairement en appliquant sur vous un champ de gravité. Néanmoins, je ne vous en veux pas, vu que mes invocations ne sont pas, si l'on peut dire, quelque chose de courant même dans le monde des démons.

Son esprit rentra en ébullition. Champ de gravité, monde des démons, invocation, pacte de non-agression ? Ces notions lui bombardèrent le crâne de la même manière que si elle lui avait jeté une technique de contrôle mental. Peut-être était une nouvelle façon de torturer les prisonniers, soit de les rendre fous, d'abord ?

— D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir votre seigneur sur le dos. J'espère que vous témoignerez auprès de lui que je n'ai pas l'ambition, avec mon partenaire, de conquérir son territoire. Courtoisie entre démons si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Nous sommes juste de passage.

Mais de quoi parlait-il bon sang ? Enfin, il supposa que c'était plutôt elle qui lui faisait prononcer ces mots. Mais cela signifiait qu'elle avait un moyen de contrôler l'esprit des gens à la façon des Yamanaka ! Peut-être qu'elle avait un moyen de prendre le contrôle du corps d'une personne, mais qu'elle n'avait pas nécessairement accès à leur mémoire ? Était-ce pour ça qu'elle était en train de l'interroger actuellement ?

Il la vit alors se gratter le menton.

— Pour l'anecdote, vu que vous avez certainement dû vous demander ce que je faisais pendant cinq minutes. J'ai essayé toute sorte d'invocations, passant par oni, démon cornu, démon masqué, démon, démon humanoïde, enfin tout un panel de démons différents. J'étais sur le point de perdre espoir et j'ai invoqué un humain. D'ailleurs, je suis étonnée que vous pussiez communiquer avec lui. Quoi que pas étonnant si vous les avez asservis toutes ces années, vous avez dû probablement développer un dialecte avec eux.

— Vous... proféra-t-il toujours à genoux. De quel village provenez-vous ?

Il trouvait ça extrêmement perturbant de la regarder et d'entendre la réponse provenir d'à côté. Interloquée, elle le regarda quelques instants avant d'acquiescer, l'air compréhensive.

— Je suppose que vous n'avez pas compris lorsque je me suis présentée tout à l'heure. Je me nomme Kali Yaska, démone du troisième cercle du Pandémonium. Et vous, de quel cercle êtes-vous ?

Il s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par cercle, mais se ravisa...

— Je suis de cercle un, mentit-il en essayant de se mettre sur la même longueur d'onde.

— De cercle un seulement ?! Impossible ! Vous devez au moins être de cercle deux vu votre vitesse ! Comment vous pouvez être au même niveau qu'un pauvre satyre ou qu'un stupide minotaure ? Je vous recommande vraiment de refaire votre évaluation dans votre arène.

Dire qu'il était perdu était euphémisme. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre à ce qu'elle venait de relever. Aucun protocole du manuel _Ninja Expert _ne référençait une telle situation. Comment devait-il la manœuvrer ? Peut-être faire jouer la carte de la diplomatie ?

— Ah ! je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, répliqua-t-il d'une voix badine. Mais vous savez, mon seigneur ne nous donne pas l'autorisation d'aller à l'arène.

— C'est un droit fondamental des démons ! protesta-t-elle immédiatement. Il n'a pas le droit de vous refuser ça, normalement ! Comment pouvez-vous progresser si vous ne montez pas de cercle ? Il a le droit de vous casser la gueule durant l'évaluation, mais vous interdire de vous faire évaluer ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ça de ma vie. Je vous conseille vraiment de changer d'allégeance.

La conversation dévia totalement de ses attentes. Mais était-ce vraiment un mal ? Elle semblait compatir à sa cause après tout... Ou était-ce une autre tactique de sa part ? Il devait en être certain. Il se fondit encore plus à son personnage en haussant fatidiquement des épaules.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, vous savez.

Elle tapa du pied au sol, l'air absolument furax.

— Ah j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Il vous a certainement fait signer un pacte. Ça ne peut être que ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en hochant la tête. J'aimerais bien vous aider, mais les sceaux, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort.

Était-elle sincère ou jouait-elle encore le jeu ? Au demeurant, son affirmation était étrange. Certes son serment d'allégeance envers Konoha était une forme de pacte. Toutefois, à la manière dont elle tournait ça, on aurait plus dit qu'elle considérait qu'il était une sorte d'esclave. Les jurons qu'elle poussait dans son propre dialecte cimenta cette déduction. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, il la vit rétorquer :

— Si vous voulez, je peux faire persuader votre seigneur de me céder vos droits. Je ne suis pour l'instant qu'une démone de cercle trois, mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que mon ami Sam et moi devenions sénateurs et nous vous pourrons vous traiter mieux que votre saligaud de seigneur. En tout cas, si vous me choisissez en tant que maîtresse, je veillerai à ce que vous puissiez monter en cercle comme bon vous semble.

S'il faisait abstraction de toutes les informations inutiles qu'elle venait de débiter, il avait réussi à soutirer son nom, ainsi que celui de son compagnon. Toutefois, s'il voulait grappiller plus d'informations, il fallait qu'il détourne la conversation ailleurs. Devait-il peut-être lui faire peur ?

— Mon seigneur est très puissant, vous savez ? Vous courrez à votre perte si vous l'affrontez.

Elle acquiesça avec une mine sérieuse.

— Connaissez-vous sa magie de prédilection ?

— Sans doute la magie de gravité, prononça-t-il d'un ton tout aussi terne.

Il avait choisi cette magie, car c'était la seule technique qu'il avait vu de sa part. Après tout, s'il s'en tenait _stricto sensu_ à ses paroles, ses _invocations_ étaient rares, _même_ dans _son_ monde. Il la vit faire les cent pas alors qu'il entendait à côté.

— La gravité, hmm ? Et comme il est sénateur, il doit forcément être de cercle cinq. Il connaît un minimum les sceaux de servitude de ce que vous m'avez dit, et il doit probablement être efficient dans la magie du sang, également. S'il est de cercle cinq, cela signifie et que sa spécialité est la magie du vide, il doit aussi savoir faire des portails dimensionnels, connaître un peu les magies temporelles ainsi que les champs de convection et-

Il se fit alors submerger par un jargon technique qui paraissait juste_ extrêmement_ dangereux. En tout cas, si son personnage n'était pas juste une façade pour lui faire cracher des infos sur la Feuille, elle représentait quand même une menace à abattre absolument. Mais le personnage qu'elle incarnait était tellement alambiqué, en plus de ses capacités extrêmement étranges, que cela donnait presque du crédit à son histoire... Si c'était juste une méthode de torture pour l'embrouiller, il se doutait de l'efficacité pour le coup, vu qu'elle semblait gober tous ses bobards... Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son énumération de techniques toutes plus insensées les unes que les autres, il acquiesça.

— Oui, il est capable de faire tout ce que vous venez de dire, confirma-t-il solennellement.

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

— Alors, votre seigneur a probablement le potentiel de devenir un cercle six... Bon sang, je ne m'attendais pas à devoir en affronter un de sitôt alors que nous venons d'arriver dans ce monde. Je suis désolée, je pense que je ne pourrais pas vous aider sans me reposer d'abord. J'ai dépensé pas mal d'énergie à réanimer mon camarade ici présent et nous sommes un peu à court. Quand nous aurons recouvré nos forces, n'hésitez pas à revenir vers nous.

Il lui vint à l'esprit que cette femme et son partenaire, encore évanoui au sol, étaient très probablement à l'origine de l'énergie sentie par les ninjas senseurs du village. Et si c'était le cas... cela voulait dire qu'il avait réussi sa mission en trouvant la cause du problème. Il remarqua qu'il avait enfin retrouvé sa pleine mobilité, mais il avait été tellement concentré à s'immerger dans son personnage qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Comment faire sens à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir ? Toutefois, s'il prenait trop de temps à répondre, il pourrait paraître suspect, et comme il y avait encore une information qu'il devait absolument soutirer...

— Comment êtes-vous arrivés dans ce monde, d'ailleurs ?

Il la vit froncer des sourcils. Il eut peur un moment donné qu'elle perce à jour son entourloupe, mais elle lui révéla alors :

— Je ne sais pas trop. Ce serait un peu long de vous expliquer, mais, en gros, j'ai utilisé une invocation qui, par mégarde, nous a fait apparaître dans ce monde.

Il sut qu'il pouvait difficilement tirer plus loin sans éveiller de soupçons. Et puis, ce n'était pas de son devoir de juger si ses dires étaient véridiques ou non. Son rôle était seulement de remonter l'information. En temps normal, il aurait essayé de l'achever, considérant qu'elle était bien trop proche du village. Toutefois, il savait que l'entreprise serait voué à l'échec, tellement elle l'avait maîtrisé avec aise...

— Je m'excuse, je vais devoir y aller, annonça-t-il en se relevant. Vous comprenez qui si je m'absente trop longtemps, les autres serviteurs de mon seigneur vont se rameuter ici.

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement.

— Faites donc. Nous comptions à la base marcher sur votre territoire et le conquérir en pensant que c'était un village d'humains, mais, comme celui-ci appartient à un seigneur de haut rang, mon partenaire et moi resterons ici le temps qu'on récupère nos forces.

_Parfait_, songea l'agent. Il vit son interlocutrice acquiescer encore une fois.

— Pouvez-vous donner votre nom ? De façon que je n'aurai pas à aller vous chercher chez toutes vos guildes d'informateurs.

Il lui donna son nom de code :

— Je me nomme Akuma.

Sans épiloguer davantage, il se mit à s'éloigner à reculon, redoutant toujours un possible piège, puis déguerpit le plus vite possible, laissant derrière lui les intrus à la lisière de la forêt.

Il devait absolument informer le Sandaime. Le chef du village saurait certainement comment résoudre cette situation.

* * *

Kali vit le démon s'éloigner avec une mine contemplative. Au moins, elle s'était assurée un premier allié dans ce monde. Au vu du traitement qu'il subissait, il reviendrait sans doute de son côté. Et si jamais il acceptait son offre, elle pourrait toujours le faire rentrer à son service. Son regard se dévia vers Sam toujours au sol. Monter la garde et se reposer serait impossible pour elle... et elle avait incurablement besoin de récupérer ses forces. Certes, durant la marche, ses réserves avaient quelque peu remonté, mais cela restait incommensurablement faible comparé à son potentiel maximal. Voyant l'humain qu'elle avait invoqué commencer à s'éloigner, elle lui ordonna sèchement de rester à côté d'elle. Son invocation obéit comme attendue. Au moins, le fait de pouvoir communiquer correctement avec était une chose de moins à se soucier...

En le fixant, elle réfléchit alors à la nature de ses invocations dans ce monde. Durant son séjour à Voile, la bibliothèque magique, elle avait remarqué que ses invocations duraient bien plus longtemps qu'avant du fait de la connaissance qu'elle avait emmagasinée. Bien qu'avant, celles-ci ne duraient qu'une heure au plus, elle pouvait maintenant les faire perdurer sur plusieurs semaines. Ce temps était proportionnel à l'énergie que l'invocation dissipait de manière entropique. Plus l'invocation était instable, plus celle-ci se dissipait rapidement... Et de la conclusion qu'elle pouvait tirer ici, comme l'énergie résiduelle restait dans ce monde, ses invocations devraient probablement durer encore plus longtemps.

Amplifier ses sens serait probablement une obligation pour monter la garde de manière efficace. Sa vitesse de réaction semblait bien inférieure aux démons de ce plan après tout... Mais pourrait-elle seulement maintenir une telle magie sur un temps aussi long ? Elle pourrait toujours absorber l'énergie des démons directement dans la ville humaine pour se revitaliser, mais cela attirerait trop l'attention. Elle n'était pas encore au jus des menaces qui régnaient ici. Sans compter que les démons autres que cet Akuma ne semblaient pas être au courant de ses capacités... Leur seigneur avait probablement perçu, de par sa maîtrise avec l'énergie du vide, la déchirure dimensionnelle qu'elle avait provoquée via son irruption dans ce monde. Il avait probablement dû envoyer ses sbire la chercher... Toutefois, comme Sam et elle avaient utilisé la majeure partie de leur énergie, ils n'avaient pas pu retrouver leur trace...

Elle soupira. Cet Akuma allait représenter une menace pour eux, mais ses options étaient si limitées actuellement qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix que de lui faire confiance. Il constituait sa seule source d'information. Toutefois, le fait de l'avoir laissé partir sans autre précautions la déstabilisait quelque peu... Et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour elle de se sentir vraiment en sécurité.

— _Éternel élémentaire de foudre !_ tempêta-t-elle soudainement.

L'intégralité de son énergie véhicula à l'intérieur de son cercle. Une silhouette ocre crépitante de flux magnétiques se releva aussitôt du sol. Son armure et son trident scintillaient comme mille feux. Il était similaire à tous les élémentaires de foudre supérieurs qu'elle avait invoqués par le passé, à l'exception d'une particularité ; sa dispersion énergétique était moindre... les forces qu'il précipitait semblaient converger autour de lui, malgré l'instabilité inhérente de son existence...

« _Dites-moi vos ordres, maîtresse_, » résonna une voix grave en elle.

Elle balaya son bras devant son buste.

— Monte la garde jusqu'au lever du soleil. Préviens-moi si tu te rends compte qu'une créature possédant une énergie supérieure au cercle un survienne dans un périmètre de cent mètres autour de moi.

L'entité parut comprendre la translation énergétique de ce qu'elle considérait être une personne de cercle un, avant de se décomposer en une dense brume en moins d'une fraction de seconde.

Elle s'adossa contre un arbre, puis inspira profondément. Elle se blottit dans le veston que le démon lui avait offert en rabaissant la capuche avant de se laisser aller à la fatigue accumulée...

* * *

À son retour, on lui avait averti que le Sandaime était en session avec son conseil de guerre. Akuma se rendit aussitôt au huitième étage du sous-sol. Au fil d'interminables couloirs, il atteignit enfin la salle de réunion.

Les gardes présents le laissèrent passer lorsqu'il expliqua l'urgence de sa mission. Il rentra alors dans la pièce. La discussion tumultueuse qui faisait rage se stoppa instantanément au moment de son irruption. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table ovale, circonvenue par une douzaine d'individus, qui se retournèrent tous vers lui à son arrivée. Le pas leste, il s'avança et s'agenouilla dans le salut protocolaire destiné à une telle assemblée. Un vieil homme, portant un chapeau triangulaire portant l'insigne du _Troisième_, acquiesça solennellement. Ce fut alors qu'il leva son visage vers eux et affirma d'une voix austère :

— Seigneurs de clan, Conseillers Suprêmes, Haut Seigneur de Konoha, je viens ici pour vous porter les nouvelles que j'ai repéré les deux possesseurs des Bijuus.


	3. Entretien avec un démon

**NA : **

OST officiel du Pandémonium : ｢深海への誘い｣【発令!第十一号作戦】

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Entretien avec un démon**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Alors qu'Akuma en était arrivé au moment du rapport où il avait rencontré les deux sujets principaux avec le reste de sa patrouille, Danzo, l'un des membres éminents du conseil restreint, l'interrompit :

— Agent Akuma, votre récit me semble très intéressant, et bien que je ne doute bien sûr pas de votre sincérité, puisque nous avons moyen de vérifier auprès de vos collègues l'ampleur de votre rapport, je vous prierai de retirer votre masque temporairement.

Une cohorte de murmures s'éleva dans la salle, si bien qu'Hiruzen dut imposer le silence. Le vieil homme arqua son sourcil vers son ami au visage aussi ridé que le sien. Les cartilages de ses doigts rappèrent les accoudoirs de son dossier avant de se croiser au-dessus de la table.

— Pourquoi cette demande Danzo ? Doutes-tu de l'expertise de mes troupes ?

L'homme en toge blanche leva sa main de sa canne et s'adossa un peu plus haut sur sa chaise.

— Certainement pas, ô Haut Seigneur de la Feuille. Néanmoins, il convient de nous assurer que votre agent n'a pas subi... d'altérations... et donner par conséquent du crédit au fait de convoquer l'ensemble de nos troupes pour un incident fantôme.

Une implacable dissension fractura soudainement la pièce. Si Akuma n'aimait pas une chose, c'était bien se retrouver au milieu de deux aigles de guerre, polarisant complètement la salle par leur présence même.

— En quoi est-ce un _incident fantôme_ ? requit Hiruzen le regard dur. L'ensemble de nos détecteurs a stipulé l'avenu de deux Bijuus sur nos territoires. Remets-tu en question le témoignage de tous ces témoins ?

Danzo eut un bref sourire.

— Bien sûr que non, bien sûr que non... Je souhaitais juste soulever le problème du _comment_ ces deux Bijuus ont pu disparaître malgré nos radars. La seule solution que je vois, c'est que Bijuus ont réintégré le corps de leurs hôtes... Toutefois, d'après les dires de votre informateur, les personnes qu'il a identifiées ne correspondent pas à ceux inscrits dans nos répertoires. Voyez-vous où je veux en venir, ô Haut Seigneur de la Feuille ?

De l'autre côté de la table, Hiruzen tapotait tumultueusement les jointures manquantes du bois et de la peinture défraîchie de son dossier.

— Tous les Jinchuurikis du monde sont référencés et ont leur physique bien identifié, admit Hiruzen avec aigreur. Je vois où tu veux en venir Danzo. Nous arrivons à un paradoxe où l'énergie des Bijuus a été repérée, mais où l'identité de leurs hôtes est contradictoire avec ce que nous connaissons.

Hiruzen n'aimait pas trahir l'identité de ses hommes. Cette idée même le répugnait. Mais l'impasse ne lui laissa pas le choix. D'un soupir chevrotant, il se retourna vers Akuma, qui était resté muet durant leur débat.

— Agent Akuma, enlevez votre masque je vous prie.

— À vos ordres Monseigneur.

L'individu porta la main à son visage et retira la façade rouge qui camouflait ses traits. Se dessina derrière un homme dans la trentaine, portant de multiples cicatrices aux joues. Son visage était plutôt carré et son nez plus large que la moyenne. Il avait des yeux bruns et des cheveux de la même couleur. Il était globalement inexpressif, depuis longtemps entraîné à réprimer la moindre émotion devant ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

— Pouvez-vous vous présenter, agent Akuma ? demanda Danzo d'une voix posée. Je suis sûr que le conseil souhaite en savoir plus sur vos précédentes dispositions.

Akuma attendit d'avoir l'autorisation de parler. Le Sandaime lui donna alors le feu vert...

— Je suis Shiromu Kanada, matricule 4224. Je viens d'une famille de paysans ayant immigré à Konoha au cours de la Seconde Guerre. J'ai servi sous dans l'un des régiments commandés par le Seigneur Nara ici présent durant la Troisième Guerre, où j'étais été promu chuunin sur le terrain. Mes domaines de prédilection sont le pistage, la filature et l'espionnage. J'ai été accepté chez les ANBU suite à une mission d'infiltration réussie en territoire ennemi, où je sers depuis comme agent de reconnaissance.

Quelques membres du conseil se tournèrent vers le commandant jounin en chef, Shikaku, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Danzo, quant à lui, dévia son regard vers Fugaku, qui avait gardé un œil à demi ouvert durant l'entièreté de la séance.

— Sire Uchiwa, je vous prie.

Fugaku n'aimait pas du tout Danzo. Son aversion envers lui n'était nullement cachée. Toutefois, être convoqué pour rien ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Plus vite la lumière sur cette affaire serait faite, mieux il s'en porterait. Il activa ses pupilles héréditaires. Celles-ci lui permettaient d'évaluer le moindre changement sur le visage de ses cibles et déterminer ainsi si elles étaient pleinement convaincus de leurs dires. Qu'un prospect soit soumis à une illusion ultérieure était également repérable, vu que cet art laissait toujours des traces...

— Monsieur Kanada, vous pouvez continuer votre histoire désormais, l'invita Danzo.

Akuma poursuivit le récit après l'acquiescement du Sandaime. Il narra l'entièreté du trajet durant lequel il avait porté l'un des deux suspects tandis que l'autre l'avait docilement accompagné. Il retransmit en détail la discussion, en notifiant bien chaque émotion qu'il avait pu lire sur les traits de la supposée démone, qui avait l'air d'être en tout point une humaine normale, si ce n'était qu'elle présentait des tatouages un peu particuliers et un accoutrement des plus étranges.

Au cours du rapport, quelques membres du conseil avaient réajusté leur position assise. Certains avaient même été épris d'un sourire lorsqu'Akuma retranscrit la manière dont il avait réussi à se faire passer pour un allié aux yeux de l'intruse. Quand Fugaku eût témoigné que tout ce que venait de reporter l'agent était véridique, Danzo se mit à applaudir, suivi d'un des membres du conseil le plus proche de lui. Il n'en fut pas longtemps pour que l'ensemble du conseil cernât d'applaudissements l'agent, qui se permit une ample courbette.

— Félicitations, Monsieur Kanada, le félicita Danzo d'une voix vibrante. Vous avez non seulement réussi votre mission qui était de retrouver la cause de cette énergie mystérieuse ayant causé des ravages auprès de nos senseurs, sécuriser la situation et également, vous vous êtes assuré d'une place de confiance envers l'une des deux individus. Votre vivacité d'esprit et votre réactivité face à l'inconnu vous font honneur.

Akuma se courba encore une fois avec reconnaissance.

— Vos louanges emplissent mon cœur d'embarras, Monseigneur.

— Mais vous les méritez, Monsieur Kanada ! affirma Danzo avec un sourire chaleureux. Dites-moi, avez-vous par hasard obéi au protocole 456 du code ninja lors de votre mission ?

Ce code stipulait qu'il devait immédiatement reporter la situation à son capitaine d'escouade. En l'absence de son supérieur, il aurait dû chercher sa localisation. Dans tous les cas, il n'aurait été aucunement dans l'ordre de ses prérogatives de juger de la marche à suivre. Son insubordination lui risquait désormais la cour martiale si ce n'était pire.

— Non, Monseigneur, répondit-il la tête basse. J'ai désobéi à cette injonction. J'ai pris la décision qu'il fallait mieux reporter ça directement au Sandaime. Une fois que j'eus appris qu'il était en réunion, je me suis dépêché de vous reporter le déroulement de ma mission ici présent, même si cela risquait de compromettre le secret que j'étais censé garder exclusivement pour le Haut Seigneur. Je suis prêt à subir le châtiment qui m'est dû.

Malgré ce, Danzo continua d'applaudir, ce qui lui valut un mauvais œil de la plupart des membres de l'assemblée.

— Parfait, sublime, absolument merveilleux !

Hiruzen se racla bruyamment la gorge, se permettant de reprendre la parole, causant un silence gêné dans la pièce.

— Je vous remercie agent Akuma. Je vous accorde l'absolution pour ce manquement. Vous serez au repos pour le reste de la journée conformément au protocole 213.

Akuma se courba alors en remettant son masque avant de se placer en retrait de la pièce, toujours sous le regard bienveillant du bras droit du Sandaime. Hiruzen expira, puis fit un tour de table sur ces dernières nouvelles. Dans l'ensemble, les chefs de clan étaient plutôt favorables à entreprendre une opération éclair afin d'éliminer les intrus alors qu'ils étaient encore au point le plus faible. Cet avis fut partagé par Hiruzen qui privilégiait la sécurité du village avant tout. Danzo, en revanche, pencha pour un autre plan :

— Pourquoi ne pas essayer de les rallier à notre cause. C'est une occasion unique pour le village d'acquérir de précieux éléments, des éléments qui nécessitent, somme toute, qu'un investissement mineur.

Hiruzen se massa le front devant la prédictibilité de son vis-à-vis.

— Ce serait aussi lâcher une bombe à retardement sur le village, Danzo, critiqua-t-il avec sévérité. Une bombe qui risque de tous nous consumer !

— Je comprends votre point de vue, ô, Haut Seigneur, mais je vous prie d'évaluer l'ensemble des possibilités.

— Vas-y Danzo. Je sais que tu _meurs_ d'envie de nous expliquer comment nous allons nous y prendre.

— Je ferai alors comme bon vous semble, répliqua l'autre vieil homme sans relever le sarcasme. Le rapport de votre homme nous a démontré que le monde où sont originaires ces _démons_, si l'on en croit leurs termes, semble avoir une structure sociale bien définie. Et du fait qu'ils ont une structure sociale, cela montre qu'ils sont capables d'entendre raison et qu'ils ne sont pas de simples bêtes comme le sont les puissants Bijuus. Les différents jalons de leur société sont apparemment régulés par cette histoire de cercle. J'en conclus que plus le cercle est élevé, plus le niveau social est haut. Si jamais on parvenait à émuler un système similaire au leur et que nous arrivons à les convaincre de nous rejoindre à travers le biais d'une alliance, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils refusent de travailler pour nous. Deux individus possédant un potentiel insoupçonné, c'est une occasion trop belle pour la laisser filer.

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi le conseil, mais Hiruzen hocha fermement la tête.

— Nous n'allons pas réadapter l'entièreté de notre société juste pour satisfaire le confort de deux intrus, Danzo, aussi puissants soient-ils.

— C'est bien pour cela que j'ai signifié _émuler_, épingla l'autre homme en levant son doigt. Tant que nous parvenons à leur faire croire que les ninjas portant des masques sont des démons et le reste des humains, nous pouvons être certains qu'ils s'intégreront à notre communauté comme il se doit. Eux, ils auront des serviteurs humains et nous, nous aurons deux nouvelles armes incommensurablement redoutables. C'est du gagnant gagnant des deux côtés de la balance.

— Et si la situation dégénère, nous ne pouvons même pas être certains que nous arriverons à les contenir, même avec l'aide de nos contrôleurs mentaux, témoigna Hiruzen en levant son index à son tour. Nous n'avons pas du tout idée de la manière dont leur esprit fonctionne. Ce plan est une pure folie !

Danzo lui daigna un sourire _attristé_.

— Je pense que nos deux opinions se valent, _cher vieil ami_. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux laisser le conseil entier légiférer sur cette affaire ? Après tout, cela concerne l'ensemble de Konoha d'inclure deux potentiels risques qui pourraient apporter la destruction à l'intérieur de nos murs. C'est pourquoi je propose un référendum. S'il s'avère que les deux intrus restent au même endroit jusqu'au retour de Monsieur Kanada, et qu'ils ne présentent pas une once d'animosité envers nous, alors nous les intégrerons au village.

Hiruzen tiqua à cette attaque. Ce genre de référendum était l'ultime arme à son encontre. S'il acceptait, il risquait que le vote passe et qu'il perde ainsi de la crédibilité. Cependant son refus était pire. Sans aucun doute, il entraînerait la considération négative des chefs de clan à son encontre. Il se doutait que son rival le savait pieds et mains liés. C'était littéralement un échec et mat. Il voyait dans le regard de Danzo la réjouissance qu'il ploie ainsi devant lui.

Depuis sa ré-intronisation à la position suprême du village, suite à la mort du Quatrième, malgré ses précédentes longues années de règne, Hiruzen avait perdu beaucoup de son influence. Les chefs de clan ne lui étaient plus aussi loyaux qu'avant, du fait de sa propension à privilégier la paix avec les contrées extérieures à l'inverse de Danzo qui voyait toujours l'international dans une logique guerrière, estimant que la paix n'était qu'un simulacre, qu'ils avaient façonné dans le but que le village de la Feuille acquiert le monopole militaire sur les autres villages cachés.

Il eut été offert à Danzo la position de Hokage via les autres membres du conseil restreint, mais celui-ci refusa, témoignant qu'il n'était pas digne de ce rôle, préférant laisser cette place à l'illustre successeur du Second Haut Seigneur. Hiruzen estimait qu'il avait joué sa part ainsi parce qu'il sentait que Danzo avait plus d'influence en tant que Premier Orateur du conseil restreint. En outre, le fait de le laisser gérer les affaires mondaines permettait à son rival de gérer dans l'ombre d'autres _problématiques_. Peu de membres du conseil de guerre appréciaient le conseiller, mais ses paroles recelaient toujours une certaine sagesse, bien que cette sagesse aillait bien souvent à contre-courant de la philosophie qu'Hiruzen privilégiait.

Le Sandaime soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit sa main à l'ensemble du groupe.

— En tant que régent d'assemblée, j'accepte ce vote. Que ceux qui considèrent la proposition de Danzo comme la plus légitime, lèvent la main.

En comptant le conseil restreint et les huit chefs de clan, cela faisait exactement onze voix, rendant une égalité parfaite impossible. Danzo leva bien entendu la sienne, avec celles des deux autres l'accompagnant toujours. Pour eux, il était simple de toujours voter contre Hiruzen, puisqu'ils ne risquaient rien du fait de leur position sécurisée à vie. Toutefois, pour les chefs de clan, la tendance était différente. Un vote contre Hiruzen représentait un mouvement de défiance envers l'autorité suprême. Les retombées pouvaient être tant dans le nombre de places allouées dans le conseil général incluant tous les ninjas de rang supérieur du village (conseil impactant sur des décisions majeures comme partir en guerre), ou sur le budget alloué dans le développement des infrastructures propres à chaque clan.

Dans ce vote, il y avait ceux qui avaient beaucoup à perdre et ceux qui avaient beaucoup à gagner.

Pour des illustres clans comme le clan Hyuuga, il n'y avait que peu d'intérêt à voter pour. Introduire un élément externe ne ferait que déséquilibrer la domination que ce clan possédait sur l'administration du village. D'un autre point de vue, si le clan Uchiwa appréciait peu Hiruzen, leurs membres détestaient encore plus Danzo. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque que Fugaku accepte sa proposition. En revanche, le constat pour les autres clans était bien plus aléatoire. Et comme Danzo n'avait besoin que de trois votes restants pour faire passer la décision, cela revenait à un cinquante-cinquante... Après quelques secondes, Shibi Aburame leva la main, suivi de près Tsume Inuzuka. Un silence plana dans la salle durant un moment.

Shikaku Nara leva alors la main, scellant le résultat du vote.

Depuis son coin sombre, l'agent Akuma eut l'étrange intuition que cela ne présageait pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Son intuition ne tarda pas à se vérifier lorsque Danzo se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

— Monsieur Kanada, je pense qu'il est évident que vous nous servirez d'émissaire auprès de nos visiteurs. Profitez donc bien de votre journée de repos, vous en aurez besoin. L'avenir du village repose sur vos épaules après tout.

Akuma regretta quelque part d'avoir été le premier à arriver dans la clairière ce jour-ci.

* * *

Kali se réveilla à la rosée du matin. Elle sentit quelques gouttes d'eau lui tomber sur le nez. Elle éternua un coup avant de se relever. Sur l'herbe à côté d'elle reposait Sam, qui sembla lui aussi se réveiller. Il cligna des yeux, bailla grandement et étira ses bras en longueur.

— Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il en se grattant la barbe.

— Tu te souviens, ta poche dimensionne-

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'il s'était encore une fois évanoui. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. À son estimation, il serait inutile encore au minimum une journée. L'humain qu'elle avait invoqué était recroquevillé au sol, cinq mètre à côté. Et s'il était présent, cela pouvait signifier aussi que :

—Es-tu là ? requit-elle soudainement.

Une matrice formée de foudre et de courants intenses parcourut l'air autour d'elle. Les éclairs traversèrent ses épaules, sa robe, ses cheveux, qui se soulevèrent sous le vent qui s'engouffra dans la faille dorée s'illuminant devant ses yeux. Une armure en or de même qu'un trident du même métal firent leur apparition et l'être translucide formant une arche leva ses pupilles azurées dans sa direction, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait dans une posture magistrale.

« _Je suis à vos côtés, maîtresse, comme vous me l'avez ordonné,_ » prononça la voix fantomatique dans son esprit.

— Fort bien, commanda-t-elle impérieusement. Je désire que tu surveilles mon partenaire, comme tu le fis pour moi la journée précédente. Amène-le à moi si jamais la situation l'exige.

Les yeux azurés se fermèrent.

« _À vos ordres. _»

L'être éclata et se dispersa dans une brume imperceptible, si ce n'était à travers les sens aiguisés de Kali qui lui permirent de ressentir les flux énergétiques de la créature subliminale.

Elle passa sa main au niveau de sa nuque et la fit niveler jusqu'à sa taille. Elle avait quasiment dormi une journée entière. Depuis sa sortie de Voile, elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de vraiment prendre le temps de se reposer. Elle avait déjà été au bord de l'épuisement lors de son arrivée ici et les récents événements n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. C'était un soulagement d'avoir pu enfin un peu récupéré...

Malgré ce, il restait un gros problème. Après des jours passés à l'extérieur, elle se considéra ignoblement encrassée. Un bain ne ferait décidément pas de mal. Via son affinité avec la magie des glaces, elle localisa une source d'eau non loin de là. Elle se retourna vers Sam un moment. L'élémentaire de foudre supérieur suffirait normalement à garantir sa sécurité. Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle le quitta pour aller vers un petit lac situé un peu plus loin dans la sylve.

Arrivée sur place, Kali sentit une présence. Quelqu'un osait donc l'épier ? Cette personne allait avoir une sacrée surprise. D'un ample mouvement du bras, elle traça un cône de lumière circonvenant l'ensemble du lac. Cela ne lui pompa pas trop dans ses réserves et un peu d'intimité ne lui ferait pas de mal. En soi, ce type d'énergie consommait peu, mais était très délicate à utiliser. Elle n'était pas une néophyte, mais elle était loin d'être une experte. Sa maîtrise dans cet élément faisait pâle figure comparée à celle de Sam. Elle se sentait bien plus à l'aise à utiliser l'électricité ambiante, mais certaines applications n'étaient disponibles que sous le couvert d'arcanes spécifiques...

Sans plus de formalité, elle quitta son anorak, enleva sa robe qu'elle prit bien soin de plier. Elle prenait toujours une immense attention à ne pas froisser cette robe, qui lui avait coûté une sacrée fortune. La toile de spectre était un tissu extrêmement onéreux et assez rare, qui avait la double qualité d'être léger et de pouvoir contenir le maximum d'enchantements possibles. Elle avait maximisé sa chance via cette pièce d'équipement, puisque le résultat de ses invocations avait été très erratique par le passé, quand elle ne les maîtrisait pas encore, et une invocation inopportune au mauvais moment pouvait sonner le glas — ce qui était d'ailleurs arrivé à plusieurs reprises.

Le nombre de fois où elle était morte dépassait probablement la dizaine, d'où la nécessité d'avoir toujours un allié muni d'une potion de résurrection. Ces morts étaient survenues lorsqu'elle avait été à l'arène, dans ses diverses tentatives de monter son niveau de cercle ou lors de ses escapades avec Sam, lorsqu'ils pillaient les échoppes mis à disposition par des seigneurs de plus hauts rangs lors de transactions clandestines. Sam utilisait ses illusions pour repérer, puis pénétrer les places fortes et elle avait sa propre versatilité via ses invocations, qui leur avaient en général permis de s'en sortir avec un sacré pactole. Elle se laissa ainsi bercer par la nostalgie des temps anciens alors qu'elle s'immergea dans l'onde du lac.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau turquoise, elle remarqua, proche de la rive la présence d'un démon familier. Il portait à sa taille un long fourreau ainsi qu'un autre minuscule au niveau de sa poitrine. Une longue cape grise s'étendait autour de lui, tandis que sa tête se perdait dans un masque rouge. Elle se demandait encore quel type de démon il était. Quoi qu'il en était, l'énergie qu'il dégageait paraissait bien plus vive que la veille. Peut-être était-ce dû à la proposition qu'elle lui avait offerte et qui avait ravivé ses espoirs de pouvoir progresser dans la hiérarchie démonique ? Elle ne pouvait rien conclure.

Elle termina son bain sous l'étude constante du démon qui ne frétilla pas d'un poil. Lorsqu'elle vira son regard dans sa direction, elle ne put lire une quelconque trace de luxure dans ses yeux. Qu'il ne cilla pas devant son spectacle érotique remonta son estime le concernant.

Songeant qu'il attendait probablement à ce qu'ils puissent communiquer, elle décida qu'il valait peut-être mieux invoquer temporairement un autre humain. Elle concentra son énergie dans son bras droit et créa un cercle proche où surgit un paysan. Celui-ci se mit à rougir en la voyant nue, mais d'un claquement de doigts, elle rentra dans son esprit et domina sa pensée.

— Êtes-vous venu me prêter allégeance ? demanda-t-elle par son intermédiaire tandis qu'elle se rhabillait après qu'elle eût épuré ses sous-vêtements via la magie du sang.

Akuma bifurqua son regard entre les deux avant de répliquer :

— Non. Mais j'ai une information importante que je dois vous faire parvenir.

— Et quelle est-elle ? sourcilla-t-elle en enfilant ses gants, suivi de l'anorak marron.

— Le seigneur pour qui je travaille n'est pas exactement le même qui empêche, moi et mes collègues, de progresser dans les cercles supérieurs. Et c'est ce même seigneur qui aimerait vous rencontrer.

Elle sécha ses cheveux cuivrés en y faisant passer du vent chaud en lui conviant un regard d'un franc amusement.

— Oh ? Veut-il effectuer une alliance avec moi ?

Il acquiesça, son masque toujours sur place.

— En effet. Il est celui qui prône pour que tous les démons puissent monter de cercle et s'interpose comme le seul rival à l'autre seigneur qui est contre. Comme vous sembliez avoir les mêmes opinions que lui, il désire vous demander audience.

Il la vit se figer un moment... puis éclater de rire.

— Et qui vous dit que j'ai envie de travailler avec lui ?

— Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? fléchit-il d'une voix éraillée.

— Je plaisantais. Je trouve aussi que ce genre de seigneur est immonde. Mais je suppose qu'un messager comme vous n'a pas les tenants d'une telle alliance, n'est-ce pas ?

— Effectivement, répliqua-t-il plus serein.

Elle claqua des doigts et dissipa le cône de lumière autour du lac qui avait précédemment fait écran. Elle en profita pour tester sa réaction, mais il ne parut pas plus surpris que ça par son tour.

— Allons récupérer mon partenaire, conclut-elle quelque peu déçue.

Il se courba obséquieusement.

— Voulez-vous que je vous porte ?

Elle renifla à cette proposition saugrenue en lui dégotant un sourire en coin.

— Quand vous _serez_ mon serviteur, je vous autoriserai _peut-être_ à me porter. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous avez encore quelque chose à me dire, faites-le maintenant avant que je dissipe cet humain.

— Le dissiper ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce qu'il advient de lui si vous le dissipez ?

Elle le regarda avec dédain.

— Vous voulez que je communique les secrets qui se cachent derrière ma propre magie ? C'est assez malpoli de me demander ça, vous savez ?

Il se baissa promptement.

— Je m'excuse si je vous ai offensé.

— Allons, pas de chichis entre nous. Ah, mon allié est de ce que côté-là, pointa-t-elle du doigt. Et veillez à ne pas vous perdre en chemin.

— Qu-

Elle fit disparaître le paysan, absorba son énergie résiduelle et la transmua en électricité pour amplifier ses sens et son corps. Son visage devint plus effilé et ses traits plus marqués, comme si elle avait pris corps avec l'élément lui-même. Tout bougea au ralenti, même les sons et cela ne lui prit qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle atteignît l'endroit où elle avait laissé Sam. Son état s'estompa alors, du fait de la faible énergie qu'elle avait utilisée pour parvenir à ce résultat.

Derrière elle, retentit le boom habituel de lorsqu'elle utilisait cette technique, qui lui avait demandé un mois à être maîtrisée avec les meilleurs livres de magie à sa disposition. Elle avait d'abord dû apprendre à amplifier ses sens pour pouvoir supporter une telle vitesse. Toutefois, cet état avait aussi l'inconvénient de surcharger son cerveau d'informations, ce qui la fatiguait assez vite, au final. De son point de vue, elle avait juste eu à parcourir le chemin, comme si elle l'avait pratiqué à vitesse normale, c'était juste les environs qui lui avaient paru plus lents.

Une fois le boom résultant de sa technique passé, elle demanda mentalement à l'élémentaire de foudre présent dans la zone de ne pas attaquer la personne qu'elle avait en tête. Maintenant qu'elle lui prêtait plus d'attention, elle constata aussi que l'énergie qu'il dégageait s'était un peu amoindrie. Elle décida de l'alimenter avec la sienne pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution plus adaptée. Cet élémentaire n'était qu'un substitut jusqu'à que Sam revienne à ses sens, de toute manière.

Trente secondes plus tard, elle fut surprise de voir Akuma débouler à cinq mètres de là où elle était. Elle ne s'était pas trompée sur son compte. Il était extrêmement rapide, pour un démon de son cercle en tout cas. L'humain qu'elle avait laissé ici s'était réveillé, si bien qu'ils pouvaient résumer leur conversation.

— Comment avez-vous fait ça ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

— Si vous n'avez pas de bases, je perdrai mon temps à vous expliquer, riposta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Elle n'avait rien contre un peu d'esbroufe de temps à autre. Elle n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion en présence de Sam, donc elle profitait pleinement de son public. Akuma se mit à regarder autour de lui et posa une main sur le manche de son katana. Il sentait comme s'il était au plein milieu d'un orage alors que le ciel était parfaitement clair.

— Je sens quelque chose de bizarre aux alentours, témoigna-t-il en émoi.

— Oh, vous l'avez senti ? Mes félicitations. Il fait pourtant tout pour se camoufler.

— De qui parlez-

Et soudain, une silhouette dorée prit forme aux côtés de la rousse. Des éclairs l'enveloppèrent et Akuma put enfin percevoir les yeux azurés de la créature se fixer dans les siens. C'était un être que jamais dans sa vie, il n'aurait jamais cru être capable d'exister... _TuesunninjadeKonohaettunecrainsriennipersonne_ fut le mantra qu'il récita plus de cinquante fois afin de se ressaisir. Son air sidéré dut transparaître à coup sûr au vu du sourire qu'afficha la démone lorsqu'elle caressa affectueusement la tête de l'éthéré.

— Est-ce vivant ? requit-il à bout de souffle.

— Aussi vivante que pourrait l'être chacune de mes invocations. Bien qu'à l'état naturel, ces créatures le sont en effet. Voulez-vous le toucher ?

Il refusa expressément, mais son émoi le reprit quand il la vit soupirer tragiquement.

— Je suis infiniment déçue... Il va être triste si vous ne lui tapotez pas la tête.

Il fléchit une fois de plus.

— Vous vous moquez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous un contrôle parfait sur cette... chose ?

Elle opina à bon entendeur.

— Bien sûr. Même si ce n'est pas le genre de créatures qu'il soit possible de dompter. Ceux qui ont eu la mauvaise idée d'essayer, l'ont payé de leur vie, ou de leurs potions de résurrection si cela compte aussi.

Il craignit un moment que la créature en question soit susceptible, mais la voyant agir ainsi avec elle, il estima que ce n'était probablement pas le cas. Aussi, il estima que depuis le début de leur rencontre ce jour-ci, il n'avait pas arrêté de se faire tourner en bourrique. Dire que la première impression qu'il avait eu de sa part était celle d'une femme esseulée. Il se retrouvait désormais en face d'une personne ayant des pouvoirs au-delà de toute imagination. Il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne le dessus sur leur relation. Encore fallait-il qu'il sache sur quelles cordes jouer...

Il se mit à l'observer avec plus d'attention. À l'évidence, elle n'avait pas peur de se montrer nue, même aux yeux d'un inconnu qu'elle avait entrevu en moins d'une journée. Peut-être que son point faible était son compagnon ? Mais si elle le considérait comme un allié, Akuma se doutait bien que le personnage cachait lui aussi des pouvoirs démentiels, bien que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir de lui n'avait été qu'un démon inconscient jusqu'à présent...

— Avez-vous perdu votre langue, Akuma ? Vous fais-je donc tant d'effets ?

— Vous êtes... — il essaya de trouver le bon mot — impressionnante.

Et elle _adorait_ être impressionnante.

— Je le dois bien si vous devez un jour m'appeler _Maîtresse_. Moins que ça, serait décevant.

Il ne s'y connaissait pas trop en psychologie démonique, mais il se disait réellement qu'elle devait vraiment avoir un sacré problème d'orgueil. Mais tant que cela lui faisait rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces...

— Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument que je devienne votre serviteur ?

Elle ricana sardonique.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, n'importe quel démon rêverait d'avoir une cohorte de serviteurs, alors pourquoi pas moi ? D'autant plus que vous êtes le premier démon que j'ai rencontré dans ce monde et vous me semblez relativement compétent, ce qui est assez rare, surtout dans le monde des démons.

Il baissa les yeux.

— J'ai des collègues plus compétents que moi.

— Mais c'est vous que j'ai rencontré en premier, persista-t-elle. Et puis, j'ai toujours un faible pour mes premières rencontres, quel que soit le plan d'existence où je suis. Soyez-en heureux.

Il ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Il se refixa néanmoins sur son objectif, qui était de l'amener devant son kage.

— Il commence à se faire tard. Si nous voulions que mon seigneur soit encore disposé à nous recevoir, mieux vaut que l'on plie bagage assez vite.

Elle ramassa le chapeau qu'elle avait laissé à côté de Sam. Elle lança un ordre mental à son invocation humain de porter son compagnon.

— Fort bien. Menez-moi donc à la demeure de votre seigneur.

Akuma se courba respectueusement.

— Je vous demanderai de me suivre et de ne pas me distancer comme tout à l'heure. Je ne pourrais garantir ce qui se passerait si jamais je venais à vous perdre de vue à l'intérieur de citadelle où on va rentrer.

Elle le regarda avec une mine curieuse.

— Ah ? fit-elle.

— La citadelle est truffée de pièges, rajouta-t-il expressément en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Mon seigneur est quelqu'un d'assez méticuleux. Si jamais vous sortez des sentiers battus que nous emprunterons, cela risquerait de les déclencher et cela lui ferait non seulement perdre du temps à les réaménager, mais vous risquez en plus de le vexer. Courtoisie entre démons, vous voyez.

Elle acquiesça vivement. Si c'était de la courtoisie entre démons, elle ne pouvait rien riposter.

Voyant qu'elle n'épiloguait pas plus, il se trouva satisfait de cette rhétorique, même s'il devrait l'utiliser avec parcimonie. Il jeta un œil à la créature qui flottait à côté d'elle, songeant un instant à la panique générale que cela causerait si des civils l'apercevaient. C'était un parfait agencement pour un désastre à venir.

— Pouvez-vous demander à votre invocation de camoufler sa présence comme tout à l'heure ? Le seigneur que je sers n'est pas le seul de la citadelle et il serait bon que l'on n'attire pas l'attention sur nous plus que ça.

— Très bien très bien, répliqua-t-elle d'un claquement de doigts. Quoi d'autre ?

Il perçut assez bien son agacement malgré le filtre de l'humain qui parlait à sa place.

— Ce sera tout, somma-t-il. Nous pouvons y aller.

Il espérait profondément que toute cette aventure ne tournerait pas en une immense catastrophe.

* * *

Comme ils avaient été à l'origine proche des murs, ils ne leur furent pas longtemps pour rejoindre les portes du village après qu'ils eurent longé les enceintes en bois et pierre fortifiées. Bien qu'Akuma était un soldat parfaitement entraîné à garder son calme en toutes circonstances, il se trouva déstabilisé par la perspective d'amener une personne inconnue et aux pouvoirs aussi démesurés dans les rues mêmes de la cité où il avait toujours vécu. Il considérait qu'accepter ces étrangers ici était juste de la pure folie. Néanmoins, en tant que simple agent de terrain dans la hiérarchie générale, il savait pertinemment que sa parole avait moins de valeur qu'une cuillère à soupe.

En jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, il considéra que leur groupe était sacrément hétérogène. Les deux invités du village avaient des traits singulièrement exotiques et se distingueraient de la masse juste par leur apparence physique, accentuée par leur accoutrement hors-norme. Il y avait aussi cette sorte de brume flottant autour de la femme qui était sacrément perturbante si l'on y prêtait attention. Et lui-même, en tant qu'agent des forces spéciales, marcher à découvert alors qu'il était censé rester tapis dans l'ombre attirerait bien des regards.

Heureusement, il n'était qu'un maillon de cette opération de grande envergure, même s'il restait tout de même l'élément le plus exposé au risque. Le village entier avait été mis au courant des dispositions à prendre concernant leur arrivée, bien que peu, en réalité, en savait la véritable teneur. Néanmoins, ceux capables de percevoir les perturbations énergétiques dans le village pouvaient indiscutablement se douter que cette situation n'était pas anodine.

Avant de partir ce matin dans la clairière, Akuma avait été informé au QG de la route à suivre, qui était bien à l'écart des sentiers empruntés par les flux généraux de population. Les rues en question avaient été vidées au préalable, de façon que si la situation dégénère, le nombre de victimes soit réduit au strict minimum.

Toutefois, il se demandait comment ils allaient gérer la créature que la démone avait invoquée. Si les deux autres étaient au moins faits de chair et de sang, il n'y avait rien dans le codex des ninjas qui stipulait comment gérer avec une créature éthérée. Rien que d'y penser lui fit poindre une migraine. Il était certain néanmoins que les ninjas chargés de les surveiller à distance avaient pris en compte cette donnée. Il aurait été étonné qu'un comité spécialisé ne se rassemble pas pour attaquer le problème sous le meilleur angle...

Une fois arrivés aux portes, les gardes les laissèrent passer de la même façon qu'ils auraient laissé passer de simples civils. Il avait été commandé la veille que tous les ninjas, quel que soit leur grade, devaient porter des masques. Cela avait causé une rupture de stock et beaucoup de masques en porcelaine avaient dû être créés à la va-vite durant la journée précédente, si bien que la proportion de masques différents n'avait probablement pas collé aux normes, mais l'essentiel avait été sur le moment, de remplir les quotas.

Les civils avaient été avertis de ne pas s'inquiéter de cette mesure et la population moyenne eut la version que cet événement était un simple exercice, de même pour l'alarme qui s'était passée la veille. Globalement, au niveau du village, Akuma eut de vagues chiffres, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas eu trop d'écarts. Malgré l'urgence, les mouvements de foule importants et l'effectif peu qualifié à les guider, du fait que les ninjas les plus compétents avaient été appelés à la défense sur le moment. Le nombre de blessés suite à cette alerte, avait été moins d'une dizaine, ce qui était infime comparé à la population civile du village, qui s'élevait à cent mille habitants. Cela montrait que leurs protocoles de sécurité étaient bien en place.

L'architecture du village avait été tracée dans l'idée d'être une base militaire, et donc de pouvoir répondre à tout type d'attaque, comme des guérillas en pleine rue. Konoha ayant été construit contre le flanc d'une montagne, le village avait naturellement développé des réseaux souterrains, servant de passages secrets et permettant à la fois des ripostes latérales en cas d'invasion. Repousser les attaques en surnombre avait aussi été prévu via des goulots d'étranglement disposés à différents endroits de la ville, où les bâtiments eux-mêmes formaient des enceintes de différentes tailles, où vers le centre, des immeubles de plusieurs étages étaient monnaie courante. Les murs étaient bétonnés et, à l'exception d'une puissance de feu incongru, ils pouvaient résister à la plupart des assauts.

Lorsque leur groupe embraya des ruelles étroites et sombres, dans les quartiers un peu plus excentrés du village, l'agent vit le visage de la démone s'étirer dans un sourire. Akuma lui demanda quel était l'origine de son amusement. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que ce genre de passages lui rappelait le Pandémonium. Au cours de leur trajet, c'était la première fois qu'il initiait la conversation. Sa garde n'avait pas semblé plus encline à parler de manière générale, puisqu'elle avait paru jusque-là absorbée par son environnement...

Toutefois, il eut le regret d'avoir réveillé la bête, puisqu'elle poursuivit aussitôt avec moult questions concernant le fonctionnement du village. Il fut d'autant plus perdu sur l'objet de ses requêtes. Alors qu'il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle demande où se situaient les zones résidentielles ou sur les lieux à visiter, à la place, elle le questionna sur la localisation des guildes d'informateurs et les différentes tavernes, ou même si des _raids_ étaient fréquemment organisés sur des bases de sénateur au moment de transactions irrégulières.

Ces questions faisant à des notions de culture qu'il ne possédait pas, il bredouilla des réponses en mentionnant les enseignes des différents clans du village et que le village était plutôt segmenté par zone géographique où chaque clan avait le monopole de l'information et des transactions, irrégulières ou non. Il fut rassuré de la voir satisfaite de ses réponses. Si avec ça il n'aurait pas une augmentation de salaire...

Après une brève pause, elle l'interrogea subitement sur pourquoi les rues qu'ils franchissaient étaient aussi désertes alors qu'elle ressentait un nombre important d'énergies de l'autre côté du village. L'esprit d'Akuma partit en vrille lorsqu'il apprit qu'en plus de toutes ses capacités démentielles, elle possédait aussi les attributs d'un senseur. Le script qu'il avait préparé se fit réduire littéralement en cendre. Il décida de la bidonner à partir des notions qu'elle venait de lui introduire, en mentionnant que des raids se déroulaient sur le territoire d'un clan à l'Ouest et que beaucoup de factions s'étaient préparées pour le raid en question.

Elle demanda également si les énergies relativement importantes qu'elle ressentait dans les bâtiments aux alentours ou même sur les toits faisaient partie de ses collègues ou s'ils étaient en train de se faire prendre dans une escarmouche, où dans quel cas, elle réagirait comme il se devait. Voyant de l'énergie électrique commencer à crépiter dans sa main, il lui informa expressément que c'étaient aussi des serviteurs de son seigneur et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter ou même à engager les hostilités. Elle acquiesça alors et Akuma eut l'étrange impression que le nuage brumeux autour d'elle s'était légèrement condensé suite à cet échange.

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur un immeuble de haute taille, qui avait été récemment rénové dans ce quartier. Le bâtiment se distinguait de la zone puisqu'il mesurait trois fois la taille de toutes les autres bâtisses environnantes. Les murs étaient peints en blanc et un long drapeau s'écoulait sur trois étages à partir du toit, où un singe en armure sur un fond rouge y était tissé. L'immeuble présentait peu de vitres et faisait six étages. Akuma alla toquer à une porte mesurant deux mètres, qui s'ouvrit cinq secondes après, révélant quatre figures portant des capes noires cernant une seule ayant une cape blanche. Ils portaient tous masques blancs et des rubans frontaux ainsi que le même uniforme que le sien.

Akuma se courba respectueusement devant eux et ils rendirent la politesse. Il fut surpris de voir également la démone se courber aussi lorsqu'il se retourna. Comme prévu, il introduit ainsi au groupe leurs invités pour donner un air solennel à cette rencontre :

— Je vous présente Kali Yaska, démone de troisième cercle, accompagné de son invocation humaine portant son coéquipier, Sam, démon du troisième cercle, tous deux originaires du Pandémonium. Je viens comme l'a ordonné notre seigneur Sarutobi en leur compagnie.

Les cinq autres acolytes encapuchonnés acquiescèrent, avant que l'un d'eux se rapprochât de leur groupe.

— Je suis Enku et j'agirai en tant que votre guide pour le restant de votre séjour dans cette demeure. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Les cinq acolytes se retournèrent alors que le groupe pénétra le bâtiment. Kali entendit la porte se refermer derrière eux et commença à sourire. La rencontre avec ce seigneur allait décidément être intéressante si celui-ci avait autant de démons à son service. Elle sentait au moins deux cents esprits dont le niveau énergétique fluctuait entre le deuxième cercle et le troisième cercle. Quelques-uns d'entre eux s'approchaient même du quatrième cercle, bien qu'elle pouvait les compter sur les doigts de sa main.

Le parquet fait de bois craqueta sous chacun de ses pas. Elle nota que mises à part elle et son invocation, tous les autres démons étaient extrêmement silencieux dans leurs mouvements et se déplaçaient tels des ombres. Les couloirs qu'ils franchirent étaient séparés par des portes coulissantes et par moment, elle vit les démons faire des signes de mains en face de sceaux inscrits sur les poignets des portes avant d'ouvrir le passage. Ils montèrent ainsi plusieurs étages et Kali ne discerna pas, à priori, de salle au trésor le long de leur parcours.

Au bout du quatrième étage, qui était un peu plus richement décoré, ils passèrent deux couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte coulissante gardée par deux figures encapuchonnées de noir. À leur accoutrement, Kali se doutait qu'ils maîtrisaient la magie des ombres. Les deux figures en question faisaient partie parmi des énergies caractéristiques qu'elle avait pu discerner. Les figures ouvrirent la porte et invitèrent leur groupe à rentrer.

À l'intérieur de la grande salle, étaient assises sur leurs genoux huit autres figures qui cernaient de manière égale, un démon en armure noire portant un masque de singe, positionné devant une table basse. Derrière lui était accroché sur le mur une statue en or représentant un gorille portant un long bâton dans une posture de combat. Les yeux du démon en armure noire la fixaient intensément. En détournant les yeux, elle vit que Akuma était toujours à sa droite et son humain invoqué portant Sam à sa gauche. Les cinq démons qui les avaient accompagnés quittèrent la pièce en refermant derrière eux la porte coulissante, à l'exception que les deux gardes qui avaient été présents à l'entrée et qui se tenaient désormais debout juste derrière elle.

Le démon en armure porta alors une coupole de saké dans leur direction avant de prononcer d'une voix grave :

— Moi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Seigneur démon, souhaite la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure à vous, ô puissante Kali Yaska, démone du troisième cercle du Pandémonium.

Kali le soupesa aussi du regard et estima qu'il devait avoir la capacité de cacher son énergie, puisqu'elle ressentait qu'il n'était bien plus fort que le reste de ses serviteurs. Après tout, la distinction entre un seigneur et un serviteur était bien plus nette au Pandémonium. Elle se courba respectueusement, vu que cela semblait être coutume dans ce monde lorsque des pourparlers s'organisaient.

— Je suis honorée que vous m'ayez accordé cet entretien, Seigneur Démon Hiruzen.

Les autres démons se retournèrent vers l'humain qui avait parlé avant de bifurquer leur regard sur Kali. Leur expression était aussi illisible que celle d'Akuma. Le seigneur démon baissa sa coupole avant de reparler :

— Avant que nous commencions cet entretien, puissante Kali, pouvez-vous matérialiser votre invocation ? J'en ai entendu parler de la part de mes troupes, mais je n'ai pas eu encore l'occasion de la voir en personne.

— Bien entendu, répliqua Kali en considérant que c'était la moindre des choses face à un seigneur aussi influant.

Une matrice de foudre se transmua au centre de la pièce où la silhouette éphémère de l'élémentaire transparut enfin. Celui-ci claqua son trident au sol avant de s'agenouiller devant la démone, qui tenta de sonder la réaction du seigneur en face d'elle. Elle put lire une pointe de surprise dans ses pupilles. Des messes basses émergèrent chez les autres membres de l'assemblée. Comme elle pouvait seulement percevoir leurs conversations par le biais du filtre auditif de son invocation, Kali ne put rien tirer de leurs murmures. Le seigneur démon tapota la table pour intimer le silence, avant qu'il ne reprît d'un raclement de gorge :

— Je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé en vous invitant ici, puissante Kali. Vous nous serez indéniablement d'une grande aide dans notre lutte contre le vil seigneur qui tient en otage l'arène nous empêchant de monter de cercle. Tous les seigneurs de clan de notre village sous son joug, mais nous nous sommes organisés secrètement contre lui. Nous attendions votre arrivée.

Kali acquiesça. Ce démon devait être au moins de cercle six s'il était en mesure de faire plier autant de factions comme celle qui lui faisait face. Il était compréhensible qu'ils cherchaient à attirer le plus d'alliés possibles. Leur irruption soudaine avait dû sonner pour eux comme une parfaite occasion.

— Et que m'offrez-vous en échange de mes services ? requit-elle après réflexion.

Le seigneur démon scruta un bref instant l'élémentaire de foudre avant de retourner son visage vers elle.

— Nos services d'information, une résidence où vous pourrez vous sentir en sécurité et vous sustenter, ainsi que l'accès à l'ensemble de nos provisions. Si vous avez besoin de services particuliers, je pourrais même vous accorder temporairement des humains que nous avons asservis pour combler vos besoins personnels.

Kali se mit à sourire. Cette perspective lui plaisait décidément de plus en plus. Enfin, elle pourrait bientôt goûter à la vie de sénatrice qu'elle avait tant rêvé d'obtenir durant toute son enfance. Néanmoins, elle tenta de recouvrir une façade plus distante avant de négocier :

— Je vois. Mais avant que nous signions cette alliance, j'aimerais savoir de quel cercle vous êtes, si ce n'est pas indiscret bien entendu.

Les murmures entre les autres démons reprirent, mais le simple tapotement sur la table du seigneur suffit à les faire taire.

— Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à vous révéler cette information, puissante Kali. Je suis de cercle un, comme tous mes semblables ici présents.

Elle apparut surprise de cet aveu.

— Comme se fait-ce ? N'êtes-vous pas censé être un sénateur, soit de cercle cinq ?

Le seigneur démon se posa un moment... puis répliqua gravement.

— L'arène que nous disposons ici est limitée au cercle un. C'est pourquoi, comme tous mes convives ici présent, je suis bloqué à ce niveau de cercle.

Kali réévalua la situation un moment. Pour l'instant, cela coïncidait avec ce que lui avait révélé Akuma. Seul le Pandémonium dans son monde disposait de l'arène permettant aux démons de monter de cercle, mais jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'une limitation pareille. Ce qui lui faisait penser que...

— Est-ce le seigneur de cercle six qui maintient en otage l'arène de votre village ? Dans ce cas, comment est-il monté cercle six ? À moins qu'il y ait d'_autres_ capitales démoniques que la vôtre et que celles-ci possèdent leur propre arène ?

Les murmures parmi l'assemblée se firent plus intenses cette fois, et le seigneur démon dut taper sur table plus fort pour se faire entendre.

— Effectivement, vous avez bien deviné. Il y a quatre autres capitales en plus de la nôtre, avec quelques autres villes démoniques un peu plus mineures, mais seules les capitales ont leur propre arène, qui sont toutes sous le joug du seigneur qui empêche la progression de cercle en cercle.

— Donc les autres arènes sont également limitées au niveau un, argua-t-elle en se massant le menton.

Hiruzen marqua une longue pause. Des murmures s'élevèrent encore, sauf que cette fois-ci, le seigneur démon ne les stoppa pas. Un des démons chuchota proche de sa tête et le seigneur démon acquiesça. À terme, il leva les yeux vers elle.

— Certaines d'entre elles oui, d'autres non, confirma-t-il vaguement.

— Hmm... je suppose que cela crée dissensions entre les capitales.

Le seigneur démon opina encore une fois.

— Vous avez bien saisi notre situation. Nous sommes devant l'impasse où nous ne sommes pas en mesure de rivaliser avec le Seigneur de rang six. D'autant plus que même au sein de notre capitale, nos factions s'allient seulement dans le cas où une autre capitale est impliquée et où on doit y lancer un assaut pour récupérer une arène bien plus accessible.

Kali soupira intérieurement devant cette situation familière. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas de monde des anges à envahir, les capitales démoniques étaient ennemies les unes envers les autres, du fait que le seigneur démon de cercle six était impossible à vaincre. Ce dernier devait probablement se réjouir du spectacle que lui fournissaient les conflits des êtres inférieurs pendant qu'il se tenait à l'écart des guerres incessantes.

— Votre situation me parait plus claire, déclara la démone. Néanmoins, il y a une chose qui me tracasse dans votre capitale... Comment faites-vous pour établir les relations de dominance entre vos démons si vous êtes tous de cercle un ? Les cercles plus hauts ayant accès à leur propre dialecte écrit sont censés assurer la répartition de la connaissance vers les strates les plus basses. Cependant, dans votre village, tous les démons du moment qu'ils sont de cercle un ont accès à toute la connaissance magique possible. Comment vous organisez-vous avec une hiérarchie aussi écrasée ?

Le seigneur démon cligna des yeux un moment. Il reprit la parole seulement après que les quelques murmures restants s'estompèrent.

— L'organisation de notre monde semble être sensiblement différent du vôtre, puissante Kali. Vu que nous ne pouvons pas compter sur ces cercles, nous n'écrivons pas tout ce que nous savons dans des parchemins ou des livres. Nous avons à la place une structure éducative sous forme de tutorat, où les démons s'enseignent les uns et les autres via le langage oral.

Kali acquiesça, bien que désabusée. Il y avait aussi un peu de ça dans son monde. Toutefois, il restait que la majorité de la connaissance était consignée dans des livres. Le niveau de cercle délimitant le degré de connaissance accessible, la perspective de monter dans les échelons était ainsi devenue une prérogative majeure dans son monde. Même à Voile, au sein de la bibliothèque mythique qui renfermait une copie de tous les livres ayant existé, elle avait seulement pu lire les livres de son niveau de cercle et ceux en-dessous...

En rétrospective, même si Kali considérait leur solution astucieuse, elle n'était pas non plus cent pour cent convaincue. Son esprit ne pouvait se dissocier de la contrepartie inhérente, dans le sens où la pérennité de l'information n'était pas assurée. Leur monde devait probablement connaître une décroissance progressive de la magie, puisqu'en fonctionnant seulement par le langage parlé, la somme des savoirs devait forcément diminuer de génération en génération. Dans un sens, le seigneur démon en face d'elle devait probablement être le réceptacle d'un nombre incommensurable de connaissances pour être aussi respecté parmi ses pairs.

Toutefois, elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il y avait un hic dans le déroulé qui lui fut présenté. Ne pouvant délayer plus longtemps la conversation, elle délassa cette impression, estimant qu'elle pourrait toujours y revenir plus tard...

— Fort bien, j'ai appris tout ce que je voulais savoir pour le moment. Je demanderai auprès de vos informateurs si le besoin en est pour ce que je souhaiterai connaître à l'avenir. Comment comptez-vous signer le contrat ? Je n'ai personnellement pas étudié comment en faire moi-même.

— J'ai préparé un contrat à l'avance de notre entretien, rétorqua le seigneur démon avec un soupçon de surprise dans la voix.

Peu de temps après, l'un des huit autres démons présent s'approcha, puis lui remit un dossier jaunâtre en mains propres. Comme attendu de son niveau de cercle incompatible, elle ne put rien lire le document. Elle fut tout aussi déconfite que son interface de communication ne soit capable de le décrypter non plus. Toutefois, elle n'identifia pas de magie distincte provenant du parchemin, ce qui signifiait que les mots y étant inscrits avaient autant de valeur que sa promesse verbale.

— Je suis désolée, mais il semblerait que mon invocation n'est pas capable décoder votre écriture. Nous pouvons convenir à un simple accord oral si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, puisque j'ai identifié que vous ne savez pas non plus comment réaliser de véritables contrats. N'y voyez pas là une insulte, rajouta-t-elle à la fin considérant que cela aurait pu offenser le seigneur démon.

Son interlocuteur resta immobile un instant avant d'acquiescer. Son subalterne qui s'était levé pour apporter le document se rassit à côté de lui et lui murmura quelque chose. Le sourcil arqué, Kali toisa le seigneur démon avant que celui ne reprit d'un air grave :

— J'aimerai discuter d'un dernier point. Votre coéquipier, Sam, si je me souviens bien de son nom... Sera-t-il lui aussi lié à notre contrat ?

Kali haussa les épaules.

— Nous sommes de pair lui et moi. Nous nous connaissons depuis bien trop longtemps pour nous séparer ainsi. Toutefois, il ne sera peut-être pas d'accord avec ma décision et, comme nous sommes relativement indépendants l'un de l'autre, je ne peux pas le forcer à accepter ce marché. Vous devrez le convaincre à son tour.

Elle entendit le seigneur démon soupirer lourdement.

— Je vois... Est-il capable lui aussi d'invoquer un interprète comme vous le faites ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

— Nous devrons passer à votre arène pour monter de cercle afin qu'on puisse assimiler votre langue. Ainsi, vous pourrez discuter avec lui.

Il y eut alors une pause...

— En parlant de dialectes, songea le seigneur démon, je peux commander à l'un de mes sous-fifres de vous enseigner notre langue. Ainsi, vous n'aurez plus à devoir vous baser sur votre interprète pour converser avec nous.

Kali eut l'air interloquée.

— Comment ça, votre langue ne provient pas de votre cercle ?

Une cohorte de murmure s'éleva dans la pièce, qui fut éteinte par le poing ferme du seigneur démon écrasé sur la table.

— Je crois saisir la source de notre présente incompréhension. Ici, notre niveau de cercle et notre langue sont décorrélés, comme nous avons adopté le langage des humains pour les asservir. Cela ne change pas pour autant ma proposition. Acceptez-vous de recevoir cet apprentissage ?

Elle fit une brève courbette pour témoigner son respect en prenant compte de leur coutume.

— Ce serait avec grand plaisir, répondit-elle en relevant la tête. Une fois que je saurais communiquer avec vous comme il se doit, je pourrais en retour vous enseigner quelques-unes de mes magies si vous le souhaitez.

Cette fois-ci, les murmures des autres démons devinrent des cris de réjouissance et le seigneur démon lui-même se courba à son encontre.

— Ce serait un grand honneur pour nous, puissante Kali, de recevoir vos enseignements, répliqua humblement Hiruzen.

Le seigneur démon requit à tous de se calmer avant qu'il ne se levât et qu'il allât vers Kali pour lui proposer de lui serrer la main. Ils se tinrent l'un en face de l'autre et Kali se rendit finalement compte qu'il était plutôt petit, puisqu'il atteignait le sommet de son casque atteignait à peine son cou. Toutefois, même dans le monde des démons, cette coutume de se serrer la main était partagée à la fin d'un accord, Kali comprit le message. Elle accepta la poignée avec lui, sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements du reste de l'assemblée.

— Notre alliance est officialisée, conclut le seigneur démon. Vous faites désormais partie du clan Sarutobi. Un de mes serviteurs vous montrera votre chambre dans cette base et vous pourrez toujours vous référer à Akuma pour une quelconque demande.

Un creux se fit d'ailleurs dans son estomac à cette mention.

— En parlant de requête... Comme cela fait des jours que mon partenaire et moi n'avons mangé-

— Bien entendu, lui coupa le seigneur démon, nous vous apporterons des victuailles directement dans votre chambre. J'espère que vous trouverez notre nourriture à votre connivence. Et donc pour demain... vous voudrez vous faire évaluer c'est ça ?

Kali acquiesça avec un sourire reconnaissant.

— Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Vu que nos niveaux de cercle semblent incompatibles, mieux vaut régler ce problème au plus vite. Je me sens déjà salie d'être retournée au cercle zéro.

— Je comprends votre sentiment, témoigna le seigneur démon d'une voix compatissante. Je préparerai l'arène pour que vous pussiez montrer l'_ampleur_ de vos capacités sous les _meilleures_ conditions.

Elle le regarda surprise.

— Et les autres clans ne feront pas de remontrance vis-à-vis de notre alliance ?

Le seigneur démon hocha la tête.

— Comme je suis le doyen de l'alliance de notre capitale contre le joug du vil seigneur de cercle six, ils comprendront que c'est dans l'intérêt général.

— ... Fort bien, clama-t-elle peu convaincue. Pour ma part, je n'ai plus rien à rajouter concernant cet entretien.

— Parfait, vous pourrez suivre le démon juste derrière vous, il vous guidera jusqu'à votre chambre. À demain alors, chère Kali, nous vous mènerons moi et mes troupes jusqu'à l'arène au lever du soleil. Profitez bien de votre séjour ici, annonça-t-il avant de s'écarter.

— À demain, cher Seigneur Hiruzen. Je reprends avec moi mon élémentaire si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients.

Sur ces paroles, l'être éthéré qui s'était tenu à l'écart de la pièce alla à la vitesse de la foudre vers Kali et se transforma en une ceinture de chaînes dorées autour de sa taille. Elle vit brièvement les yeux de ses convives s'écarquiller à ce tour, si bien qu'elle se permit un rire léger. Elle claqua des doigts et l'humain qui avait servi d'interprète tourna les talons, portant Sam sur son épaule. Elle sortit de la pièce dans un déhanché houleux, visible même à travers l'anorak d'Akuma. L'agent chargé d'escorter le groupe les fit sortir de la pièce, laissant Hiruzen en armure noire, qui resta debout derrière, continuant de regarder la porte par laquelle ils étaient sortis.

Une minute plus tard, lorsque le Sandaime était persuadé qu'ils étaient hors de distance de pouvoir les entendre, il se retourna vers les huit chefs de clan qui avaient assisté à la séance. Il enleva son masque, geste mimé par tous les autres.

Shikaku, qui était celui qui avait fait porter le contrat désormais par terre à Kali, se racla la gorge.

— C'est un sacré spécimen, commenta-t-il sur un ton aussi neutre que possible.

— Qui ça ? Elle ou son élémentaire ? riposta son ami Inoichi sur la droite.

Au milieu des impressions croisées des chefs de clan, Fugaku regarda alors gravement Hiruzen.

— J'ai pu sonder son réseau de chakra interne... et je n'ai jamais vu ça. Il diffère complètement du nôtre. Elle ne vient en tout cas clairement pas de notre monde si vous pouvez encore douter de sa parole.

Il devait d'ailleurs retenir des larmes de couler de ses yeux tellement l'énergie avait été dense. Hiashi Hyuuga prit la relève, disposant lui-même de pupilles permettant de distinguer l'énergie interne des individus.

— Le pire, ce n'est pas elle, mais son coéquipier évanoui. Je pouvais encore repérer quelques nœuds centraux dans son corps. Son coéquipier en revanche n'en avait aucun. Ou plutôt, il en avait tellement qu'ils n'étaient plus discernables.

Hiruzen acquiesça et les remercia de leur rapport avant de se retourner vers son stratège de guerre.

— Qu'en penses-tu Shikaku, en dehors de ses capacités que nous n'avons pas encore bien délimitées ?

Ce dernier brossa pensivement sa barbe pointue.

— Notre alliance avec elle peut devenir solide si nous parvenons à les amadouer avec les techniques à notre disposition, en sus du reste... J'ai capté qu'elle portait un grand intérêt sur la _magie_, qui équivaut plus au moins dans notre monde aux jutsus. Avec le temps, elle se retrouvera peut-être suffisamment impliquée dans le village pour se sentir concernée pour son futur et à partir de là, nous n'aurons plus à nous inquiéter d'elle.

Hiruzen opina.

— Je suis de cet avis aussi. J'enverrai un message à Danzo pour lui signifier que cet entretien s'est bien passé. Après tout, c'est lui qui a pris l'initiative de vouloir les inclure dans le village. Pour le moment du moins, ne faisons pas de plan sur la comète, notre relation avec ces nouveaux venus est encore fragile et précipiter les choses serait peu avisé. Vous pouvez désormais communiquer à vos clans les nouvelles de cette entrevue. J'escompte toutefois que vous tous accueillez ces visiteurs avec la meilleure hospitalité qui soit s'ils venaient à visiter vos territoires.

— À vos ordres, Haut Seigneur, répondirent-ils tous.

Hiruzen ajourna la séance et permit à tout le monde de rentrer chez soi.

* * *

Lorsque Kali arriva finalement dans sa chambre, elle fut surprise de voir non seulement le repas déjà préparé en son honneur, mais en plus deux démones agenouillées l'avaient attendue sur place en l'appelant « _Maîtresse_ Kali ». Cet accueil lui fit agrandir ses yeux... Que c'était... satisfaisant !

La chambre était spacieuse et donnait directement sur une fenêtre, qui offrait une belle vue sur une bonne partie de la capitale démonique. Au salon était connecté un espace de bain individuel tout aussi somptueux. Elle pourrait enfin goûter à des conditions de vie qui seyaient à sa personne.

Le repas en soi était relativement bon, et surtout, _comestibl_e. Elle considéra qu'il aurait été meilleur si les goûts sur son palais n'avaient pas été aussi exotiques. Le plat avait été composé de plusieurs viandes ainsi qu'un bol de riz saupoudré d'épices, et tout ceci avait été des mets inconnus pour elle jusque-là. Dans le monde de démons, c'était surtout les serviteurs comme les gobelins qui faisaient la cuisine. Bien souvent, ils se fichaient de la qualité, tant que c'était adapté à l'espèce et digérable par celle-ci. Kali permit aussi à son invocation humaine de manger, puisqu'elle commençait à émettre des sons peu ragoutants...

Les démones, surtout celle aux cheveux mauves nommée Anko, l'aida à comprendre comment fonctionner la douche et prépara le bain pour elle. Elle vint même lui masser les épaules durant cet interlude. L'autre démone s'apprêta alors à nettoyer ses vêtements, mais lorsqu'elle toucha à sa robe transparente, Kali lui ordonna de la laisser, de même que ses gants. Leur vie entière ne serait pas suffisante pour les rembourser si elles venaient à les abîmer. Elles s'excusèrent brièvement, puis lui laissèrent prendre son bain tranquille.

Assagie dans l'eau chaude, Kali repensa au long entretien qu'elle avait eu avec le seigneur démon. Enfin elle pouvait se relâcher. Elle profita de ce moment de quiétude pour récupérer le reste de ses forces jusqu'au lendemain matin...


	4. Invocation

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Invocation**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Des voix cognèrent le recoin de sa conscience.

« Maîtresse Kali, Maîtresse Kali, réveillez-vous ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Les deux démones qui lui avaient été attribuées la veille étaient en train de la remuer. Leurs voix étaient diffuses à ses oreilles, similaires à des piaillements d'oiseaux. Agacée, elle ordonna mentalement à son invocation d'arriver dans la pièce et le paysan rentra après trente secondes à la façon d'un zombie. Les deux démones se levèrent instinctivement et firent barrière de leur corps pour couvrir le corps nu de Kali dans le bassin rempli d'eau.

— Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? requit-elle par son intermédiaire en se grattant le sourcil droit.

La démone aux cheveux mauves eu l'air agité alors que son regard bifurquait entre elle et l'humain.

— Vous avez passé toute la journée d'hier à dormir et le San-, je veux dire le Seigneur démon Hiruzen nous a demandé de vous prévenir que votre évaluation commence d'ici deux heures.

Ainsi, c'était pourquoi elle se sentait aussi bien. Il était vrai que la nuit d'avant, considérant la situation précaire dans laquelle elle s'était endormie, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu un très bon sommeil. En vérifiant ses réserves, elle évalua qu'elle était quasiment au top de sa forme. Kali étira ses bras, bailla et observa pensivement les démones habillées en kimono bleu-blanc nuageux, lui faisant rappeler quelques souvenirs passés.

Elle dispersa ces pensées vaseuses et sortit du bain. Les démones s'empressèrent de l'essorer avec de multiples serviettes blanches. Une fois qu'elle fut séchée, Kali s'habilla de ses sous-vêtements complètement propres, de sa robe en toile de spectre ainsi que de ses gants. Les démones proposèrent enfin de l'habiller par-dessus avec des vêtements comme les leurs, lui soumettant que le Seigneur démon Hiruzen désirait qu'elle soit le plus présentable possible. Elles soulignèrent que l'anorak, ainsi que le chapeau de paille qu'elle avait porté, étaient de mauvais goût et qu'elle ne devait même pas songer à ne porter que sa robe, puisque celle-ci ne camouflait rien du tout, du fait qu'il était mal vu dans leur monde de se promener ainsi.

Ceci fit sourire Kali. Dans le monde des démons, l'esthétique était une notion secondaire. Toutefois, si elle devait faire bonne impression auprès de son public, elle considéra qu'il valait mieux ne pas heurter leur sensibilité en portant des habits inadaptés à leurs coutumes. Elle n'avait aucune idée des canons de beauté dans ce monde. Chez les démons, les succubes étaient celles chargées de réguler comment les races plutôt humanoïdes s'habiller. Sa lingerie était toujours provenues de ces boutiques tenues par ces adeptes du sexe, dont la philosophie se résumait à : plus la personne était dévêtue et meilleur était le résultat. Un changement de forme ne serait pas plus mal, songea-t-elle.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, en prenant avec elle son élémentaire de foudre, transmué en ceinture dorée. Elle vérifia la perte d'énergie, comparée au jour précédent, et trouva qu'il n'avait presque rien perdu, ce qui était bien mieux qu'avant. Il fallait dire, sous cette forme, c'était comme si celui-ci était quasiment inactif. Elle lui avait ordonné de se transformer ainsi la veille avant de sortir de la réunion, et fut heureuse de sa propre intuition. Elle put néanmoins effleurer sa conscience en passant son doigt dessus et elle savait qu'elle pourrait le réanimer en temps normal.

Une fois arrivée dans le salon, Kali avança devant le miroir que les démones lui indiquèrent. Celui-ci était disposé entre deux placards en bois et d'autres meubles chargés de linges propres. Kali tourna la tête et vit, par-delà l'une des portes, sa chambre somptueuse qu'elle n'avait pu profiter la nuit précédente. Mais le confort du bain avait quand même été bien supérieur aux matelas délavés et imprégnés de sueurs sur lesquelles elle avait dormi jusque-là. En détournant son regard, elle aperçut sur l'un des canapés du salon son compagnon en train de dormir profondément.

— S'est-il réveillé durant la journée d'hier ? requit-elle.

Elle les vit hocher toutes les deux la tête. Elle soupira, mais en y repensant, ce n'était pas plus mal. Le connaissant, il allait certainement lui charrier les oreilles avec son histoire de poche dimensionnelle qui ne fonctionnait plus. Il fallait probablement qu'elle prépare une liste d'arguments en prévisionnel. Il était un générateur de chaos à lui tout seul. Il était à ce point excentrique, que, si elle ne lui donnait pas une occasion de foutre le feu à quelque tas de pailles de temps à autre, elle était assurée de pouvoir se retrouver très vite avec un incendie derrière le dos.

Les deux démones lui prièrent de rester immobile et à lever les bras pour qu'elles purent prendre ses mesures.

— Vous préférez quoi ? requit celle avec les longs cheveux noirs. On peut vous faire essayer un justaucorps qui privilégiera votre mobilité, mais risquerait de vous compresser avec votre robe. Sinon, on peut vous montrer des vêtements plus souples.

Kali apprécia leur professionnalisme, même si elle avait sa propre idée sur la question.

— Donnez-moi ce que vous avez de plus somptueux et de plus riche.

— Vous êtes certaine de ça ? répliqua la démone en penchant sa tête sur le côté. On peut vous faire un yukata de cérémonie, mais c'est pas adapté du tout, comme vous allez devoir vous battre. Une fois qu'on aura commencé à vous habiller, avec le temps qu'il nous reste et la distance qui nous sépare de l'arène, on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière.

Toutefois, Kali acquiesça tout de même.

— Allez-y, leur requit-elle, sur un ton apaisé.

— Bien, bien, c'est vous qui l'dites, répondit celle aux cheveux mauves en sortant son mètre.

Cela leur prit bien trente minutes pour la vêtir comme elle leur avait demandé. Elles lui firent habiller de multiples sous-couches avec par-dessus un yukata d'un vert continu avec des motifs lisses. Elles la maquillèrent ensuite à grande vitesse et lui demandèrent si elle désirait une tresse, mais Kali répondit qu'elle préférait garder ses cheveux libres et qu'elle était habituée à combattre ainsi. Les deux démones se mirent à faire plusieurs ajustements successifs sur le design général de son apparence, si bien que même Kali put se rendre compte que ses deux aides avaient une véritable passion pour la couture et la « mode ».

Au cours de leur discussion, il leur était arrivé de lui demander son âge et Kali stipula qu'elle devait avoir entre vingt-huit et vingt-neuf ans. Cela les fit siffler de surprise, mais Kali leur informa rapidement que la plupart des démons dans son monde, mettaient moins de quinze ans à atteindre l'âge adulte, mais commençaient à montrer des signes de vieillesse que vers leurs quatre-vingt ans. Elles lui posèrent la question de si elle était une Uzumaki, du fait de sa chevelure particulière et de sa longévité, ce à quoi Kali répondit qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elles voulaient signifier par-là, si bien qu'elles lâchèrent rapidement le sujet.

Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, Kali eut l'impression d'être surcouverte et elle comprit enfin leur précédente réticence. Le moindre fait d'aligner un pas devant l'autre était une épreuve. L'habit lui serrait au niveau des épaules et tourner de droite à gauche paraissait tirer sur tous ses vêtements. Elle espéra de tout coeur que sa robe en toile de spectre puisse tenir le coup. La vendeuse à l'époque lui avait stipulé que le tissu était assez souple pour résister à de simples tensions. Elle pourrait probablement renouer les fils si la robe subissait une simple écorchure, mais, au-delà de ça, il serait très difficile de la reconstituer avec ses enchantements intacts. À la fin, elle insista pour mettre sa ceinture dorée par-dessus le tout au niveau de la taille, malgré les contre-indications de ses aides.

Ces dernières lui signalèrent qu'elles étaient déjà à la bourre et la pressèrent de les rejoindre sur le pas de la porte. Néanmoins, Kali leur demanda d'attendre une petite minute, ainsi que lui confier une plume et un parchemin. Aussitôt, elle se mit à écrire le message destiné à Sam, pendant que les deux l'observer par-dessus l'épaule. Elle utilisa le dialecte de cercle zéro, qui était censé pouvoir être lu par tous dans son propre monde. Mais même ainsi, elles semblaient incapables de le lire au vu de leur gestuelle.

Kali leur informa qu'elle était fin prête. Elle se mit à marcher vers la porte, mais ese trouva être tellement lente du fait de ses getas et de l'étroitesse de son uniforme, que Kurenai, la plus grande des démones, la porta telle une mariée. Alors qu'elle rouspétait, elle fut rapidement remontrée par son aide, lui ordonna sévèrement d'arrêter d'être si déraisonnable. Pendant un moment, elle eut le sentiment de se retrouver face à sa mère, ou pire, face à Félina. Au final, qu'elle accepta à contrecœur Kurenai se mit à sprinter à une vitesse incroyable vers la sortie du bâtiment, tandis qu'Anko portait l'humain lui servant de traducteur. Kali dut légèrement amplifier sa vision pour éviter que le vent lui pique les yeux et ne pas se prendre le rebord d'une porte, mais Kurenai parut faire attention en ralentissant à chaque interstice.

Cela ne leur demanda qu'une trentaine de secondes pour sortir, là où il lui avait fallu une dizaine de minutes la veille pour monter tous les étages un à un. Elle vit Akuma les attendre au pied du bâtiment. Devant son accoutrement surchargé, il réprima un juron et se massa le haut du masque. Sans plus de mots échangés, ils se mirent à sprinter sans que Kali ne puisse exprimer le moindre mot via son invocation.

Bondissant de toit en toit, ils évitèrent les allées centrales, qui étaient toutes bondées d'humains. Kali put voir brièvement des visages et trouva étrange de retrouver en eux une énergie bien plus grande que la normale, mais elle fit abstraction de cette information puisque la course était déjà assez mouvementée Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au pied d'un immense stade, que Kali reconnut instantanément comme l'arène, du fait de l'apparence similaire à celle qu'il y avait au Pandémonium, à l'exception que celui-ci était au milieu d'une forêt et qu'il était plutôt à l'écart de la capitale.

Mais alors que Kali s'attendait à ce que Kurenai la pose devant l'un des piliers supports, elle se sentit au contraire monter plus haut et vit avec grande surprise qu'ils escaladaient la façade en courant littéralement dessus. Elle se demandait si tous les démons de ce clan savaient utiliser la magie du vide, mais sa déduction s'avéra fausse puisqu'elle se sentit rapidement porter vers le bas par son propre poids.

À l'analyse des flux énergétiques, elle se rendit compte qu'une partie de leur force vitale se déployait vers leurs pieds, laissant à chaque enjambée une empreinte sur le mur. Kali, qui n'avait jamais vu un tel procédé, trouva la technique intéressante, bien qu'inefficace comparé à une simple inversion de gravité.

Quand ils furent arrivés au sommet, Kali put voir les immenses gradins se peupler de démons portant tous des masques, sauf que, cette fois-ci, la plupart n'avaient pas de capes comme ceux qu'elle avait rencontré jusque-là. Le stade est rempli à ras bord, autant que l'avaient été l'arène du Pandémonium pendant les Jeux olympiques de Grull, auxquels elle avait participé une fois. De nombreux regards se braquèrent sur elle, mais le brouhaha général l'empêcha de distinguer la moindre parole intelligible.

Le groupe continua alors son sprint jusqu'à des sortes de loges. Là, elle sentit l'aura familière du seigneur démon Hiruzen ainsi que celles des huit démons présents à la réunion de la veille. Le seigneur démon était assis sur un petit trône de pierre, un poil trop grand pour sa taille. En vérité, elle le trouva un peu pathétique à côté de Grull, le seigneur démon de cercle six qui avait régi d'une main de fer le monde des démons aux côté d'Impérator.

D'ailleurs, il ne portait pas d'armure noire cette fois-ci, mais plutôt une toge mi-blanche mi-rouge avec un grand chapeau blanc sur la tête. De la mémoire vague de son invocation humaine, ce chapeau signifiait qu'il incarnait l'autorité suprême dans ce monde. Ainsi, il ne lui avait pas menti quand il lui avait dit qu'il était le chef de la coalition des factions. Le seigneur Hiruzen se leva en les voyant et les salua de loin. Kali prit alors pieds à terre tandis que tous les autres démons s'agenouillèrent face au seigneur démon. Par engouement de groupe, Kali s'apprêta à faire de même, mais put seulement se courber, ayant trop peur de déchirer son nouvel habit.

Elle se sentait d'ailleurs embarrassée d'être au centre de l'action. Elle avait l'impression de rencontrer beaucoup trop de personnes importantes dans un laps de temps beaucoup trop court. Bien qu'elle aimait au fond attirer un peu l'attention, attirer_ trop_ l'attention alors qu'elle n'était pas en pleine maîtrise de la situation la faisait énormément stresser. Sa tenue inhabituelle n'aidait pas non plus...

Quant à Danzo, qui était assis juste à droite d'Hiruzen, celui-ci se leva à son tour. Pour lui, cette visiteuse venue d'ailleurs était telle la déesse de la victoire qui avait décidé d'accorder sa bénédiction à Konoha. Il l'observa alors, dans toute sa grâce, sa puissance et sa majesté. Ses senseurs lui avaient fourni un rapport sur l'énergie qu'elle possédait en elle et elle en dégageait naturellement presque autant que l'aurait fait un Bijuu à six queues ! Des larmes lui coulaient de son unique œil encore fonctionnel tellement ce moment était précieux. Elle était incroyable, belle, et-

Elle se rétama misérablement au sol en trébuchant sur son ourlet.

Non, il avait dû avoir certainement une illusion. Oui cela ne pouvait être que ça ! Cela devait être une de ses capacités qui ne lui avait pas été reportée. Elle était une maîtresse dans l'art de la magie, donc forcément une maîtresse dans l'art des illusions aussi. C'était une certitude. Il savait qu'elle jouait avec son cœur meurtri par le temps, en époussetant son Yukata de sa poussière apparente, de même lorsque la chuunin nommée Kurenai l'aida à se relever. Oui, c'était impossible. Et voilà qu'elle retenta de l'avoir encore une fois en trébuchant encore sauf que, cette fois, Kurenai l'aida à marcher. C'était juste pour montrer que son charisme seul suffisait à charmer les inconnues.

Au bout d'une minute entière de petits pas, Kali arriva enfin à leur niveau. Danzo se courba respectueusement devant le regard étonné d'Hiruzen, puis lui témoigna d'une voix vibrante :

— Ô puissante Kali, démone du Pandémonium, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Je suis Danzo Shimura, conseiller du Seigneur démon Hiruzen et je me sens ineffablement ravi de vous rencontrer. Sachez que votre présence ensoleille le crépuscule de mes jours et mes yeux s'égarent dans votre resplendissant visage, si bien que je ne pourrais garantir de rester placide devant l'exaltation que me prodigue la réflexion de votre euphonique harmonie.

De son côté, Kali tenta de retrouver sa contenance et de répliquer par la phrase qu'elle avait préparée pour le Seigneur démon Hiruzen durant sa minute de marche, mais qu'elle destina au premier venu :

— Ô puissant conseiller, mon cœur s'embrase et se délite à la fois de me voir échoir de si mélodieux compliments, alors que je ne saurais retourner, si ce n'est vous attester, que je réciproque, avec la même vigueur mes délictueuses pensées envers votre illustre stature.

Elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait parlé dans son propre dialecte, et non à travers la voix de son invocation humaine, qu'elle ordonna de venir au plus vite. Ceci créa un silence gênant. En raison d'un dépassement de la capacité de communication de son transcripteur, elle poursuivit plus normalement :

— Veillez m'excuser pour mon parler un peu médiocre, mon invocation est un peu frustre dans ses propos et ne peut signifier vraiment ce que je voulais vraiment vous dire.

Danzo s'affranchit d'un silence, ému, avant de répliquer :

— Ah, j'anhèle à votre désarroi et je m'émeus de vous voir si préoccupée que vous ne pussiez éprendre la pleine mesure de votre rhapsodique langage. Je me ploie dans l'expectative que nous arrivions à nous affranchir des cloisons de nos respectifs idiomes.

Devant son air plus en plus désemparée, Hiruzen vint à sa rescousse d'un raclement de gorge. Il était lui-même surpris du badinage excessif de son conseiller, qui démontrait ce jour-ci un zèle bien peu usuel.

— Je pense que nous nous sommes _assez_ présentés pour le moment, affirma le vieux dirigeant.

Mais Danzo l'ignora. Il saisit la main de la démone, qui fut de plus en plus affolée devant le récit de ses vers.

— La représentation de vos cheveux m'octroie une épiphanie que je ne saurais exposer autrement que par la réminiscence d'un souvenir lointain effacé à un tel degré qu'il m'abroge de me supplicier l'exégèse de votre eurythmie. Mon frêle discernement cède à l'orée de votre grâce, n'ayant d'égale que celle de la mère fondatrice de notre capitale.

— Danzo, sérieusement ? sourcilla Hiruzen derrière son masque.

— Ah, mon cher vieil ami, il est vrai que je me sens bien étrange en ce moment. Mon cœur bât la chamade alors que mes yeux se troublent et mon esprit se vide de visualiser autant de perfection dans un seul espace. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Hiruzen avait vaguement entendu parler du phénomène appelé la crise de la quarantaine. Toutefois, jamais encore il n'avait eu l'occasion de visualiser en direct la crise de la _soixante-dizaine_. Autant dire, il y eut encore une fois un silence gêné.

— _Certes_, prononça-t-il en se retournant vers Kali. Veuillez excuser l'attitude erratique de mon conseiller ici présent, nous avons eu des derniers mois un peu survoltés.

Kali considéra qu'il devait y avoir des excentriques quel que soit le plan d'existence, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à en trouver un aussi tôt et à un stade aussi avancé. Elle se rendit compte que ce _conseiller_ lui tenait encore la main.

— On m'a soufflé des rumeurs que votre talent d'invocatrice surpasse l'imagination des plus grandes éminences. Il faudra absolument que vous invoquiez quelque chose de spectaculaire. Quelque chose qui marquera les esprits de tous les démons présents à jamais, afin que tout le monde puisse reconnaître votre grandeur.

Elle regarda un instant Danzo avant de se retourner vers le seigneur démon.

— Peut-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? requit-elle interloquée.

Hiruzen se mit à tousser.

— Mes excuses. Après que vous m'ayez spécifié votre volonté de vous faire tester, j'ai réuni l'intégralité des démons de notre capitale afin d'assister à votre évaluation, soit près de dix mille individus.

Kali fut encore plus perdue.

— Mais pourquoi donc ?

Hiruzen reprit les termes qu'elle avait employés devant l'agent Akuma :

— Il se trouve que votre irruption dans ce monde a causé certains remous dans le tissu de notre espace-temps, ce qui fait que tout le monde ici est au courant de votre présence. Par mégarde, mes informateurs ont dispersé la rumeur de votre puissance si bien que tout le monde était impatient de voir ce que vous pourrez faire.

Kali comprenait ce phénomène. Tant qu'il y avait du blé à se faire, ces informateurs de malheur étaient toujours là pour faucher les récoltes. Elle pensait qu'elle s'épargnerait ça dans ce monde, mais elle se méprenait.

— Pas de soucis, confia-t-elle. Je suis certaine que cela n'impactera pas ma performance. D'ailleurs, qui suis-je censée affronter durant mon évaluation ?

Hiruzen se remit à tousser.

— Nous ne fonctionnons pas par affrontement.

Il mentit quelque peu sur ce sujet. S'il lui avait dû lui appliquer les règles communes, il lui aurait effectivement fait affronter respectivement des spécialistes dans le combat rapproché, les techniques ninjas et l'art des illusions dans le cadre d'une évaluation chuunin. Toutefois, à la vue de ce qu'elle avait déjà montré, il était certain que cela se serait mal terminé pour son supposé évaluateur. Sans compter que cela ne leur aurait pas permis d'établir la limite de ses capacités, puisque leurs tests conventionnels ne s'appliquaient probablement pas à son cas...

— Mais du coup, comment je vais procéder ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Il montra ces deux paumes pour appuyer sa tirade :

— Juste, montrez tout ce que vous savez faire.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

— Vous voulez _vraiment _que je montre tout ce que je sais faire ?

Hiruzen eut subitement une quinte de toux.

— Bien sûr, évitez toute technique qui_ pourrait_ causer, par _inadvertance_, la fin du monde, ou être à l'orginine d'une explosion qui ravagerait tout le stade, et qui, potentiellement, pourrait mettre en péril l'_ensemble_ des démons ici présents. Sinon, je vous donne carte de blanche. Ne lésinez pas sur les effets spéciaux, on veut du grand spectacle.

Kali fit la moue en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait vraiment montrer. Si elle avait juste besoin de faire ce qu'il disait, cela ne lui posait pas tant de problèmes. Elle espérait juste que cela n'attirait pas l'attention du seigneur de cercle six quand elle aurait terminé sa prestation.

— D'accord. Je laisserai mon invocation humaine ici pour communiquer avec vous à distance si le besoin en est. N'hésitez pas à lui dire de m'arrêter si j'en fais trop. Cela me transmettra l'information instantanément.

Hiruzen prit un air grave, bien que cela ne put se voir derrière son masque de singe.

— Je compte sur vous, puissante Kali. Vous représentez l'espoir de la libération de notre peuple sous le joug de ce tyran de seigneur de cercle six. Vous devez vous montrer forte.

Elle se courba respectueusement. Échouer à sauver son monde était déjà pénible. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne faillirait pas à sauver celui-ci.

— Je ne vous décevrai pas, Seigneur démon Hiruzen. Ah, et une dernière chose... par où je dois descendre pour accéder à l'arène ?

En réponse, il lui montra un _long_ escalier bien en évidence, partant directement des loges où ils étaient. Les marches se terminaient au bout par le sable de la piste principale. Des sortes de lampes projetaient des cercles concentriques de lumière de couleurs différentes tout le long du parcours. Si jamais un jour Kali avait eu le rêve de devenir une star, c'était le moment opportun pour le réaliser. Le stade lui-même semblait avoir une sorte de barrière bleutée formant une sphère, dont les bouts s'arrêtaient un peu plus loin que les gradins. C'était bien quelque chose de persistant sur tous les plans où il y avait des démons et des arènes.

Elle se précipita à l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué, c'est-à-dire à faire de petits pas à répétition. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre les marches, les projecteurs se braquèrent tous sur elle, et la voix qui résonna dans l'ensemble du stade la fit tressauter de frayeur.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, le moment que vous attendiez tous ! Nous voici en présence d'une immigrante provenant d'une contrée disparue, mais _ô combien_ connue, d'un clan dont les pouvoirs étaient terrifiants, mais _ô combien_ convoités, un peuple qui _a été_ depuis la construction de notre village notre allié_ éternel_. Oui ! Je vous donne dans le mille, voici UZUMAKI Kali ! »

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements rugissant de toutes les parts du stade avec de la musique à fond les ballons et des feux d'artifice qui éclatèrent en haut des gradins le long des parois extérieures. Des cris d'encouragements se répandirent tel un brasier dévorant. Son prénom apparut alors du côté des loges avec des lettres faites à partir de tableaux blancs. Le seigneur démon Hiruzen leva son pouce tandis que son conseiller paraissait prier en l'air et pour peu, Kali aurait pu voir des séraphins tourner autour de sa tête.

_Ils se croient à Archaos Discothèque ou quoi ? Ils en font vraiment trop, c'est pas possible..._ soupira-t-elle sans tenir compte du changement de nom. _S'ils veulent à ce point du grand spectacle, je vais leur en donner pour leur argent._

« Elle est venue dans le village pour rentrer au service de notre illustre dirigeant et bien-aimé kage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Elle a parcouru des kilomètres, a franchi des dizaines de mer pour parvenir jusqu'ici et nous montrer à ce jour l'entièreté des capacités d'une Jinchuuriki portée à maturité. Encore des applaudissements, je vous prie ! »

_En plus, s'ils commencent à utiliser des termes techniques que même mon invocation débile ne __connaît__ pas..._

Alors qu'elle se lamentait encore sur sa situation, Fugaku, le Seigneur des Uchiwa, activa ses sharigans, comme le firent tous les membres de son clan en mesure de le faire. Si jamais il réussissait à mémoriser juste l'une de ses capacités avec ses frères, la puissance de son clan s'en retrouverait considérablement grandie.

Shikaku, quant à lui, tapota de son index son accoudoir en pierre, se préparant à analyser chaque technique pour une future application au sein d'un grand schéma d'une prochaine invasion.

Shibi Aburame ajusta ses lunettes teintées, révélant brièvement des yeux illuminés d'une lueur bleutée.

La plupart des chefs de clan l'avaient vu manipuler au moins l'élément de la foudre avec une maîtrise dépassant tous leurs spécialistes de cette catégorie, puisqu'elle pouvait le faire sans même réaliser de mudra. Les rapports des agents chargés de sa surveillance avaient statué qu'elle avait le moyen de camoufler une zone assez large pour des observateurs externes. Elle était également en mesure d'amplifier sa vitesse au point de dépasser la célérité des plus grands maîtres en Taijutsu. Elle était capable de ressentir des énergies à des lieux à la ronde, de la même façon que les meilleurs senseurs. Elle pouvait aussi invoquer des créatures, bien que ses surveillants n'avaient pas su exactement comment interpréter ses résultats, puisque son élémentaire de foudre aurait pu être un pacte qu'elle aurait signé avec un peuple, au même titre que le Sannin légendaire Jiraya de leur village, l'avait fait avec le peuple des crapauds. Elle avait apparemment la capacité d'augmenter la gravité dans une zone, ce qui était une compétence généralement affiliée à l'œil légendaire Rinnengan, que seul le Sennin des Six Chemins, le père de tous les ninjas, avait auparavant possédé. Mais l'étalage des capacités qu'elle avait démontrée s'arrêtait-il ici ?

Ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir.

Au moment où Kali voulut descendre la première marche, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais avec sa tenue actuelle, à moins qu'elle considérait dévaler, dans un roulé-boulé, tout l'escalier. Elle poussa un juron, avant d'ouvrir tout simplement un _trou de ver_ entre sa position et le centre de l'arène. Elle posa sa main en l'air, comme si elle désirait ouvrir une porte, puis l'espace devant elle se déforma, pour révéler une vue de l'arène en contre-plongée. Elle franchit le portail crée et réapparut à la sortie prévue, sous le regard hébété de l'ensemble des chefs de clan et du sourire de Danzo, qui arrêta alors de faire son numéro de cirque pour se concentrer pleinement sur le spectacle.

Après son passage complet, le trou de ver s'effondra sur lui-même et la _porte dimensionnelle_ s'effrita de manière naturelle. Elle évalua la périphérie totale de l'arène, qui devait bien faire cent mètres de long et de large. Les applaudissements du public reprirent de plus belle.

_Et ils n'ont encore rien vu.._. songea-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à réaliser son prochain tour.

Un mur de glace de cinq mètres se cristallisa en face d'elle d'un claquement de doigts. Les applaudissements se stoppèrent instantanément et la plupart des chefs de clan eurent les yeux glués sur elle, tandis qu'Akuma était en train de réciter ses quatre prières et espérait secrètement pouvoir se réincarner en mollusque durant sa prochaine vie.

Elle croisa momentanément ses mains devant son visage et aspira tout l'air de la zone sphérique délimitée par le bouclier protégeant les spectateurs. Le vent s'engouffra au niveau en deux lames éthérées à la longueur démesurée, avant qu'elle les lançât à la vitesse du son en avant, tranchant en deux le mur qu'elle venait de régir. Son pouvoir vint alors s'éclater en mille débris contre les barrières extérieures de l'arène, où des fissures commencèrent à apparaître sous la pression incommensurable.

Une fois qu'elle sentit qu'elle s'approchait du point de non-retour, elle rétracta les lames de vent, redéploya l'air à son état normal. De son autre main, elle déploya un couloir de flamme longitudinal, faisant évaporer les restes du mur de glace en moins d'une seconde. D'un geste sec de son bras gauche, elle fit crépiter les flux électriques ambiants jusqu'à les matérialiser devant elle dans une cage électrique. Un décimètre cube de courants ocre tempêta autour d'une statue composée de roche et de terre. Aussitôt, l'idole formée se solidifia en l'effigie qu'elle avait vue lors de sa réunion avec le seigneur démon Hiruzen de manière _parfaite_.

À ce point-là, la majorité des spectateurs était persuadée d'être sous le joug d'une illusion. Il était impossible de montrer à la fois autant de maîtrise, de puissance dans d'autant éléments, et qui plus est, dans des éléments secondaires comme la glace, qui demandaient d'abord d'appartenir à une lignée héréditaire. Qu'elle réalisait toutes ces actions sans mudra rendait le tout encore plus inconcevable. Ceux qui avaient amené du popcorn avaient depuis longtemps laissé tomber leur box. Les cameramen qui enregistraient la scène faisaient tout pour ne pas lâcher leur matériel sous le choc. Fugaku, quant à lui, était juste sidéré, car il voyait bien que tout ce qu'elle montrait était bien réel. Shibi ajusta juste ses lunettes à plusieurs reprises. De son côté, Shikaku se mit à entortiller des applications possibles dans son esprit, ce qui résultait toujours en l'annihilation complète de l'ennemi. Hiruzen était partagé entre arrêter le massacre maintenant, en demandant à Kali via son invocation humaine qu'elle en avait fait assez, ou voir encore plus loin les limites de ses capacités que son cerveau n'était plus à même de conceptualiser, malgré toutes les théories qu'il avait apprises et le fait qu'il avait toujours été connu de tous comme étant le Professeur.

Kali, de son côté, n'en était qu'à l'échauffement, car elle n'avait même pas encore montré les magies qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux. Le problème était que la magie du sang, qui était la deuxième dans son ordre de préférence n'était pas forcément quelque chose de palpable. Lorsque des effets commençaient à être visibles, c'était en général trop tard pour les adversaires qui se prenaient l'assaut. Comme elle ne pouvait se permettre de maudire les démons sur les gradins via cette magie, elle décida de ne pas l'utiliser durant le reste de sa démonstration.

Elle leva alors ses bras au ciel et de réalisa quelque chose que _la Maîtresse_ avait accompli dans l'arène du Pandémonium lorsqu'elle avait demandé la première évaluation de groupe à sa bande d'alliés. Elle amplifia au maximum son ombre et la fit recouvrir tout autour de l'arène dans une bulle d'obscurité imperméable, avant de la faire éclater en un million de fragments.

Une épée de lumière se cristallisa dans sa main, qu'elle utilisa pour taillader de loin la statue de pierre qu'elle cisela en plusieurs carrés parfaits. Et alors que ceux-ci étaient encore en suspension, elle leur appliqua un champ de gravité zéro.

Ce fut ensuite qu'elle ouvrit deux portes dimensionnelles reliées par un trou de ver continu se faisant face à face, de sorte à créer un ascenseur à vélocité infinie. Elle jeta via la magie du vent, l'un des blocs de terre créé à partir de la statue dans la faille qui se mit à traverser longitudinalement toute l'arène, et ce, dix mètres au-dessus de sa tête _de plus en plus_ vite.

Elle annula d'un coup le champ de gravité zéro autour de la cage, mais en simultané, elle créa à la place, une bulle qui comprima le temps qui s'y déroulait par cinquante, de manière que les blocs tombent au ralenti et que les éclairs eux-mêmes deviennent plus perceptibles. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas maîtrisé la magie temporelle du fait de son manque de sources, qui était l'une des magies les plus étriquées. À son niveau de maîtrise, il lui était encore impossible de réaliser des boucles temporelles perpétuelles dans des espaces clos.

Pour couronner le tout, elle fit émerger du sol un autre mur de pierre et se mit à le tailler avec une lame de vide provenant de ses doigts. La lame de vide était en soi invisible, si bien que les impacts après passage faisaient penser qu'elle avait juste fouetté le mur à répétition en gesticulant ses bras. Pour agrémenter la sauce, elle décida d'accélérer sa perception et s'amplifier la force de bras afin de fouetter dix mille fois par seconde le mur qu'elle venait créer. Tout ce qui resta ne fut qu'un tas de poussière...

Afin de terminer la démonstration des magies conventionnelles, elle façonna dix piliers de cinq mètres de haut, où chaque colonne représentait un élément de la magie qu'elle savait utiliser, soit : vent, feu, terre, eau, glace, foudre, vide, sang, ombre et lumière, avant de rompre tous les sortilèges environnant dans un bruit strident. Les colonnes élémentaires tombèrent sur le sable à la manière de l'effondrement d'un château et elle aspira l'énergie résiduelle non perdue par l'entropie, et par la sublimation même de son énergie magique.

Cette démonstration lui avait bien fait vider un tiers de ses réserves et des gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front. Elle n'avait jamais pratiqué autant de magies en simultané, mais le seigneur démon avait spécifié vouloir voir tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Au demeurant, elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir lire les émotions de son public, mais celui-ci paraissait relativement médusé, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun applaudissement, aucune remarque, aucun son même. Certains allaient même jusqu'à prier dans sa direction. Hiruzen était trop estomaqué pour ne serait-ce que l'inciter à poursuivre ou à l'arrêter, son esprit ne pouvant séparer les deux notions pourtant incompatibles entre elles. Danzo était littéralement en train d'hyperventiler, tandis que son avarice de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait accomplir se transformait, lentement mais surement, en une crainte révérencielle absolue.

Toutefois, le spectacle n'était pas parvenu à sa fin. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'une entrée en matière pour le véritable plat de résistance. Le calme qui régnait n'était que le présage d'une tempête encore plus grande à venir. Elle allait leur montrer ce qu'était la véritable magie, sa magie qu'elle avait possédée depuis son enfance et qui lui était unique, même dans le monde des démons.

Cette magie n'était pas incroyable par sa puissance pure, mais par son potentiel infini. Les invocations qu'elle créait n'étaient pas forcées d'exister au préalable. Le seul frein qu'elle avait, était seulement la limite de son imagination et l'énergie qu'elle y mettait. Certains concepts comme le temps, répondaient assez mal à ses injonctions et elle se retrouvait ainsi, plus avec des représentations de ces concepts telle une horloge, que les concepts eux-mêmes, bien qu'elle espérait un jour pouvoir en matérialiser sous leur forme physique.

Elle inspira alors profondément et repensa à son passé, à toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, à l'épée d'Impérator transperçant le corps de la Maitresse, à la dimension des mains et celle de l'œuf, au Père des démons, au Père des anges, aux cycles, à Mana, à la fin du monde et à la fin des mondes. Elle agrégea ces concepts dans son esprit et les mélangea.

Ses amies, les jumelles _génasis_ de feu, avaient toujours eu un proverbe : _« plus c'est gros, plus ça pète le feu et plus c'est fun ! _». Pourquoi pas le mettre en application dès maintenant ?

Il était facile pour elle d'inclure des mots clés qui donnaient toujours des résultats satisfaisants : dragon, élémentaire, vide, magie pure.

C'était pourquoi elle décida de construire cette phrase autour du mot dragon.

Elle regarda aux alentours et vit une immense forêt. Comme elle allait consacrer une immense partie de son énergie, voire la totalité restante dans cette invocation, elle voulait absolument qu'elle perdurerait après son évaluation. Il fallait donc que la créature puisse se sustenter en consommant des arbres ou de la terre, même si cela avait le désavantage de réduire considérablement sa force.

Elle était aussi dans un monde étranger où les habitants parlaient une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les dragons n'étaient pas forcément tous doués de parole, mais ceux qui l'étaient pouvaient accomplir des magies que même elle était incapable de réaliser. Lui donner accès à cette capacité était un atout indéniable.

Et enfin, le dernier mot lui servirait comme modulateur pour désigner la taille de la créature. Elle trouvait que _planétaire_ sonnait assez bien à son oreille. L'ordre des mots avait son importance aussi, si bien qu'elle prenait toujours bien soin de bien réfléchir à la séquence, pour des invocations aussi importantes en terme d'énergie qu'elle allouait.

Elle s'imagina alors un lézard, dont la longueur faisait deux fois la taille du stade, qui présenterait en outre des ailes pouvant courber l'horizon et avec un poids s'élevant à plusieurs milliers de tonnes, pouvant en plus de ça cracher du feu. De la terre ou des arbres recouvraient ses écailles telle une forêt naturelle, formant une couche mousseuse le long de sa dorsale épinière. Une créature ancienne, sage et tolérante, mangeant des arbres à longueur de journée et capable de parler tous les dialectes existants et ayant existé, ayant la capacité de réciter des sortilèges aussi efficacement que le mage le plus érudit dans son art.

Lorsqu'un léger brouhaha commença à survenir des gradins, Kali estima qu'elle avait fait assez durer le suspense. Elle puisa dans la mer d'énergie rayonnant du public, en prenant soin d'éliminer aucun des démons présents. C'était après tout sa rémunération pour le spectacle précédent qu'elle leur avait montré.

Les ninjas sentirent une partie de leur chakra se faire ponctionner de leur corps, pour être ensuite aspiré au sein de la spirale bleutée à dix raies apparaissant sur le sable chaud. Chaque bande colorée mesurait au moins une dizaine de mètres. La spirale s'affina, puis s'enroula dans un ouragan échelonné. Présentant la catastrophe arriver, Hiruzen requit directement à Kali via sa connexion avec son invocation humaine d'arrêter immédiatement son rituel. Toutefois, elle était déjà trop avancée dans le processus. L'arrêter maintenant ne ferait qu'engendrer un chaos plus grand.

Kali fit convulser, connecter puis converger toute l'énergie dans son bras droit, qu'elle leva par-dessus son épaule en visant le sol en face d'elle. En prévision, elle sauta en l'air et réduit sa propre gravité à zéro pour flotter à une centaine de mètres en hauteur. Des cercles concentriques bleutés de plus en plus grands commencèrent à apparaître proche du sable mêlé à la terre, faisant vibrer des sigles ésotériques provenant d'un dialecte _perdu _et_ ancien_. Parmi les cinq cercles créés, le plus grand faisait la circonférence du stade, formant un cône dont le sommet pointait vers le centre bas de l'arène.

Au moment où la démone considéra qu'elle ne pouvait plus retarder l'inéluctable, elle déploya son bras en avant. Les sceaux maintenus sur son bras se brisèrent dans un immense faisceau d'énergie continue en direction de l'épicentre des cinq cercles, provoquant l'émergence d'une singularité au point d'impact. Le sol se mit à vrombir, à trembler sous l'afflux insoutenable de puissance, qui était tellement condensé qu'il en devenait craquelant, voire liquide. Des fissures se formèrent peu à peu dans l'espace, imprégnant l'air ambiant de synapses éthérées. Et quand le vortex centrifuge devint inexorablement instable, Kali choisit de prononcer ces paroles :

« _Herbivore dragon planétaire parlant_ »

Et le monde répondit à son appel. L'énergie emmagasinée commença à prendre une forme physique, à s'élever vers le haut, à hurler pour l'avènement de sa naissance en direction de la lune et des étoiles elles-mêmes. Les cercles d'invocation se brisèrent un à un dans une spore éphémère qui recouvra le stade d'une pluie céruléenne. Des dizaines d'ailes émergèrent du corps de la créature et couvrirent le ciel d'un voile éternel, où le battement d'une seule suffisait à façonner une tornade localisée. Lorsque l'invocation se paracheva, et que la forme physique fut quasiment complète, sa surface azurée liée à son origine magique se cristallisa dans sa future couleur naturelle.

Les ninjas comprirent enfin qu'ils n'avaient pas accueilli dans leurs rangs ni un Bijuu, ni un Jinchuuriki renfermant un Bijuu, mais un être capable de faire apparaître des Bijuus à tour de bras. S'ils avaient vécu dans le monde moderne, Kali aurait eu autant d'attrait qu'une pluie d'ogives nucléaires sur le point d'exploser sur la surface du globe.

C'était là la toute-puissance d'une démone, qui avait été destinée depuis sa naissance à rejoindre le rang des plus grands seigneurs démons de cercle six, et au nombre de six, et ainsi apporter l'apocalypse, tel que prévu par la prophétie des cycles.

Kali Yaska, démone du Pandémonium, avait apporté pour la première fois un dragon dans ce monde.


	5. Valeur

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Valeur**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Sam se réveilla complètement ensuqué par les secousses répétées. L'esprit encore vaseux, il s'extirpa peu à peu du _cauchemar_ où on lui avait pillé toute sa fortune.

À moitié affalé sur le canapé, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Au loin, une sorte de montagne à la fois écailleuse et verdoyante auquel il put y rattacher de multiples ailes. Un... dragon ? Il cligna des yeux, essayant de retracer le fil des événements. Avec Kali, ils avaient sauté à plusieurs reprises dans le passé, jusqu'à arriver dans un monde inconnu qui n'était ni celui des anges ou celui des démons... Son regard se posa finalement sur le morceau disposé à côté de sa main. Dessus était écrit un message en langage de cercle zéro :

« (_'^_^')('') Mon Sam d'amour, pas de bêtises avant que je revienne, s'il te plait !_ »

...

Ainsi, c'était elle qui avait fait venir ce truc ici ? Pourquoi avait-elle invoqué un machin pareil ? Ce n'était définitivement pas son style. Alors qu'il se massait le front pensivement, une fatigue vertigineuse reprit le dessus.

— Oh et puis la flemme, qu'elle se débrouille..., conclut-il en se recouchant.

* * *

Hiruzen était complètement crispé sur son siège alors qu'il regardait avec des yeux écarquillés l'immense créature qui faisait la taille d'un Bijuu, si ce n'était plus. Celle-ci n'avait qu'une seule queue, mais même lui qui n'était pourtant pas senseur, pouvait discerner l'énergie qu'elle dégageait. Il vit la panique se propager dans les gradins et observa le cauchemar d'il y avait cinq ans se réaliser encore une fois, en lui faisant rappeler le moment où le Kyuubi eût attaqué le village. Il tourna les yeux sur le côté et aperçut l'invocation de Kali qui leur servait de relais et qui avait encore les yeux inertes malgré la tournure des événements. D'après le rapport qu'il avait eu des superviseurs de la démone, cela signifiait que la connexion n'était pas coupée entre les deux.

Le temps pressait, cria-t-il à l'intérieur de son esprit, il devait absolument bouger, mais son corps semblait ne plus répondre, comme si son cerveau reptilien avait repris le contrôle des opérations et que la partie rationnelle de lui-même avait été déconnectée de l'ensemble. Il puisa dans toute la volonté qu'il était capable pour ouvrir sa bouche et hurler au récepteur humain :

— Kali ! Ici le seigneur démon Hiruzen ! Est-ce que vous me recevez ?!

L'homme au chapeau de paille se tourna vers lui, les yeux toujours vides.

— ... Je vous reçois, témoigna la voix de Kali altérée par le filtre.

Hiruzen contracta ses muscles tétanisés et requit fermement :

— Avez-vous un contrôle absolu de votre invocation ? Si oui, demandez lui de s'éloigner en dehors du village et de ne blesser personne !

— ... je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répliqua la voix après un délai d'attente.

L'invocation humaine vit son visage se recolorer. Le paysan se mit à hurler de frayeur alors que la réalisation des événements lui revenait, ce qui signifiait aussi que Kali avait rompu tout contact... Hiruzen espérait juste qu'elle n'était pas tombée inconsciente ou quelque chose de similaire. Que la créature qu'elle venait d'invoquer devienne complètement incontrôlable serait juste la pire situation en l'état des lieux.

Hiruzen donna ses ordres aux agents de calmer la foule et de faire évacuer tout le monde dans le chaos généralisé.

* * *

Kali, du fait de son état d'apesanteur, avait été soulevée par la simple propulsion du vent lorsque le dragon éleva tout son corps vers le ciel, ce qui la fit se retrouver à trois cent mètres d'altitude. Les barrières qui protégeaient les gradins avaient instantanément cédé au contact de la tête du dragon et l'arène avait été bien trop petite pour contenir l'entièreté de la créature. Elle entendit alors la voix du seigneur démon résonner à ses oreilles, et elle lui répondit aussi vite que possible en concentrant le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour remettre sa gravité à la normale. Toutefois, mené par son inertie, son corps décrivit une cloche qui était en train de l'éjecter en dehors de la zone, si bien qu'elle dût créer une bourrasque pour la propulser vers l'avant, en direction de l'arène.

La voix du dragon perça alors l'air, et proféra des paroles qu'elle ne put comprendre. Son corps se mit à rapetisser et ses ailes inférieures se rétracter, de façon qu'il puisse dégager ses deux pattes de l'avant, qu'il utilisât ensuite pour faire pression sur le terrain vague aux abords du colisée, laissant une emprunte de vingt mètres de diamètre au sol portant sa griffe. Le bas de son dos s'immergea dans un craquèlement de pierre assourdissant, fracturant les gradins en de milliers d'interstices. Le dragon diminua subitement encore de taille, ne faisant plus que la moitié de ce qu'il mesurait. Kali tendit son bras vers lui et lui commanda impérieusement :

« _Viens à moi et ne blesse aucun des démons présents ! _»

Les yeux de la créature se fixèrent instantanément sur elle, alors qu'elle n'était qu'un petit point dans l'espace en comparaison de l'ensemble de son corps, même réduit. Le dragon se mit à incanter un sort en rejoignant ses pattes avants. De son martèlement, un vent violent fit ployer les arbres aux alentours. Après une grande inspiration, les six ailes restantes du dragon se mirent à s'illuminer de bleu, de feu et de vert au niveau de leurs enfoncements. Celles-ci changèrent de forme pour devenir plus aérodynamiques. L'arrière des ailes où la lumière vibra, pulsa de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre un niveau critique, où, dans un boom énorme, le dragon décolla d'un coup de sa position, laissant le haut des gradins complètement détruit après son décollage.

Kali se retrouva juste en face de la gueule du dragon grande ouverte, dans laquelle chaque dent faisait sa taille. Elle n'avait clairement pas assez d'énergie pour tenter un trou de ver, et même une simple téléportation était hors de question. Elle n'avait ni le temps de calculer sa position d'arrivée ni de dévier sa trajectoire en soumettant son corps à une bourrasque de vent. Au dernier moment, elle pensa à réactiver son élémentaire de foudre qui était toujours autour de sa taille, mais au moment où sa main s'apprêta à le toucher, un orbe de lumière se construisit soudain autour d'elle et son corps tout entier se figea comme si des liens intangibles la maintenaient prisonnière. Elle se débattit coûte que coûte, mais ne put rien faire. Réalisant que la gueule du dragon se rapprochait, elle ferma les yeux en se préparant à la douleur et songea qu'au moins, si elle mourait, le dragon disparaîtrait avec elle.

...

L'étreinte caractéristique de la mort ne venait toujours pas... Elle ouvrit ses paupières et réalisa qu'elle avait atterri sur le museau de la créature, qui continuait de voler vers une falaise où étaient sculptés quatre visages dans la roche. Enfin, les deux pattes arrière du dragon vert d'écailles atterrirent au sommet du flanc de la montagne. Kali, qui était complètement immobilisée, put à peine bouger ses pupilles. Et alors qu'elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, sa propre énergie se dissipa immédiatement. Elle cligna des yeux, tandis qu'une peur peu commune commença à grimper ses membres.

De son côté, le dragon observa les environs via ses globes oculaires dilatés, brillant d'une lueur sinistrement rougeâtre. Son ricanement guttural perfora les oreilles de la rousse, avant qu'il la saisisse du bout de ses griffes pour la présenter devant ses narines. Son rire s'intensifia alors qu'il continuait de la fixer. Le souffle crépitant de puissance se projetant contre sa figure la fit grimacer.

— Tiens, tiens, tiens... mais qu'avons-nous là ? articula le dragon dans la langue des démons, avec une voix qui résonna à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Kali eut le souffle coupé. Depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait une autre personne que Sam parler ce dialecte. Elle sentit son corps se _dilater_ sous les yeux froids de la créature. Un sourire carnassier s'esquissa alors sur l'énorme museau.

— Ah... mais je te reconnais maintenant. Hun hun hun...

Elle trouva son rire sacrément glauque.

— Si tu sais qui je suis, alors relâche-moi, sale lézard débile !

Le regard du dragon sembla se durcir un moment, avant que ses yeux s'embrumèrent d'une texture plus pâle.

— C'est la première fois qu'un sous-être de ton espèce me traite de cette manière. Si tu l'insistes... je vais me comporter comme le sale lézard débile que tu me décris.

Sa patte se tendit vers la capitale démonique. Une énergie colossale surgit d'innombrables failles auxquelles Kali n'avait accès. Elle comprit vaguement qu'il faisait appel même à l'énergie de dimensions parallèles à la leur.

— Arrête, ne fais pas ça !

En dépit de son ordre direct, l'énergie continua de s'agglomérer. Pourquoi son invocation ne lui obéissait-elle pas ?! Le dragon la contemplait toujours fixement. Son état de fatigue en sus de cette situation hors-norme lui fit perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

— Je t'en supplie...

Elle était redevenue cette pathétique démone, incapable de réaliser quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit alors l'énergie s'estomper et éclater dans une pluie émeraude, qui la doucha elle et le dragon, alors que celui-ci la toisait avec une expression sardonique.

— Ainsi, tu comprends ta place, maintenant ?

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée de toute sa vie. Rabaissée par sa propre invocation... Même lorsqu'elle avait été capturée par Acia, son sentiment d'impuissance n'était rien comparé à celui actuel. Le rictus du dragon s'étira tandis que cette réalisation lui prit.

— Tu utilises des pouvoirs que tu ne maîtrises pas toi-même et tu t'étonnes qu'ils puissent se retourner contre toi ?

Quoi ?!

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Un mépris insondable perla de ses traits aliènes.

— Je ne pensais pas que l'_invocatrice_ pouvait être demeurée au point de ne plus se souvenir de la phrase que je viens d'énoncer la minute passée, prononça-t-il et alors qu'elle considérait l'espace d'un instant à le désinvoquer, il l'avertit. N'y pense même pas, car la boule dans laquelle tu te trouves mettra fin à ton existence de manière définitive si jamais il arrive que je disparaisse.

— Tu peux lire dans mes pensées ! réalisa-t-elle en élargissant les yeux.

— Évidemment, petite idiote ! Le moment où tu as essayé de m'ordonner de venir à toi, nos esprits se sont intimement liés. Tu aurais dû lire ça à ton séjour à Voile, que nous, les Anciens, ne voyions pas ton existence d'un bon œil et que nous avons prévu des contingences dans le cas où tu serais assez puissante pour invoquer un avatar de nous-mêmes.

Qu'avait-elle encore fait, bon sang !? Pourquoi avait-elle donc investi tant d'énergie dans un dragon aussi énorme !

— Qui es-tu donc ?

Elle vit un sourire s'arquer sur sa ligne de dents.

— Je suis Tharalduil ! Un Ancien qui descend du Père des dragons ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais eu la force un jour de m'invoquer. Ton évolution a été bien plus rapide que prévu durant ce cycle.

Son esprit rentra en ébullition devant la portée de son annonce. Les Anciens veillaient à ce que les cycles décidant du début et la fin de l'univers se perpétuaient. Si quelqu'un comme elle pouvait représenter un danger à ce grand agencement, ses lectures à Voile lui avaient renseigné que certains Anciens viendraient directement lui régler son compte. Mais elle ne comprenait pas... ses invocations n'étaient pas censées se souvenir de qui elles étaient réellement en temps normal ! À moins que la magie des Anciens ne soit directement liée à leur identité. S'il étaient au courant de son existence, il était logique qu'ils considèrent des précautions spécialement pour son cas !

— Je vois que tu commences à réfléchir, jeune démone. Très bien, tu mérites une récompense pour ce cheminement de pensées. Pose-moi donc une question.

Elle le fixa avec hargne.

— Cherches-tu à m'empêcher de mettre fin aux cycles ?

— Erreur, ricana-t-il gutturalement. Je me moque du déroulement de ces cycles, car je peux très bien survivre en dehors comme le peuvent plus Grands des Anciens. D'ailleurs, si tu considères l'évolution du monde dont tu proviens comme une ligne continue, nous avons pris la sécante, et nous nous sommes complètement séparé de ce système désuet, ou, du moins, l'avatar de moi que tu as invoqué l'est.

Elle hocha la tête avec colère.

— Mais dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

— Ce que je veux de toi ? Rien, mis à part que tu survives, comme il semblerait que mon existence soit liée au fait que tu meures ou non. Je pourrais te briser ou t'enfermer, mais cela réduirait considérablement ton espérance de vie. Je pourrais aussi te mettre en état de stase. Toutefois, le risque que je disparaisse est bien trop grand, c'est pourquoi je vais juste t'observer, pour le moment...

À ces mots, elle sentit l'énergie du dragon s'amenuiser alors qu'il la tenait toujours entre ces deux doigts. L'aura qu'il dégageait se fit comme aspirer dans un autre plan d'existence. Son corps se réduisit encore de taille, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse plus que trois mètres. Le globe dans lequel elle était enfermée se dispersa dans une explosion de lumière et elle tomba au sol. Une envie de vomir la ceignit brusquement quand elle ressentit soudain comme un étau autour de son cou. Elle y porta sa main et y sentit une sorte de collier munie d'une clochette.

— Qu'est-ce que... c'est que ça ?!

— Ceci est juste une assurance pour que tu ne t'amuses pas à me faire disparaître. Tss, que je déteste cette forme inférieure, cracha-t-il d'un air écœuré.

— Si tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu peux déguerpir. Je ne veux plus voir ta sale face de pastèque !

Ses écailles se froncèrent autour de ses yeux.

— Non, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore..._

— Tu meurs, je meurs, donc je vais m'assurer que tu ne te jettes pas dans des situations stupides, ou que tu attentes à ta vie pour une quelconque raison.

— Donc tu vas me suivre partout, même aux toilettes ?

Il acquiesça. Elle porta la main à ses cheveux en s'armant d'un sourire hautain.

— Ah je vois ! Ma beauté est telle qu'elle me permet même de charmer les Anciens ! clama-t-elle en lui faisant une vague de la main. Désolé chéri, tu n'es pas trop mon genre.

Elle sursauta d'un « hic » quand un un rocher extrêmement proche se fit désintégrer par un éclair.

— M'assurer que tu survives ne signifie pas que je ne puis te faire souffrir, donc évite ce genre de blague débile.

Elle soupira alors lourdement, avant qu'une douleur intense lui parcourût les nerfs.

— Mais je n'ai rien dit ! siffla-t-elle éhontée.

— Et évite de penser de cette manière.

_Quel bâtard__,_ rumina-t-elle avec en versant une larme à cause de la douleur encore bien présente. Elle le vit arquer un sourcil fictif dans sa direction. Elle se retint de l'invectiver davantage, ayant déjà assez mal comme ça. Ce qui allait être difficile vu son tempérament... Elle jeta un regard en bas de la montagne en direction de la capitale démonique. La ville semblait _si_ loin et elle se sentait _si_ fatiguée... Dans un soupçon d'espoir, elle se retourna vers le dragon-humanoïde.

— J'espère que tu vas me porter jusqu'à là-bas. Je suis ton invocatrice quand même !

L'œil de la bestiole brilla soudainement d'une lueur rougeâtre.

— Hic ! gémit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Trois longues et insoutenables heures, voilà le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour récupérer un minimum de ses réserves, et tout ça en compagnie de ce maudit dragon ! Trop c'est trop, elle décida d'ouvrir un trou de ver pour revenir à la capitale. Ce qu'elle s'apprêta à faire jusqu'à qu'un détail parvint à son attention : aucun démon n'avait cherché à la contacter via son humain-drone durant cet interlude. Avec aigreur, elle remarqua que la connexion avec lui avait été coupée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard assassin au dragon-humanoïde, qui lui rendit bien la pareille.

_Ne cherche pas la bagarre, ça sert à rien,_ soupira-t-elle en réactivant le contact avec son humain-zombie.

« _Kali ? Vous m'entendez ? Ici Akuma !_ », entendit-elle sans tarder.

Au ton de sa voix, cela avait l'air important.

« _Que se passe-t-il, Akuma ?_ »

« _Pouvez-vous rejoindre votre invocation humaine ? Le seigneur démon Hiruzen recommande que je vous raccompagne en sûreté._»

« _Comment ça assurer ma sûreté ? Vous avez bien vu ce que j'ai fait à-_»

« _Ne discutez pas. Le__s détails sont assez longs. Il vous expliquera ça lui-même. _»

Elle maugréa un juron sans le communiquer à son interface de communication. Cette journée commençait à lui taper sur le système.

« _J'arrive, _» répliqua-t-elle avant de couper le contact.

Au moment où elle s'apprêta à ouvrir une porte dimensionnelle, elle songea à cacher ses flux énergétiques comme le faisait son dragon-humanoïde. Après réflexion, cela pourrait être aussi un bon moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Mais rien qu'en y pensant, elle réalisa qu'elle communiqua l'idée, et qu'il trouverait forcément un contre. Le sourire narquois qu'il afficha suffit à la faire jure. Elle lui tira la langue instinctivement avant de reculer instinctivement, attendant à recevoir un éclair... mais fut surprise de ne rien sentir arriver. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle le trouva étrangement méditatif.

C'était l'occasion parfaite pour évaluer ses faiblesses. Voyons voyons... Pouvait-elle l'attaquer à la nuque ? Non, Sa chevelure d'écailles qui lui descendait jusqu'à sa taille semblait être une parade invincible. La peau de ce spécimen reluisait d'un vert cristallin tandis que ses poings étaient recouverts d'un exosquelette argenté. Il ne portait pas d'armure, ni de vêtements, mais sa carapace extérieure avait l'air d'être suffisamment résistante pour combler ce manque. Ses jambes étaient fléchies et encore plus couvertes d'écailles que le reste de son corps, à tel point qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il portait des bottes cristallines à ses pieds. Autant dire, il n'avait pas l'air de présenter de faille. Il ouvrit ses yeux entièrement rouges et lui fit un petit signe de main pour lui signifier de dégager de la même manière que si elle avait été un vulgaire moustique.

Elle réprima l'envie de lui foutre un poing et décida de faire son trou de ver. Elle apparut dans une chambre peu éclairée, où elle put voir son humain-drone en compagnie de l'autre démon qui portait sa cape grise et dont le faciès était toujours entièrement rouge. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que même son humain-zombie avait son propre masque maintenant. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Tharalduil la rejoindre via son propre portail. Par contre, elle s'attendit à ce qu'Akuma réagissait un minimum à la présence du dragon-humanoïde.

— Personne ne peut me voir, m'entendre ou me sentir à part toi si tu te poses la question, intervint-il à son interjection mentale.

_Que c'est arrangeant,_ pensa-t-elle, mais Tharalduil ne répondit pas à sa provocation évidente.

Elle se gratta le crâne, puis tourna la tête autour. À l'analyse des flux énergétiques, ils étaient les deux seules personnes présentes dans le bâtiment. Elle n'était donc pas dans la demeure du clan Sarutobi... En pensant au seigneur démon, elle songea qu'elle devrait lui demander si son évaluation avait été validée. Enfin bon, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter sur l'instant T...

— Et donc, que vouliez-vous ? requit-elle.

— Déshabillez-vous.

— Pardon ?

Le regard qu'il lui jeta fut d'une aridité polaire.

— Votre accoutrement est bien trop visible et nous voulons voyager incognito.

— Et la raison derrière ça ?

— Pas de discussion, ordre du seigneur démon Hiruzen, termina-t-il totalement fermé.

Cette histoire d'alliance commençait à vraiment lui chauffer les oreilles. S'ils croyaient qu'ils pouvaient la commander comme si elle était leur bonniche, ils pouvaient se mettre leur alliance bien profond. Elle commença à enlever ses habits, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Akuma vint alors à son aide et défit ses couches supérieures. En ce faisant, Kali remarqua que les mains du démon tremblaient... toutefois, elle n'identifia pas de la peur chez lui. Était-ce de la colère alors ? Pourquoi était-il en colère envers elle ?

Elle essaya de se mettre à sa place. Si jamais elle avait vu un démon surpuissant faire des trucs auxquels elle n'aurait rien compris du tout, lui parler en face en face au moment où elle n'avait été encore qu'un péon lambda, comment aurait-elle réagi ? Elle se serait très probablement prosternée de peur devant ce démon, si celui-ci avait cherché à l'interpeller. D'ailleurs, les deux jours précédents, il avait été relativement cordial malgré que la supériorité évidente en terme de puissance qui les distançait, même avant qu'elle l'officialise via son évaluation. Mais là, elle avait l'impression que leur relation était complètement inversée, comme si c'était elle qui lui devait quelque chose.

— Vous pouvez faire le reste seule, l'entendit-t-elle quand il ne lui resta plus qu'une couche.

Elle choisit de ne pas répondre. Akuma ne demanda pas son reste. Il sortit par la seule porte coulissante de la pièce et la referma sèchement derrière lui. Kali sursauta quand il la rouvrit juste après.

— Prenez la veste sur la table.

Puis il referma encore la porte.

Kali arqua un sourcil. Ce démon était vraiment étrange. Quoi qu'il en était, il était missionné par le seigneur démon. Il fallait mieux suivre ses directives... jusqu'à qu'elle obtienne la garantie de son passage au cercle un au moins. Elle ricana désabusée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle se soucierait autant de ce statut un jour.

Sans plus tarder, elle enfila la large cape blanche posée sur la table. C'était bien mieux, typiquement le genre qu'elle était habituée à porter au Pandémonium : soit simple, ample et permettant une grosse liberté de mouvement. Jamais plus elle redemanderait à ce qu'on la rhabillerait d'un yukata, ça, elle en était assurée. Une fois terminé, elle ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre Akuma avec son humain-zombie à ses bottes.

La pièce de dehors s'élongea dans un long couloir, où au bout, des escaliers descendaient. Akuma se positionna derrière elle, et lui enfila un masque blanc sur son visage et lui faire remonter sa capuche dans son dos. Elle se sentit encore une fois gênée par la froideur de ses gestes. Après une marche incommodément lourde, ils parvinrent à la sortie du bâtiment sans prononcer le moindre mot. Le silence commençant oppressant, elle réengagea la discussion :

— Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé à l'arène que je dois porter ce masque ?

— La plupart des démons de la capitale vous craignent actuellement, répliqua-t-il alors qu'ils embarquaient une ruelle déserte et sombre.

Toutefois, elle trouva que cela ne collait pas avec son comportement actuel. La craindre, oui, mais là ? Elle tenta de se rappeler la situation... Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'explosion que Tharalduil avait causée quand il était sorti de l'arène.

— Une personne que vous connaissez est morte ? Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous invoquer un tas d'or pour que vous puissiez acheter une potion de-

Elle sentit alors la pointe du tanto d'Akuma sur son cou. Elle écarquilla les yeux, car elle ne l'avait même pas vu dégainer son arme. Mais remarquant que Tharalduil n'avait pas réagi à cette attaque, elle se douta qu'il n'avait pas compté l'agresser jusqu'au bout, c'était pourquoi elle ne riposta pas.

— Faites attention aux paroles que vous proférez, l'avertit-il en rengainant son arme. Nous ne sommes pas aussi insensibles que vous à ce genre de situation.

Au moins, elle avait eu sa réponse, quelque part. Elle le suivit, notant à elle-même qu'elle devrait faire plus attention quand elle était si dépourvue d'énergie dans ce monde. Il fallait absolument qu'elle et Sam se refassent un stock de potions de résurrection. Juste au cas où...

Cette scène lui fit totalement oublier la présence de Tharalduil, qui était resté en retrait tout du long. Celui-ci ferma les yeux.

« _Vous devriez lui dire à propos de..._ »

— Pourquoi, avez-vous peur qu'elle change ? énonça-t-il en langage draconique.

Kali se retourna dans sa direction, croyant qu'elle lui adressait la parole.

— Pardon ? fit-elle dans la langue des démons.

— Je ne parlais pas à toi, pauvre idiote, retourna-t-il sèchement dans ce même idiome.

Mécontente qu'il lui cassait toujours du sucre sur le dos, elle lui tira la langue en levant légèrement son masque, mais fut parfaitement ignorée.

Akuma s'était entre temps retourné et se demandait à qui elle pouvait s'adresser vu qu'elle avait parlé dans son dialecte natal, mais ne voyant personne, il ne chercha pas à savoir.

Leur groupe continua ainsi jusqu'à la Tour.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Hiruzen éplucha les rapports. Une trentaine morts et plus deux cents blessés suite à l'invocation de Kali, dont cinquante estropiés à vie et quelques-uns en cellule de réanimation. Certains ninjas avaient péri avant de pouvoir recevoir des soins suffisants et certaines des victimes avaient été des enfants de clan. Et il venait tout juste de sortir d'une séance de réunion assez houleuse où les membres du conseil de guerre s'étaient chamaillés entre eux pour savoir à qui répartir la faute.

Danzo était resté muet durant toute la séance contrairement à son habitude. Il ne donna d'avis même quand on l'interpella directement. Et beaucoup des chefs de clan lui en voulaient. Après tout, il était celui qui avait proposé d'inclure les deux démons dans leur village. L'orateur réfuta à leur reproches que sa proposition avait été acceptée au vote à la majorité... mais sa rhétorique faisait pâle figure devant les remontrances de ceux ayant voté contre. Certains membres du haut conseil voulurent initier un vote pour décider du sort des intrus, ce à quoi Hiruzen s'était immédiatement opposé. Ils n'étaient pas allés aussi loin pour rebrousser chemin. Son refus avait provoqué un tel tollé qu'une émeute s'était presque déclarée.

En rétrospective, cela avait été un beau gâchis...

— Qu'en penses-tu, Shikaku ? requit Hiruzen en rabattant les dossiers devant son commandant des armées.

Les jambes croisées sur sa chaise en osier, l'homme au visage couturé de cicatrices prit une ample inspiration.

— En terme d'application au sein de nos troupes, même si on lui interdisait d'utiliser ce... pouvoir, le reste de ses habilités est déjà suffisamment intéressant pour qu'elle nous rajoute un avantage indéniable sur les autres villages, si l'on advenait à déclarer la guerre à l'un d'entre eux. Nos hommes m'ont globalement reporté qu'elle a l'air plutôt frêle physiquement et à l'exception des moments où elle augmente considérablement sa vitesse au point d'être invisible à l'œil nu, elle semble particulièrement vulnérable aux escarmouches. Si nous devions la mobiliser quelque part, ce serait en tant que Ninjutsu spécialiste depuis une position sécurisée. Là, elle pourrait remplir le rôle d'un régiment à elle seule, sous le couvert d'une garde experte dans le combat rapproché, afin que personne ne puisse approcher sa position.

Hiruzen se gratta la barbe de manière pensive.

— Il faudrait que l'on teste sa capacité à résister aux illusions. Les ennemis chercheront certainement à la retourner contre nous avec ce style de formation.

Shikaku acquiesça, l'air méditatif.

— Nous pourrions toujours palier à ce problème si elle parviendrait nous enseigner un peu de son art. Nos experts en démolition en seraient ravis.

Toutefois, Hiruzen hocha la tête.

— Malheureusement, quand j'ai posé la question à Fugaku concernant la reproductibilité de ses techniques, il m'a anoncé qu'aucun membre de son clan, même avec l'aide de leurs sharigans, n'avait réussi à effectuer la moindre de ses techniques, même après plusieurs essais. Son hypothèse était que son réseau de chakra était bien trop différent du nôtre, ce qui cause cette incompatibilité. Soit ça, soit au fait qu'elle ne lance pas ses techniques de la même manière qu'on le fait.

Shikaku afficha pleinement sa déception.

Alors qu'ils allaient attaquer le sujet de son coéquipier qui était encore au quartier général, quelqu'un vint toquer à leur porte. Un agent vint leur signaler qu'Akuma allait arriver, accompagné de leur invitée. Hiruzen le remercia et remit son masque avec Shikaku, qui se leva alors de sa chaise en prévision de se tenir à côté du Hokage pour lui communiquer son point de vue au cours du rendez-vous à venir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Akuma entra, précédant Kali qui arriva au trot avec son interprète à ses côtés. Hiruzen fut satisfait de la voir arrivée déguisée comme il se devait.

— Seigneur démon Hiruzen, se courba-t-elle.

— Puissante Kali, acquiesça-t-il en retour, veuillez vous asseoir en face de moi s'il vous plait, nous avons à discuter assez longuement.

Elle s'installa sur sa chaise avec son interprète derrière. Elle demanda alors si elle pouvait enlever son masque, ce à quoi Hiruzen répondit que oui. Elle baissa également sa capuche et certifia qu'elle se sentait bien mieux ainsi. Hiruzen prit soin de remarquer qu'elle avait désormais un étrange collier au cou, mais ne releva pas. Passé ces banalités, il introduit directement le coeur de la discussion :

— Concernant votre évaluation, soyez rassurée, l'ensemble des sénateurs a été d'accord pour vous faire monter de cercle.

Il la vit soupirer, soulagée, et rajouter expressément avec de grands yeux :

— Et le seigneur démon de cercle six, a-t-il eu vent de ce que j'ai fait ?

Cela prit Hiruzen de court, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de l'entité fictive sur laquelle ils avaient basé leur alliance. Shikaku lui glissa dans un murmure de répondre qu'effectivement, il avait détecté sa présence, mais n'avait pas réagi plus que ça. Quand Hiruzen lui transmit cette remarque, Kali afficha un air extrêmement grave.

— Cela veut dire qu'il est puissant au point que même ma démonstration lui paraisse un jeu d'enfant...

Et soudain, son expression changea, tandis qu'elle poussa des interjections dans son propre dialecte à sa droite. Hiruzen la regarda confus. Devant leur mine inquisitrice, Akuma hocha la tête. Il y avait à l'évidence une autre personne invisible dans la pièce.

— Puissante Kali, pouvez-vous nous dire à qui vous venez de parler ? Est-ce un allié à vous ? demanda Hiruzen d'une voix apaisante.

Si c'était un ennemi, il aurait déjà eu l'occasion d'en terminer avec eux de toute façon.

Il la vit se gratter frénétiquement les cheveux d'un air stressé.

— Je n'ai parlé à personne, à personne du tout !

Cependant, contrairement à ses propos, elle glissa un autre regard énervé sur la droite tout en contractant ses poings.

En analysant ses mimiques, Shikaku souffla à Hiruzen que l'entité en question ne devait probablement pas avoir de très bons rapports avec elle. Le Troisième avait sa petite idée sur la question.

— Est-ce votre invocation ? requit-il tranquillement.

Kali claqua ses palmes sur son bureau en se levant à demi.

— Vous le voyez ?!

Au moins, ils pouvaient être certains que c'était une entité relativement amicale envers Konoha, puisque de ce qu'ils avaient vu de Kali, ses invocations lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil.

— Non, mais mes serviteurs m'ont indiqué votre discussion plutôt... bruyante avec lui, d'où le fait que j'ai pu le deviner.

Discussion à laquelle ils n'avaient d'ailleurs rien pu tirer.

Ils la virent alors se tourner à droite encore une fois en levant le poing et parler dans sa langue. Il y eut alors une pause durant laquelle elle parut écouter quelque chose avant qu'elle se retourne enfin vers eux.

— Il va se montrer, témoigna-t-elle.

Soudain, un être hybride surgit du vide. Hiruzen retint un hoquet devant son apparence si particulière. Même l'éternel placide Shikaku recula d'un pas et Akuma de cinq.

— Pouvons-vous nous dire comment il est apparu comme ça ?!

— Je peux parler votre langue... _seigneur démon_, lui répliqua le dragon d'une voix gutturale.

_Et merde,_ pensèrent en simultané Hiruzen et Shikaku. L'entité les avait percé à jour et était capable de parler _toutes_ les langues.

— Toutefois, je n'ai nulle intention de me mêler de votre petit jeu avec cette imbécile ici-bas, clama-t-il en pointant le crâne de son invocatrice.

Ils virent la rousse s'arrêter une demi-seconde, puis monter au créneau l'instant d'après, pour plier retraite aussitôt en se morfondant sur sa chaise complètement apeurée quand il leva le petit doigt. Les ninjas de Konoha furent estomaqués de cette scène absurde, et ravalèrent leur salive quand le dragon se retourna vers eux muni d'un rictus.

— Vous voyez, c'est comme ça qu'on gère les imbéciles. Si vous ne les dressez pas assez, ils font n'importe quoi.

Sur ces mots, il cogna la tête de la démone, qui se tint aussitôt le crâne avec des grimaces. Du fait de ses traits extrêmement particuliers, mais ils ne purent analyser la moindre de ses expressions, mais ils trouvèrent dans sa prestation une personnalité affirmée et suffisante. Toutefois, cela complexifia encore plus la situation pour Hiruzen et Shikaku, qui faisaient face à un troisième élément neutre et inconnu qu'ils devraient gérer, alors qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas monté de scripts pour le coéquipier de Kali. Cela voulait dire qu'ils devraient encore augmenter leur niveau d'intrigue à trois niveaux au-dessus...

Mais le temps pressait, et Hiruzen n'avait d'autres choix que d'improviser.

— Comment devons-nous vous appeler... puissant démon du Pandémonium ? C'est la première fois que nous avons la chance de rencontrer un membre de votre espèce.

— Et soyez heureux que ça ne soit pas la dernière.

Cette réplique fit écarquiller les yeux d'Hiruzen et fit faire un bond dans le cœur de Shikaku. L'individu leur dédaigna un sourire hautain. S'il était extrêmement facile de gérer Kali, cette créature hybride allait décidément leur causer beaucoup d'embarras. À la manière dont il se comportait avec son invocatrice, il devait être encore plus monstrueux qu'elle. Hiruzen commença sérieusement à considérer une nouvelle échelle rien que pour mesurer le niveau de monstruosité de ces nouveaux venus. Et alors que le silence commençait à s'installer, Tharaldui poursuivit :

— Vous pouvez me nommer Elios.

Kali poussa une interjection dans sa langue, ce qui causa chez Elios une réaction qu'Hiruzen et Shikaku interprétèrent comme un soupir d'exaspération. Encore une fois, il leva seulement un doigt, ce qui eut pour réaction de la faire se recroqueviller sur son siège, tandis qu'elle se mordillait les doigts.

— Puissant Elios... comment se fait-ce que vous soyez aussi antipathique avec votre invocatrice ?

— Faites attention à ce que vous demandez... seigneur démon.

Hiruzen trouva assez vite que c'était un mauvais plan d'essayer de dialoguer avec lui, si à chaque question qu'il posait, il essuyait une menace. Il courba légèrement la tête.

— J'espère que vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on poursuive _seulement_ la discussion avec la puissante Kali.

— Faites donc, je vous regarde, répliqua Elios avec un sourire carnassier.

Hiruzen estima qu'il valait mieux éclipser le sujet de l'invocation pour le reste de la séance. Au moins, il était assez rassuré de savoir que Kali ne risquerait pas de retourner sa veste dans le cas où cet Elios lui filerait... de mauvais conseils. Il évalua la possibilité qu'elle pouvait jouait le jeu de la naïve, et que c'était elle le cerveau derrière leurs interactions à trois partis distincts. Toutefois, cela dépassait bien trop sa capacité d'improvisation pour qu'il puisse l'inclure dans son jeu d'intrigue actuel. Quoi qu'il en était, il fallait mieux qu'il avance dans la discussion s'il voulait respecter son agenda.

— Puissante Kali, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que votre tête est mise à prix.

— Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle l'air intrigué.

Il lui servit un grand soupir peiné, ce qui fit doucement rigoler Elios sur le côté, information qu'Hiruzen tenta au mieux de ne pas prendre en compte.

— Dans notre monde, il est de mesure courante que les capitales démoniques s'envoient des espions entre elles. Certains d'entre eux ont eu l'occasion d'observer vos capacités... peu orthodoxes.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il y a une guerre de l'information ?

— Euh... oui en effet puissante Kali, répliqua Hiruzen qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle possédait une telle notion. Et pour que nous gagnions cette guerre, il serait bien que vous nous donniez, euh... de plus amples informations concernant vos capacités.

Elle acquiesça, mais partit à la place sur un autre sujet :

— Mais je ne comprends pas trop cette histoire de mise à prix sur ma tête. Je veux dire, à quoi ça sert d'essayer de me tuer quand vous avez des potions de résurrection ou des cercles de résurrection ?

Hiruzen eut des yeux révulsés à cette notion nouvelle qui ne lui avait jamais été reportée jusqu'à présent. Il lui fallut cinq secondes pour l'ingurgiter et répondre :

— Désolé, puissante Kali, mais dans notre monde, quand on meurt, c'est définitif. On ne peut pas tricher la mort avec des potions de résurrection ou de cercles ou d'autres choses encore.

Il vit le visage de la démone se décomposer littéralement.

— Vous... vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

— Je n'oserais pas plaisanter sur un sujet pareil, puissante Kali.

Elle hocha la tête. Ce fut la première fois qu'Hiruzen put voir comme du déni chez elle. Le regard de l'hybride sur le côté scintillait d'une étrange lueur.

— Non... répudia-t-elle. Non... Il doit bien avoir un alchimiste, caché je ne sais où. Vous avez bien cherché partout ? Je suis sûre que vous en cachez un sous la table ou quoi.

Soudain, Hiruzen se mit un peu mieux à la saisir, ainsi que le monde d'où elle provenait. Dans son monde, la mort n'était probablement qu'une simple étape à passer, comme le sommeil. Cette notion même que la vie pouvait prendre fin de manière définitive était complètement étrangère chez eux. Hiruzen comprenait désormais ces histoires de raids et les rapports de ses agents concernant les discussions étranges qu'ils lui avaient été rapportées.

Une société s'articulait _toujours_ autour du concept de la vie et de la mort. C'était un concept si fondamental chez eux, et pourtant si absent dans le monde des démons, que leurs deux mondes avaient évolué de manière complètement différente. La mort était probablement une simple valeur financière dans le monde de Kali alors que, dans leur monde, c'était une valeur séculaire. Si un raid se déroulait, et que le résultat économique était positif par rapport aux pertes, soient les démons morts dans une attaque, le raid était rentable et les morts étaient remboursées, mais cette notion cruciale ne pouvait pas exister chez eux. Lorsque des ninjas se sacrifiaient pour obtenir de l'information ou accomplir une mission, les villages perdaient des éléments irremplaçables et leur disparition brisait des familles entières.

Hiruzen ne fit que la regarder sérieusement durant tout ce moment.

— Je suis désolé, puissante Kali, mais c'est la vérité.

Les mains de la démone se mirent alors à trembler et ses lèvres à frémir. Elle saisit subitement les bras d'Hiruzen, puis le secoua frénétiquement, sous le regard placide de Shikaku, Akuma et même l'hybride se tenant à côté d'eux qui ne l'empêchèrent nullement.

— Et des potions de régénération, vous en avez hein ? C'est sûr, hein ?

Hiruzen, toujours beloté, hocha la tête.

— Nous avons ce qu'on appelle des médecins, qui soignent des malades ou des blessés, mais nos techniques de soin ne permettent pas de faire repousser un membre de manière miraculeuse ou quoi que vous pourriez penser d'autre.

Kali le lâcha, recula, et bouscula la chaise derrière elle, avant de bredouiller des mots inaudibles. Hiruzen pouvait pleinement lire dans ses traits tirés la détresse que cette idée lui incombait.

— Combien de démons ai-je tués, aujourd'hui ?

La gorge du Sandaime se noua. Il avait tout fait pour annihiler cette émotion afin de pouvoir faire face à la responsable de la catastrophe. Toutefois, être témoin autant d'émotions à fleur de peau raviva son cœur flétri par le fait qu'il avait lui-même permis l'accident d'arriver par le biais de ses paroles.

— Trente-trois démons sont morts suite à votre rituel, affirma-t-il comme s'il avait annoncé la météo du lendemain.

Les tremblements de Kali se firent plus intenses.

La première fois qu'elle avait expérimenté ce genre de mort définitive d'une personne proche d'elle avait été au moment où Impérator, le démon de cercle six, avait planté son épée dans le corps de son mentor, celle qui lui avait éclairé tous les mystères de sa propre magie, un mentor qu'elle avait toujours admiré. Le souvenir de sa mort restait encore vif, même à présent. Il arrivait, durant des périodes délicates, qu'elle cauchemarde cette scène. Après l'avoir vue périr ainsi devant ses yeux, complètement impuissante dans l'arène du Pandémonium, elle avait récupéré son corps sans vie afin de lui verser toutes les potions de résurrection qu'elle avait accumulées dans sa poche dimensionnelle, et s'était même endettée auprès de ses alliés pour demander les leurs, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait fonctionné. Ne pouvant se résoudre à sa mort, Kali s'était mise en tête de réunir tous ses alliés à l'extérieur le plus vite possible en emportant le corps encore chaud de la défunte afin d'invoquer un _élémentaire de vide_, dans l'espoir que celui-ci exaucerait son souhait de faire revenir la Maîtresse à un passé antérieur où elle avait été vivante la demi-heure avant.

Toutefois, l'existence d'un élémentaire de vide était extrêmement instable. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu obtenir de cette invocation fut de communier avec elle durant quelques minutes, puisqu'une fois que l'élémentaire du vide dissipé par l'extinction de sa magie, la Maîtresse disparut avec lui. Cette scène finale avait rendu la mort de celle-ci encore plus tragique pour Kali, qui avait pleuré toutes les nuits suivantes de cette perte irréparable. Après ça, elle s'était sentie désœuvrée pendant des semaines, à l'abandon, à devoir gérer la bande d'alliés que la Maîtresse avait réunie et que Kali elle-même avait rejoint sur le tard. S'ils avaient été les aventuriers, la Maîtresse avait été le feu de camp qui les avait tous rassemblés. L'heure de la séparation avait été d'autant plus terrible que douloureuse. Kali avait cherché par la suite à étudier des magies obscures, où des légendes racontaient qu'elle aurait pu faire revenir l'âme de la Maîtresse dans des statues pouvant la représenter. Kali s'était alors mise à sculpter des effigies en essayant de reproduire à l'identique les traits de celle qu'elle aimait tant, où elle avait prié pour que son âme lui revienne. Malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts, ses tentatives s'étaient révélées aussi vaines que pathétiques.

Elle avait été alors élue comme étant la meneuse du groupe. Toutefois, son inexpérience mena leur groupe d'alliés à leur ruine quand elle les dirigea dans un piège destiné à les réduire en esclavage. Ils durent ainsi obéir à chacun des ordres d'Acia, la démone des glaces, et même les plus humiliants. Ce n'est que suite à un concours de circonstances fortuite que ses pas la menèrent avec Sam à Voile, la bibliothèque mythique renfermant toutes les connaissances du monde. Sur place, elle chercha un moyen de récupérer ce temps révolu, un temps où la Maîtresse était encore uni et où ses amis étaient libres, mais tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire avait été seulement d'augmenter sa puissance... puissance qui désormais avait causé tant de mal.

Elle était devenue un deuxième Impérator... qui n'était d'autres que le meurtrier de la Maîtresse. Trente-trois démons... Même si elle ne connaissait aucun d'entre eux, elle se doutait bien qu'ils avaient ces proches, et que parmi ces proches, nombre d'entre d'eux devraient vivre avec le souvenir de leur trépas. Un étau se forma dans sa gorge quand elle se mit à leur place... et qu'elle revit ce même sentiment terrible qui l'avait tant tourmenté ces dernières années. Il aurait été facile de repoussé la faute sur Tharalduil, mais... elle savait qu'elle aurait pu invoquer n'importe quoi d'autre et la finalité aurait été la même. Elle ne put s'empêcher de revisionner trente-trois fois la mort de la Maîtresse, sauf que, cette fois, ce n'était pas Impérator qui plantait l'épée, mais elle-même de ses propres mains. Cette vision la détruisit complètement. Elle cria alors le nom de sa Maîtresse, Erbeth, dans son propre dialecte plusieurs fois, alors qu'elle se tenait la tête, réalisant pleinement l'ampleur des actes qu'elle avait commis. Parfois, elle répéta le nom Sam, ou d'autres noms perdus dans les confins de sa mémoire, qu'elle avait voulu oublier, qu'elle aurait tant voulu oublier.

De son côté, Hiruzen regarda l'évolution de ses traits avec des yeux scintillants. Il réalisa alors qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte... Il l'avait prise d'abord pour une arme, mais elle n'avait été en réalité qu'une enfant, une enfant égarée par le mystère des dimensions. Elle était juste pure, et c'était cette pureté qu'il venait de souiller. Et désormais, à chaque fois qu'il lui ordonnerait de tuer via ses techniques toutes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres, elle devrait se revivre à chaque fois ce moment terrible où elle perdit la personne qui avait le plus compté pour elle. La voir brisée ainsi en ayant connaissance de sa suprême puissance conféra à la scène un aspect surnaturel.

Shikaku lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il fallait mieux demander à son garde de la raccompagner à leur quartier général. Hiruzen ne put qu'acquiescer. Akuma se courba et emporta Kali, qui était bien trop faible pour se débattre, ayant épuisé la quasi-intégralité de sa magie ce jour-ci. Elios les fixa de ses yeux froids, avant de leur tourner le dos, et de disparaître dans un mirage.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hiruzen se permit de s'affaler dans son siège, épuisé après cet entretien à la fois intense intellectuellement et émotionnellement.

— Penses-tu que je suis un monstre, Shikaku de pleurer de l'avoir brisée que je suis incapable de verser des larmes pour les enfants du village qui sont morts aujourd'hui ?

Shikaku posa une main sur son épaule.

— Je pense... que nous sommes juste endurcis avec les années passées. Nous sommes dans une position où nous devons calculer ce qui, au final, combien de vies on doit sacrifier pour en sauver plus. Comme cette _Kali_ représente l'une des futures pièces maîtresses de notre échiquier, nous lui accordons une valeur supérieure comparée à tous les pions que nous avons sacrifiés aujourd'hui, tout espérant que la réalisation qu'elle vient de prendre aujourd'hui ne baissera pas sa valeur à venir.

Hiruzen renifla, sarcastique.

— Je suppose que c'est le joueur de shogi en toi qui parle...

Impitoyable, Shikaku acquiesça.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons monter un plan pour gérer cet Elios... Sa présence même risque de bousculer notre agenda, et il y a encore la question de ce Sam que nous avons laissé en suspens...

Ce fut alors qu'ils se mirent à discuter durant des heures sur l'organisation de leurs futurs plans.

* * *

Kali n'avait même pas remarqué, une fois rentrée chez elle, qu'une de ses aides avait été absente, ni même l'absence de Tharalduil sur le chemin du retour. Elle ne voulut même pas voir Sam, qui l'avait probablement attendue toute la journée. Au moment où celui-ci voulut l'accoster, il comprit qu'il devrait passer un autre jour à se tourner les pouces puisqu'elle faisait une rechute qu'il était venu à appeler avec le temps : le syndrome de la Maîtresse. À raison, puisque Kali s'échoua dans son baldaquin et voulut seulement être seule et même ses blagues pourries ne la faisaient pas sourire. Elle s'enroula autour de ses cousins, ses cheveux cuivrés s'étendant sur le drap blanc alors qu'elle portait comme nuisette que sa robe éthérée.

Et bizarrement, bien que le lit sur lequel elle reposait était le plus confortable qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait été plus heureuse dans son monde natal qu'ici...


	6. Le Gambit du Magicien

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Le Gambit du Magicien**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Ce jour-ci, Anko était revenue un peu avant tout le monde au quartier général. L'immeuble avait été défini ainsi par le Sandaime suite à l'arrivée des deux démons dont elle avait eu la charge de surveiller, avec son amie Kurenaï. Elle se considérait comme l'une des kunoichis les plus fidèles au Troisième Haut Seigneur. Ce denier avait après tout grandement participé à sa réhabilitation suite au départ précipité d'Orochimaru, le sannin des serpents. Son vouloir étaient ses ordres et la fidélité qu'elle avait envers lui sa raison d'être.

Le Sandaime avait précisé que ces visiteurs d'un autre monde devaient être absolument traités avec toute l'hospitalité possible. En temps normal, elle aurait rouspété de devoir faire le ménage, la cuisine et toutes ces tâches ordinairement dédiées à des genins et non pas une kunoichi de sa trempe. Toutefois, l'importance critique de sa mission faisait qu'elle se sentait à la place fière de sa tâche. Même si la perspective de la remplir s'était assombrie depuis que Kurenaï avait perdu son bras droit...

Du fait de sa mission, elle avait eu le droit d'accéder à toutes les informations concernant les deux personnages. C'était la moindre des choses à faire dans une situation où le moindre faux pas pouvait mettre un terme à leur cohésion diplomatique. Malgré ce, Anko avait quand même été au premier abord surprise, pour ne pas dire abasourdie. Que le Sandaime consacre tant d'efforts à recevoir ces démons, au point de monter toute une mise en scène était du jamais vu.

Ces doutes s'étaient d'autant plus consolidés suite à sa première impression. La première nuit où elle dut servir auprès de Kali, cette dernière s'était révélée abordable à sa bonne surprise, bien qu'extrêmement maladroite, si ce n'était fruste à son grand désarroi. Lorsqu'elle lui avait présenté les baguettes, la démone avait précisé qu'elle avait toujours mangé avec ses mains. Des leçons de _bonne conduite_ avaient suivi, mais la pratique s'était trouvée tellement laborieuse au point que la démone avait abandonné assez vite et avoua qu'elle avait préféré quand même profiter du repas comme à son habitude.

Contrairement à ses attentes, la position qu'Anko adopta suite à cet interlude fut plus celle d'une guide, voire d'une tutrice que celui d'une réelle servante, contrairement à ce qui était stipulé dans l'ordre de mission. Elle avait eu l'impression de devoir tout lui réapprendre, comme si la démone avait découvert tous les outils du quotidien pour la première fois. Anko avait trouvé cette mission à la fois ludique, mais embarrassante, surtout lorsqu'elle avait appris que la démone était son aînée de plus de dix ans...

Ainsi, Anko ressentait des difficultés à situer sa relation avec la démone. Les rapports qu'elle avait lu à son sujet ne collaient absolument pas avec la nature de leurs interactions. Cette vision se retrouva d'autant plus amplifiée où elle l'avait fait vêtir de son habit cérémonial, dans lequel le simple fait de marcher avait paru être une épreuve en soi pour la démone, et ce, le jour même où elle avait été censée démontrer ses capacités devant l'ensemble des shinobis. Elle avait paru si fragile, au point où Anko s'était demandée même si elle avait déjà combattu ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie. Elle ne présentait aucun muscle qui lui permettrait de faire des katas évolués et en ce sens, elle était tout l'inverse du canon de la kunoichi, si ce n'était qu'elle aurait pu servir en tant que courtisane dans un palais. Anko s'était attendue à se retrouver embarrassée de sa future prestation...

Toutefois, la rétrospective fut l'exacte opposée de ses attentes. Kali sembla changer du tout au tout suite à sa téléportation dans l'arène. Sa considération envers elle passa d'une adulte empotée à une entité surnaturelle. La démone n'avait aucunement besoin d'avoir un physique de fer quand elle pouvait écraser ses adversaires par l'essence même de sa magie. Toute la conception de ce qu'Anko estimait être le summum de la puissance s'était retrouvée chamboulée. Kali pouvait littéralement réaliser l'impossible, au point où ce que le soldat moyen considérait dans leur village comme un ninjutsu ultime paraissait être d'une facilité déconcertante pour la démone. De sa maîtrise des éléments du répertoire du shinobi, en sus d'autres éléments qu'Anko n'avait jamais vu une autre personne manipuler, ses habilités sortaient complètement de la logique de leur monde...

Sans exception, tous les patriciens du village s'accordaient qu'il était impossible que l'_Uzumaki_ puisse encore être considérée de l'ordre des mortels. Le pire fut le moment où elle invoqua cette créature inconnue de leur folklore. Ayant signé un contrat avec le peuple des serpents, Anko n'était pas étrangère des pactes d'invocation. Toutefois, l'invocation de Kali avait été complètement différente. Les impressions croisées des experts du domaine avaient afféré que la démone n'avait pas téléporté simplement un être préconçu d'un endroit à un autre. Non, c'était comme si elle avait façonnée de toutes pièces la créature, par le seul biais de sa propre énergie.

Ce fut la première fois qu'Anko eût l'occasion de visualiser une telle concentration de chakra, à un tel point qu'une tornade s'était formée, pour ensuite se matérialiser en cette abomination d'outre-monde, qui avait été tellement gigantesque que même le stade entier n'avait pu la contenir. Certains ninjas s'étaient retrouvés écrasés seulement par sa masse ahurissante, comme s'ils n'avaient été que de simples fourmis sous le talon d'un humain... La seule comparaison possible qu'Anko put estimer fut celle donnée par les senseurs : soit l'avènement du Kyuubi. Mais même le démon-renard avait pas dégagé une telle puissance. Ce prospect était d'autant plus terrifiant que le Kyuubi avait, depuis toujours, été considéré comme la créature la plus puissante au monde... Et cette considération avait été balayée devant les yeux de tous, par la seule main de la démone, ayant permis l'introduction d'une créature encore plus incommensurable.

Les rumeurs qui couraient sur Kali étaient devenues légions. La plus populaire d'entre elles fut que le Sandaime avait reçu la visite du divin. Il était impensable qu'une telle personne vienne prêter allégeance au village pour une autre raison. Même si la version officielle était que Kali avait un simple statut d'immigrée et non une personne issue d'un autre monde, un culte s'était instantanément formé suite à sa prestation. Sur une note plus tragique, la démone fut instantanément rajoutée au _Bingo Book_ dans la section S du livre. Le descriptif de ses capacités était ahurissant pour quiconque. Et pour ceux ayant visualisé sa démonstration à l'arène, même les commentaires ne lui rendaient pas hommage. Les notes la décrivant étaient pour la plupart contradictoires ; soulignant l'absurdité même de son pouvoir. Ainsi, même les ninjas de légende ayant possédé le Rinnengan, la pupille ultime, paraissaient être des bonhommes d'épingles à côté d'elle. Si le _Bingo Book_ avait comporté une section S+, Kali y aurait certainement figuré.

À vrai dire, l'arrivée d'un tel élément était capable à lui seul de faire totalement basculer la géopolitique du monde. Il était probable que tous les ninjas du monde allaient se liguer afin de faire tomber Konoha. Après tout, le village avait désormais en sa possession un individu rendant la caste des Jinchuuriki complètement obsolète, alors que cette dernière avait été considérée jusque-là comme l'ultime arme que possédaient les ninjas. Le Sandaime avait immédiatement déployé deux troupes de soldats d'élite chargées exclusivement à sa protection une fois qu'elle eut rejoint l'agent Akuma. Mais était-ce suffisant ? Anko ne pouvait le dire. De ce qu'elle avait suivi des autres agents, la plupart des clans étaient déjà hostiles à la démone, et l'étaient encore plus suite à l'accident de l'arène. Et s'il advenait que le moindre mal lui arrive, cela aurait tellement un impact dévastateur sur le village qu'ils risqueraient de perdre leur monopole militaire sur le monde.

D'un point de vue personnel, Anko ne savait pas du tout comment évaluer la situation. D'un côté, elle lui en voulait pour Kurenaï, mais de l'autre, elle savait que la démone n'avait fait que répondre aux attentes du village. Ainsi, Anko eût du mal à repousser la faute de ce chaos sur son compte. Ce flou était d'autant plus accentué puisqu'elle avait pu la côtoyer un minimum avant son évaluation. Elle avait pu saisir mieux que quiconque sa personnalité. Et elle trouvait d'énormes difficultés rattacher l'image de la Kali dont les émotions étaient aussi faciles à lire qu'une enfant avec celle de l'arène ayant causé tant de ravages de manière si impitoyable.

Cette difficulté s'accrut lorsqu'elle avait accueilli Kali à son retour et qu'elle l'avait vu fondre en larme en fonçant directement vers sa chambre. Cela avait juste rendu Anko confuse en premier lieu. Toutefois, suite à l'explication d'Akuma, elle comprit que les schémas de fonctionnement des démons étaient probablement très similaires aux leurs. Une personne extérieure aurait pu trouver cette situation surréaliste. Néanmoins, au regard de sa proximité immédiate, Anko pouvait pleinement saisir le dilemme dans lequel se trouvait Kali. Toutes les kunoichis en âge de commettre leur premier première mission d'assassinat étaient passées par-là, elle y compris. La laisser dans le respect du silence était la moindre des choses... si ce n'était sans l'autre événement qui s'était inauguré.

Car Sam, le coéquipier de Kali, s'était enfin réveillé.

Jusque-là, bien qu'Anko avait été chargée de le surveiller, tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir de lui était un homme endormi à la peau rouge et aux petites cornes. Elle estimait son âge biologique entre la quarantaine et la cinquantaine basé sur son visage. Son pourpoint noir figurait une cravate blanche surplombée d'un veston gris et d'un pantalon bleu foncé, ce qui était un accoutrement extrêmement peu commun dans leur monde, si ce n'était que c'était la première fois qu'Anko voyait une personne habillée de cette manière. Il portait également un monocle et des gants blancs où sur chacun un pentacle rouge était inscrit. Un début de calvitie s'acheminait au sommet de son crâne avec ses cheveux gris poil coiffés en arrière.

En rentrant dans l'appartement à son retour, Anko le retrouva assis sur une des tables basses du salon en face... d'un autre lui-même. Ceci ne la surprit pas outre mesure. Les techniques de clonage n'étaient pas inconnues des ninjas. Pour une personne considérée pour l'égal de Kali, Anko pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il possède des pouvoirs dépassant toute imagination. Toutefois, le personnage avait un aspect indéniablement intrigant. Chacun de ses clones présentait des mimiques différentes, comme si chacun possédait une personnalité à part entière.

Ce constat se révéla perturbant vu de près... Si Kali avait l'air à peu près normale en dehors du moment où elle commençait à montrer ses pouvoirs, Sam lui était bizarre quel que soit le moment où elle essayait de l'observer. Dans les autres pièces, d'autres clones jouaient sous des angles variés. Certains paraissaient flotter avec leur plateau de jeu comme en apesanteur. D'autres avaient la tête inclinée ou carrément même, étaient accrochés au plafond avec la tête à l'envers.

Anko hésita quelque peu sur la marche à suivre devant ce spectacle déboussolant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida quand même d'aller le saluer. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne tomberait pas sur un de ses clones. Certes, sa démarche était vaine, puisqu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue. Il était quand même nécessaire qu'ils initient de bons rapports, et faute de mieux... Elle l'interpella de loin, avant de se faire prendre d'un soudain vertige. Sa vision entière se troubla comme si elle avait été plongée à l'intérieur d'un fluide. Tous les Sam se dissipèrent et seul l'un d'entre eux se révéla juste devant son nez, et la main gauche de ce dernier se colla à son front.

En dépit de son entraînement à réagir en toutes circonstances, Anko trouva ses sens euthanasiés et ses réflexes endormis suite à cette prise. Sa tête se fit comme aspirer vers la paume... Puis une autre vision lui prit. Désormais, Sam se tenait cinq mètres en face d'elle, les bras croisés, armé d'un sourire sarcastique, avec sa main droite pianotant sur son bras gauche. Elle lui retourna un simple regard d'interrogation, puis le vit plonger sa main dans une poche de son pourpoint. Un paquet de cartes au revers blanc en sortit. Les deux mains du démon se levèrent devant sa poitrine, avant que les cartes se mirent à voltiger de part et autre de ses paumes. Anko sentit son regard naturellement aspiré dans le parallélépipède blanc dans un effet kaléidoscopique.

L'environnement changea alors du tout au tout dans un tourbillon luminescent. Au lieu du salon se révéla une salle de classe... qui la fit écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'elle la reconnut. C'était celle qu'avait eu l'habitude d'utiliser à l'académie... celle qui lui offrait une vue directe sur le laboratoire de son idole Orochimaru. Chaque son, chaque odeur, chaque goût ou chaque fibre que sa peau ressentait corroborait directement avec ce souvenir qu'elle avait précieusement conservé. Elle aurait pu se persuader de s'être retrouvée dans le passé en l'absence de Sam en face d'elle en train de la regarder dans ce décor antique. Tout lui semblait plus grand, ou plutôt, c'était elle qui avait rapetissé. Son corps était à l'évidence retournée à son enfance. En descendant les yeux, elle constata que son bras droit présentait une cicatrice supposé avoir disparu depuis des lustres.

C'était bluffant. Jamais elle n'avait visualisé un niveau de détails aussi impressionnants dans une illusion de sa vie. Son amie Kurenaï, férue dans cet art, lui faisait souvent part de ses impressions dans ce domaine. Ainsi, Anko en savait suffisamment pour reconnaître les bons des mauvais illusionnistes. Et ce qui se présentait face à elle était indéniablement l'oeuvre d'un virtuose. D'ordinaire, ce genre d'illusions était supposé demander des mois de préparation et une connaissance approfondie du sujet. Or, à sa souvenance, elle venait de rencontrer Sam il n'y avait pas moins d'une minute !

Alors que cette réalisation lui venait, elle se rendit alors compte que Sam n'avait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre relativement à sa position. Elle hocha la tête, ne voulant pas en subir davantage, puis ferma les yeux en joignant ses mains dans un mudra. À plusieurs reprises, elle tenta de sortir de son joug comme elle avait appris. Mais la sensation de retour était des plus singulières. Son « _Kaï_ » fonctionnait, c'était indéniable. Instinctivement, elle savait que ses tentatives marchaient mais que rationnellement, celles-ci échouaient à la fois. Une peur lancinante commença à l'envahir, mais au moment où même cette idée émergea, elle oublia ce que ce sentiment pouvait bien signifier, comme si une zone de son cerveau s'était retrouvée momentanément déconnectée... De la même manière que si elle avait été la spectatrice d'une séance cinématographique, elle se laissa entraîner dans cette illusion.

Elle ne pouvait simplement rien y faire.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle visualisa que le tour de jonglerie du démon venait à sa fin. Toutes les cartes s'empilèrent tout d'un coup dans sa main gauche, qu'il lui présenta devant son nez. La sensation de trouver un contact solide sous son fessier se fit. Pour cause, elle était désormais assis à une table devant lui, dans cette même salle de classe, comme si elle avait été dans une session privée avec un professeur particulier. L'obscurité était aussi dense qu'une nuit sans lune. La lumière du néon au-dessus de leurs têtes était leur seul repère. Un cercle les auréolait de part et autre, les laissant comme uniques acteurs de ce lieu sans défaut.

Mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle se rende compte que Sam n'était déjà plus en face. Il ne restait plus que ses mains. Elle considéra que cela devait être un tour de son cerveau ayant enregistré sa position la seconde d'avant à travers une illusion persistante de son nerf optique. Ce fut à alors que la main gauche rejoignit le dessus du paquet sur la table. Dans un bruit de plissement, les cartes se déployèrent en éventail face cachée dans un balayage continu. Les doigts de la main gauche gesticulèrent des vagues de manière asynchrone, après que la main droite claquât ses doigts une fois. Les cartes tournèrent alors une par une, et les revers qui étaient auparavant blancs figuraient désormais des images :

Chaque image montrait un chiffre codé en bâtons. Elle estima qu'il avait fait ainsi car c'était un langage universel pour compter. Chaque image représentait une personne qu'elle connaissait, ou qu'elle _avait connue_. Le _un_ affichait le premier Hokage et le _deux_ le second et ainsi de suite jusqu'au quatrième, puis dans la suite numérique successivement les trois Sannins, puis les membres de sa famille, puis ses proches. Après cinq secondes, une fois que toutes les cinquante-deux cartes furent révélées, les mains lui indiquèrent d'en choisir une. Anko choisit celle de Kurenaï et les mains réunirent les cartes dans un paquet uniforme et l'invitèrent à la réinsérer dans le paquet.

Au moment où elle s'exécuta, quelque chose d'étrange retint son attention. Elle put comme repérer mentalement l'emplacement exact de chaque carte. C'était comme si Sam lui avait implanté leur localisation directement dans son esprit. Après quoi, les mains jonglèrent avec les cartes. Des châteaux tenaient parfaitement en équilibre juste via ses paumes en suspension. Les constructions se transformaient la seconde suivante en rosaces, puis en d'autres élaborations plus sophistiquées. Individuellement, les cartes semblaient être jetées n'importe comment. Toutefois, une fois rassemblées, ces dernières réalisaient des figures similaires à des dessins d'animaux. Le réalisme des figures était époustouflant. Le dessus des cartes se coloriaient pour mimer à la perfection les reliefs, tout en conservant à la base le motif originel. De constellations en constellations d'animaux, les cartes se remirent à voltiger pour écrire _Anko_ sous plusieurs dialectes différents et sous divers éclairages. Et alors que la kunoichi était complètement subjuguée, les cartes se réunirent sans préavis dans un paquet uniforme, tenu dans la main droite devant laquelle elle fut présentée. L'autre main gantée piocha alors la première carte, révélant celle tirée en premier lieu.

Anko applaudit gaiement. Les mains gantées simulèrent une courbette avec un chapeau uniforme flanqué sur le côté. Elle était tout bonnement enchantée, telle une gamine en souhaitant _toujours plus_. Et comme exhaussé, le manège continua...

Un relent marin parcourut ses narines au moment où elle sentit les rayons d'un soleil intense lui taper sur les épaules. Anko réalisa qu'elle avait grandi en moins d'un instant, et pour compte ; elle avait retrouvé son corps d'adulte. En maillot de bain, sur la planche d'un surf, elle voguait proche des rives d'une plage. À côté d'elle, des sirènes, des ondins et des dauphins nageaient hors de l'eau pétillante de reflets turquoise. Ces êtres marins la saluèrent de leurs nageoires majestueuses et de leurs écailles resplendissantes. Alors qu'elle aurait aimé continuer à naviguer plus longtemps en compagnie de ces magnifiques créatures, le surf arriva déjà sur le sable blanc. Sur place, Sam l'attendait, habillé en majordome et penché dans une courbette. Ses mains présentaient un petit dragon pourpre, mesurant moins de cinq mètres et portant une selle en haut du dos sur le devant les ailes. L'illusionniste la poussa à monter dessus tandis qu'il s'essayât derrière elle.

D'un claquement de rênes, le dragon prit son envol.

Une pléthore de sensations jamais explorée l'assaillit. Le décor qui se dévoila se trouva tout bonnement incroyable. La forêt par-dessus laquelle ils passèrent s'élongeait dans un océan de vert, de châtain et de mauve. Plus bas, d'immenses lézards dégustaient des arbres tropicaux à la taille tout aussi démesurée. Le sol était tapissé de plantes exotiques, dont certaines semblaient carnivores. Des arbres munis d'yeux et de pattes formées à partir de racines migraient à l'Est tandis que des oiseaux multicolores, comme des phœnix, volaient vers l'Ouest.

Le dragon monta en altitude et Anko se sentit soudain revêtue d'un long manteau d'hivers. Des montagnes coulant sous une mer de givre firent place. La faune se subdivisa en aigles, ours ou d'autres créatures qu'elle n'identifia pas exactement mais qui avaient une forme translucide, cristalline. Un long serpent complètement recouvert de glace traversa l'horizon en face d'eux dans une immense ligne cabossée, portant sur lui un ange aux ailes bleutées.

Les décors s'asséchèrent alors subitement, devenant bien plus volcaniques. Cette fois, des golems de pierres et d'autres métaux plus sombres se sublimaient à travers des rivières de lave. En montant encore vers les cieux, ils s'approchèrent proche d'une faille pourpre, où une sorte de silhouette transparente déformant l'espace autour d'elle sembla les saluer. Dans un soubresaut, ils traversèrent le portail pour se retrouver dans l'_espace_. Les étoiles autour d'elle devinrent des lignes alors qu'elle se sentait toujours projetée vers l'avant.

Cette sensation de voltige s'arrêta quand elle se retrouva sur une terre verte, au milieu de nuages à perte de vue, habillée comme d'habitude. Le ciel était clair, bleu et des arcs-en-ciel se déployaient à droite et à gauche. Une mer de nuages... et il n'y avait plus de trace du dragon, ni de Sam. Son regard s'orienta naturellement un peu peu plus loin, un peu plus bas, où plusieurs individus se mirent à apparaître un à un sur un autre bout de terre parmi les nimbus :

Le premier du contingent fut une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir, qui se mit à courir à quatre pattes vers un parterre de fleurs colorés avant de les récolter dans sa sacoche. Un squelette blanc avec une épée sur son flanc gauche le suivit de près se mit à l'aider dans ses récoltes. Un bref instant plus tard, une armure lustrée en obsidienne noire fit son apparition hors du vide. Ses sabots de fer foulèrent lourdement le sol, tandis qu'elle levait son gantelet de guerre en l'air. D'un basculement de son bras de gauche à droite, elle déforma le paysage aux alentours. Deux autres figures apparurent peu après. Elles dénotaient une allure obséquieusement féminine. Leur peau rouge, parsemée d'écailles, était visible sous leur absence de vêtements. Leurs cheveux étaient complètement enflammés et flottaient au grès du vent. Quant à leurs pas, ils flétrissaient les fleurs sous leurs noires bottines. Un autre homme surgit à travers le portail, habillé d'une toge de nomade. D'un geste sec, il fit secouer sa lanterne tenue en hauteur. Des esprits blancs en sortirent, puis tournèrent autour de ses épaules alors qu'il se frottait le nez l'air vivace.

Peu après, une personne similaire à Sam rentra à son tour sur la place. Son apparence était bien plus hagard et sa barbe plus fournie. Il portait une grande épée pulsante de vert, la tenant contre lui comme s'il vivait le dernier de ses jours. Une figure humanoïde ressemblant à Kali apparut à son tour, habillée d'une toge simple, portant une épée en dents de scie mesurant deux mètres, qu'elle traînât derrière elle au sol dans un raclement sourd. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus courts, bien moins foisonnants et son regard bien moins assertif. Et pour terminer, une dernière silhouette féminine apparut. Ses longs cheveux blancs cascadaient son kimono noir aux fleurs d'un blanc écarlate. Un bouquet bleu marin entourait ses oreilles, duquel deux grandes cornes noires effilées ressortaient. Soudainement, l'ultime silhouette ordonna aux autres de se mettre en position.

Depuis une distance considérable, des lignes de lumière sillonnèrent l'horizon et arrivèrent à toute vitesse dans la zone, étant sur le point de se transformer en champ de bataille. Les êtres éthérés de lumière au nombre de sept chargèrent vers eux. Leurs corps se diluèrent instantanément dans un plongeon longitudinal. Mais la vélocité de l'attaque était telle que le groupe se trouva impuissant devant cet assaut... La défense s'organisa. Sam se rendit invisible, tentant de prendre en fourbe leurs ennemis. Les femmes imbibées de flammes incantèrent des boules de feu, qu'elles lancèrent sans succès vers ces constructions luminescentes. L'armure noire se téléporta à plusieurs reprises, joignant ses mains vers l'avant pour appliquer des déformations devant elle. Le mage noir interrompit sa collecte de fleurs. Des lames d'ombre sortirent de ses pieds au moment où une attaque arrivait de son côté, avec son squelette se tenant à ses côtés pour le défendre. L'homme en habits amples de nomade prit une position de replis, puis se cala en tailleur derrière sa lanterne. Les esprits blancs l'entourant s'agglomérèrent dans le socle tandis qu'il joignit ses mains dans une concentration intense. Kali de son côté, entre deux coups de lumière lui laissant des bleus, ouvrit une petite faille pourpre où deux pierres sous la forme de topaze transparurent, relâchant des décharges avec parcimonie. Elle fit son cercle d'invocation, y déversa son énergie, puis les décharges provenant des pierres précieuses s'unirent. Un élémentaire de foudre se matérialisa devant elle. Elle referma la faille à la façon d'une fermeture éclair et l'entité qu'elle venait d'invoquer se fondit avec elle. Son visage sembla s'amincir et ses vêtements devenir chatoyant de jaune avant qu'elle détalât à la poursuite des lumières, en arrêtant une au moment où l'un de ses camarades se faisait attaquer.

De derrière, la silhouette féminine portant un kimono attendait. Ses yeux dardaient toujours les alentours. Peu de temps après, d'autres lumières plus intenses rejoignirent le combat dans un pont lumineux. D'autres élémentaires de lumière... à l'exception qu'ils portaient désormais des armures et des couronnes tissées de reliures. La démone aux longs cheveux ploya alors ses bras en face d'elle de manière parallèle, ses mains se faisant dos à dos. Bizarrement, même si pour Anko cela ne semblait être qu'un souvenir, elle pouvait ressentir la puissance ésotérique émerger de cette femme. L'espace tout entier sembla se déformer tandis qu'Anko avait le sentiment qu'une porte gigantesque apparaissait dans son dos. Les gonds craquelèrent, s'illuminant de sigles. Le sceau inscrit dessus vibra, puis se mit à tourner, et à tourner de plus en plus vite, encore et encore.

Vint le moment où la démone écarta ses bras pour les rabattre derrière elle. La _porte_ s'ouvrit définitivement dans une immense lumière bleu foncé. À travers l'ouverture, une mer d'étoiles se déployait. Deux paires d'ailes métalliques se cristallisèrent dans son dos. Son regard impassible s'affranchit d'un sourire confiant, tandis que ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent de rouge et que ses cornes précédemment pointues se courbèrent vers l'avant. Son kimono même se transforma en une sorte de robe longue, laissant transparaître ses cuisses sur les côtés. L'espace autour d'elle sembla se craqueler par fragments, alors qu'elle se tint en l'air joignant ses mains au niveau de son ample poitrine.

Puis elle se mît à chanter.

Les vibrations de son chœur se répandirent aux alentours, dans tout l'espace et dans toutes les dimensions. Le groupe qui alors était en train de perdre la bataille se sentit soudain porté d'une nouvelle énergie. Quant à elles, les lumières dansantes autour d'eux se figèrent, complètement immobilisées, agrandissant leurs pupilles éthérées de manière impuissante. Le mage noir en trancha une avec une lance d'ombre, alors que l'homme du désert relâcha ses fantômes qui passèrent entre tous les élémentaires, faisaient provoquer d'immenses fissures sur leurs corps. Les génasis lancèrent une boule de lave sur le plus grand d'entre eux, qui ne laissa qu'une immense pierre au sol reluisante de lumière une fois dissipé. L'armure noire se jeta sur le groupe plus pacqué avant de relâcher l'impact qu'elle avait absorbé depuis le début du combat. Sam en trancha deux, son épée verte s'abreuvant de l'essence blanchâtre de ces êtres tandis qu'il la brandissait victorieux vers le haut.

La démone à l'allure angélique tomba alors du ciel et s'échoua sur la terre, tandis que l'immense porte où transparaissait l'infini se referma dans le sillage de sa chute. Ses ailes réintègrent son corps et elle reprit enfin son apparence normale. Le groupe se dépêcha de ramasser tout leur butin et se réunit autour de la démone en l'aidant à se relever. La démone réalisa alors un portail en se retournant en arrière. Toute la bande se jeta dedans au moment où d'imposantes figures angéliques arrivèrent. La démone fut alors la dernière à sauter dans le portail qu'elle refermât derrière elle au moment où une lance de lumière fut projetée dans leur direction.

De l'autre côté de la faille, Anko réapparut sur une poutre, en haut d'un pilier situé dans un immense environnement en construction. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le mouvement plus bas, où elle vit la précédente démone émerger du portail temporaire, en compagnie de tous les autres. La lance de lumière se stoppa à brin de son nez alors que la faille se refermait complètement. Des minotaures en train de jouer à la balle les accueillirent avec allégresse, de même de petits gobelins peu de temps après. C'était le temps des réjouissances. La troupe entière s'aggloméra alors autour de la figure, qui regarda autour d'elle l'air satisfait en les couvrant d'un discours, faisant redoubler l'ovation qui lui était destinée. En plein milieu de la procession, la démone s'arrêta au niveau de Kali et lui tapota la tête, alors que la rousse semblait comme fondre sous ce contact...

Le décor se figea sur ce moment. Une main gantée gigantesque apparut soudainement devant le visage d'Anko. La dernière chose qu'elle put entrevoir de cette séquence fut le pentacle incandescent sur fond blanc...

La transition fut instantanée. Son corps entier réémergea face à du sable. Elle se releva, encore une fois déboussolée. En tournant ses yeux autour, elle réalisa qu'elle était au milieu d'une arène, au centre de plusieurs pentacles concentriques où un immense cercle était dessiné. Une foule au nombre invraisemblable de démons différents remplissait des gradins environnants. Sur les marches, il y avait des génasis, des vampires, des succubes, des trolls, des colosses, des mages et autres nécromanciens. Son regard vagabonda avant de se fixer brusquement sur un groupe familier, celui dont elle venait d'avoir observé les exploits. Ce fut alors qu'elle constata quelque chose d'autant plus troublant : toute la foule était en fait figée, les expressions du groupe y compris. Leurs poings serrés et leurs visages levés lui indiquèrent que quelque chose se passait au-dessus... Un crépitement assourdissant, s'apparentant à un entrechoquement métallique éclata, tandis qu'une odeur du sang aspergea ses narines d'une viscosité affreuse...

Lentement, ses yeux se levèrent. C'était un combat épique... La démone sous sa forme angélique volait une dizaine de mètres plus haut, le bras vers l'avant, vers une autre silhouette ivoirienne, portant aussi des ailes à moitié blanches et à moitié noires, alors que celle-ci la placardait inlassablement de coups de lame. La figure de la démone se fit trancher en deux, mais l'image se flouta, et elle s'était en fait téléportée plus bas. Des sceaux se nivelèrent sur tout son bras. L'instant d'après, la matière même s'effondra autour de son adversaire, et la figure à la couronne scintillante de noir se craquela, se fragmenta, avant d'éclater en quatre versions d'elle-même, qui se jetèrent à une vitesse sidérante de quatre endroits à la fois vers la démone à la chevelure blanche. Elle avait déjà subi de nombreuses blessures mais ne faiblissait pas devant les assauts de plus en plus acharnés. La lutte était désespérée, mais elle tenait le coup... jusqu'au moment où soudainement, les quatre doubles se réunirent en un seul dans un plongeon pour la transpercer au niveau de sa poitrine. L'épée remonta alors lentement au niveau de son épaule avant de se rabattre sèchement vers le bas dans une vague ensanglantée, la tranchant en deux. Ses ailes tombèrent à côté d'Anko dans un grand fracas. La kunoichi cracha un liquide rougeâtre, avant de visualiser que sa propre main en était inondée. La démone chuta inéluctablement, dans un temps ralenti et puis soudain, à une vitesse considérable. La foule reprit vigueur, hurlant, se festoyant du spectacle. Sa vision devint de plus en plus trouble alors qu'une immense douleur la traversait tout entière. Elle cligna plusieurs fois et vit le groupe la rejoindre, avec Kali en tête de file. La rousse semblait lui hurler quelque chose, mais tout lui paraissait d'inaudible... Instinctivement, elle voulut lever une main en retour, malgré sa conscience qui s'amenuisait à vitesse folle. Au moment où leurs mains allaient se rejoindre, l'image se figea, ainsi que sa douleur. Le temps lui-même semblait altéré, et pour cause : arrêté... Sur le côté, à quelque pas de sa tête, l'illusionniste se tenait debout. Le doigt ornant ses lèvres lui signifiait de faire le silence. D'un air désabusé, il contempla ce désastre pendant quelques secondes, avant que la main du démon se rapprocha de son visage.

Le monde éclata dans un clap.

Devant elle, des mains gantées serrées l'une sur l'autre firent place au reste. Les pentacles rouges calqués dessus se trouvaient désormais éteints...

« Vous devriez boire ce thé. Il est très bon, je vous l'assure. »

Cette interjection soudaine la réveilla de sa stupeur. Tout était si flou, confus et intense... Ses tremblements étaient insoutenables... Elle déglutit, clignant lourdement des yeux. Assise devant elle était la figure de Sam, dans l'appartement du QG. Ses jambes étaient fléchies au sol et son coude reposait contre une table basse entre eux, là où ses deux mains étaient jointes. Son faciès arborait un léger sourire condescendant... Le regard d'Anko descendit naturellement au niveau de ses propres mains, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin sur la tasse de thé vert mise à sa disposition, où de la vapeur s'échappait en zigzag. Entre toutes les questions qu'elle se posa, une seule émergea de l'ensemble :

_Comment ?_ _Il n'est pas censé pouvoir parler ma langue._

— Comment ? lui requit-elle alors, mais elle le vit hocher la tête.

Elle réalisa que la voix qu'elle avait entendue lui était familière et qu'il aurait été impossible pour lui de la reproduire aussi distinctement. Elle se remémora alors l'instant final d'un film qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié, un moment où des héros s'étaient retrouvés pour discuter autour d'une tasse de thé. L'ami du héros lui avait glissé cette même phrase... et il avait juste reproduit cette situation, cherchant probablement à la relaxer en se basant exclusivement sur le contexte...

Mais si tel était son effet recherché, ceci eut l'effet inverse. Elle recula de lui. Ses sens à vif et ses émotions chamboulées lui hurlaient de déguerpir le plus vite possible... Elle avait été si facilement enfermée dans son illusion que celui lui donnait la nausée. Les bras de l'illusionniste s'étirèrent alors en arrière... puis il se leva à son tour. Les doigts gantés s'approchèrent de la bouche du démon. De la fumée s'inhala de ses lèvres, provenant de la cigarette qu'il venait de faire apparaître, tandis qu'il la fixait toujours de son éternel sourire. Et ses frétillements ne s'étaient toujours pas estompés, malgré que l'illusion s'était depuis longtemps terminée... Elle ne se souvenait même plus exactement ce qui l'avait amené à être aussi profondément impliquée dans ce rêve. Elle leva alors les yeux sur l'horloge derrière lui. Les flèches indiquaient minuit. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Son embarras se dégoupilla assez vite pour laisser place à un qui-vive outrecuidant. La porte de la chambre donnant sur la démone était grande ouverte. Les cheveux rouges de cette dernière se nivelaient sur le drap blanc, avec un coussin enlacé dans ses bras, avec Sam se tenant pile sur le chemin aligné avec le cadre.

Anko sursauta quand il lâcha sa cigarette et qu'il se dirigea vers une autre table basse, où un autre Sam l'attendait pour une sempiternelle partie d'échecs.

La kunoichi hocha la tête, éberluée. Elle devait immédiatement reporter la situation au Sandaime. Cet individu était bien trop dangereux. Vu qu'il semblait ne plus lui prêter attention, elle recula de quelques pas, puis bondit en arrière afin de rejoindre le couloir du deuxième étage.

Et alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle sentit quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle y plongea sa main... et trouva un savon.

Au final, Anko ne sut pas si elle devait admirer, détester ou craindre Sam.

* * *

**X**

* * *

**Notes d'auteur** : Suite à ma discussion avec ma bêta, j'ai décidé de rajouter ces notes car certaines notions intra Narutoverse peuvent sembler confuses. De manière générale, le Bingobook est un répertoire où sont listés les criminels. Toutefois, la réalité est que tous les villages ont en fait leur propre Bingobook. Lorsque Anko a déroulé ce qu'elle savait sur la situation mondiale (information pas 100% fiable), elle a mentionné que Kali avait été rajoutée au Bingobook. En réalité, elle a été seulement rajouté au Bingobook des autres villages et non celui de Konoha. La raison est que le Bingobook sert aussi de répertoire pour les personnalités dangereuses des factions adverses. La plupart des hauts placés connus des villages cachés sont d'ailleurs respectivement référencés... ce qui fait qu'Hiruzen ainsi que tous les chefs de clans sont aussi listés dans les Bingobooks des autres villages cachés.


	7. Contingences et Chaînes de contingences

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Contingences et chaines de contingences**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Kali, adossée contre le mur sur son lit, regardait le bout de viande se faire secouer juste devant son nez. Elle fit la moue, sentant son ventre gargouiller, mais elle tourna la tête, résolue, provoquant un soupir exaspéré du parti en face. L'autre main gantée claqua alors le front charnu de son prioritaire d'un bruit sec.

— Petit petit petit petit... Petit petit petit petit...

Ses yeux suivirent la viande bien saignante malgré elle, tenue par le bout des doigts du félon assis à moitié en tailleur sur le rebord du drap. Elle mâchouilla ses lèvres, essayant de ne pas céder dans ce duel de volonté. Alors que les « petit petit » continuèrent de la tourmenter, elle sentit deux doigts lui remonter le long de ses jambes tendues, telle les pattes d'une araignée, qui l'escaladèrent au niveau de ses cuisses, puis de sa taille, de sa poitrine, de son cou et pour terminer à son nez, qui se fit pincer, suivi d'une pichenette droite-gauche sur ses fossettes. Elle voulut le mordre, mais elle sentit ses dents se fixer sur une surface dure et mousseuse.

— Ah, il fallait le dire que tu préférais mon savon. Je l'aurais sorti de suite, lui accorda-t-il d'un grand sourire sadique.

Elle ploya ses deux mains devant elle, faisant apparaître des flammes qui enveloppèrent entièrement le corps de Sam, déclenchant les hostilités. Il partit en fumée et se subdivisa en deux. Le haut de son corps fit une pirouette avant de se retrouver à sa droite sur le lit, alors qu'il tenait toujours le steak de manière distraite par-dessus son épaule gauche, poussant la joue gauche de la démone avec.

— Eh, ce n'était pas très sympa, ça ! Tu as failli cramer la viande alors que j'ai tout fait pour la cuire comme tu l'aimes !

Elle cracha le savon en ramenant brusquement sa main gauche sur le côté, faisant ainsi rebondir ses cheveux sur sa poitrine. Elle transforma instantanément les flammes convoquées en une volupté d'éclairs. L'autre main de Sam ne tenant pas la viande, créa une flopée d'eau qui attira les étincelles vers le haut. Elle changea alors la composition des éléments en terre boueuse qui tombèrent en soucoupe au-dessus de la tête du vilain, qui, d'un claquement de doigts, transmua un nuage sur lequel atterrit l'argile. Le nuage se vit pousser des mains gantées munies de pentacles, qui jetèrent les résidus de boue dans l'autre sens. Lorsque ces flopées atteignirent son côté, elle les transforma les résidus en flocons qu'elle consolida en boules de neige avant de lui déverser un déluge longitudinal.

Sam jeta la viande en l'air avant de joindre ses deux véritables mains, étirées en sens inverse, qu'il fit tourner à l'endroit d'un coup sec. L'assaut de givre s'écrasa contre une surface immatérielle, miroitant la réalité derrière Kali, qui se prit ses propres coups dans son dos. Sentant ceci, elle se mit à créer à son tour, un petit portail relié au niveau du menton de Sam, inclina sa tête en arrière en créant un autre portail relié à un autre, dirigé vers ses jambes, avant qu'elle façonna à un autre portail vers ses côtes. Ils créèrent ainsi une dizaine de portails interconnectés les uns les autres où les flocons de neige n'arrêtèrent pas d'être jonglés dans tous les sens. Les portails se mirent alors à bouger dans l'espace autour d'eux dans une danse, ce qui rendit la lutte encore plus dure à suivre.

Anko, qui regardait depuis la porte de la chambre, était littéralement en train de mordre son tablier, vu que c'était elle qui avait à la base cuisiné le repas pour la démone. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que même une_ bataille de boules de neige_ entre eux pouvait se transformer en _duel d'archimages_.

Au bout d'un moment, Sam dissipa ses propres portails, ainsi que le nuage sur sa tête. Son bras fit un geste brusque vers l'avant, happant le bout de viande qui retombait et l'enfila directement dans un estoc à l'intérieur la bouche de Kali, désormais grande ouverte par le passage précédent du savon. Il reçut tout l'assaut en l'espace d'une seconde sur son propre visage. Avec sa barbe blanche et sa joue gauche à moitié frigorifiées, il esquissa un sourire en coin, alors que le bas de son corps fusionnait avec son torse.

— Nieh, j'ai gagné.

— Tricheur... maugréa Kali en mâchouillant le morceau. C'est moi qui aurais dû gagner si on avait continué.

— Hé ! Je l'ai fait à la loyale cette fois. Pas d'illusions ! rappela-t-il sous son regard rancunier.

Kali bouda en tournant la tête, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés, faisant disparaître ses propres portails pendant que Sam enlevait la glace sur le flanc gauche de son visage d'un coup de main.

— Allons, ne me dis pas que tu es encore déprimée, lui fit-il en se rapprochant intimement.

Elle retourna la tête, les sourcils froncés.

— Dit le type qui est passé inconscient deux jours pendant que je me tapais tout le boulot !

Une veine transparut sur le front du démon.

— En parlant de ça d'ailleurs, je pense que tu n'as pas oublié à cause de _qui_ je ne peux plus ouvrir ma poche dimensionnelle, pas vrai ?

— Tu sais que si je n'avais pas fait ça, on allait tous les deux mourir ! riposta-t-elle en sueur.

Sa main gantée se rapprochant de son cou commença à l'étreindre _délicatement_.

— Oui oui, la fin du monde, _tout_ ça. Je connais la chanson.

(« Maîtresse Kali, il faut que vous vous dépêchez ! Vous avez un entretien avec le seigneur démon Hiruzen dans trente minutes ! »)

Kali comprit vaguement la phrase du fait que son humain-zombie se promenait à ce moment-là dans le salon. Elle retourna sa tête vers Anko, qui lui faisait signe en se cachant derrière la porte. Sam se retourna également vers la voix, ayant l'air plus que mécontent d'avoir été interrompu dans son jeu avec sa partenaire. Toujours dans sa robe transparente, Kali se mit alors à bondir, en dehors du lit, mais fut retenue par la nuque par Sam qui était désormais debout, et qui la tirait en arrière.

— Hop hop hop ! Si tu crois que tu vas m'échapper comme ça !

Elle se retourna vers lui en lui montrant les crocs et repoussa son front via son index.

— Je suis attendue par quelqu'un ! Vois-tu, _monsieur_ ? Je suis une personne très occupée maintenant.

Une lueur dangereuse oscilla dans les yeux de son partenaire, qui craqua ses poings et sa nuque.

— Oh, je vois ! _Madame_ se fait de nouveaux amis. Peux-tu me les présenter ? Je serais plus que _ravi_ de les rencontrer.

Elle recula l'air effrayé.

— Tu ne vas pas leur faire _ça_ ?

Il lui dédia un rictus.

— Leur faire _quoi_ ?

Anko, en voyant que même Kali ne faisait pas le poids face à lui, était en train de prier les yeux clos. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Akuma rentra dans le salon de l'autre côté de l'appartement et vit avec horreur l'homme cornu être debout face à l'autre démone. L'agent se souvenait vaguement qu'il avait marché des jours dans une sorte de labyrinthe souterrain suite à sa rencontre avec l'illusionniste. Il avait tenté de dissiper l'illusion pendant une heure, aucune de ses tentatives n'avait réussi. Ce n'était qu'en ouvrant une porte au hasard qu'il avait finalement réussi à retourner dans cette pièce...

Soudain, alors que Kali s'apprêta à enfermer Sam dans un espace à temps confiné, son partenaire posa sa main sur sa tête et elle reconnut instantanément la sensation caractéristique de quand il lisait ses souvenirs. Et quand elle fut relâchée la seconde suivante, ce dernier disparut dans un flash lumineux.

— Sam ! hurla Kali en rogne.

— Je suis là ! répliqua-t-il deux secondes plus tard en réapparaissant derrière elle dans un autre flash lumineux.

_Quoi !?_ pensèrent Akuma et Anko devant cette technique semblable au Yondaime Hokage.

Un chapeau blanc tournoyait autour son index, chapeau que les agents reconnurent immédiatement. Ils sortirent aussitôt leurs tantos de divers endroits de leurs personnes.

— Qu'as-tu fait ?! requit Kali en le regardant toute rouge de colère.

Sam lui tapota affectueusement la tête.

— Oh, j'ai _juste_ fait un petit tour de cette capitale _démonique_ en prenant soin de noter toute sa topologie mentalement.

Ignorant la réponse de Kali, il dédicaça un sourire dément aux deux autres derrière, qui étaient en train de foncer dans sa direction avec leurs armes dégainées.

— Quoi, vous voulez venir aussi ? Il fallait me le dire ! Je vous emmène justement avec nous !

Ils disparurent tous dans un flash lumineux.

* * *

Hiruzen était avec Shikaku dans son bureau à débattre des dernières nouvelles. Durant la nuit, vers une heure du matin, il avait été réveillé par Anko haletant, lui signalant que Sam, le coéquipier de Kali, s'était réveillé et qu'elle avait pu goûter à un avant-goût de ses capacités. Même Hiruzen avait eu du mal à la croire, lorsqu'elle lui avait décrit une première fois ses expériences. De ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, ses illusions avaient l'air d'être _au minimum_ du même calibre que celles dans les archives créées par les dojutsus les plus évolués des Uchiwa.

Suite à ça, Anko et lui se rendirent directement à la Tour. Il avait entre-temps envoyé un agent d'astreinte sur le territoire des Nara pour avertir Shikaku de le rejoindre directement sur place. Ce fut seulement qu'à deux heures du matin qu'ils furent tous les trois réunis afin qu'Anko récite aussi sa version au stratège. Shikaku, qui était encore ensuqué d'avoir été réveillé en pleine nuit, fit de son mieux pour réunir ses facultés mentales et penser à un plan. La seule chose qu'il put conceptualiser était seulement d'envoyer au QG le plus d'agents encore d'astreinte pour observer Sam de loin. Hiruzen remercia Anko, qui détala vers le QG aussi vite que possible pendant que Shikaku et lui se mirent à établir des arbres d'hypothèses pour éventuellement pouvoir contenir le démon, le temps que Kali reprenne ses esprits et qu'ils puissent entrer en pourparlers avec lui via l'invocation humaine de la démone.

L'heure suivante, ils reçurent enfin les rapports des agents missionnés, qui stipulaient tous qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal et que l'individu en question était en train de dormir. Dans le doute, Shikaku recommanda à Hiruzen de leur demander de refaire un rapport l'heure suivante en faisant bien attention à ce qu'ils dissipent toutes les minutes une illusion possible sur eux. Durant l'attente des rapports suivants, Hiruzen et Shikaku se permirent de piquer un petit somme. Les rapports arrivèrent, mais furent bien plus déconcertants, car ils ne réceptionnèrent que la moitié de ceux attendus, et tous mentionnaient que les agents avaient, au cours de leur observation, retrouvé un savon dans l'une de leur poche ou une de leur sacoche.

Cette nouvelle confirma les doutes qu'avaient le Sandaime et son stratège. Ils demandèrent alors aux agents de retrouver les autres agents et d'envoyer un rapport s'ils réussissaient à retrouver l'un de leurs collègues perdus. Toutefois, à l'issue de l'heure qui suivit, ils ne reçurent aucune autre nouvelle. Ils se mirent durant toutes les heures suivantes jusqu'au bon matin soit dix heures, à débattre inlassablement sur la marche à suivre, avant que, subitement, une lumière survînt dans la pièce. Les deux crurent que c'était un coup que leur jouait leur cerveau... avant que Hiruzen ne remarque un élément absent à l'appel.

— Mon chapeau ? Où est passé mon chapeau ? se demanda-t-il dans une intense confusion.

Les deux commencèrent à rechercher l'objet qui venait de mystérieusement disparaître. Cinq secondes plus tard, un autre flash lumineux survint, ce qui fit retourner Shikaku encore assis sur sa chaise. Les agents Akuma et Anko se tenaient en position de combo, empoignant leurs armes à pleine main derrière une Kali en train de saisir de ses deux mains avec violence le col d'un homme cornu vaguement familier, juste à côté de l'humain-zombie aux yeux vitreux...

_Quoi ?!_ pensèrent-ils une fois que la réalisation les frappa de plein fouet.

En remarquant que le Sandaime était sauf, les deux agents supposés garder les démons s'agenouillèrent instantanément devant lui en baissant les armes et en se courbant à répétition devant lui.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ?! commanda impérieusement Hiruzen en se levant à demi de son dossier, avec Shikaku qui les toisait les yeux écarquillés.

Lorsque la démone se retourna vers lui avec un air extrêmement confus, le Sandaime se rendit alors compte qu'il manquait quelque chose au tableau.

_Et merde,_ pensèrent-ils simultanément.

Ils n'avaient pas leur masque sur leurs visages.

De son côté, Sam affichait un rictus triomphant. Kali cligna les yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de rendre compte de la _vaste supercherie_. Dans le jeu de l'action néanmoins, elle se retourna avant tout vers son coéquipier le poing levé, prête à démordre de ce qu'il venait de lui faire. La prenait-il pour une idiote ?

— Des humains. _Intéressant_, commenta Sam. Alors comme ça, tu fais amie avec des humains, maintenant ?

— Ce ne sont pas des humains. Ce sont des démons ! Enfin, je crois ? termina Kali incertaine, les yeux baissés.

Le ricanement succinct de Sam gratta nerveusement son oreille.

— Oh ? Et pourquoi ne leur poses-tu pas directement la question ?

Elle hocha rapidement la tête, se concentrant sur lui. Elle comprenait très bien ses manigances à la manière dont il avait pénétré son esprit.

— Ce sont des démons ! Qu'ils aient leurs masques ou des têtes d'homme ne change rien ! Tu sais rien, car tu ne sais pas ressentir les énergies comme moi ! lui appuya-t-elle dessus.

— Ah oui ? rétorqua-t-il d'un rictus. De toute façon, cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Humain ou démon, cela ne fait aucune différence du moment qu'ils se laissent avaler mon savon.

Alors qu'elle allait riposter, l'expression sadique de son partenaire s'assombrit subitement. Sourcils froncés, poings fermes, il scruta attentivement les alentours. Au moment où elle allait l'invectiver vigoureusement, il lui somma rapidement de se taire. Hiruzen et Shikaku de leur côté commencèrent à se demander ce qui avait pu causer un tel changement de réaction. Ils virent que les agents n'en savaient pas plus à la manière dont ils hochaient la tête.

Sam commença à renifler à droite et à gauche, puis à claquer des doigts à répétition en tournant sur lui-même dans sa posture de combat. Kali le regarda aussi désarçonnée que le reste de l'assemblée. Ce fut comme si Sam était prêt à bondir à tout instant, en l'emportant possiblement avec lui si les choses tournaient au vinaigre. Son regard oscilla plusieurs fois de gauche à droite avant de retomber sur elle, ou plus précisément, sur son cou. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain et il fit secouer la clochette dorée au niveau de sa gorge avant de se retourner instantanément dans la direction d'une armoire quatre mètres plus loin. Son bras se tendit, et d'un revers de sa main gantée, le pentacle inscrit dessus se mit à vrombir.

Soudainement, un dragon-humanoïde de trois mètres apparut sans préavis. Anko ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un cri et les autres humains un hoquet, tandis que Kali inspira tout l'air jusqu'à s'en remplir les poumons. Même le dragon avait l'air complètement estomaqué alors que ses traits étaient censés se rapprocher plus du reptilien que de l'humain. Les lèvres de l'illusionniste s'affinèrent dans un sourire machiavélique.

— Ha ha ! Je savais bien que quelqu'un se cachait. Oh, mais je te reconnais toi. De toute façon, je voulais vérifier quelque chose.

Les bras de Sam parurent se démultiplier dans une sinistre rotation. Les pentacles rouges sur ses gants blancs vibrèrent au point d'en devenir incandescents. D'un geste brusque, il braqua alors son bras droit la main ouverte, avec son poing gauche collé au niveau de l'articulation de son coude. Le corps émeraude entier du dragon se figea instantanément, recouvert d'une fine pellicule d'or. Tout le monde dans la pièce eut les yeux révulsés tandis qu'un ricanement diabolique résonna inlassablement.

— Même un Ancien ne peut rien faire face à mes pouvoirs. Et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses !

Il fouilla ses poches et sortit un savon. Ce dragon serait son trophée à la longue et interminable liste ayant gobé son savon aujourd'hui. Chaque savon gobé était similaire à une victoire, et si Sam adorait bien une chose, c'était de gagner. Ce sentiment devenait encore plus savoureux lorsque l'adversaire était de taille.

Hiruzen et Shikaku virent leurs visages virer au blanc quand le démon se rapprocha de Tharalduil de manière aussi impunie. De son côté, Kali n'aurait jamais cru que Sam avait pu progresser à ce point, puisqu'ils n'avaient réellement affronté personne depuis leur sortie de Voile...

L'illusionniste commença à tapoter la gueule énorme de l'hybride de son savon, sans trouver d'endroits où l'insérer après quelques interjections. Il soupira, résolu à ne pouvoir faire autrement que lui ouvrir la bouche en grand. Alors que son bras droit était tendu dans toute la longueur du gosier de la bestiole, il se massa le menton en regardant ailleurs, figurant qu'il lui manquait quelque chose de crucial.

— SAM ! hurla soudain Kali les yeux clos.

— Qui a-t-il Ka-

Une douleur atroce partant de son épaule lui arracha un grognement. Il se retourna en sursaut et vit le moignon de son bras en train de pisser du sang blanc, tandis que le dragon avait refermé sa gueule et le toisait d'un regard assassin. « Ah le _fumier_ ! Ça fait un mal de _chien_ ! », rouspéta-t-il en faisant repousser son bras droit avec le manche de sa tunique et son gant en moins. Par réflexe, il brandit son autre main encore gantée vers Tharalduil, qui lui saisit instantanément dans sa poigne argentée et l'écrabouilla dans une bouillie blanchâtre, le faisant hurler de douleur. L'illusionniste posa ses deux genoux au sol en tenant son avant-bras coulant profusément ses intérieurs vers l'extérieur.

Instinctivement, Kali augmenta ses sens et solidifia son corps via la magie de foudre. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle lui porte secours. Néanmoins, alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin de le téléporter à ses côtés, elle vit subitement tout l'espace autour de son ami s'assombrir et se comprimer, et la dernière chose qu'elle vît de Sam, fut son visage défiguré par la souffrance. Un globe noir l'engloutit complètement, pour se transmuer ensuite en une petite sphère qui alla se loger entre l'index et le pouce de Tharalduil. Craignant qu'il l'écrase, Kali tenta de le décapiter avec une lame d'ombre, mais sentit soudain tout son corps se faire restreindre tandis que le temps reprenait son cours normal autour d'elle.

Du point de vue des autres personnes présentes, la transition avait été quasiment instantanée. Ils virent seulement Kali enfermée en l'air dans une sphère brillante, avec ses bras et jambes tendus, comme si elle avait été crucifiée sur un poteau. Réalisant ceci, Hiruzen ordonna immédiatement au dragon-humanoïde de la relâcher, oubliant complètement qu'il commandait un être qui le surclassait en tous points. Le dragon ne détourna même pas son regard et continua de fixer la démone, tout en attachant la sphère noire de la taille de son ongle à un collier qu'il tenait autour de son poignet.

La démone serra alors les dents, jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les gencives. Elle n'était pas la même que la veille ! Elle avait beau avoir passé un sommeil terrible, elle avait recouvré un peu moins de la moitié de son énergie totale en une journée. Par la _force de sa volonté_ et en focalisant exclusivement son énergie magique en la convertissant en sa propre _lumière_, elle réussit à libérer son bras droit. Elle toucha alors la ceinture d'or qu'elle portait à sa taille et requit impérieusement à son invocation de se réveiller.

« _À vos ordres, maîtresse, _»résonna la voix caractéristique de l'élémentaire de foudre supérieur au moment où la chaîne se brisa en éclats. La résultante se détacha à une vitesse supersonique et il se matérialisa tout en entier en fonçant directement sur Tharalduil, qui sembla se faire surprendre par cette contingence. L'éthéré en armure d'or déploya sa lance dans le but de l'enfoncer dans la gorge du dragon. En réponse, il lâcha son attention de la sphère de confinement qu'il maintenait sur la démone pour brandir un bras vers l'élémentaire de foudre, qui disparut aussitôt sans laisser de trace.

Sentant l'emprise sur elle diminuer, Kali reprit le contrôle de ses membres et absorba l'énergie autour d'elle dans un siphon, dissolvant ainsi la prison autour d'elle. Elle leva des yeux haineux vers Tharalduil, qui lui retourna une expression estomaquée. Il était décidément l'heure d'en finir avec ce dragon de malheur. Elle avait perdu tous ses compagnons et elle n'allait certainement pas perdre Sam maintenant.

Profitant de l'immense ressource qu'elle venait de récupérer, elle se mit à gesticuler ses bras sous un échéancier particulier. Son ennemi écarquilla les yeux, avant de se mettre à répliquer à l'identique ses mouvements au micromètre près, son expression mortellement sérieuse. Leurs bras tournèrent au ralenti une fois, puis deux fois en sens inverse avant qu'ils les étirent sur les côtés. Des sceaux ésotériques aux emblèmes similaires apparurent simultanément sur leurs corps. Les sceaux de l'un se tissèrent avec ceux de l'autre dans une maille continue de fils blanchâtres, crépitant tellement d'énergie que l'air en devenait irrespirable.

— Relâche-le, sale enfoiré ! lui hurla-t-elle en convergeant l'intégralité de son énergie magique, plus celle qu'elle venait d'absorber au moment où elle élança ses bras vers l'avant, en même temps que lui l'imitait.

Alors, du point de vue des autres présents, la scène devint extrêmement étrange. Ils eurent l'impression de flotter en apesanteur, tandis que leur vision se courbait. En regardant leurs membres, ils eurent l'impression que leur corps s'étiraient à l'infini et que tout l'environnement autour d'eux était constitué de boules de gaz se contractant et rebondissant entre elles, présentant leur réflexion sous différents angles et sous différentes formes.

Kali avait appris ce sort lorsqu'elle avait recherché la magie des Anciens, vers ses derniers mois à Voile, lorsqu'elle avait déjà accumulé une immense connaissance de tous les arts magiques conventionnels. En croisant plusieurs livres, dont certains sur le vide, d'autres sur le sang et quelques-uns sur l'ombre et la lumière, elle avait pu déchiffrer une magie renfermée dans un grimoire écrit par ces êtres transdimensionnels. Elle avait absolument voulu apprendre ce sortilège puisqu'elle avait pu lire, en reconnaissant l'alphabet après des mois de déchiffrage que l'auteur de ce sort n'avait été d'autre qu'Erbeth, sa Maîtresse. Après des mois et des mois de préparation, en attaquant le problème par éliminations, puis par similitudes, elle était parvenue à le déchiffrer. Toutefois, elle n'avait jamais pu le mettre en application, car c'était une magie monocible qui demandait énormément de ressources. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours su qu'instinctivement, la théorie qu'elle avait prise fonctionnerait si elle la mettait en application

Cette magie frappait sa cible dans toutes les dimensions, pas seulement actuelles, mais également celles passées et futures, quel que soit le cycle. C'était l'un des seuls moyens de se débarrasser des Anciens, qui étaient sinon des êtres immortels et invincibles. L'existence de la personne disparaissait alors complètement et toutes les traces qu'elle avait laissées derrière elle avec, comme les souvenirs, ou même les actes et les conséquences de ses actes se dissipaient. C'était une magie extrêmement instable qui fragilisait énormément l'équilibre du monde pour y créer un vide à la place, un vide où naissait une nouvelle entité possédant une âme complètement différente et qui supplantait entièrement l'originale. Cette entité subséquente était définie par des lois inconnues, même parmi les Anciens. Ce sortilège était impossible à parer, à moins que la cible soit de base une fusion de plusieurs autres. Dans quel cas, la juxtaposition d'êtres pouvait, en ayant connaissance de sort, sacrifier l'une de ses parties pour subir l'intégralité du sort. Ce sort était aussi extrêmement coûteux, car son lanceur devait sacrifier une partie de lui-même pour le lancer. Plus la partie était précieuse, plus le sortilège était puissant si bien que cet art pouvait très bien être considéré comme interdit. Et ce que Kali avait décidé de sacrifier était sa capacité d'invocation elle-même, celle qui l'avait toujours définie depuis qu'elle était petite, afin de pouvoir récupérer le dernier compagnon qu'il lui restait encore.

Kali ferma un œil quand elle sentit sa magie s'entrechoquer avec celle du dragon. Elle put alors le voir sous toutes ses coutures. Bien qu'il n'était qu'un avatar, une âme qu'elle avait fabriquée elle-même en s'inspirant d'une déjà existante, elle put alors voir sa réflexion de tous ses états, comme les différentes entités qui le composaient, et les innombrables noms qu'il prenait. Elle sut que sa forme physique, même quand elle l'avait invoqué en énorme dragon n'avait été qu'un leurre pour cacher sa véritable apparence. Il était telle une fleur blanche qui se dépliait, et où chaque pétale camouflait celle d'en-dessous.

Sa vision s'extirpa et elle revint dans la salle où elle avait ses bras tendus vers lui. Leur face à face était similaire à un miroir. L'union de leur magie se condensa, changea d'état et de forme en succession rapide, créant une singularité au centre de la pièce, engouffrant leur existence même dans un duel sans fin. Leurs regards s'entrecroisèrent à travers le tunnel dimensionnel qui les unissait, chacun essayant de prendre l'ascendant sur son vis-à-vis.

Vingt images du dragon se juxtaposant brandirent leurs bras dans sa direction. Son pouls battant de plus en plus vite, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait tenir plus longtemps. N'ayant aucune chance dans cette lutte d'endurance, elle devait donner tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle déploya l'intégralité de sa force vitale dans un ultime assaut, repoussant cette superposition d'entités absurdes dans un tsunami de déferlantes de puissance.

— Qu'est-ce tu fous, petite idiote ? lui brailla-t-il. Si tu continues, tu vas complètement disparaître !

Elle riposta par un rictus, le sang aux lèvres :

— On a la frousse maintenant que j'ai une arme pour vous vaincre, sales bâtards d'Anciens ?!

Le dragon la toisa complètement incrédule. Il ferma les yeux, maugréant un juron dans sa propre langue. Le corps entier de Kali se désagrégeait inéluctablement. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de microseconde avant qu'elle retourne à la poussière. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule gauche. Au sein du vortex, un large voile éthéré transparut dans son dos et s'élargit jusqu'à des kilomètres et des kilomètres... Il serra les dents et contracta ses muscles ainsi que l'intégralité de son énergie spirituelle. Son museau se disloqua dans un craquement atroce quand le voile se déchira de son corps, pour s'effriter ensuite dans une mer de pellicules émeraude qui s'évapora instantanément. Kali écarquilla les yeux en se voyant retourner dans la pièce dans un éclatement de verre et de vert, sa propre magie complètement dissipée. Du sang bleu coulait de la gueule de son adversaire, tandis que ses yeux étrécis étaient teintés d'une animosité incommensurable.

— Et _ça_, c'était l'une de mes _ailes. _

_Non,_ pensa-t-elle alors que ses jambes cédaient sous elle. _J'ai échoué..._

La salle revint à la normale. Le reste de l'assemblée observa la scène complètement atterré, sans avoir de ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Ils virent seulement le dragon se rapprocher de Kali, et ne purent rien faire pour l'empêcher d'agir, quoi qu'ils pensaient pouvoir faire...

Allongée au sol, complètement fébrile, Kali vit son ennemi la toiser de haut. Son visage était complètement enragé. Un coup de pied lui atterrit dans les côtes, l'envoyant valdinguer contre un meuble en bois, face à l'autre mur de la pièce. Elle ne put même pas hurler tellement sa fatigue était indescriptible. Elle savait au fond d'elle que son état éveillé était entièrement dû au vouloir de Tharalduil. Elle se retrouva assise, se tenant le ventre, le scrutant impuissante alors qu'il continuait sa marche oppressante. Anko voulut intervenir, mais Akuma la retint par son bras, l'empêchant de commettre une terrible bêtise.

Au moment où il arriva à son niveau, ses cheveux se firent violemment étreindre par sa main, tandis qu'il la gifla de l'autre. Une fois, deux fois, à chaque fois une dent, plusieurs dents sautaient. Cette torture s'allongea horriblement, son corps continuant de se régénérer alors qu'il ne se lassait pas de la gifler. Son supplice prit fin au bout de la cinquantième fois quand son corps tomba flasquement au sol. Son sang recouvrait les mains argentées du dragon de manière presque opaque. Sur le côté, les doigts d'Hiruzen s'enfonçaient dans les pans de son bureau alors que Shikaku était juste sidéré.

Au sol, avec seulement plus qu'un seul œil ouvert et des hématomes plus gros que ses joues, Kali visualisa le dragon lui cracher au visage. Celui-ci nettoya sa gueule, puis l'invectiva d'une voix sèche.

— Je suppose que si je ne libère pas ton ami, tu vas encore faire quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide, comme l'instant d'avant !

Avec dégoût, il saisit la petite boule noire à son poignet, l'agrandit et la laissa se briser. Sam tomba aussitôt à ses côtés. Même inconscient, il était enroulé douloureusement autour du moignon de sa main gauche. Ils formaient une sacrée paire collés l'un à côté de l'autre, elle à semi-assise complètement défigurée, et lui comme un manchot recroquevillé. À la lisière de son champ de vision, elle vit une minuscule plume blanche descendre du plafond... Une pétale blanche, qui telle une luciole égarée, flotta tout doucement, délicatement vers le bas, jusqu'à atterrir dans la main argentée de son tortionnaire.

_Non, _lui supplia-t-elle mentalement de toutes ses forces, _tout mais pas ça..._

C'était le résidu de son pouvoir, un reste du prix qu'elle avait payé pour lancer son sort... une simple partie, mais une partie demeurant irremplaçable... Elle visualisa la main du dragon se mettre à trembler. Alors qu'elle se serait attendu à un rire victorieux de sa part, il sembla fixer la pétale avec une expression qu'elle ne pût exactement identifier, ou plutôt, qu'elle pût identifier comme un mélange de plusieurs émotions. Haine, crainte, désespoir, mais aussi autre chose... quelque chose de plus profond, de caché...

La main du dragon trembla, vacilla... On aurait dit qu'elle luttait contre quelque de terrible, comme si sa paume se trouvait atteinte de la peste. Ses dents se serrèrent alors que son énergie verte convulsait et fluctuait autour de son bras. Ses doigts se plièrent, puis se déplièrent à répétition, son regard ne cillant pas un instant de la pétale. Son souffle devint irrégulier, son corps entier vacilla et son dos se courba, son bras demeurant la seule constante fixe.

Et enfin, après une poignée de secondes, son souffle reprit une cadence normale, sa main se détendit, tandis que son énergie se dissipât. Il toisa Kali avant de renverser sa main au-dessus d'elle, laissant tomber la pétale qui fusionna avec le corps de la démone lorsque celle-ci toucha sa peau. Elle n'avait même pas la force mentale pour le remercier de sa clémence.

— Si tu veux le faire, ne me remercie pas moi..., siffla-t-il avec hargne.

Il serra alors son poing à plusieurs reprises, les yeux fermés, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

— ...été là, elle aurait été fière de-

Mais elle ne put pas entendre la fin de sa phrase en raison du groupe d'agents qui ouvrit la porte en fracas. Devant leurs regards horrifiés, le dragon retourna d'un geste brusque sa main et avant même qu'Hiruzen n'eût le temps de prononcer un _non_, les ninjas dans le couloir se figèrent complètement.

— Que leur avez-vous fait, Elios ? requit Hiruzen hors de ses gonds.

Le dragon lui cerna un rictus.

— Hmm ? J'ai juste accéléré le temps dans notre salle par mille, _vieil homme_, répliqua-t-il devant leurs regards incrédules.

L'esprit de Kali refusa d'appréhender cette notion. Même après des semaines et des semaines, le maximum qu'elle était parvenue avait été à peine de l'ordre de la centaine... Ainsi, c'était ça le gap qui la séparait des Anciens ? À cette pensée, le dragon riva un œil sardonique dans sa direction.

— Tout le monde n'est pas aussi nul que toi en magie, _invocatrice_.

Sa phrase prononcée fit frémir le reste de l'assemblé. Ils avaient pu observer la démonstration de Kali dans l'arène. Qu'il prononçait ça signifiait qu'il y avait d'autres personnes pires que Kali, autre que lui !

_Quel bâtard... il me félicite et l'instant d'après il m'insulte..._ pensa la démone avant de tomber définitivement dans l'inconscience.

Juste après, le dragon posa son regard successivement sur chaque individu de la salle. Tous reculèrent instinctivement comme des proies devant le prédateur. L'humain-zombie reprit ses esprits et voulut courir en dehors de la pièce ce qui le fit s'arrêter automatiquement à la frontière de la bulle temporelle. Hiruzen vit le dragon se retourner vers lui en dernier.

— Ne pensez même pas pouvoir m'échapper si vous pensez profiter de cette occasion pour l'achever. Et vous pourrez aussi lui communiquer ce message : quand elle se montrera digne, peut-être que mon véritable moi reviendra récupérer ce qui lui est dû.

Sur ces derniers mots, sa présence se dissipa dans une vague, laissant le temps reprendre son cours. À l'entrée, les ninjas se firent bousculer par l'invocation humaine de Kali, qui se mit à détaler à toute vitesse. Hiruzen ordonna à ce qu'ils le rattrapent et qu'ils l'enferment tout en commandant en simultané à Akuma et Anko d'emmener les démons le plus vite possible à l'hôpital.

Une fois que tout le monde fut sorti, Hiruzen regarda son bureau d'un air las. Sa dernière pensée fut destinée à la pile de documents qui l'attendrait...


	8. Duel de Magie

_Nda : Chapitre à contenu mature, donc à consommer à votre propre discrétion._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Duel de magie**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Le monde n'était que fatigue au moment où elle retrouva conscience. Sa vision trouble mit un moment à s'habituer à la faible lumière tamisée, distillée à travers ses diaphanes paupières. Si la surface sur laquelle était était étonnamment confortable, la sueur dans laquelle elle était baignée était une autre histoire. Cette sensation exécrable s'accrut encore plus lorsqu'elle réalisa des tubes translucides attachés à ses bras. Aussitôt, elle les extirpa de ses veines, et retint un juron au picotement succinct qui suivit.

Où était-elle était la première question qui lui vint. Son regard s'attarda alors rapidement plus loin. Une silhouette était à moitié assise et à moitié allongée proche de sa propre jambe droite. Elle la reconnut distinctement via sa signature énergétique et la chevelure mauve légèrement décolorée et relevée en arrière. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne portait pas de masque, si bien que la démone put enfin voir la véritable apparence de l'humaine qu'elle avait cru être jusque-là être de son espèce.

Et Kali n'eut le temps de dire quoi que la personne se réveilla l'air déboussolée. La tête levée dans sa direction, la kunoichi cligna des yeux, puis les écarquilla dans un cri incompréhensible. Devant son expression confondue, Anko se leva de sa chaise et se précipita à travers le rideau blanc circonvenant leur bloc. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux mains caractéristiques apparurent. Sauf que cette fois, l'une d'entre elles ne portait pas de gant blanc. Le reste du corps suivit et révéla un certain démon applaudissant lentement avec une expression mi-figue mi-raisin sur le visage.

— Sam ! prononça-t-elle en se levant à demi.

Mais la douleur vive la poussa rapidement à se rasseoir. Avec hargne, elle porta sa main à ses lèvres, se rendant compte que sa voix avait été hachée. Elle passa sa langue au niveau de sa mâchoire et réalisa que l'intégralité de sa dentition lui manquait. Avec rogne, son majeur vagabonda sur chaque socle, faisant repousser ses dents via la magie du sang au prix d'un peu de son énergie. De son côté, le démon en costume de majordome s'assit sur la chaise laissée par sa prédécesseur.

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

— Majoritairement fatiguée, soupira-t-elle.

Il esquissa un maigre sourire. Elle releva alors sur son visage une expression encore plus inusuelle. De la culpabilité, chez Sam ?

— Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas très malin de ma part. À cause de _ça_, on s'est bien fait rétamer à notre premier véritable combat depuis notre sortie de Voile.

Elle acquiesça tandis que les images du terrible affrontement lui revenaient. C'était un soulagement qu'elle eût réussi à le ramener. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à au prix qu'elle avait payé... Des larmes lui montèrent et elle détourna le regard, avant de sentir une soudaine étreinte.

— Sam ? hoqueta-t-elle alors que son visage était à cinquante centimètres du sien.

— Sshh, restons comme ça un moment, siffla-t-il doucement en lui faisant reposer sa tête contre son épaule.

Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle ne put prononcer le moindre mot. Comment pouvait-elle réagir autrement ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème à gérer le regard d'autrui, mais elle avait été toujours vulnérable quand des sentiments plus sincères étaient impliquées. Elle le sentit prendre une profonde inspiration alors qu'il chuchota à son oreille :

— Je sais que ce que tu as dû concéder pour me faire ramener et que tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à le faire. Et quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, ce sera quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais rembourser.

Embarrassée, elle émit un petit rire. Il était arrivé durant ces cinq dernières années qu'ils croisent leurs lectures à la bibliothèque magique. Même si la plupart du temps, ils avaient plutôt privilégié de chercher par eux-mêmes ce qui les intéressait directement sur place... Elle n'était pas surprise qu'il connaisse la teneur de son l'engagement qu'elle avait pris pour lancer son sortilège.

— Ce n'est pas... grand-chose.

— Je ne t'en voudrais pas tu sais, si tu te mettais à pleurer maintenant je veux dire...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à lui rétorquer avec une pique comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, elle sentit des larmes couler naturellement de ses joues, alors que ses bras la serraient d'autant plus fort. Elle avait perdu ce qui la définissait le plus, l'_essence_ même de ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Une _invocatrice_, elle n'était plus. Même si elle n'avait pas encore essayé d'invoquer quoi que ce soit, elle savait profondément qu'une partie d'elle-même s'était définitivement brisée. Si Sam avait été à sa place, c'était comme s'il aurait échangé sa faculté à réaliser des illusions pour la faire revenir. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle prit la pleine ampleur de son sacrifice. Un pan entier de sa vie venait de se déficeler hors d'elle.

Alors que ces pensées continuaient de remuer en elle, une légère pression la força à lever son menton, avant que des lèvres sèches se plaquèrent contre les siennes.

_Sam ?_ pensa-t-elle, à la fois interdite et médusée.

La langue rêche de son compagnon pénétra ses gencives, allant rejoindre la sienne à l'intérieur. Elle se sentit entraînée par ce torrent imprévisible. D'étranges émotions tournèrent en elle quand elle sentit sa main lui étreindre l'arrière du crâne. Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait être énervée, stupéfaite ou attristée de le voir ainsi profiter de son instant de faiblesse. Elle l'avait toujours considéré plus comme une sorte de vieil oncle excentrique qu'autre chose, mais là, cela dépassait son entendement. Son pouls s'accéléra et elle sentit la chaleur lui monter au moment où la pression qu'il exerça sur elle devint plus intense et leur enroulement plus passionnel. À la seconde où son propre souffle lui manqua, elle le repoussa, rompant le contact de deux bras tendus tandis qu'un filet transparent joignait encore leurs deux bouches. De son côté, Sam s'en léchait les contours avec une expression à la fois amusée mais inassouvie. Avait-elle été maudite par un charme associé aux succubes ? Même après vérification, elle ne trouva rien d'autre que sa propre intégrité. Son choc s'en retrouva redoublé, au point où elle ne put prononcer le moindre mot. Jamais Sam n'avait été aussi avenant, malgré leurs longues années de cohabitation fortuite. Elle espéra de tout cœur que c'était une illusion, et qu'il réapparaîtrait des rideaux en lui daignant un sourire en coin... mais ceci n'était rien d'autre que la réalité.

Elle retint un hoquet lorsqu'elle se retrouva complètement allongée. Il venait de lui tirer les jambes de façon que sa tête se repose sur l'oreiller tandis que sa jambe gauche était plaquée sa propre taille. Elle le visualisa à moitié étendu au-dessus d'elle, ses mains agrippant les rebords du lit alors qu'il la regardait toujours avec un intense désir. Son souffle aride lui frotta le nez tandis que sa propre respiration devenait saccadé. Son œil droit se ferma instinctivement lorsqu'il l'attaqua sa nuque. Ses mains l'harcelèrent plus bas, sous sa robe transparente en toile de spectre, en direction de ses zones érogènes les plus excentrées. Sa fatigue latente et sa tristesse mêlées à l'adrénaline formèrent un curieux cocktail de sensations. Ses joues humides encore des larmes non taries devinrent de plus en plus roses. Sa poitrine se bombant profusément, elle finit par relâcher par inadvertance un glapissement.

Elle réprima tant que possible l'excitation qui lui prenait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle réagisse avant que ses hormones prennent complètement le contrôle. Elle le bouscula violemment hors du lit d'un coup de genou au ventre, puis le propulsa via une bourrasque de vent provenant de ses paumes. Il valsa contre le rideau à trois mètres plus loin, révélant dans sa chute le reste de leur bloc d'hôpital. Entre temps, elle roula à son tour de l'autre côté du lit, puis se tint fléchie avec ses deux mains en avant, dans le cas où elle devrait lui jeter un autre sort.

— Sam, reprends tes esprits. Cela ne te ressemble pas ! lui commanda-t-elle entre deux respirations rapides.

Le démon cornu, habillé du pourpoint noir et de la cravate blanche, se releva en s'extirpant du voile blanc qui l'avait momentanément drapé. Elle vit ses dents se poser sur sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il rapprochait de sa barbe blanche sa seule main gantée de la même couleur. Le pentacle rouge s'illumina d'un rouge vif, miroitant la lueur des yeux du démon. Il brossa ses cheveux gris en arrière sur sa tête en la fixant toujours de son sourire avide.

— Eh bien Kali, je pensais que tu la jouerais plus cool. Dois-je prendre ça comme une invitation ? ricana-t-il en levant ses mains crépitant d'énergie magique.

Elle le fixa, éberluée. C'était une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle n'avait jamais entrevue. Il n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait échapper à cette confrontation. Le pire était que s'il la soumettait à ses illusions, ses chances de victoire deviendraient infinitésimales... mais ce n'était définitivement pas son style d'utiliser un tel procédé. Toutefois, pouvait-elle faire confiance en son respect envers leur accord tacite dans cet état ? Elle évalua ses réserves énergétiques par rapport aux siennes et les trouva relativement proches. Elle avait de bonnes chances de remporter le combat.

Instantanément, elle amplifia ses sens et sa vitesse à son paroxysme via l'énergie de la foudre, tout en créant une bulle temporelle d'accélération centrée sur elle-même. C'était le minimum qu'elle pouvait faire si elle voulait seulement espérer réagir à ses mouvements, qui allaient littéralement à la vitesse de la lumière. En simultané, elle solidifia aussi son corps en le recouvrant d'une fine pellicule de terre bouillie. Elle le vit alors bondir vers elle, passant par-dessus le lit, dans un estoc formé son poing, qu'elle esquiva en tournant sur sa jambe avancée, avant de viser sa nuque avec le tranchant de sa main. Sam s'abaissa, ripostant par un croche-pâte rotatif ce qui la fit sauter en avant dans une culbute, où elle braqua un torrent d'éclairs dans sa direction en plein vol. Il recouvrit le sol de glace et glissa vers elle en esquivant le déluge. La main du démon se ploya en l'air pour la saisir, mais elle se volatilisa au loin, par-delà la fenêtre de la pièce qui était disposée à côté du lit.

Ses pieds atterrirent sur un toit en hauteur cent mètres plus loin. Elle décida de ne pas s'éterniser davantage, sachant pertinemment qu'il la rattraperait. La plupart de ses sorts couvraient une large étendue. Elle avait besoin d'une _plus grande surface_ de combat si elle voulait avoir une chance. Elle se mit à sauter de toit en toit, remarquant au passage les ninjas qui bougeaient au ralenti. Certains portaient une longue-vue et observaient là où elle s'était reposé à l'instant. Son embarras devint encore plus grand en repensant à ce que Sam lui avait fait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer, puisque l'illusionniste lui barra la route dans une scie lumineuse. Dans un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, elle plongea dans une ruelle sillonnée par d'immenses immeubles. De rebonds en rebonds, elle esquiva les tentatives de Sam de la saisir en le bombardant d'éclairs pour couvrir sa fuite. Ce fut alors qu'il réapparut encore une fois devant elle, un trait lumineux dirigé vers sa tête. Dans un dérapage hâtif, elle bondit hors du couloir d'immeubles et esquiva ainsi l'attaque qui finit contre un mur dans un cratère fumant. De feintes en attaques, ils cavalèrent ainsi la forêt de toits de Konoha.

À un certain moment, Kali eut l'impression que Sam s'était arrêté dans leur course-poursuite. Préparait-il un sale coup ? Elle regarda brièvement par-dessus son épaule, et le vit en train de troller des humains en glissant un savon dans leur poche. Kali profita de cette distraction pour accélérer encore plus en se téléportant à plusieurs reprises et finalement atteindre le stade où elle s'était faite évaluer quelques jours plus tôt.

Ses pieds se logèrent dans le sable chaud du midi, au beau milieu de l'arène faisant cent mètres de diamètre. Moins d'une seconde après, Sam apparut de l'autre côté du stade dans un tracé lumineux. Une fois sur place, il regarda autour en sifflant étonné.

— Pas mal, la place ! Il manque juste les pentacles au sol, les bouffons dans les gradins et le gobelin qui hurle « évaluation de niveau cinq ! » et on pourrait presque se sentir comme chez soi.

Mais dans sa bulle temporelle, Kali n'entendit qu'une voix grave au ralenti, si bien qu'elle ignora le commentaire et se mit à incanter sa zone de défense. Il était indéfiniment plus rapide qu'elle donc sa seule chance de le vaincre était de le piéger dans une forteresse truffée de pièges magiques. Elle façonna premièrement une vingtaine de points de téléportation où elle y laissa des images mentales pour pouvoir s'y téléporter à répétition. Dans la même zone, elle plaça également un champ disruptif contre ces mêmes téléportations, qu'elle désactiverait seulement quand elle devrait s'échapper. Ensuite, dans une circonférence peu plus large, elle disposa en damier des zones à temporalité différée. Elle traça ensuite des cônes de lumière pour camoufler les portails dimensionnels qu'elle connecta par le biais de trous de ver à d'autres débouchant directement sur des piques de glace, dont elle pourrait changer la structure pour les rendre réfléchissants si jamais il décidait de la bombarder à distance. Pour enfoncer le clou, elle enfouit en sous-sol un puits d'ombre qui absorberait totalement la lumière, et rien que ces préparatifs lui pompèrent la moitié de son énergie restante.

Sam siffla devant les sorts qui apparaissaient les uns après les autres. Il la vit gesticuler dans tous les sens pour ne laisser aucune issue. Il avait toujours trouvé hilarant le nombre de dispositifs qu'elle préparait à son encontre lors de leurs duels. Après tout, s'il était le roi de l'improvisation, il lui accordait gracieusement le titre de la reine de l'anticipation. Toutefois, son piège ne fonctionnerait que s'il était assez bête pour s'y infiltrer... ce qui arrivait assez souvent après réflexion. Il se mit de profil par rapport à elle, disposa un poing derrière son dos et orienta deux doigts de sa main droite devant tel un revolver. Des rayons de lumière mesurant plusieurs mètres partirent à répétition, à un débit de cinq mille balles la seconde. Sam se repositionna à différents endroits du terrain pour y trouver une faille, tandis que Kali tenta de combler les brèches de sa défense dans un bouclier miroitant entièrement la lumière. D'un œil extérieur à vitesse normale, tout ce que les villageois purent voir à plusieurs kilomètres de distance fut une explosion de lumière jaillir de l'arène durant une poignée de secondes.

Une fois que Kali sentit l'assaut passer, elle désagrégea la barrière extérieure. Elle ne ressentit plus la présence de Sam. Ou plutôt, pour être plus exacte, il était partout à la fois. Une infinité de pellicules lumineuses l'entourait. Soudainement, ces particules d'agglomérèrent autour d'une centaine de globes faisant la taille d'une main. L'assaut lumineux reprit son cours, sauf que cette fois, au lieu des trajectoires rectilignes, le bombardement prit des virages à angle variable et à intervalle irrégulier. Elle commença à fluctuer entre ses différentes positions préparées au préalable tandis que les balles à tête chercheuse continuaient toujours d'affluer en nombre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de recouvrir son corps d'un miroir parfait, qui le cas échéant, se briserait tellement la puissance déversée était condensée. Elle dût se résoudre de se téléporter à la chaîne.

Ce fut alors qu'elle nota que les rayons ne modifiaient pas leur lancée si elle était proche. Elle se douta que Sam avait seulement appliqué une règle générale avec les deux facteurs aléatoires susmentionnés. Il aurait été impossible, même pour lui, d'en contrôler autant à la fois. Ce faisant, sa tactique devint d'attirer les balles en lots de plus en plus gros en décrivant ainsi un cercle autour de son territoire via ses téléportations successive. Lorsque l'intensité atteignit une masse critique, elle s'agenouilla au sol et érigea une dense barrière de glace, inclinée de telle sorte à tout réfléchir vers le ciel. L'assaut luminescent créa d'énormes fissures au niveau de la collision tellement l'énergie appliquée était compacte. Kali maintint la pression en régénérant constamment la barrière durant trois secondes entières, secondes qui parurent durer une éternité pour elle.

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sentit Sam pénétrer sa garde. Immobilisée par le contrecoup de l'attaque et sa magie complètement focalisée dans sa défense, elle fut à sa merci intégrale. Elle ferma les yeux, persuadée de l'issue fatale. Toutefois, elle ne reçut jamais le coup tant attendu. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. Son hébétude s'accentua d'autant plus lorsqu'elle le vit dix mètres plus loin en train d'enfiler une sorte de pièce de lingerie noire tel un foulard autour de sa bouche. Elle commença à froncer les sourcils quand elle releva qu'il était en train de _palper_ un soutien-gorge de la même couleur avec attention, avant que celui-ci ne leva un pouce vers elle tout en acquiesçant avec une mine appréciative. Kali devint alors _persuadée_ qu'il lui manquait quelque chose de_ crucial_ un peu plus bas au niveau de son corps, chose qui ne tarda pas à se confirmer lorsqu'elle zieuta rapidement qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre à l'exception de sa robe transparente enchantée. Des veines transparurent de son front et le long de son bras levé dans un poing qui se mit à frétiller. Humiliée, puis enragée de se faire ainsi sous-estimer, elle déplia la microseconde d'après ce même bras dans la direction de Sam en refermant sa main dans une poigne, ce qui était une magie légèrement contraire à l'engagement de sortilèges non mortels sur lesquels ils s'étaient mis d'accord. La résultante fut une sphère de compression tissée de sa magie du vide qu'elle centra au niveau du démon et qui se referma sur lui de manière instantanée.

Sam eut juste le temps de glisser en dehors dans une arête lumineuse pour ne pas se faire pulvériser. Il s'apprêta à lui faire une remarque désobligeante, mais la voyant recommencer à l'endroit où il venait d'apparaître, il n'eût que le temps de se dissiper à nouveau. Là où cette attaque aurait été incroyablement effective contre le commun des mortels, celle-ci se révéla juste inutile à son encontre. Il se contenta seulement d'appliquer sa vitesse au moment où l'espace autour de lui s'effondrait. Dans une absence totale de bruits, une multitude de cratères parfaitement sphériques firent leur apparition sur le sable du terrain, puis au niveau des gradins lorsque Sam apparut plutôt en hauteur, lorsqu'il commença à manquer de place où pouvoir mettre ses pieds. Cette scène dura ainsi durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à que la démone épuisa toutes ses réserves d'énergie, ce qui fit effriter intégralement sa zone d'influence de même que sa carapace de terre, son état d'accélération. Elle respira lourdement tandis qu'elle visualisa Sam émerger complètement indemne, bien qu'il avait l'air bien vidé lui aussi. Elle regarda alors sa main droite de dépit. Son bras tremblait encore de l'afflux énergétique qui l'avait traversé à répétition. Sachant qu'il lui restait encore de quoi l'achever si l'envie lui en prenait, il avait indubitablement gagné le duel et était en droit de réclamer son dû, comme il en était coutume au Pandémonium. Il arrivait suite à certaines rencontres épicées entre mages, que le vainqueur se mettait à pisser littéralement dans la bouche de la tête décapitée du vaincu, avec le cadavre encore chaud sur le côté. Toutefois entre eux, cela se résolvait souvent par l'échange d'un simple service rendu à l'autre.

Sam s'approcha alors lentement. Il enleva le fouloir improvisé au niveau de son nez et lâcha le soutien-gorge qu'il avait tenu dans sa main tandis qu'elle restait debout, trop exténuée pour pouvoir même reculer ou résister à ses futures avances. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, il la saisit par l'arrière de sa chevelure et la força à l'embrasser alors que sa main gantée caressait sa joue. La poitrine de Kali s'éleva spontanément à ce contact alors que leurs visages fusionnèrent au niveau de leurs lèvres. Elle vit le regard intense de Sam se poser sur le sien et voyait dans ses yeux le désir intense de la corrompre. La main gantée de celui-ci caressa sa joue puis se nivela autour de sa nuque avant de s'abaisser en bas de son dos pour terminer sur ses firmes hanches. Sa barbe blanche lui picota les joues, mais elle sentit cette sensation désagréable s'estomper au moment où elle entendit un claquement de doigts à ses oreilles. Elle sentit se faire palper alors qu'il l'obligeait toujours à le regarder. Son visage présentait quelques rides et il était indéniablement plus vieux comparé à elle qui paraissait être une jeune femme dans la fleur de l'âge.

Le monocle qu'il portait fondit alors en poussière entre deux respirations.

Elle sentit l'expertise consommée dans la manière où il activait surement, mais délicatement toutes les parties érogènes de son corps. Dans la troupe d'alliés dont ils avaient fait partie, relater leurs propres expériences sexuelles n'était certainement pas prohibé mais ils étaient unanimement discrets sur ce sujet-là. La Maîtresse, à l'époque où elle avait été en vie, leur avait donné quartier libre tant qu'elle ne lançait pas des missions d'envergure, si bien qu'ils avaient eu la totale liberté dans leurs escapades quotidiennes. Et Kali n'avait jamais pu surprendre Sam sur le fait et la seule fois où elle l'avait vu présenter une telle aliénation était durant un raid lorsqu'il s'était fait charmer par un incube. Ceci avait été une expérience qu'il avait monnayé de ses propres pièces d'or, de façon que personne du groupe n'en discutait par la suite. Mais en y réfléchissant, du fait de son âge avancé, il avait eu certainement pu avoir l'occasion de côtoyer de nombreuses courtisanes.

Kali ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille et, quant à Sam lui-même, il ne parlait jamais de sa vie passée, précédent l'instant où il était rentré au service de la Maîtresse. De ce qu'elle savait, il avait été d'ailleurs le premier d'entre tous à rencontrer celle-ci. Il avait été à la base chargé de lui voler un artefact puissant, mais lorsqu'il avait investi sa résidence au dans une zone reculée des landes démoniques, il avait été immédiatement repéré, au point que celle-ci lui avait simplement tapoté l'épaule de derrière, en lui demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit. Voyant que ses illusions n'avaient pas fonctionné pas sur elle, il s'était littéralement aplati au sol en lui suppliant de l'épargner, puisqu'il était de connaissance commune dans le monde des démons que certains seigneurs puissants avaient le moyen de détruire l'âme même d'un démon, rendant la résurrection impossible.

Au final, la démone avait seulement émis un rire léger suite à ses mimiques qu'elle avait trouvé amusantes avant de lui proposer avec un sourire apaisant s'il désirait rentrer à son service. Sam à ce moment-là, qui avait été un démon relativement mineur dans la hiérarchie démonique, avait instantanément accepté, ne voulant pas offusquer une démone dont les capacités mêmes n'avaient pas été révélées dans l'ordre de mission. Et lorsqu'il avait lu le contrat qu'elle lui avait proposé, il avait écarquillé les yeux en remarquant à quel point celui-ci avait été ridiculement en désavantage de sa future maîtresse. Pour un démon de rang moyen, soit entre le deuxième et le troisième cercle, la perspective d'être indépendant était aussi intéressante que celle de rentrer au service d'un seigneur plus puissant, qui garantissait en général les services de résurrection et la protection de ses serviteurs, dès le moment où lesdits serviteurs ne s'avéraient pas totalement ineptes. La contrepartie était bien sûr leur liberté relative, mais le contrat qu'elle lui avait montré, avait eu pour seule consigne de lui obéir et d'effectuer une seule et unique mission d'envergure une seule fois par semaine, ce qui était extrêmement peu contraignant par rapport à la moyenne des contrats qui stipulait entre six et dix clauses.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lors d'une de ses missions que Kali avait eu la chance de rencontrer Sam. Il y avait environ six ans, il avait été missionné pour assassiner un seigneur de cercle quatre, nommé Archaos, pour une raison que la Maîtresse ne lui avait pas explicitement révélé, même s'il ne s'était pas soucié de le savoir à ce moment, excepté de devoir respecter la clause de son contrat. Ce fut alors qu'il s'était mis à investir la demeure de ce seigneur durant plusieurs semaines, en se faisant passer pour un majordome qui avait servi la famille du seigneur durant plusieurs générations. Un jour, ce même seigneur avait décidé de recruter des servantes pour satisfaire quelques sombres desseins et, parmi elles, Kali avait rejoint la cause. De son côté, Kali s'était fait recruter dans le but de se venger de ce seigneur, qui avait complètement décimé la troupe de mercenaires dont elle avait fait partie depuis son enfance et qu'Archaos avait utilisée en tant que diversion. Tout ceci s'était déroulé suite à l'une des guerres démoniques opposant Grull à Impérator, les deux seuls seigneurs de cercle six de l'époque. Ceux-ci s'étaient affrontés, emportant dans leur conflit toute la hiérarchie démonique jusqu'au simple gobelin afin que l'un d'eux puisse régner comme unique dictateur.

Et alors, Sam, se rendant compte que ses intérêts rejoignaient ceux de Kali, avait décidé de la prendre à part pour qu'ils complotèrent à deux afin de faire tomber le seigneur Archaos. Ceci s'était révélé être un très bon arrangement pour Sam, puisque la démone s'était montrée extrêmement réceptive à ses illusions. C'était peut-être l'une des démones sur laquelle il avait toujours eu plus de facilités à dompter via ses illusions, si bien que, si celle-ci commettait une bourde, rien ne l'aurait empêché de s'en débarrasser. Mais Kali elle-même se révéla être un atout de choix lors de leur confrontation avec Archaos, du fait de sa capacité innée d'invocation qu'il n'avait jamais entendue parler précédent leur rencontre. Ils réussirent enfin à détruire Archaos ainsi que tout son manoir, en libérant de son cachot une créature incommensurablement puissante nommée élémentaire de magie pure, qui comptait parmi les entités les plus puissantes du monde démon à un tel point que seuls un seigneur de cercle six ou plusieurs seigneurs de cercle cinq pouvaient espérer l'abattre. Une fois la bataille terminée, Kali ayant accompli son objectif qu'elle s'était fixé durant des mois, se proposa d'accompagner Sam, qui lui avait énoncé à ce moment être au service d'une maîtresse incommensurablement puissante. Et ce fut ainsi que Kali rentra enfin dans leur bande, attirant l'attention de leur Maîtresse du fait de son pouvoir unique. Et la suite de cette aventure ne faisait partie que d'une longue histoire...

Kali s'extirpa alors de sa contemplation en sentant les doigts lui pénétrer la chatte.

— Allons Kali, peux-tu me dire à quoi tu pensais ? ronronna la voix de Sam à son oreille qu'il était en train de mordiller.

Sentant la libido lui monter, elle ne put que répondre par un vagissement réprimé.

— Veux-tu que l'on mette en application les conseils avisés des _Expériences Mondaines de Madame Succube _? continua-t-il de lui susurrer.

Cette proposition la fit élargir ses yeux. À Voile, lorsqu'il lui était arrivée de procrastiner durant les longues heures de lecture, Kali avait pu lire toutes les éditions de cette série de bouquins qui avaient relaté le vécu d'un succube supérieur qui avait pu s'accoupler avec tous types d'espèce dans toutes sortes d'orgies. Elle se sentit soudainement renversée sur une surface solide alors qu'elle était en hauteur, son dos s'aplatissant sur une table faite de terre. Elle sentit alors ses bras écartés sur les côtés, où ses poignets se faisaient verrouiller par des étreintes de fer. Elle sentit que son cou ainsi que sa taille plaqués contre cette surface alors qu'un bandeau d'ombre lui recouvrait les yeux, laissant seulement ses autres sens exprimer leur pleine mesure. La partie basse de son corps à partir de ses hanches, était à l'évidence en apesanteur puisque ses jambes flottaient en l'air. Elle se sentit se les faire écarter alors que la langue de Sam s'enfonça plus profondément dans son intime interstice. Elle sentit ses murs se convulser par l'invasion subite alors que des raies de plaisir lui remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle voulut réagir en faisant courber son dos, mais les liens qui la retenaient l'empêcher de réagir pleinement les sensations de plaisir, l'enfermant dans une sorte de torture de frustration et d'extase mêlées. Les mains de Sam se mirent à caresser voluptueusement ses jambes, qu'elle sentit imbibées d'un liquide visqueux qui lui détendit ses muscles. Une odeur d'alcool fort remonta à son nez, intoxiquant encore plus son cerveau de substances endocrines.

— Sam, souffla-t-elle en se mordillant les lèvres.

Elle grinça des dents lorsque la langue de Sam sortit d'elle au moment où elle allait franchir l'orgasme. Elle sentit comme si cette partie de ce plaisir lui était déniée alors que ses pieds nus se faisaient étreindre, dorloter par les doigts de son amant, la stimulant encore plus. Elle sentit le voile de sa robe transparente se faire soulever alors que ses mamelons durs se firent goulûment laper, faisant contracter ses bras de manière instinctive qu'elle voulut ramener proche de son corps. Elle ressentit sa robe se faire téléporter à un mètre avant de l'entendre retomber sur le côté, mais elle était bien trop focalisée sur ses sensations actuelles pour s'en préoccuper. Le liquide brûlant se propagea alors le long de ses bras, puis d'en dessous ses aisselles par l'intermédiaire des caresses incessantes. Elle voulait tellement jouir, tellement le saisir et sentir tout le contact de son corps, mais elles étaient restreintes par ces liens terribles. Quelle cruauté de la faire tenailler par toutes ces faveurs sans qu'elle put à son tour réciproquer.

— Relâche-moi, supplia-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Elle sentit alors les étreintes de fer se délier, et instinctivement, elle rapprocha Sam de son visage alors qu'ils continuèrent de s'embrasser. Elle remarqua que le bandeau d'ombre s'était depuis déjà un moment enlevé, mais elle était bien trop au bord du gouffre pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir les yeux. Tout était à la fois blanc, gris et multicolore, où chacun de ses nerfs acclamait cette union. Ses mains agrippèrent le dos de Sam, refusant qu'il parte maintenant après tout ceci alors qu'elle sentit encore se faire sucer au niveau de sa nuque. Sa tête s'inclina alors en arrière, faisant écheveler ses longs cheveux de braise dans son dos. Elle entendit le souffle de Sam devenir à son tour de plus en plus effréné, la faisant soupirer de plaisir en sachant qu'il partageait la même passion qu'elle. Elle avait déjà atteint ses limites depuis longtemps, mais celles-ci continuaient de se faire repousser encore et encore.

— Donne-le-moi, lui conjura-t-elle dans un cri de supplice.

— À vos ordres, maîtresse Kali, lui répliqua-t-il à son oreille.

Elle le sentit enfin en elle, faisant des va-et-vient sans cesse. Elle fut submergée par la complétion de cet acte, par la pleine maîtrise qu'il avait sur son corps, et par le fait qu'il savait à la perfection quoi dire et quoi faire au moment propice pour la faire chavirer. Leurs secousses s'accélèrent alors que ses hanches et ses seins rebondirent de plus en plus vite. Son cœur battit à fond alors qu'elle sentit enfin le contact de son corps, et non le simple tissu de son manteau contre sa peau. Les mains derrière le dos de Sam l'agrippèrent avec d'autant plus de force qu'elle ressentit ses coups devenir également plus impétueux, presque frénétiques, comblant ainsi ses attentes. Il redressa son dos, l'emportant avec lui alors qu'il était debout et elle déployant ses jambes autour de ses reins. La pesanteur reprit sa route, la faisant rebondir en continu durant plusieurs secondes, plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Toujours, encore,_ plus_. Elle se mit à hurler son nom à plusieurs reprises alors que des larmes continuaient de couler de ses yeux. Elle voulait qu'il la libère, et qu'il se décharge pleinement dans son nid. Un déclic se fit et elle put enfin glapir dans la tornade de sensations de vertige, de sublimation et de jouissance absolue, accentuée les vibrations qu'elle sentit remuer dans son bas ventre alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, pleinement unis.

Leurs corps chutèrent naturellement au sol, suite à ça, dans le sable chaud, la table se désagrégeant par la magie de Sam alors qu'ils restèrent ainsi les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Il lui susurra qu'il fallait qu'ils reviennent au bloc qu'ils avaient quitté, qu'ils étaient probablement attendus, mais ce fut elle qui voulut qu'ils restèrent ainsi un moment, rassurée qu'il fut avec elle sain et sauf, soupirant qu'elle ne regrettait pas un instant d'avoir pu sacrifier son pouvoir pour l'obtenir lui. Il lui souffla qu'il faudrait qu'ils trouvent un moyen pour qu'elle le récupère et elle soupira en retour. Ils restèrent ainsi là, à entendre leurs souffles respectifs reprendre leur cours. Sam lui murmura qu'il les ramènerait en un clin d'œil et elle acquiesça alors, sachant au fond qu'il était peu sage qu'ils restaient ici. Ils disparurent dans un rayon de lumière, telle une étoile filante qui traversa tout le village.

Après plusieurs minutes, l'un des concierges chargés de nettoyer le stade revint de sa pause du midi. Il laissa tomber son balai lorsqu'il vit une partie des gradins présenter des renfoncements inexplicables et le terrain de l'arène dans un état pire que suite à des examens chuunins.

— Que diable s'est-il passé ici ?! souffla-t-il estomaqué.

* * *

Tharalduil, Elios ou l'être connu sous d'autres dénominations encore non révélées, était confortablement prostré sur un fauteuil dans l'une des dimensions où il habitait. Cette dimension était composée d'une unique salle entièrement sombre, éclairée seulement par un écran de télévision qui changeait en permanence de scène, du fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de zapper de chaînes via sa télécommande. Exceptionnellement, il s'arrêta dans le processus lorsqu'il vit passer quelque chose de peu commun entre deux retransmissions. Il s'arrêta un moment dans le processus, avant de presser la touche montrant une flèche gauche plusieurs fois et tomber sur un montage figurant Sam et Kali en _plein ébat_, où la caméra zoomait bien sur les parties les plus intéressantes et _accessoirement_ les plus torrides.

...

— Pourquoi il y a-t-il du porn à ma télé le midi ?


	9. Contrepartie

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Contrepartie**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Hiruzen regardait d'un œil morne sa liasse de papiers administratifs. De l'autre côté de son bureau, assis en face de lui, Danzo l'observait de son habituel air passif. Shikaku siégeait à droite du conseiller, dans son veston en cuir de daim, en train de piquer un roupillon. Hiruzen jetait de temps en temps un œil à sa boule de cristal à sa gauche, montrant la chambre où Kali séjournait. La démone ne s'était toujours pas réveillée alors qu'ils approchaient le midi du cinquième jour suite à son altercation avec Elios...

Cet accident lui avait posé bien d'autres problèmes que de simplement transformer son bureau en véritable foutoir. Avec les meubles sens dessus dessous, les documents entreposés s'étaient dispersés aux quatre vents. Après avoir récupéré les documents les plus importants ou les plus critiques, Il avait simplement décidé de déménager temporairement son lieu de travail. Il fut ordonné aux agents ayant entrevu Elios de garder le silence sur cette affaire, même s'il était impossible de ne pas ébruiter la réassignation de son bureau. Hiruzen avait demandé à l'agent Akuma d'inventer quelque chose, puisque cet homme s'était toujours trouvé imaginatif, version qu'Hiruzen avait fait passer pour l'officielle suite à ça.

Toutefois, même après cet événement, la problématique de gérer le coéquipier de Kali demeurait une constante. Les deux démons avaient été grièvement blessés et avaient été transportés à l'hôpital en cellule d'urgence, puis dans des blocs situés dans des ailes reculées du bâtiment, pour ne pas causer de panique générale. Le centre hospitalier avait, le jour précédent, accueilli tous les blessés résultant de l'évaluation de la démone et, si les infirmes avaient appris qu'elle-même logeait actuellement à la même résidence, cela aurait causé une panique généralisée.

Sam avait été une véritable épine à soigner. La structure cellulaire même du démon était bien trop aliène par rapport à la leur et aucun des médecins n'avait osé établir un pronostic. Ainsi, la seule mesure qu'ils avaient pu prendre avait été de lui appliquer une attelle à son bras où sa main lui manquait.

En vérité, Hiruzen avait hésité à le secourir. La combinaison de ses capacités avait été effarante, pour ne pas dire effrayante. Capable de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, présentant une maîtrise des éléments semblable à la démone, il était _en plus_ en mesure de lancer des illusions impossibles à briser. Dans un sens, même Kali avait presque était une enfant de chœur en comparaison. L'ensemble du conseil de guerre s'était mépris en pensant que la démone était celle qui prédominait le duo. La véritable menace avait été celle qui était restée inconsciente les deux premiers jours.

Si Hiruzen avait pu aisément déterminer quel avaient été boutons sur lesquelles appuyer afin de rallier Kali à leur cause, son coéquipier avait été une tout autre histoire. Ils manquaient clairement d'information, et l'impossibilité de communiquer avec le démon rendait la tâche encore plus difficile. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ses motivations et ainsi, monter un script à son encontre se révélait de l'ordre de l'impossible.

En vérité, en l'absence de l'accident avec le dragon, Hiruzen aurait certainement estimé que se débarrasser de lui aurait été la meilleure piste à suivre. Mais il était clair qu'il était impossible de l'enlever s'ils désiraient conserver Kali sous leur joug. La réaction de la démone lorsque le dragon lui avait subtilisé son coéquipier avait été criante de sens... Et quant aux paroles proférées par le dragon, celles-ci s'étaient profondément ancrées en lui :

Il existait des êtres encore plus puissants que Kali et Sam.

Hiruzen ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait si de telles entités parvenaient dans leur monde. En vertu de cette information, les rallier à leurs côtés était devenu vitale pour la survie du village, et probablement pour le monde tel qu'ils connaissaient. Si Konoha avait eu de la chance de pouvoir engager une relation plutôt _amicale_ avec ces démons, rien ne leur garantissait qu'une telle occasion se reproduirait pour les suivants...

De ce constat, l'avenir de l'humanité était bien sombre. Hiruzen ne doutait pas que si le _dragon_ avait été hostile envers Konoha, le village n'aurait été que des ruines fumantes à l'heure actuelle. La sauvegarde et la pérennité de Konoha étaient ses prérogatives majeures. S'il devait pactiser avec des démons, et qu'il devrait écraser toute opposition au sein même de son propre village, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

En ce sens, les Hyûga avaient été particulièrement agités. De son côté, Danzo s'était montré particulièrement retors dans cette affaire. Grâce à sa façade de neutralité, il avait pu évaluer la position de chaque clan relativement aux démons. Quatre jours plus tard, Danzo était venu pour lui révéler ce qu'il en retournait. Bien qu'Hiruzen se doutait qu'il cachait son jeu, il ne doutait certainement pas que son rival estimait aussi le futur du village par-dessus tout. Et quand leurs intérêts se rejoignaient, qu'importait leur rivalité commune, ils se retrouvaient forcés de coopérer.

Quand Hiruzen lui présenta sa version de fait, il ne fut pas surpris de voir presque aussi bien renseigné sur la question de Sam. Sans aucun doute, Danzo avait ses propres agents, certains même infiltrés parmi ses services secrets. Toutefois, même lui fut estomaqué en apprenant l'existence d'Elios. Suite à leurs échanges, l'avis du conseiller rejoignit le sien : il était capital que les démons survivent et rejoignent leur cause.

Hiruzen relut les rapports par rapport à ce _Sam_. Très vite, le démon s'était réveillé, et les agents chargés de le surveiller l'avaient vu se faire repousser sa main, avant qu'il apposa son autre paume sur l'un d'entre eux. Après cette action, le démon s'était contenté de rejoindre le bloc de Kali sans plus d'accroches, veillant au chevet de la démone inconsciente.

Ce fut alors qu'explosion de lumière provint du stade. Même Shikaku, qui piquait un somme, se retrouva réveillé à ce moment. Danzo tourna son œil sur la boule de cristal, et demanda à Hiruzen d'en changer le point de vue. À travers la sphère translucide, ils virent ainsi les deux démons s'affronter... puis forniquer. Danzo avança la thèse d'une possible manigance. Après un débat houleux, ils s'en tinrent juste à la théorie du couple formé.. ce qui arrangeait grandement les intérêts de Konoha puisque, dès lors que Kali serait d'accord pour travailler avec eux, son coéquipier serait forcé de venir avec elle...

* * *

Kali apparut debout, avec Sam habillé de sa tenue habituelle, lui tenant la main dans un flash lumineux à côté du lit du bloc où elle avait sommeillé. Sur place, ils virent Anko en compagnie d'autres agents masqués, dont Akuma, qui entouraient son invocation humaine. Elle vit Anko plaquer ses mains sur ses joues, complètement empourprées, alors que les autres agents détournèrent furtivement le regard d'eux. Kali les scruta en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe de leurs réactions avant de réaliser qu'elle était intégralement nue et que son corps devait possiblement présenter les stigmates du précédent contact rapproché qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Sam. Elle soupira mentalement, se rappelant que les humains ici étaient particulièrement collets montés de ce point de vue-là.

— Peux-tu aller chercher ma robe et mes gants en plus de mes autres sous-vêtements, Sam ?

Il lui daigna un sourire en coin.

— Avec plaisir, madame.

Cela ne prit même pas une fraction de seconde à ce qu'il lui serve le tout, bien plié. Sans absolument aucune pudeur, Kali se rhabilla en se nettoyant du liquide dont elle était imbibée, devant les yeux racoleurs des agents à l'exception d'Akuma qui hocha juste la tête, clairement désapprobateur. Anko tenta de s'interposer entre les hommes et ce spectacle, ses lèvres formant une vague et ses yeux faisant des tourbillons alors qu'elle bégayait rapidement qu'ils devaient sortir le temps qu'elle soit présentable, mais les autres agents répliquèrent solennellement qu'ils ne faisaient que leur travail. Sam les examina quant à lui d'une mine espiègle.

— Ils sont marrants, tes humains.

Kali roula des yeux, à la fois exaspérée et soulagée qu'il était redevenu le Sam naturel, soit un grand gamin. Une fois qu'elle fut pleinement habillée, elle regarda son invocation humaine qui la fixait en bavant presque. Elle tenta de dominer son esprit comme d'habitude, mais releva que le lien qui les unissait était tellement ténu que ce n'était qu'en focalisant l'entièreté de son attention dessus qu'elle parvenait à le contrôler et donc à percevoir ce que les autres disaient.

Elle se retira de sa liaison et fit part de ses impressions à Sam qui lui proposa d'invoquer un simple gobelin. Même si ses réserves étaient complètement épuisées, invoquer une créature aussi pathétique devait rester dans ses cordes. Mais lorsqu'elle essaya en levant son bras droit par-dessus son épaule gauche comme d'habitude, les sceaux à son bras se brisèrent au moment où elle les forma, si bien qu'elle ne put compléter le rituel jusqu'au bout, qu'importait sa volonté.

Notant sa détresse évidente, Sam lui requit d'arrêter. Elle mit fin à sa tentative en relâchant un souffle épuisé. Elle scruta attristé son bras encore tremblotant. Savoir qu'elle ne pouvait plus invoquer était une chose, mais l'expérimenter en direct était encore plus troublant. Alors que son visage commença à se voiler, Sam lui murmura que si elle continuait de tirer la tête, ainsi, il devrait s'occuper personnellement de son cas, phrase qu'il prononça avec une tonalité particulièrement salace. Elle se retint de lui mettre un poing, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était complètement épuisée et qu'elle ne ferait que lui donner un prétexte pour la taquiner.

Ce fut après ça qu'elle trouva étrange que Sam n'était pas en train de faire baver du savon à ces humains, ou même qu'il acceptait qu'ils les voyaient dans cet état. Même si personnellement, elle considérait les humains de ce plan désormais plus comme des démons inférieurs de son monde. Et sur ça, elle songea qu'elle devrait s'expliquer avec le supposé _seigneur démon Hiruzen_. Sans préavis, Sam lui proposa de lui refiler ce qu'il avait pu glaner durant les jours où elle avait été inconsciente. Elle agréa à contrecœur, sachant très bien la migraine que cela allait lui coller en contrepartie.

Son corps convulsa pendant une seconde au moment de l'échange. Même si ses informations étaient fractionnées du fait qu'il ne connaissait pas le langage de ce monde, il avait réussi à récolter que les humains de cette capitale démonique avaient eu par deux fois l'occasion d'en finir avec eux, mais qu'ils avaient décidé de les épargner. Était-ce pour ça que Sam ne les considérait plus comme des ennemis ? Il y avait encore des zones d'ombre à éclaircir concernant leurs agissements, mais l'esprit de Kali devint plus clair à la lumière de ces nouvelles.

Elle vit alors Anko tenter de lui parler, si bien qu'elle concentra son attention sur sa liaison avec son récepteur pour recouvrir la communication. Elle demanda ensuite à Anko de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire, et elle apprit que le Sandaime ainsi que son conseiller et son stratège étaient en chemin pour les rencontrer. La Kunoichi proposa de les emmener dans une salle de réunion plus appropriée, ce à quoi Kali répondit positivement avant qu'elle ne fît part de cette décision à Sam, qui était aussi d'accord. Si Kali le trouva suspicieusement docile, elle choisit de ne pas relever...

Sur le chemin, Anko tenta de la prendre à part, avec son humain-drone qui paraissait en bien meilleur état que la dernière fois que Kali l'avait laissé. Anko lui demanda très bras si elle faisait souvent ça avec Sam. Kali arqua un sourcil et lui demanda ce que c'était ça, ce qui fit s'empourprer Anko encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, tandis qu'elle soulignait le _ça_ avec plus de détails. Kali lui répliqua que c'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient en vérité, et elle se mit à raconter l'expérience dans ses moindres précisions, mais elle fut rapidement interrompue à mi-chemin par Anko qui lui témoigna qu'elle en avait entendu assez. Anko se retourna en se tenant les joues. Elle avait déjà goûté à une longue illusion de Sam, qui avait été si réaliste si bien qu'elle se demanda si le démon en avait d'autres dans un genre un peu différent que celle qu'elle avait vécu, seulement pour un intérêt strictement académique, bien sûr. Mais elle n'osa pas poser la question à Kali bien entendu...

Ils arrivèrent assez vite en traversant plusieurs couloirs réservés au personnel hospitalier à une salle de réunion avec télé, fauteuils, une large table centrale, un grand tableau blanc, un projecteur et quelques armoires fermées. Les quatre agents s'assirent autour de la table et l'un d'entre eux sortit des dés. Anko partit rapidement aux toilettes tandis que Kali observait le déroulement de la partie des quatre agents. Lorsqu'elle leur demanda à quel jeu ils jouaient, ils répondirent qu'ils pratiquaient un jeu de rôles où trois d'entre eux incarnaient des employés de bureau dans une société futuriste ultra-interconnectée tandis que le dernier agissait en tant que maître de jeu chargé de narrer leurs aventures. Ce dernier sortit un parchemin de stockage où plusieurs feuilles de personnage émergèrent.

Sam s'inclina, très intéressé par le parchemin, pour ne pas dire qu'il était ployé dessus avec des yeux gros comme une soucoupe. Kali reconnut ce processus l'ayant déjà visualisé avec Akuma et leur requit si c'était une sorte de poche dimensionnelle. L'agent interpellé lui renseigna sur le fonctionnement, qui s'approchait en effet de ce que Kali leur avait décrit de ce qu'était une poche dimensionnelle, sauf que la contenance était beaucoup moins importante, beaucoup moins pratique d'utilisation et surtout, non personnelle. Kali transmit l'information à Sam qui parut un peu dégoûté.

Anko était entre temps revenue et s'était mise à discuter avec Akuma, qui était resté en retrait de tout ça, en lui demandant comment allait sa nièce, chose à laquelle il répondit qu'elle se remettait lentement, mais qu'il devrait probablement s'occuper d'elle toute sa vie, du fait qu'il lui manquait désormais ses deux jambes. En évoquant ça, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de détourner un bref regard haineux vers Kali avant de redevenir impassible.

Le Sandaime, suivi de ses deux acolytes, rentra finalement dans la salle, où tous les agents présents s'inclinèrent avec respect, à l'exception de Sam et Kali, qui était l'un à côté de l'autre, les bras croisés et le regard fixé dans sa direction. Le Sandaime les invita à s'asseoir tandis que Shikaku se rapprochait du tableau en réunissant quelques feutres et la brosse. Danzo s'assit sur un siège en tenant toujours sa canne de ses deux mains, tandis qu'il fixait spécifiquement Sam. Les quatre agents pris sur le fait de glander, rangèrent rapidement leurs feuilles de personnages dans le sceau de stockage dédié, sous le regard sévère d'Hiruzen, avant qu'il leur fut ordonné de partir. Seuls Akuma et Anko restèrent, considérant qu'ils étaient déjà largement impliqués. Hiruzen se cala alors dans un fauteuil à côté de Danzo devant le tableau, pendant qu'il invita Sam et Kali à s'asseoir en face d'eux, ce qu'ils firent, avec l'humain-zombie qui prenait toute l'attention de Kali à être contrôlé.

— Bien, bien, bien, commença Hiruzen en posant ses coudes sur la table. Avant que l'on déballe notre sac, avez-vous des questions au préalable ?

Kali communiqua un moment avec Sam avec d'acquiescer.

— Pourquoi m'avoir menti concernant le fait que vous étiez des démons et non des humains ? requit-elle d'un air concerné.

Hiruzen joua avec sa barbe coupée court.

— Pour la même raison que vous nous aviez révélé que les humains doivent être asservis par des démons. Et c'est pourquoi je vous retourne la question, aurions-nous développé une telle entente si vous aviez su que nous étions des humains d'entrée de jeu ?

Alors que Kali s'apprêta à répondre, elle se mordit les lèvres.

— Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, répliqua-t-elle après avoir relayé l'information à Sam.

Hiruzen acquiesça gravement.

— Toutefois, maintenant que nos rapports sont cordiaux, nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente et c'est pourquoi mes conseillers et moi avons décidé de jouer cartes sur table avec vous.

Voyant que les deux démons attendaient qu'il continue, Hiruzen ne tarda pas à embrayer :

— Votre arrivée a été instantanément repérée par nos troupes capables de sentir les énergies spirituelles. Voyez-vous, ce que nous vous avons énoncé avec les capitales démoniques possédant des arènes qui causent des conflits sous le joug, est une vision assez proche de notre réalité. C'est un cas qu'on appelle ici avoir raison, mais non pour les bonnes raisons. Ainsi, nous avons pris votre présence comme une attaque de l'une de ces capitales que nous appelons ici plutôt des villages cachés. Seulement, vos énergies sont telles par rapport à notre monde que les seules choses qui pourraient s'en rapprocher ici, sont les Bijuus.

Kali respira un instant.

— Quels sont ces Bijuus ?

Shikaku se mit à dresser une liste au tableau de noms avec leurs caractéristiques.

— Ce sont des créatures ancestrales dont l'origine fait partie d'une légende, mais dont l'existence est bien réelle. Ces bêtes sont dotées d'une puissance redoutable et sont grandement convoitées par les villages cachés puisqu'ils leur offrent une suprématie militaire rien que par leur présence. Ces créatures sont scellées dans des sacrifices humains que nous appelons ici Jinchuuriki, qui constituent les hôtes de ces bêtes. Nous avons en notre possession l'un de ces hôtes, dont la puissance énergétique pure dépasse largement la vôtre.

Kali siffla surprise et communiqua ça également à Sam qui parut aussi saisi.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir relâché sur nous lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici ? questionna-t-elle curieuse.

Le visage d'Hiruzen s'assombrit alors.

— L'hôte en question n'est qu'un enfant sans expérience. Et nous ne contrôlons pas réellement la bête. Seuls des Jinchuuriki complètement matures sont en mesure de le faire. La plupart du temps, si ces hôtes doivent être utilisés et qu'ils ne sont pas assez matures pour utiliser ces pouvoirs, ils constituent seulement des bêtes que l'on relâche à usage unique et espérer qu'elles causent un maximum de dégâts aux troupes ennemies, mais c'est une solution de dernier recours que les villages ne préfèrent pas utiliser, car il est bien plus profitable de fructifier l'individu possédant le Bijuu.

— Donc vous nous avez pris pour ce genre d'hôte à la base, répliqua Kali au quart de tour.

Hiruzen opina du chef avant de sortir une pipe de sa robe.

— Effectivement, répondit-il en inspirant une locomotive de fumée. Nous avons ainsi immédiatement mobilisé tous nos hommes pour la défense, mais il s'est avéré que cela n'était qu'un malentendu de notre part. Et alors, vos signatures énergétiques ont complètement disparu pour une raison que nous ignorons encore, puisque vous aviez vous-même révélé à l'agent Akuma ici présent avoir eu besoin de recouvrer vos forces.

Lorsque Kali communiqua ceci à Sam, celui-ci renifla sarcastique, mais ne commenta pas. Kali révéla alors leur propre point de vue :

— Nous avons eu également eu une mauvaise surprise en venant ici. Nous transportons avec nous en permanence toute notre richesse et tout notre équipement via ce qu'on appelle une poche dimensionnelle, mais il s'est avéré assez vite que nous sommes incapables de l'ouvrir ici. La mauvaise surprise que j'ai eue de mon côté s'est transformée en choc pour mon ami Sam qui a... littéralement explosé dans une vague de lumière, si bien que j'ai dû le réanimer en lui insufflant ma propre énergie.

Ainsi, Hiruzen eut enfin sa réponse sur la mystérieuse lumière qui avait illuminé la forêt à ce moment-là. Curieux, il demanda quand même :

— Et à combien s'élève la richesse de votre ami ?

Kali eut un large sourire.

— Vous voyez ce bâtiment. Imaginez-le rempli d'or à ras bord et vous avez à peu le patrimoine de Sam. Dans notre monde, il possède quasiment presque autant à lui tout seul que le reste du monde.

Cela fit blêmir tous ceux présents et fit rire Sam lorsqu'elle le lui raconta, bien qu'il révéla à Kali qu'il était encore plus riche qu'elle ne pensait. En reprenant son souffle, Hiruzen poursuivit alors avec sa version des faits :

— Vos signatures ayant disparu, nous avons immédiatement lancé à votre poursuite des agents, dont Akuma ici en fait partie et vous connaissez la suite. L'agent Akuma nous a ensuite reporté votre discussion, suite à laquelle il nous a été offert deux choix, puisque vous étiez en position vulnérable : soit nous vous achevions à ce moment-là, soit nous décidions de vous inclure dans notre village. Après délibération, nous avons décidé qu'il était plus sage que l'on s'allie à vous. Et ce fut pourquoi nous avons monté toute cette supercherie pour que vous pensiez que vous étiez arrivés dans un monde similaire et ainsi qu'avec le temps, vous nous considérez comme des alliés, mais... le réveil de votre ami et ses capacités insoupçonnées ont fait que nous avons dû abréger rapidement le jeu.

Kali se souvint de leur mine stupéfaite lorsqu'elle et Sam étaient arrivés dans son bureau à l'improviste. Toutefois, cela fâcha tout de même Kali qui se sentait quelque part trahie d'avoir été menée en bourrique durant quatre jours entiers. Elle jeta un regard rancunier à Akuma qui écarquilla les yeux de frayeur avant qu'elle se retourna vers Hiruzen.

— Je vois... cela éclaircit un peu la donne. Je comprends votre point de vue maintenant. En revanche... qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que nous voulons encore travailler avec vous après ça ?

Ce fut Danzo qui répliqua cette fois avec un visage impassible :

— Vous avez contracté une dette mortelle envers nous, démone du Pandémonium. Nous vous avons sauvé deux fois. La première fois lorsque nous avons décidé de vous épargner et la seconde lorsque nous vous avons sauvé suite à votre combat avec votre dragon. Vous nous devez obéissance.

Kali se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il prenait. Elle communiqua l'information à Sam qui pointa alors deux doigts sur Danzo, si bien que même lui retint un souffle. Kali posa son propre coude sur la table, colla sa joue contre sa paume, suite à quoi elle ricana en arquant un sourcil.

— Et maintenant nous sommes quittes, vu que Sam a eu deux fois l'occasion de vous tuer en l'espace d'un instant. Pratique comme justification, n'est-ce pas ?

Hiruzen se permit de tousser, intimant du regard à Danzo de se taire. Il allait sans dire que la diplomatie de son rival _laissait_ à désirer.

— Cessons tout de suite ce petit jeu de « m'as-tu-vu, m'as-tu eu ? ». Et si vous croyez pouvoir asservir le monde avec aisance, la mention précédente des Bijuus devrait vous persuader du contraire, sachant que le monde shinobi possède d'autres armes aussi redoutables. Nous n'avons pas de sentiments hostiles à votre égard et je désire personnellement que cette entrevue se termine de façon paisible. Demandez à votre ami de rengainer son arme s'il vous plait, Kali.

Elle remarqua qu'il ne lui prêtait plus du « puissante Kali » maintenant, ce qui démontrait un changement de leur relation. Elle communiqua ça à Sam, qui baissa alors sa main avec un rictus devant Danzo qui le fixa à son tour avec son propre rictus, le défiant du regard. Voyant leur réaction commune, une sorte de compréhension mutuelle se lia rapidement entre Hiruzen et Kali, puisque leurs partenaires partageaient les mêmes défauts qui leur causaient bien du souci.

— Et qu'avez-vous à nous offrir de plus qu'on ne peut le faire nous-mêmes alors ? requit-elle après un moment.

— Mais ce que nous vous avons déjà proposé, Kali. Au final, qu'est-ce qui a changé par rapport à précédemment, excepté que nous sommes des humains et non des démons ? Si vous avez accepté notre offre une fois, pourquoi ne pas le faire désormais que vous ayez toutes les clés de compréhension en main ?

Kali fit la moue les bras croisés.

— Je me suis alliée à vous à cause de ce démon de cercle six, qui s'est révélé n'être que foutaises, au final. Je voulais vous aider et vous vous êtes moqués de moi. Je suis aussi déçue d'avoir été victime de votre mascarade donc figurez-vous que j'ai pas mal de raisons de vous en vouloir.

Hiruzen plaça alors ses paumes sur la table et s'inclina profondément devant eux, devant le regard sidéré des autres convives.

— Veuillez nous excuser Kali. Nous n'avons pas cherché à vous offenser, comprenez. Nous avons fait ça seulement pour notre propre survie. Et mis à part ça, nous ne vous avons pas mal traités, n'est-ce pas ?

Kali elle-même fut touchée par sa réaction. Et à la vue de ses alliés, il semblait évident qu'une telle démonstration d'humilité était quelque chose d'extrêmement rare chez cet homme. Elle soupira alors.

— Effectivement. Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'ai pas aimé votre salle de bain, le lit que vous m'avez prêté et la nourriture que vous m'avez fournie. En ce sens, vous avez été un meilleur hôte que n'importe quel démon qui m'aurait accueilli dans mon propre monde, souffla-t-elle et voyant qu'il avait toujours la tête baissée, elle rajouta rapidement d'un air embarrassé en levant la main vers lui ; et relevez-vous je vous prie, je vous excuse, c'est bon.

Hiruzen releva sa tête avec reconnaissance. Il décida alors de passer sous silence le fait que le dragon les avait menacés de détruire Konoha si jamais il advenait quoi que ce soit à Kali.

— Bien... Je dois aussi vous révéler une autre information que votre dragon nous a laissée avant de nous quitter et qu'il nous a demandé de vous communiquer ; il a affirmé que son véritable lui reviendrait chercher son dû lorsque vous vous montreriez digne.

Ceci fit blêmir la démone. Sam requit de lui demander ce qu'il venait de lui dire et même lui parut perturbé. Il vit que Kali commençait à trembler si bien qu'il posa sa main gauche sur son épaule pour la rassurer, main qu'elle recouvrit de la sienne après. Hiruzen se permit alors de continuer :

— Nous avons aussi une question importante à vous demander : pouvez-vous nous assurer que vous êtes les seuls de votre monde à pouvoir venir ici ?

Kali réprima un hoquet à cette idée. Toutefois, même Sam hocha la tête lorsqu'elle lui posa la question, stipulant qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle répondit alors honnêtement :

— Nous ne pouvons pas vous l'assurer. Le moyen que nous avons utilisé est relativement unique, mais la possibilité que d'autres personnes arrivent n'est pas à exclure. Et c'est le genre de personne avec possiblement le même niveau de puissance que nous ou... celui d'Elios, admit Kali en tentant de ne pas montrer sa colère en disant ce nom.

Hiruzen emberlificota ses doigts plusieurs fois.

— Alors, vous comprenez bien que nous avons tout intérêt à nous allier. Nous parce que vous êtes probablement les seuls de ce monde à pouvoir rivaliser avec eux et vous, car nous vous garantirons que vous n'aurez pas à gérer les tentatives d'assassinats sur vous vis-à-vis des autres villages cachés.

Kali ne sut quoi répondre à ça. Elle communiqua l'information à Sam, qui répliqua qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait, mais que quoi qu'il advenait, il voulait en premier lieu trouver un moyen de lui faire retrouver son pouvoir d'invocation, suivi juste après de pouvoir rouvrir sa propre poche dimensionnelle bien sûr, et rester ici n'allait pas à l'encontre de cette idée. Kali hésita un moment à répondre avant de se décider :

— Fort bien... Je conçois aussi que ceci arrange nos deux camps. Nous acceptons cette alliance que vous nous proposez.

Hiruzen respira alors soulagé, de même que tous les membres présents de son camp ici.

— Bien entendu, ce que nous avons précédemment entendu tient toujours la route. J'aimerais maintenant que nous définissons plus en détail ces accords. Les choses classiques comme le fait que vous jurez de ne pas agresser n'importe quel villageois ici sans que nous vous en donnions la permission et que nous en retour faisons de même.

— Cela va de soi, répliqua Kali en acquiesçant.

Hiruzen tenta alors d'évaluer jusqu'à quel point il pouvait pousser.

— Nous demanderons à votre ami de ne pas lancer des illusions sur les membres de notre village sans notre accord, non plus. Vous comprenez bien que, si nos agents n'ont pas la pleine mesure de leur moyens, cela mettrait un frein au fait que nous assurerons votre sécurité ici.

Kali évalua cette proposition un moment. Elle examina Sam et songea que cela n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. Il tirait un grand plaisir de ses larcins. Et comme prévu, ceci fit ronchonner Sam si bien qu'elle lui proposa alors un chiffre, mais il lui répondit qu'en échange de se montrer sage, elle lui devrait quelques cadeaux, ce qui la frit frémir. Elle reprit son souffle, regarda Sam du coin de l'œil en faisant la moue alors que celui-ci sifflait innocemment. Rien ne l'empêcherait de glisser un savon par-ci par-là même sans illusions.

— Il accepte si vous l'autorisez à s'amuser avec une dizaine de personnes par jour, révéla Kali en refixant Hiruzen.

Akuma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles qu'ils devraient en venir à troquer sur ça, mais n'en dit rien. Anko espéra que le Sandaime arriverait à faire baisser un maximum ce chiffre.

— D'accord, mais aucun de nos agents en service portant des masques, ni de ceux portant cet uniforme vert, affirma Hiruzen en pointant Akuma.

Kali révéla cette clause additionnelle, mais Sam s'en moqua, disant qu'il s'amuserait assez avec le reste. Il la fixa alors avec sérieux et lui conseilla dans leur langue de démons :

— Tu devrais leur dire à propos de tes invocations vu qu'ils vont éventuellement évoquer ce sujet.

— Tu en es sûr ? requit-elle peu certaine considérant que c'était une question intime pour elle.

Toutefois, Sam acquiesça avec sérieux.

— Si nous devons établir cette alliance, ils nous demanderont tout sur nos capacités, de la même manière dont nous le ferons sur leurs réseaux d'informateurs et les techniques qu'ils utilisent.

Kali soupira et croisa le regard d'Hiruzen, qui se demandait pourquoi ils mettaient tous deux autant de temps à discuter de cette simple clause.

— Sam est d'accord avec votre précédente assertion. Je dois aussi vous révéler une chose : je ne peux plus rien invoquer.

— Quoi ? requit Hiruzen abasourdi. Comment ?

Kali eut un sourire amer.

— Lorsque j'ai affronté Elios, j'ai utilisé un sortilège interdit qui a scellé cette magie en moi.

Hiruzen regarda alors son invocation humaine qui leur servait de liaison en ayant une goutte de sueur lui coulant de la joue.

— Je vois... et votre invocation ici présente est le seul interprète que nous disposons. Le fait que vous devez commencer l'apprentissage de notre langue devient critique.

Kali transmit ceci à Sam, qui opina vivement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir passer par elle pour toutes ses communications et, s'ils devaient vivre ici pour le restant de leurs jours, il aimerait bien faire ses petites affaires de son côté, ce qui était un autre moyen pour dire qu'il arnaquerait sans vergogne les marchands de ce monde.

— Fort bien, nous le ferons dès que possible, confirma-t-elle.

Hiruzen leva alors le doigt :

— Nous vous assignerons un tuteur dans l'heure pour que vous commenciez vos leçons dès que possible. J'aimerais aussi que vous participiez à la défense du village dans le cas où celui-ci se ferait attaquer par une large invasion. Nous vous notifierons rapidement quand ce sera le cas.

Kali évalua que c'était une requête raisonnable. Elle communiqua ceci à Sam, qui était d'accord également. Kali lui rendit leur verdict, ce qui fit sourire Hiruzen car c'était pour lui la clause la plus importante qu'il avait réussi à faire passer. Et maintenant la requête principale :

— Nous aimerons aussi que vous acceptiez une mission par semaine de notre cru qui sera généralement à l'extérieur du village.

Kali fronça les sourcils.

— Quel type de mission ? requit-elle.

— Du genre dangereux pour nous, mais moins pour vous, répliqua évasivement Hiruzen.

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Une mission par semaine était raisonnable, mais...

— Seulement si vous nous assurez que ces missions seront communes à Sam et à moi, et que ces missions ne seront pas censées durer plus d'une journée.

— Très bien, fit gravement Hiruzen après discussion avec Danzo et Shikaku.

Elle communiqua ceci aussi à Sam, qui lui répondit à l'oreille que ce serait plutôt cinq minutes de mission pour eux et le reste de la journée en vacances. Elle lui sourit en voyant ce qu'il voulait dire et elle acquiesça alors.

— Nous n'avons pas d'autres clauses, mis à part que vous nous renseignez l'intégralité de vos capacités pour que nous puissions prévoir au mieux les cadres des missions que nous allons vous assigner.

Comme Sam l'avait prévu en effet. Elle leur révéla alors tout ce qu'elle avait pu montrer à l'arène, plus quelques tours avec la magie du vide en plus comme des boucliers de vide ou d'autres joyeusetés de ce style, ce qui fit faire frotter les mains de Danzo et Shikaku dont ces nouvelles sonnaient pour eux comme des friandises. Elle détailla aussi qu'elle pouvait complètement absorber sur une distance de cent mètres en face d'elle, l'énergie de n'importe quel individu de manière quasi instantanée, et le fait que les humains étaient particulièrement vulnérables à ça. Lorsqu'Hiruzen demanda à quel point, elle avoua qu'elle pouvait faire assécher jusqu'à que mort s'en suive n'importe lequel d'entre eux si elle le désirait, ce qui les fit tous blêmir.

De manière globale, elle avoua qu'elle était bien plus douée que Sam dans tous les types de magie, excepté dans les magies d'ombre et de lumière où il la dépassait très largement à un point où elle n'était qu'un bébé à côté de lui, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en révéler plus et qu'ils devraient attendre que Sam pouvait communiquer directement avec eux pour donner une version plus authentique. Hiruzen se rappela alors de la zone d'ombre qu'elle avait réalisée dans l'arène qui avait l'air extrêmement dangereuse, mais ne releva pas plus. Elle révéla aussi que les magies qu'elle avait montrées à l'arène étaient les plus visibles, mais pas foncièrement les plus efficaces.

La magie du sang, par exemple, qu'elle maîtrisait particulièrement, lui permettait de lier spirituellement des individus, voire de les maudire pour multiplier les dommages qu'ils prenaient ou de renvoyer les dommages qu'elle subissait, et même de répartir les dommages de manière équitable entre plusieurs personnes. Par exemple, elle somma que si elle les liait tous ensemble et qu'elle décapitait l'un d'entre eux, elle leur assura que tous les autres ressentiraient une sensation similaire, qui les ferait tomber dans les pommes et qu'à son niveau de maîtrise, elle pouvait lier un nombre quasi illimité de personnes sur un rayon de cinq cent mètres autour d'elle. Elle expliqua que cela lui permettait accessoirement de guérir les plaies ou de faire repousser entièrement des parties de son corps, comme un bras par exemple.

Hiruzen tenta de rester impassible face à cette énumération, mais les agents présents ne purent réprimer la surprise de savoir qu'elle pouvait soigner ceux ayant perdu un membre durant l'épisode de l'arène. Elle indiqua qu'elle connaissait d'autres magies, comme celles des Anciens, mais qu'elle avait encore du mal à les maîtriser.

Hiruzen la remercia alors de son rapport et il lui indiqua qu'ils devrait réfléchir avec ses conseillers à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Il ajourna finalement la séance et se fit raccompagner avec Danzo et Shikaku. Anko et Akuma supplièrent alors Kali de venir avec eux, car ils connaissaient des proches qui avaient besoin de ses talents de guérison, chose à laquelle Kali répondit qu'elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénients, mais qu'elle aurait besoin de se reposer un jour pour procéder à ces opérations, considérant son état de fatigue. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent compréhensifs puisqu'elle venait de se reprendre conscience seulement aujourd'hui.

Au moment où Kali s'apprêta à quitter la pièce avec les deux autres agents, Sam la retint par la main avec un sourire déviant. Elle remarqua alors que les deux autres agents ne l'attendirent pas, ou plutôt, elle vit son image d'elle-même marcher à côté d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils referment la porte derrière eux, la laissant seule avec Sam, qui la plaqua alors contre un mur dans l'obscurité...


	10. Respect

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Respect**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit, montrant une Kali qui émit un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'elle remonta son sous-vêtement. Elle se retourna la larme à l'œil vers Sam, qui émergea à son tour de l'obscurité en sifflant innocemment les bras derrière la tête. Elle se forgea un rappel mental de lui rendre la pareille une fois qu'elle aurait restauré son énergie magique le lendemain. Voyant les yeux espiègles lancés dans sa direction, elle rougit en détournant son regard dans une moue.

— Dépêchons-nous de les rejoindre, commanda-t-elle les bras croisés.

— Vos désirs sont des ordres, _madame_, répliqua-t-il dans une courbette avant de poser la main sur son épaule.

Ils réapparurent à l'endroit exact où Sam avait laissé son illusion dans un flash de lumière, à côté d'Anko reportant son masque, d'Akuma, du paysan interprète et des quatre agents qui les avaient raccompagnés. Ils portaient tous un masque et une cape noire. Ils étaient déjà à l'extérieur de l'hôpital et semblaient rejoindre un ensemble de trois bâtiments à six étages chacun, présentant tous une horloge au centre juste en dessous du toit. De larges enceintes entouraient le campus, ce qui donnait une zone géographique assez large de plusieurs hectares. Il y avait plusieurs cours extérieures, certaines verdoyantes à l'apparence de parc et d'autres ressemblant à des terrains d'entraînement, présentant des parcours d'obstacles, avec des cibles proches de tables disposant des munitions basiques comme des shurikens ou des kunaïs.

Alors qu'elle était concentrée dans son observation, Sam la revêtit d'un masque et l'enveloppa d'une longue cape noire. Elle ne comprit pas de suite avant de remarquer que les autres ne réagirent pas à ce changement soudain. Sam lui expliqua que les agents lui avaient posé cette cape sur son précédent fantôme, bien qu'il lui avoua ne pas connaître la raison. Elle lui répondit alors que c'était une mesure qu'Hiruzen avait prise puisqu'elle était haïe par la plupart des villageois. Elle vit Sam lui sourire avant qu'il ne rabattît sa capuche sur sa tête et qu'il rangea ses cheveux rouges à l'intérieur de la longue veste. Il la guida par la main à l'endroit où leur illusion avait continué de marcher. Il relâcha alors l'illusion qu'il avait posé sur eux d'un claquement de doigts, lui stipulant qu'il resterait invisible à leur vue.

Les agents se stoppèrent une seconde, regardant autour mais le groupe ne tarda pas à reprendre le trajet, si bien qu'ils atteignirent les portails de la faculté, gardés par deux hommes en uniforme vert, qui les laissèrent passer en suant à grosses gouttes voyant le contingent de forces spéciales. Si de tels hommes étaient directement à la coupe du chef du village, elle ne doutait pas que ceux-ci devaient jouir d'une autorité hors norme auprès de leurs comparses. Ils devaient probablement faire partie d'une élite minoritaire, au même titre que l'étaient les démons de cercle trois ou plus au Pandémonium.

Des enfants vinrent à eux en riant, les montrant du doigt en criant qu'il y avait Monsieur Poisson parmi eux. L'un des agents de leur groupe s'interposa en allant directement à leur rencontre. Il commença à sortir des bonbons de sa longue cape noire ou d'autres objets multicolores, qu'il donna aux garçons, ainsi que quelques poupées aux jeunes filles, si bien que Kali se demandait s'il portait sur lui directement des sceaux de stockage. Celui-ci prit quelques balles en caoutchouc depuis son manteau et se mit jongler avec, en introduisant de temps à autre des objets comme des kunaïs, devant le rire joyeux des mômes.

Pour Kali, cette vision lui paraissait extrêmement étrange puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vu une situation pareille arriver dans le monde des démons. Le souvenir qu'elle avait de son enfance avait été plus de participer aux pillages commis par sa bande de mercenaires, ou lorsqu'elle était encore plus jeune dans le bordel où elle était née en train de récurer des chaudrons. Le seul souvenir mémorable qu'elle avait gardé de sa résidence natale était la partie de Yam qu'elle avait jouée en compagnie de gobelins farfelus. Elle se souvint momentanément du moment où sa mère l'avait vendue le même jour à un nécromancien du fait des dettes liées aux paris ratés de celle-ci, suite à quoi elle fut placée dans une cargaison contenant des enfants de plusieurs espèces, cargaison qui fut ensuite réceptionnée par le groupe de bandits qu'elle rejoignit après avoir passé leur test, soit de tuer l'un des enfants qui avaient été enfermés. Elle n'avait en mémoire que la dureté de son environnement natif où elle avait dû montrer sa valeur chaque jour pour survivre. Elle hocha alors la tête, songeant qu'il ne servait à rien d'être jalouse de pauvres humains qui ne pourraient jamais s'élever au rang de sénateur comme elle en était capable. Ses expériences avaient forgé ce qu'elle était actuellement devenue.

Alors qu'ils embrayèrent le rez-de-chaussée du deuxième bâtiment, l'agent s'étant écarté d'eux les rejoignit peu de temps après. Des humains portant le même uniforme vert se courbèrent respectueusement à leur passage alors que les quatre agents commencèrent à marcher au pas, à un tel point que même Kali put notifier le changement d'allure. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'une aile un peu plus sombre. L'un des agents, n'étant pas Monsieur Poisson, posa sa main sur le poignet de celle-ci. Des sceaux bleutés transparurent autour de son bras qui s'illuminèrent successivement avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit par elle-même. Ce phénomène rappela la fois où Kali avait emprunté les couloirs de la demeure du clan Sarutobi lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans ce village et qu'un agent avait effectué le même tour. Sam, qui était quant à lui toujours invisible de tous mis à part de sa partenaire, s'infiltra sur leur passage avant que la porte coulissante ne se referma.

Dans cette aile, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs acolytes portant les mêmes robes noires que les membres de leurs groupes. Certains des agents parurent se figer devant le masque rouge d'Akuma, et fixer par la suite avec attention leur groupe en passant en revue chacun d'entre eux, si bien que la plupart d'entre eux se courbèrent quand même à leur passage. Même Sam fut impressionné par la discipline qui régnait dans ce lieu, faisant remonter l'estime qui l'avait du personnage d'Hiruzen qui lui avait semblé être qu'un humain un peu moins frêle que la moyenne. Au bout d'un moment, dans un couloir entièrement vide, excepté par leur groupe, Sam poussa une interjection et tous les membres de leur équipée se retournèrent soudain vers lui avec surprise. Bien qu'ils le reconnurent, cela n'empêcha pas les agents de sortir instinctivement des armes de leur cape avant de les rengainer avec un soupir de soulagement.

Dans un sursaut, Kali vit alors l'un des murs fluctuer devant eux. Un agent portant une cape blanche et un masque d'un blanc uniforme présentant un symbole particulier inscrit en vert sortit de la façade comme si celle-ci avait été de l'eau. Kali sentit instantanément que l'énergie dégagée par ce personnage était bien supérieure à tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent, si bien qu'il libérait presque autant qu'un démon de cercle cinq. Le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait senti son énergie qu'à partir du moment où il avait surgi du mur. Même la structure de son énergie était complètement différente de ceux qu'elle avait croisés jusqu'à présent dans ce monde, puisque la majorité semblait provenir du masque lui-même. Ce fut à ce moment que Kali sentit qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix en acceptant l'alliance avec Hiruzen, qui leur avait stipulé que le monde des ninjas refermait bien des secrets dangereux...

Les quatre agents, comme Anko et Akuma posèrent un genou à terre devant lui en collant leur paume gauche contre leur main droite. Kali hésita à s'exécuter ici, mais le timing aurait été trop faussé de toute façon. Sam lui fit alors signe que ses propres illusions ne fonctionnaient pas du tout sur lui, ce qui la fit blêmir.

— Capitaine Alpha, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ici ! saluèrent tous les agents présents.

— Relevez-vous, répliqua celui-ci d'une voix terne en portant ses pupilles azurées vers Sam qui le regarda en retour avec méfiance. Je devais juste m'assurer que l'intrus ayant pénétré l'un de nos QG n'était pas un ennemi.

Le groupe entier se remit debout. Le prénommé Alpha continua alors en fermant brièvement les yeux :

— Ainsi, vous êtes les invités qu'Hiruzen a accueillis au village... Je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici. Enku vous attend dans la salle F-52, je vous prierai de vous dépêcher.

L'agent en question s'effrita complètement en poussière en moins d'une seconde et Kali retint un hoquet, car c'était comme si l'énergie de celui-ci s'était intégralement dissipée en même temps. Était-il capable lui aussi de changer de dimension ? Elle se retourna vers Sam, qui hocha la tête, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé non plus à son expression. Elle remarqua qu'il avait appelé Hiruzen seulement par son prénom et non précédé d'un titre comme les autres agents faisaient. Ces derniers demandèrent alors des explications à Kali pour Sam, qui leur expliqua le petit tour qu'il avait effectué, car ils avaient eu... un petit retard particulier. Ceux-ci, constatant le ton embarrassé même à travers la voix de l'humain transcripteur, firent part à Kali que son coéquipier devait dans l'invisibilité puisqu'ils n'avaient pas prévenu le QG de sa présence. Sam s'exécuta alors, encore plus surpris qu'il eut réussi à le faire seulement suite au départ de ce dénommé Alpha. Kali demanda alors à Akuma qui était cet individu, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il n'était pas habilité à lui répondre, ni aucun d'entre eux ici et qu'elle devrait demander directement au Sandaime, ce qui était encore plus louche. Quoi qu'il en fût, elle avait déjà entendu le nom Enku quelque part, même si elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir où.

Ce fut cinq minutes plus tard qu'ils débouchèrent dans un mini-complexe composé de plusieurs salles reliées entre elles. Ils virent dans une pièce intégralement peinte en blanc, deux agents en tailleur avec une allure méditative. Ils parvinrent finalement à une salle un peu plus grande que la moyenne, comportant des lignes de pupitres, plusieurs armoires où étaient rangés des rouleaux.

Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un bureau surélevé sur une estrade, bureau sur lequel était assis les jambes croisées un agent faisant rebondir lestement une boule de cristal dans sa main gantée de noir. Celui-ci portait comme Alpha, une cape blanche, sauf que son masque était bien plus conventionnel et que son énergie était seulement un peu au-dessus de la moyenne, de telle sorte que Kali ne distingua rien de particulier chez lui. Après avoir verrouillé la porte derrière eux via un système de sceau, les quatre agents s'approchèrent et plièrent le genou devant leur hôte, qui posa alors sèchement sa boule sur son bureau.

— Capitaine Enku ! Nous vous ramenons, comme ordonné par le Haut Seigneur, les invités que vous devez instruire.

Celui-ci s'approcha des quatre agents et les souleva par le col par paires en collant son propre masque sur les leurs.

— J'ai eu des retours de mes collègues présents à l'hôpital, que vous vous êtes encore fait prendre à rien foutre, et par le Sandaime qui plus est. Je vous assure que, si je me prends un blâme à cause de vos égarements, je m'occuperai personnellement de votre remise en forme, les menaça l'agent, sa voix claquant comme un fouet.

Kali reconnut alors un timbre de voix clairement féminin et maintenant qu'elle l'observait mieux, elle pouvait voir un très léger vallonnement au niveau du haut de l'uniforme de la capitaine. Celle-ci lâcha les agents d'un geste brusque tandis qu'ils s'excusèrent au sol à répétition, demandant clémence pour leurs pêchés. Kali la vit se retourner vers le reste de leur troupe avant qu'elle les salue respectueusement.

— Bien que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées brièvement, attesta-t-elle dévisageant vers Kali, mais je vais me représenter à nouveau à vous, démone du Pandémonium. Je suis Enku et j'agirai en tant que votre instructrice ainsi que votre examinateur durant le reste de votre séjour ici, quel que soit le type de leçon que vous devrez apprendre.

Akuma chuchota à son humain-traducteur que c'était la même personne qu'ils avaient croisée lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans la demeure du clan Sarutobi. Kali regarda les autres gardes qui les avaient accompagnés et les reconnut à leur signature énergétique. Réalisant qu'elle se faisait attendre, Kali se courba à son tour.

— Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Enku.

L'agente la considéra un instant avant de se tourner sur le côté.

— Mademoiselle Mitarashi, veuillez préparer la résidence de nos invités ici comme il vous fut ordonné.

Anko acquiesça et attendit que l'agent ouvre-porte arrive pour la faire sortir. La capitaine ne prêta pas la moindre attention à Akuma qui resta en retrait. Enku demanda aux autres agents de sortir, ce qu'ils firent à leur tour. Elle se mit tourner la tête à droite à gauche avant de se fixer sur Kali.

— Où est votre ami... Sam, si je ne me trompe pas ?

Kali demanda alors à Sam de réapparaître, ce qu'il fit juste en face de la capitaine avec un grand sourire.

— Bien, clama impassiblement Enku. Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que nous quatre, vous pouvez défaire votre uniforme Kali. Vous ne craignez rien ici. Comme le Sandaime m'a explicitement demandée de faire de même lors de vos leçons avec moi.

Et alors que Kali était déjà en train d'enlever sa cape, elle vit la capitaine rabattre sa capuche en arrière, révélant des cheveux blonds atteignant ses épaules avec de nombreuses mèches en forme de piques. Lorsqu'elle enleva son masque révélant ainsi son visage. Sam se permit de décrier un « Ouh ! Pas mal. », ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans le flanc. La femme avait un visage plutôt fin, avait l'air d'être dans la vingtaine et présentait une expression sérieuse.

Elle leur proposa de s'asseoir sur l'une des rangées pendant qu'elle préparerait le matériel. Ils la virent voguer entre les différentes armoires de la pièce, emportant divers rouleaux de stockage avec elle, qui fit bien un tas d'une vingtaine de rouleaux d'où elle sortit des encriers, des tas de feuilles blanches et de nombreux ouvrages.

« Commençons, » conclut Enku en un mot.

* * *

La séance qui suivit s'avéra interminable.

Une partie de son impression était liée au fait qu'elle devait tout retranscrire à Sam en simultané, ce qui doublait l'énergie mentale qu'elle devait allouer à sa concentration. Enku était une enseignante rigoureuse qui n'admettait aucun écart. À la façon dont elle communiquait, elle devait être habituée à toujours recevoir des élèves parfaitement disciplinés... ce qui n'était pas foncièrement pas le cas de Sam.

La première demi-heure de cours se passa plutôt bien, lorsqu'Enku présenta globalement comment ils allaient procéder. Elle leur exposa qu'ils allaient se concentrer en premier lieu sur comment former des phrases préconçues pour les motiver à progresser rapidement, puis qu'ils s'attaqueraient aux symboles formant directement les mots composant les phrases, symboles ayant une structure syllabique. Pour éviter de compliquer la tâche, Enku ne leur avoua pas qu'elle s'intéresserait pas immédiatement à la phonétique, mais voulait seulement à ce qu'ils saisissent bien la sémantique de chaque mot. Elle présenta également qu'ils auraient besoin de devenir rapidement efficient en calligraphie puisqu'une partie de ses tests nécessiteraient qu'ils écrieraient par eux-mêmes et qu'ils deviendraient indépendants dans leur apprentissage au fil du temps.

Ce fut à la seconde demi-heure qu'ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet. Cette phase d'apprentissage basique se révéla simple, puisqu'elle demanda seulement aux démons de communiquer entre eux, utilisant ces quelques phrases dans des jeux d'introduction où ils se présentaient l'un l'autre. Enku remarqua que leur prononciation était très hachée, comme s'il leur manquait une partie des sonorités et qu'inversement, ils essayaient de combler en incluant des sons qu'Enku elle-même avait du mal à saisir. Elle décida de remettre cette problématique de sonorités à plus tard. Mais comme cette phase était ludique, l'attention des deux démons resta plutôt élevée.

Lorsqu'ils dévièrent dans la technicité de la calligraphie, ceci fit rapidement endormir Sam et même Kali ne comprenait pas trop l'intérêt. Enku leur précisa que ce cours constituait un investissement futur s'ils étaient intéressés à l'apprentissage du Fuinjutsu, qui était l'art de réaliser des sceaux, comme celui de sceau de stockage qu'ils avaient déjà pu visualiser. Cette annonce raviva l'attention des deux démons. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Sam parte en vrille en construisant son premier château de savons. Enku sut alors instinctivement qu'elle devrait seulement se consacrer à Kali si elle voulait qu'au moins l'un d'eux rentre dans les quotas.

Toutefois, Kali se révéla peu adroite avec la plume. Une partie de sa maladresse était liée à son désintérêt, qu'elle vocalisa rapidement au grand déplaisir d'Enku. Elle se figea un instant quand Kali traça les kanjis directement en l'air avec ses deux doigts, via un élément particulier comme le feu ou la foudre. Les signes avaient beau ne rester en l'air que quelques secondes, cela fut suffisant pour convaincre la capitaine de changer sa méthode. Elles délaissèrent la calligraphie afin que Kali puisse plutôt se concentrer à effectuer ses tracés où était la plus à l'aise.

Après une heure, Sam se lassa de son petit jeu. Il voulut divertir Kali de sa leçon, en la massant sensuellement, sous le regard désabusé d'Enku. Kali lui indiqua rapidement qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à ça et qu'elle avait besoin de toute son attention pour apprendre, ce qui causa le démon de bouder sur le côté. Il se mit alors à créer plusieurs clones de lui-même pour transformer la salle d'étude en salle de jeu où des plateaux d'échecs apparurent à chaque angle. À ce niveau, Enku proposa de l'évincer du cours, mais Kali témoigna expressément qu'il se calmerait si elle lui laissait quelques jours pour s'acclimater à l'ambiance.

Ce fut au terme de quatre heures que la séance se termina. Il était à ce moment-là six heures passées, et Enku contempla d'un air blasé la pièce où elle avait l'habitude d'enseigner à l'élite du village. Le respect ne semblait pas faire partie du jargon du démon. Avant de les libérer, Enku lui requit à Kali de la suivre. Ils passèrent dans la salle à côté peinte en blanc, où les deux précédents agents en méditation étaient déjà partis. Elles furent suivies de près par Sam, qui rompit son tournoi d'échecs de clone pour l'occasion. Enku demanda à la démone de s'asseoir sur une chaise blanche incurvée, tandis qu'elle se mettait en face. Quoi qu'il advenait, elle lui demanda de rester calme. L'instant d'après, divers items de la vie quotidienne, suivis d'animaux exotiques comme des tigres, des serpents, des aigles, et même un requin firent leur apparition dans une sphère en verre. Alors que Kali s'émerveillait devant la réflexion de ces images, Enku cocha les croix sur sa liste, où devant chaque descriptif étaient disposés des gradients allant du vert au rouge.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la séance prit fin. Enku bifurqua plusieurs fois son regard entre son calepin et son étudiante avec une expression parfaitement placide. Elle lui requit d'attendre un instant sur place afin qu'elle vérifie quelque chose. Dans l'autre salle, Enku croisa le test avec les rapports compilés sur les démons plusieurs fois. Une goutte de sueur perla de son front au moment où elle remballa les dossiers dans le parchemin de stockage qui leur était dédié. Elle revint enfin vers son étudiante en la remerciant de son attente.

Curieuse, la démone s'enquit des résultats. Enku la décrit avec une verve peu usuelle comme extraordinaire, hors du commun et autres adjectifs similaires. Elle avoua que jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de voir une élève aussi réceptive aux illusions. Kali considéra ces superlatifs comme un avis extrêmement positif et croisa fièrement les bras. L'expression qu'elle afficha était si enchantée qu'Enku ne voulut pas la blesser. Une personne ayant à sa disposition des techniques extrêmement létales, avec une extrême sensibilité aux suggestions était comme une sucette prête à être déballée par n'importe quel pervers mal intentionné.. Intriguée par cette alchimie peu commune, Enku croisa le regard de Sam, et vit ce dernier souffler sur ses ongles tandis qu'une larme de fierté lui coulait de l'œil.

La tutrice souffla désemparée. D'une certaine façon, si Kali avait été quotidiennement soumise à des illusions d'un tel niveau, elle n'avait certainement jamais progressé, et même, qu'elle avait probablement régressé dans ce domaine. Toutefois, la capitaine estima que ce serait au Sandaime de juger du désastre ambulant qu'était littéralement Kali, où n'importe quel adepte de genjutsu serait en mesure de la retourner contre eux. Elle les relâcha définitivement cette fois en révélant qu'elle les attendrait le lendemain matin pour d'autres tests. Elle confia l'évaluation de compétence à Akuma en lui expliquant la situation, ce à quoi il acquiesça gravement et qu'il remettrait ce rapport aussi vite que possible au Sandaime avant de s'éclipser. Il passa devant Kali qui était en train de se revêtir de sa longue cape et de son masque tandis que son coéquipier se rendit invisible.

Kali remercia Enku avant de sortir du mini-complexe. L'agent ouvre-porte les attendait déjà à la sortie. Ce denier lui annonça qu'il la guiderait jusqu'à leur résidence, qui était voisine de son propre baraquement et celui de ses colocataires, qui n'étaient autres que les autres agents avec qui ils avaient traîné l'après-midi. Kali lui révéla que Sam se tenait juste à côté d'eux, mais cette fois il ne sursauta pas de surprise. Taïwa leur demanda comment s'était passée la séance, question que Kali décida de ne pas communiquer à Sam. Kali répliqua qu'elle évaluait la leçon qu'elle avait suivie comme étant intéressante. Il leur fut répondu de la part de l'agent qu'Enku était la meilleure tutrice au service du Sandaime et qu'elle était l'une des seules à connaître à un degré avancé tous les arts du shinobi. Celui-ci affirma que personne n'avait été autorisé à voir le minois qu'elle cachait derrière son masque, mais que des rumeurs courraient qu'elle était d'une majestueuse beauté et que le premier qui vendrait son cliché gagnerait un sacré pactole. Cette information intéressa un peu plus Kali, qui lui demanda combien, ce que l'agent retranscrit à plusieurs mois de salaire d'un agent de sa trempe. Elle communiqua ceci à Sam, qui se massa alors le menton en acquiesçant à plusieurs reprises.

Ce fut ainsi que le quatuor traversa les couloirs et les escaliers menant au sous-sol du bâtiment, l'humain-zombie les suivant toujours. L'agent ouvre-porte leur fit la visite des lieux. Sachant qu'ils seraient amenés à se croiser souvent, l'agent se présenta comme étant Taïwa, préférant être appelé par son prénom que par son nom de code. Il leur informa que bien que la plupart des agents à la solde du Sandaime préféraient rester auprès de leur famille que d'habiter dans les souterrains du village, chaque agent avait un lit dans un baraquement de fonction, avec toilette et douche commune. Ils virent alors des agents tenant serpillières et seaux d'eau traverser les couloirs à toute vitesse criant un « Allez allez allez ! ». Taïwa leur expliqua que les nettoyages des sous-sols étaient journaliers et rotatifs parmi les agents les moins côtés.

Ils débouchèrent finalement devant deux baraquements voisins, devant l'un desquels Kali vit Anko la saluer de loin, avec Kurenaï à ses côtés. Taïwa leur souhaita une bonne soirée tandis qu'il s'arrêta devant la porte où il y avait des bouteilles de saké vides alignées ainsi qu'une plaquette où était inscrit « Vous ne passerez pas ! », mais Taïwa sembla quand même passer sans soucis. Kali vit l'intérieur du baraquement de l'agent qui pulsait de son. Elle reconnut à l'aura spirituelle, Monsieur Poisson sortant de la douche avec un Tee-shirt avec écrit « manger sans une table -3 ». Il avait l'air d'être dans la vingtaine comme les autres agents plus loin en train de jouer avec des manettes devant une télé où des ninjas bondissaient d'arbre en arbre à l'écran avec un score figuré vers le haut. Kali regarda avec attention ces objets montrant des images qu'elle n'avait jamais pu voir au Pandémonium bien que Sam était plus intrigué pour sa part sur comment ces agents s'occupaient durant leurs heures de repos. Kali eut la vague impression que ces agents étaient l'équivalent des minotaures de son monde, et elle repensa au moment où ceux à la solde de la Maîtresse avaient joué à la balle avec la tête du squelette appartenant à leur ami le mage noir.

Remarquant que Kali avait le regard fixé sur la chambre de leurs voisins, Anko lui fit signe de venir à elle, en lui soufflant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle fréquente ces bonhommes, qui étaient de sacrés pervers, en plus. Elle lui murmura qu'ils avaient essayé de regarder à travers la serrure de leur baraquement au moment où Kurenaï et elle se changeaient et qu'ils avaient essayé de les inviter à boire ensuite. Anko soupira soulagée, en disant que les murs des sous-sols étaient insonorisés et qu'elles ne risquaient pas de les entendre beugler toute la nuit. Kali cligna seulement des yeux à l'affût de toutes ces informations, qui paraissaient juste bizarres pour elle.

Notant qu'il ne restait plus qu'elles, Sam se révéla subitement devant les deux kuinochis, faisant bondir Kurenaï en arrière, qui fut ensuite rassurée par Anko que c'était l'un de ses tours habituels. Kurenaï sourcilla légèrement, requérant si Sam allait vraiment dormir dans la même chambre qu'elles. Kali demanda en quoi cela posait problème en enlevant sa longue cape noire. Kurenaï scruta avec attention le corps de Kali parfaitement visible sous sa robe transparente et qui était couvert de suçons, ce qui fit encore plus insister Kurenaï que c'était un gros problème.

Sam demanda quel était le sujet de conversation alors que Kurenaï continuait de le fixer avec méfiance, chose que lui communiqua Kali. Celui-ci retourna un sourire en coin à l'autre femme alors qu'il s'approcha de la démone avant de partager avec elle un langoureux baiser, devant les glapissements d'Anko qui bégayait qu'ils ne devraient pas faire ça ici et Kurenaï qui soupira qu'elles étaient de toute façon chargées de veiller à leur confort, par ordre direct du Sandaime. Malgré son allure assertive, cela n'empêcha pas la kunoichi de rougir légèrement en observant Kali se faire becqueter ainsi par le démon au monocle, qui paraissait tirer autant de plaisir à cet acte qu'à le faire en public. Même l'humain-zombie, qui avait recouvré le contrôle de lui-même dû au fait que Kali n'était pas concentrée à le contrôler, fixa Sam avec jalousie.

Une fois qu'ils arrêtèrent leur longue pelle, Kali somma Sam de la laisser se poser alors que ses yeux se fixèrent sur le bras manquant de Kurenaï. Elle estima à peu près son énergie et il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas mal récupéré durant la journée vu que leurs activités de la journée après leur duel avaient été plus mentales que physiques. Kali recontrôla son invocation humaine et leur transmit qu'elle se sentait assez en forme pour soigner Kurenaï. Bien que celle-ci paraissait dubitative, voire réticente, elle accepta finalement l'opération alors qu'Anko invita tout le monde à rentrer dans leur baraquement.

Leur chambre se révéla être totalement l'inverse de leurs voisins : elle était propre, rangée et ne puait pas l'alcool, ni la sueur malgré les circuits de ventilation bien présents dans les deux chambres. Celle-ci semblait au contraire parfumée, même si cela fit gratter le nez des démons plus qu'autre chose, qui étaient plus habitués au type d'ambiance et aux remugles d'à côté. Il y avait de nombreux livres rangés sur des armoires, notamment concernant du genjutsu qui étaient ceux que Kurenaï affectionnait. Comme l'autre pièce, la chambre était munie de deux paires de lits superposés, où Anko dormait sur celui du dessus par rapport à Kurenaï. La salle figurait une petite télé, bien qu'il n'y avait pas de console, avec une unique chaîne qui passait le programme du gouvernement du Pays du Feu avec quelques feuilletons nationaux, dont certains reportages sur les ninjas de la Feuille.

Faisant abstraction de ce décor, Kali invita alors à Kurenaï à s'allonger dans son lit afin qu'elle puisse réaliser sa prothèse. Celle-ci s'exécuta, demandant si cela allait lui faire mal. Kali admit qu'elle n'avait jamais rafistolé personne d'autre qu'elle-même vu que c'était une magie qu'elle avait acquise durant son apprentissage à Voile. Lorsqu'elles lui demandèrent quel était cet endroit, Kali leur avoua que c'était un lieu d'étude où elle y avait été confinée durant cinq ans avec pour seule compagnie Sam et un dénommé Archiviste qui était plus le propriétaire du lieu qu'autre chose.

Les imaginant tous deux ensemble durant cinq ans à lire l'un à côté de l'autre, Anko comprit qu'il était naturel que la relation entre les deux démons s'est ainsi développée ainsi. Kali répondit à la question initiale de savoir si son opération allait être douloureuse, en stipulant qu'il y avait une forte probabilité que Kurenaï hurlerait de douleur durant la connexion une fois qu'elle aurait complété son bras. Ceci ne rassura ni Anko, ni la concernée, mais celles-ci gardèrent pour elles leur crainte.

Kali se mit à ausculter l'état global du corps du patient, qui était en assez bonne forme. Comme c'était sa première opération sur autrui, et que c'était un moyen pour elle de se rembourser des fautes qu'elle avait commises à l'encontre du village, Kali prit cette expérience très au sérieux. Elle leur demanda de faire le silence pour qu'elle puisse se pleinement se concentrer à la tâche. Elle requit alors à Sam de faire endormir l'humain-zombie temporairement, ce qu'il fit avant de regarder la scène d'un air intrigué, puisqu'il était curieux de voir comment elle allait se débrouiller.

Durant plusieurs minutes, celle-ci déploya un cercle de lumière au niveau de l'autre bras de Kurenaï qui lui permit de voir à travers la peau, puis les fibres des muscles jusqu'aux nerfs, aux os et jusqu'à la moelle osseuse directement. Ses livres de magie de sang avaient incorporé l'anatomie de nombreuses espèces, dont celle des humains, dont elle ne redécouvrait pas tout de zéro mais il y avait là une particularité en plus, c'était que le corps de Kurenaï incluait aussi son réseau de chakra qui était une donnée nouvelle pour elle à implémenter. Heureusement, son talent à pouvoir analyser les flux énergétiques accéléra grandement l'analyse, qui fut complétée du bras au bout de trente minutes d'étude, sous le regard stressé d'Anko et celui impassible de Kurenaï.

Kali matérialisa temporairement un schéma en trois dimensions du bras droit de Kurenaï sous une forme lumineuse et compara les différences que celui-ci présentait avec l'original. Elle prit soin d'utiliser toutes les annotations qu'elle avait prélevées durant son étude précédente. Cela lui prit une quinzaine de minutes pour que la copie coordonne parfaitement avec le membre originel. Kali réalisa une symétrie parfaite à la copie, avant de passer en revue sa transformation géométrique durant cinq minutes.

Elle demanda ensuite à Kurenaï si elle pouvait prélever une partie de son sang et notamment une partie de sa moelle osseuse, ce qui la fit devenir pâle lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il y avait un risque d'infections et cela ne lui rassura pas lorsque Kali elle-même ne semblait être au courant de ce que signifiait une infection, ni un groupe sanguin. Kali lui affirma qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ces informations, puisqu'elle allait juste reproduire l'échantillon qu'elle allait lui prélever pour réaliser le bras. Kurenaï hésita un moment avant d'accepter, se disant que, si cette opération réussissait, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que Kali soit en mesure de soigner après elle, tous les autres infirmes du village.

Kali décida de façonner un scalpel de vide au-dessus de son doigt, puisque, d'après Kurenaï, il était important de conserver l'échantillon dans un milieu sceptique et homogène. Kali se mit à sectionner partiellement l'un des doigts de Kurenaï, ce qui fit grincer la femme de douleur, malgré que la section était extrêmement fine. Kali colmata la césure et referma la plaie après son passage, ayant en sa possession ce qu'elle recherchait, soit un résidu de sang et de moelle osseuse.

Comme elle ne comprenait pas avec précision comment leur réseau de chakra fonctionnait, elle décida de calquer celui de Kurenaï sur le sien, en prenant seulement en compte la jonction entre les deux réseaux où elle façonna mentalement une sorte de convertisseur énergétique.

Kali se mit alors à multiplier les cellules sanguines entre elles et créer un bon litre planant au-dessus d'elle entouré d'une barrière de vide, et un peu moins d'un décilitre pour la moelle. Bien que c'était probablement du surplus, elle préférait être certaine qu'il lui en resterait si elle échouait une première fois.

Elle copia le bras lumineux qu'elle utilisa comme base. Elle se mit alors à reformer le bras fait de sang et de chair injectant directement dans le schéma lumineux les fluides en réserve. Anko et Kurenaï observèrent estomaquées les tissus du bras commencer à se reformer sous leurs yeux tandis que Sam observait la scène du point de vue d'un spécialiste, bien qu'il n'avait à l'évidence pas un tel degré de compétence en magie du sang pour produire avec une telle précision ce que Kali était en train de réaliser. Cela prit une minute entière à ce que le bras fut entièrement reconstitué. Elle requit à Sam de réveiller l'humain-traducteur pour qu'elle puisse communiquer à Kurenaï qu'elle était prête à connecter la prothèse.

La kunoichi acquiesça alors et Kali affirma que ce serait probablement le passage le plus douloureux, car elle devrait reconnecter chaque nerf à son circuit neuronal. Toutefois, elle stipula qu'elle pourrait atténuer un peu la sensation en y coupant partiellement les signaux électriques, bien qu'elle précisa qu'il était important pour Kurenaï d'en ressentir la douleur, car la connexion était une étape cruciale au processus de guérison. Kurenaï ne comprenant pas tout ne fit qu'acquiescer et Kali fit alors flotter le bras en apesanteur juste à côté de son moignon. Kurenaï y sentit quelques picotements puisque Kali avait rouvert la plaie, même si elle était recouverte en partie une lame de vide. Les deux parties du corps se mirent à s'entremêler. Kali coupa sa liaison temporairement avec l'humain-traducteur afin d'effectuer tout qu'elle venait de décrire. Le bras et le moignon s'imbriquèrent à la perfection. Kali passa alors son index et son majeur sur le dessus de la prothèse et elle raviva tous les nerfs qui étaient présents, de même que ceux connectés directement aux articulations. Kurenaï grinça des dents et ne put réprimer le cri de douleur qui perça ses cordes vocales pendant que Kali continuait d'effectuer l'opération en remontant des doigts de la femme jusqu'au moignon, en vérifiant bien que les deux réseaux énergétiques fusionnèrent comme prévu... ce qu'ils firent.

Après une dizaine de secondes, passée l'opération, Kurenaï respira lourdement sur le lit, son corps entier couvert de sueur. Anko vérifia si elle était fiévreuse, mais à l'évidence, Kali avait réussi son tour sans causer d'infections, au vu de l'absence de rougeur au niveau de l'ancien moignon, démontrant qu'il n'y avait pas de réaction bactériologique. Kali s'assit alors sur l'une des chaises, épuisée mentalement par cet exercice et par tous les efforts qu'elle avait accumulés durant la journée.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Kurenaï put se rasseoir. Elle tenta de bouger son nouveau bras et vit complètement abasourdie qu'elle arrivait à le faire. Anko se jeta dans ses bras en la félicitant. Kali se mit à soupirer avec le coude posé sur la table que tout cela était dû à l'absence de potions de régénération dans ce monde. Anko et Kurenaï se courbèrent alors face à elle avec une considération renouvelée à son égard. Si Anko était déjà empathique envers elle, elle la considérait dorénavant comme une sœur d'avoir réussi l'exploit que même les meilleurs médecins du village avaient failli à accomplir.

Kurenaï curieuse de savoir si elle pouvait toujours utiliser ses techniques tenta de réaliser une simple illusion sur elle-même en faisant pousser une fleur immatérielle au niveau de son index. Bien que cette technique était tellement basique qu'elle pouvait le faire sans mudras, elle joignit quand même ses deux mains et put voir avec émerveillement qu'elle arriva à concrétiser sa technique. Toutefois, elle notifia un changement étrange en elle... c'était comme si elle pouvait accéder à des sens qui lui avaient été jusque-là coupés. Instinctivement, elle réussit à faire illuminer la fleur au bout de son doigt, ce qui la fit écarquiller les yeux à cette réalisation :

Elle était capable d'utiliser la même magie que les démons faisaient ! Chose que même les Uchiwa avec leur sharigan n'avaient réussi à faire !

— Comment avez-vous fait ça ? requit-elle époustouflée.

— Fait quoi ? lui demanda Anko en se retournant vers elle, surprise.

— Regarde ! souffla Kurenaï, avec tous les doigts illuminés sur sa main gauche, devant les yeux élargis d'Anko.

Kali reçut la nouvelle étonnée, mais non pour les mêmes raisons. Hiruzen ne lui avait pas dit que les ninjas étaient incapables de réaliser leurs techniques. Elle songea qu'elle devrait convenir un certain rendez-vous avec le vieil homme. Elle notifia ça à Sam, qui haussa les épaules, signalant que toute façon, d'après lui, les humains n'auraient pas eu assez d'énergie pour manipuler les éléments de leur niveau, même s'ils étaient capables de les pratiquer. Au moment où Anko se calma, Kali leur répondit d'une voix sereine :

— Je trouvais vos réseaux énergétiques trop compliqués, si bien que je l'ai supplanté par le mien.

— Mais... commença Kurenaï troublée, comment se fait-il que j'arrive quand même à utiliser mes techniques habituelles, alors ?

Kali lui révéla alors son tour et Kurenaï ne revenait pas du talent de la démone. Même avec son explication, cela dépassait son entendement. Anko décida qu'il fallait qu'ils fêtent ça pour l'occasion, mais Kali leur signala qu'elle était bien trop fatiguée et qu'elle désirait juste dormir à l'heure actuelle. Anko insista pour lui montrer la douche commune, si bien qu'elle y entraîna Kali qui se laissa juste aller, suivie derrière elle par Kurenaï qui croisa le regard de Sam, remarquant que celui-ci était en train de sortir de leur baraquement. Sam se retourna vers elle avec un doigt au niveau de son sourire, pour lui signifier de ne rien dire aux deux autres, avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre, laissant les femmes s'amuser entre elles.

Sam recouvrit toute la distance qu'ils avaient parcourue avec l'autre agent en une trentaine de minutes, seulement stoppé par les délais d'attente, qu'un des agents ouvrit les quelques portes verrouillées par un sceau. Sam retourna alors dans le couloir sombre où ses illusions s'étaient estompées. Toutefois, au moment où il commença à effectuer des tests de son cru, il ressentit l'exacte sensation qu'en début d'après-midi où il perdit le contrôle de sa magie. Il vit alors un mur fluctuer et l'agent portant la cape blanche apparaître face à lui. Sam lui convia un rictus alors qu'il se mit en position de combat.

— Tu tombes à pic, je te cherchais ! lui témoigna Sam.

Il y eut alors une brève pause, avant que Sam entende distinctement en langage démonique :

— Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? répondit Alpha.


	11. Deuil

**NA :**

OST de l'harmonie : 【東方ボーカル】 【凋叶棕】 Calling

Ce chapitre est sujet à une réécriture sur certains passages (principalement par soucis de forme, non de contenu).

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Deuil**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Sam tressaillit un bref instant. Ses sens à l'affût, il lui requit instantanément :

— De quel cercle es-tu ?

Il ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule possibilité. Cet Alpha était un démon qui était arrivé dans ce monde avant eux. Un individu qui n'était en aucun cas décontenancé devant sa posture de combat.

— Je n'ai pas de niveau de cercle.

Sam tenta d'évaluer ses expressions mais... le masque qu'il portait rendait la tâche impossible. Pour ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, il considéra que même si ce n'était pas courant dans le monde des démons, il arrivait que certains êtres très puissants prenaient la décision de se camoufler en ne révélant pas leur niveau de puissance à l'arène. La Maîtresse elle-même avait été un exemple type, en partie car elle n'avait pas besoin de monter en cercle, du fait de ses capacités de pouvoir lire les livres de strate supérieure, même sans la connaissance prérequise des dialectes débloqués par les niveaux de cercle. Toutefois, cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour Sam, qui ne pouvait pas estimer la force de son vis-à-vis, autrement que par le biais de ce qu'il avait déjà vu... même si celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir engager le combat. Il pencha au final pour sa première hypothèse :

— Ma partenaire t'a vu complètement disparaître de ses sens. Es-tu capable de changer de dimension ?

Et si celui-ci était capable de le faire, cela lui permettrait d'obtenir une piste pour ouvrir sa propre poche dimensionnelle.

— Non, répliqua Alpha sans nulle émotion. Je vous recommande de retourner sur vos pas, il n'est pas bon que vous laissiez votre amie seule.

Sam écarquilla les yeux à cette menace. Il était vrai que Kali avait quasiment épuisé toute son énergie magique cette nuit, mais de là à être complètement vulnérable... mais dans le cas contraire, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance en ses veilleurs pour la protéger, surtout quand des individus comme cet Alpha pouvaient apparaître de manière non identifiée. Toutefois, cela signifierait qu'il devrait forcer toutes les portes sur le chemin du retour. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par la voix terne de son vis-à-vis :

— Ne vous en faites pas. Votre amie ne craint rien... tant qu'elle est ici.

Mais ça, Sam pouvait le vérifier très vite. Il se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière pour lire dans l'esprit de ce démon avant de remarquer... qu'il ne put absolument rien lire en lui. Il plia retraite instantanément à sa place initiale, sentant quelque chose pénétrer son esprit. Et avant même qu'il eût le temps d'initier la moindre action, tout le couloir sombre autour d'eux se métamorphosa. Les murs s'élongèrent vers le haut pour devenir des immeubles reliés les un autres par des ponts suspendus en pierre. L'allée déserte de peupla de monde... un lieu qu'il identifia comme une rue peuplée Pandémonium... si ce n'était qu'Alpha qui lui faisait toujours face. Sam sentait que sa magie était inopérante ici. Fort heureusement, aucun des démons de l'allée centrale où ils se situaient ne le paraissait les remarquer. Un moment, lorsqu'un colosse portant une cargaison était sur le point de le bousculer, son corps passa à travers lui. C'était à l'évidence un souvenir... mais un souvenir de lui ou du démon ?

— Votre monde est intéressant, Sam Brimstone.

Sam essaya de rompre le sort. Toutefois, bien qu'il sentit une énergie étrangère le sonder, celle-ci était au-delà de sa compréhension actuelle. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de similaire au monde des démons. En tant qu'illusionniste de profession, Sam s'était naturellement intéressé aux techniques pouvant infiltrer l'esprit d'autrui, mais la manière dont ce démon s'y prenait n'était référencée dans aucun des livres qu'il avait eu l'occasion de feuilleter à Voile... en revanche, cela pouvait aussi dire que le démon en question avait seulement choisi de ne pas consigner sa connaissance...

— Que désires-tu de moi ? s'enquit-il rapidement, ne voyant pas d'autre moyen ici que de marchander.

Toujours dans ce décor particulier, Alpha descendit son regard azuré sur lui.

— Il n'est pas dans ma fonction de désirer quelque chose.

Sam réfléchit un instant. De la manière dont il parlait, et le fait que Sam ne pouvait pas lire ses souvenirs, cela signifiait que le démon en face de lui était possiblement une construction, comme un golem ou un robot automatisé... ou autre chose de bien pire, puisque l'être en face de lui semblait doté d'intelligence. Toutefois, Sam redoutait encore plus celui ayant façonné un tel être. Son créateur était certainement bien plus puissant, comme l'avait été le puissant nécromancien Cain, ayant été à l'origine du chevalier de la mort de cercle cinq, à la tête de Nécropolis.

— Qui t'a créé ?

Alpha prit un moment pour répondre :

— Je ne suis pas autorisé à révéler cette information.

_Naturellement, _estima Sam. Il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Néanmoins, quoi qui était derrière cet individu, cela ne semblait pas être un ennemi, pour le moment en tout cas...

— Peux-tu me relâcher ?

La présence étrangère de lui s'extirpa sans préavis, le faisant revenir au précédent couloir sombre. Sam sentit qu'il était intègre, et qu'il n'avait pas été attaqué durant le laps de temps où son esprit avait été subjugué. Cependant, au moment où son attention se reporta sur l'avant, Alpha commençait déjà à s'effriter comme la première fois où il avait disparu.

— J'ai rouvert le passage que vous avez emprunté et il se refermera derrière vous, lui informa-t-il d'une voix neutre. Partez maintenant, cette zone n'est pas sous votre juridiction...

Sam entendit le déclic des sceaux des sceaux derrière lui. Et Alpha s'était déjà échappé... Il remettrait à plus tard ses recherches le concernant. Mieux valait qu'il rejoigne sa partenaire pour l'heure.

Il disparut alors dans un trait de lumière.

* * *

Le trio féminin en était arrivé à l'heure du repas. Anko avait insisté à ce que Kali mangeait comme il se devait avant de se rendormir. Anko lui fit la remarque qu'elle était encore plus maigrelette que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, au point où elle commençait à devenir chétive. D'un point de vue externe, Anko supposa que c'était en partie dû au fait que Kali ne digérait pas forcément la nourriture de leur monde aussi bien qu'ils l'avaient pensé. Anko ne savait pas trop ce qui était de l'équilibre alimentaire pour une démone comme Kali. Dans le doute, elle avait préparé plusieurs mets, passant de la salade de fruits confis, à des repas plus consistants chargés de fruits de mer, avec du riz accompagné de viandes rouges.

Le Sandaime leur avait donné un budget quasi-illimité pour assurer le confort de leurs hôtes, et Anko ne s'était pas gênée à faire le tour des boutiques, pendant que les deux démons prenaient leur cours de langue. Elle était revenue avec plusieurs sacs pleins à craquer, à une telle extrémité que même Kurenaï aant décidé de se préoccuper plus du ménage, lui avait fait remarquer que leur frigo seul ne suffirait pas à tout stocker, et qu'elles devraient en recommander un second. Anko dut se résoudre à abandonner certaines courses à leurs voisins, qui sautèrent dessus en pleurant presque de reconnaissance, vision pathétique qu'Anko tenta de rapidement faire disparaître de son esprit.

Quoi qu'il en était, Anko força Kali à manger plus que nécessaire. Celle-ci voulut contester mais Anko la mit au défi de réussir trente pompes, ce qui était le b.a.-ba de l'échauffement, que même un gennin fraîchement diplômé était en mesure de réaliser. Kali comprit très bien par son ton que cela constituait le grade le plus bas chez eux, équivalant probablement à un gobelin dans le monde des démons, chose que Kali ne pouvait bien sûr pas laisser passer. Elle se venta d'ailleurs qu'elle avait été habituée au Pandémonium à faire des raids tous les jours et qu'un petit exercice de genre n'était rien pour elle.

Toutefois au bout de la quinzième pompe, elle s'effondra par terre à sa grande honte, si bien que même Kurenaï dut réprimer un rire gêné. Kali ressaya mais les tentatives suivantes s'avérèrent encore plus misérables... De telle façon qu'elle ne dépassa même pas les huit pompes, sous le regard inquiet d'Anko. Kali eut la larme à l'œil tellement qu'elle ne parvenait pas y croire. Elle, qui avait passé des années à entraîner son corps depuis son enfance en pillant des caravanes sur les routes commerciales entre les villes démoniques, à courir de jour en jour, qu'était-ce qui avait pu la réduire à un état aussi ridicule ?

Alors qu'elle y réfléchissait devant la table basse, Anko la força à avaler la soupe à la cuillère à côté d'elle mais ayant perdu son pari, tout ce que pouvait faire Kali était de prendre son mal en patience à devoir se faire remplumer. Elle songea que c'était dû au fait qu'elle avait passé cinq années à ne faire que lire et à pratiquer sa magie et non à développer son corps. Même si Voile avait de nombreux mécanismes pour conserver l'état du corps de ses hôtes, ceux-ci dégénéraient quand même à un stade flasque au bout d'un certain temps, si ses habitants ne cherchaient pas de temps à temps à se maintenir. Kali avait été tellement absorbée par ses lectures, qu'elle en était arrivée à un point où elle avait négligé son entraînement physique. Même si le besoin de muscler son corps était moindre désormais qu'elle pouvait l'amplifier via son énergie magique, qui _elle_ avait été multipliée par cent, elle trouva extrêmement dégradant d'être devenue aussi fragile.

Kali se palpa et vit avec dégoût qu'elle ne lui restait plus de la graisse, se comparant elle-même à une putain comme l'avait été sa propre mère. Anko tenta de l'encourager en lui témoignant qu'elle pourrait l'aider à reprendre du poil de la bête en un rien de temps, en la soumettant à son propre régime d'entraînement, soit en moins de deux mois, ce qui fit encore plus aplatir l'estime que Kali avait d'elle-même sur le moment.

Ce fut à cet instant que Sam rentra. Il vit la démone en train de se rouler en boule à se mordiller le pouce, avec Anko qui la secouait de derrière, apparaissant avec une goutte de sueur lui coulant la joue et le sourire embarrassé. De son côté, Kurenaï les ignora complètement et était plus intéressée par son nouveau bras. Sam demanda à la rousse le sourcil arqué si elle faisait une rechute dans son syndrome préféré. En réponse, elle se leva subitement devant lui les crocs allongés, en lui pointant son torse qu'une fois qu'elle serait en forme, il pourrait aller faire ses prières au Père des démons. Il haussa les épaule avec un sourire en coin, arrêtant d'essayer de la comprendre. Alors qu'elle alla vers son lit en tapant du pied, son regard se déposa naturellement sur les hanches de la démone au corps de guêpe. Il lui saisit le poignet de derrière en lui susurrant que si c'était de l'exercice qu'elle cherchait, il pourrait lui accorder son aide avec plaisir. Elle réciproqua avec un poing dans la figure qu'il esquiva avec aise, amusé de la voir chercher la bagarre dans son état. Alors qu'il fut sur le point de l'enchaîner avec des liens lumineux, Anko s'interposa entre eux en baissant le poing de Kali. Même si Sam ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui miaula, il décida que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

Il alla proposer une partie d'échecs à Kurenaï, en lui mimant avec l'aide de son plateau et de pièces façonnés par sa magie les règles du jeu, mais celle-ci déclina avec un sourire, en allant feuilleter son bouquin, si bien qu'il dût se résoudre à jouer encore une fois contre lui-même. Pendant qu'Anko rangeait la table, Kali alla se morfondre dans son lit et était sur le point d'envisager d'amplifier son corps artificiellement via la magie du sang. En y songeant, cela lui rappela un certain seigneur qu'elle connaissait que trop bien au Pandémonium pour avoir tenté de le raider à plusieurs reprises. Cet individu avait été une sorte de mélange entre une énorme limace et un mille-patte armé d'une faucille, et qui avait été nommé à juste raison le Sécateur par les informateurs. Elle s'imagina alors avec un crochet de pirate à sortir ses mêmes rires de « kakakakaka », où la moitié de son corps dégoulinerait de sang et de morve. Sous sa couverture, elle se regarda un bref instant et estima avec un sourire peiné qu'elle avait plus d'amour propre que ça. Elle s'endormit avec la résolution qu'elle ferait une centaine de pompes tous les jours sans tricher. Elle rêva la bave lui coulant des lèvres d'obtenir le corps d'un minotaure pour ses futurs exercices de musculation et d'Enku en train de la complimenter pour ses efforts.

La nuit se déroula sous la lueur tamisée des clones de Sam qui continuaient à s'affronter les uns les autres dans des parties d'échecs sans merci.

* * *

Kali fut réveillée en sursaut au lever du soleil, étant plus habituée à faire des grasses mâtinées. Anko la traîna littéralement hors du lit et l'encouragea à remplir son quota de pompes. Elle la doucha ensuite, puis la revêtit convenablement par-dessus sa robe transparente d'un kimono brun de combat. En passant, elles purent remarquer que Sam n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et même qu'il n'avait pas sommeillé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma suite au combat contre le dragon, ni même qu'il avait mangé. Kali les rassura que Sam n'avait plus ce genre de besoin depuis qu'il avait pleinement embrassé sa nature d'être d'ombre et de lumière. Kurenaï transmit cette information à Akuma qui était venu récupérer leur rapport à l'entrée. En voyant le bras de Kurenaï, ses yeux s'embrumèrent légèrement avant qu'il la remercia et qu'il partit pour la Tour avec le document sous le bras.

Ils entendirent peu de temps après toquer à la porte où derrière, les agents voisins leur crièrent de se dépêcher puisqu'ils étaient déjà en retard. Anko termina les derniers préparatifs sur Kali avant qu'ils ne sprintèrent vers la sortie, où Taïwa scella leur chambre respective. L'humain-transcripteur fut transporté par l'un des agents tandis que le groupe se déplaça en courant, laissant Kali à la traîne, puisqu'elle s'était jurée la veille de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour de simples efforts physiques. Sam était en train de trotter à côté d'elle en petite foulée, lui soufflant qu'il pouvait faire en sorte de les faire arriver en un clin d'œil quand elle lui donnerait l'injonction.

Au bout d'un kilomètre de course effrénée, Kali dut reprendre sa respiration et regarder dépitée le groupe lui mettre un bon cinq cent mètres dans les dédales souterrains. Elle se sentit se faire soulever et vit Sam la porter dans ses bras en lui affichant un rictus. Elle se débattit furieusement mais Sam la calma rapidement en lui rappelant qu'il était tout à fait en mesure de lui faire manger autre chose que son savon, ce qui la fit rougir silencieusement. Dans un trait lumineux, ce fut à leur tour de mettre cinq cent mètres au reste du groupe. Sam rigola lorsqu'il les vit tous arriver en portant des lunettes de soleil par-dessus leur masque, comme s'ils avaient prévu le coup.

Ils arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard dans le mini-complexe d'Enku, où la capitaine les attendait de pied ferme. Elle paraissait encore plus remontée que la veille. Kali passa ainsi le reste de la matinée à mémoriser le vocabulaire sous le regard sévère d'Enku pendant que Sam procrastinait en compagnie des autres agents dans une salle de repos à un bloc d'écart. Sam et Monsieur Poisson se firent une bataille de châteaux de carte, sous l'applaudissement des autres membres du public où même Kurenaï commença à partager l'hilarité générale.

Anko resta à côté de Kali en faisant des pompes pour la « soutenir moralement » dans son apprentissage, sous le visage froncé d'Enku qui signifiait un « mais qu'est-ce que tu branles ? », et ce, avant qu'elle n'entendit les hurlements de rire provenir du mini-complexe voisin au sien. La réponse d'Enku fut de faire craquer les articulations de ses doigts en resserrant ses gants en cuir noir avec un sourire sadique. Elle s'excusa profusément auprès de Kali, avant de lui donner cinq autres exercices biens plus avancés que son niveau actuel de langue. Elle promit ensuite que cela ne lui prendrait pas longtemps à revenir. Enku sortit promptement de la pièce en remettant son masque. Et lorsqu'elle revint avec une mine satisfaite, les hurlements de rire s'étaient déjà estompés. Kali put jurer qu'elle pouvait remarquer une dent traînait sur l'un de ses gants. Cette scène lui rappela étrangement les moments où le mage noir engueulait sur son squelette qui n'arrêtait pas de renverser des potions dans son laboratoire d'alchimie, pendant qu'elle se faisait enseigner par l'armure noire les préceptes de la magie du vide.

Avant qu'ils ne partirent pour la pause du midi, Enku leur prévint qu'elle avait reçu la missive du Sandaime que leur groupe devrait arriver à l'hôpital avant deux heures de l'après-midi. Au moment où Enku la libéra, Kali alla prévenir Sam de cette nouvelle. Il le vit être seul en train de jouer une partie d'échecs avec Kurenaï, qui paraissait déplacer ses pièces de manière statique, au point où il était évident que Sam lui avait fait tourner la tête. Kali lui rouspéta de la libérer de son emprise, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire devant une Kurenaï qui ne mit pas longtemps à aller aux toilettes au rosissant légèrement. Kali regarda méchamment Sam, tandis qu'il soufflait rubis sur l'ongle d'un air tout à fait innocent. Kali décida de laisser passer pour cette fois, mais elle le menaça qu'elle le tenait à l'œil, avant qu'elle ne recrachât spontanément un savon de sa bouche, ce qui fit instantanément déclencher une bagarre. Le résultat final fut quelques murs un peu givrés et une table en pierre _calcinée_. Ils partirent pour le réfectoire où là, le groupe des trois filles avec Sam purent visualiser la tête boursouflée des agents dépasser de leur masque, tandis que ceux-ci mangeaient leur soupe à la cuillère dans le silence.

Kurenaï prit alors Anko à part et la plus âgée des deux parut relater à la plus jeune une expérience fantastique, dépassant les limites de ce qu'elle croyait imaginable. Bien que Kali ne put comprendre un mot de leur discussion, elle savait de_ quoi_ elles parlaient et ce fut pourquoi elle continua de regarder fixement Sam. Elle était de plus toujours énervée, qu'elle était la seule à faire des efforts pour apprendre la langue locale, et qu'elle n'avait même pas pu passer sa colère sur lui en se faisant latter les fesses durant leur précédent combat. Il lui proposa une partie d'échecs pour s'excuser et elle était tellement furax qu'elle grondât à tue-tête dans sa langue native qu'une fois remise, elle lui mettrait la raclée de sa vie, tout en se tenant debout sur la table.

Son tohu-bohu attira l'attention puisque pour la majorité des agents présents dans l'immense salle à manger mis à part leur groupe, Sam demeurait invisible. Un agent externe vint à eux en leur précisant qu'il était spécialiste des troubles mentaux et qu'il pourrait aider la malade à se remettre, mais Monsieur Poisson lui indiqua qu'elle était juste un peu nouvelle et qu'elle n'était pas habituée à la pression d'être cloîtrée à l'intérieur. L'agent psychiatre parut acquiescer de manière compréhensive, en conseillant au groupe de lui faire prendre une bouffée d'air. Ces deux-là regardèrent consternée Kali, l'un parce qu'elle était en train de se faire laminer aux échecs en poussant des glapissements de frustration et l'autre car il se souciait sincèrement de la santé mentale de ses collègues, surtout lorsque ceux-ci développaient un langage propre avec leur ami imaginaire. Au final, Kali rejoignit les trois autres agents qui étaient demeurés silencieux, et mangea la même soupe qu'eux en semblant synchroniser ses mouvements à la perfection avec les trois autres, mimant également le nuage noir au-dessus de leur tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Enku arriva alors dans le réfectoire. Tous les agents de classe inférieure assis sur les bancs en bois se courbèrent à son passage, alors que ses bottes claquaient sur le sol en roche lissée, sa cape blanche projetant sur les murs peints des réflexions ombragées à la lueur des torches, donnant aux reliures en forme d'immenses racines un chatoiement chimérique. Elle ordonna au groupe entier de la suivre, vu qu'elle avait été chargée de les emmener directement à l'hôpital. Ils passèrent ranger leur plateau, avant de se rendre quelques minutes plus tard dans une salle entièrement ronde, dont le rayon faisait dix mètres.

Cette pièce était entièrement vide et les murs nullement décorés. Taïwa referma la porte et Enku demanda à tout le monde de se placer en cercle autour d'elle. Les deux kunoichis parurent inquiètes mais l'un des agents leur précisa que c'était une procédure classique dans leur QG, mais Enku intima rapidement le silence. Un cercle bleuté se traça alors au sol autour d'eux alors que la capitaine tissa de son index et de son majeur à chaque main des sigles en l'air en face d'elle, sigles qui allèrent par eux-même se poser un à un au sol. La scène dura une minute pour Kali put pleinement admirer la manière dont Enku arrivait à utiliser chaque parcelle de son énergie à la perfection. Les murs de la pièce se mirent à leur tour présenter des glyphes, et même un néophyte aurait pu dire que c'était un rituel avancé.

Au dernier moment, Enku joignit ses mains dans un mudra et dans un flash, le cercle autour d'eux disparut. Cependant, même si la pièce paraissait être identique, Kali sut instantanément qu'ils avaient été téléportés ailleurs, puisque les signatures énergétiques environnantes avaient à la fois changé de nature et de localisation spatiale. Kali, qui était une spécialiste de ce genre de technique, trouva fascinant la manière dont Enku s'y était prise, car bien qu'elle-même maîtrisait l'art de se téléporter, réaliser des téléportations de groupe était une autre paire de manches. Enku précisa à l'équipée qu'ils étaient au sous-sol de l'hôpital.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à les guider vers la sortie d'un pas militaire. Ils traversèrent les halls du personnel avant de déboucher dans une chambre d'hôpital bien plus grande que la moyenne. Là, ils virent Akuma assis à côté d'une fille de douze ans allongée sur le lit dont le bas du corps était recouvert d'un drap. Akuma en les apercevant se leva immédiatement et joignit ses deux poings en se courbant respectueusement devant la capitaine. La fille demanda si la capitaine était le médecin dont son oncle Shiromu avait parlé et Enku lui présenta alors Kali qui s'avança devant elle la gorge serrée. Elle détourna le regard vers Akuma qui ne faisait que la fixer sans ciller. Kali retira alors son masque et elle put voir la frayeur absolue qu'elle inspira à jeune fille qui s'agrippa à Akuma. Ce dernier tenta de la rassurer, attestant que Kali n'était pas la démone dont tout le monde disait du mal.

Ce fut la première fois que Kali put voir en direct la conséquence de ses actes et la peur qu'elle inspirait à l'humain moyen. Et alors qu'avant elle aurait ressenti de la fierté d'insuffler une telle crainte à des êtres qu'elle aurait considérés comme pathétiques, elle ne ressentait ici bizarrement qu'une tristesse éprise de culpabilité. *Sam lui indiqua dans leur langue que si elle le voulait maintenant, ils pourraient mettre un terme à cette farce et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à lui donner l'ordre pour qu'il lance une illusion sur tous les membres présents dans la pièce afin qu'ils les asservissent.

Kali hocha résolument la tête, affirmant qu'elle ne désirait pas ça, en tout cas, plus maintenant, puisqu'elle ressentait déjà un sentiment d'appartenance à cet endroit. Sam sourcilla et lui requit si elle était vraiment certaine de son choix. Il stipula que si elle acceptait guérir cette jeune humaine maintenant, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose qu'elle avait accompli avec Kurenaï, qui était une personne qu'elle avait rencontrée avant même qu'elle ne la blesse et avec laquelle elle avait pu tisser un sentiment affectif, même infime, avant que l'accident n'arrive. La jeune fille n'avait juste aucun lien avec eux. Ils ne l'avaient jamais croisé avant et son existence ne signifiait rien pour eux jusqu'à qu'ils la rencontrent maintenant, et que cette rencontre même avait été dictée spécifiquement par Hiruzen. En la soignant maintenant, il lui déclara qu'elle devrait se résoudre à soigner n'importe quelle personne qu'Hiruzen lui désignerait par la suite et qu'elle perdrait complètement sa capacité de décision.

Kali se retourna vers lui avec un sourire amer, en soufflant que cette liberté de choix était déjà révolue au moment où elle avait décidé de prendre ses responsabilités. Ils se regardèrent ainsi un moment, l'air étrangement sérieux de Sam face à son regard résolu. Il la questionna si c'était vraiment sa responsabilité, puisqu'elle n'avait après tout que répondu à la demande des dirigeants de ce village, qui dans leur avarice et leur inconscience, l'avaient poussé à effectuer cette action qu'elle regrettait désormais.

Kali déclama que jamais elle avait été forcée à agir ainsi et que c'était son propre orgueil de prouver sa valeur qui avait causé cette petite fille même de perdre sa mobilité d'action et qu'à tout moment, elle aurait pu décider de se rétracter. Sam l'interrogea sur la raison de son obstination à défendre leur cause et Kali répliqua qu'elle ne défendait par leur cause mais qu'elle se prémunissait elle-même, que cette situation où ils avaient dû se résoudre à remonter dans le passé avait failli lui faire perdre la raison. Elle abrogea que cela n'avait été pour elle qu'une fuite, et que ce choix de soigner cette enfant constituait un moyen pour éviter que la cette folie l'atteigne.

Sam critiqua que ce n'était pas de leur faute si leur monde était tombé en ruine et que même s'ils étaient sortis de Voile durant les deux premières années, leur force à ce moment ne leur aurait probablement pas permis de prémunir le monde d'arriver à sa fin, qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir obligée d'être l'héroïne de cette aventure. Kali riposta à ça que même si leur faute dans toute cette affaire avait été négligeable, elle se sentait au fond d'elle responsable, qu'elle aurait pu, si elle avait plus maline, prémunir la mort de la Maîtresse et que leur groupe serait ainsi resté souder, et que la destruction du monde au final n'avait été qu'issue d'une maladresse de sa part car elle était persuadée que la Maîtresse aurait forcément trouvé un moyen de résoudre cette situation si celle-ci avait été encore en vie.

Sam soupira, disant qu'ils avaient déjà retourné cette discussion dans tous les sens par le passé et que la Maîtresse savait qu'elle allait mourir ce jour-ci et qu'elle avait affronté Impérator, car elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et que cela n'avait été qu'un concours de circonstances. Mais Kali annonça qu'en devenant la successeuse de la Maîtresse à leur groupe, elle avait déjà accepté cette tâche. Elle souleva que si personne n'était là pour le faire, alors qui serait en mesure de le faire ? Et quoi que Sam put répondre à ce moment, il savait que l'admiration que Kali avait pour son mentor n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait remettre en cause et que c'était cette croyance qui l'avait poussée à devenir ce qu'elle était désormais devenue.

Tout le monde autour d'eux les regardèrent avec confusion, se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient discuter avec des expressions aussi peu caractéristiques de ce qu'ils avaient pu observer chez eux.

Kali lui posa alors la question de pourquoi il cherchait tant à lui questionner sur ce simple choix. Sam attesta qu'il était naturel qu'il s'inquiétait vu qu'il était aussi impliqué qu'elle et qu'il n'était plus possible pour lui de la laisser partir. Kali proféra qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir obligé de rester à ses côtés et qu'elle ne voulait pas le priver de sa propre liberté, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait laisser paraître dans leurs jeux quotidiens, qu'elle s'était elle-même entichée de ces chaînes qui la retenaient et que la première chose, qu'elle avait voulue faire en rentrant de ce monde était de lui accorder sa liberté, en se liguant contre un hypothétique seigneur qui maintenait prisonnier la population entière. Sam ricana en retour que ce n'était pas une attitude très démonique. En réponse, elle rigola sarcastiquement qu'elle n'était pas une simple démone, et qu'elle était en mesure de grandir au-delà du simple rôle que l'on attendait d'elle. Il ferma les yeux un moment avant de lui demander alors ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Voulait-elle qu'il joue le rôle du Sam farceur, du Sam sérieux, du Sam amoureux, du Sam riche et avare ? Elle lui requit pourquoi cela devait toujours être une question de rôle pour lui, et pourquoi il ne pouvait tout simplement être celui qu'il désirait réellement. Il renifla qu'elle ne savait rien de lui pour oser lui poser une telle question et elle lui demanda pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire maintenant ce qu'il avait réellement sur le cœur. Il esquiva la question en disant qu'il avait bien trop de cœurs en lui pour répondre sincèrement à cette question. Elle toucha alors son visage, lui disant que s'il voulait qu'elle l'aide ce problème, ce serait la première chose qu'elle désirait faire. Leur regard proche, il lui annonça qu'il voulut juste qu'elle lui disait ce que elle désirait de lui. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire qu'elle voulait juste qu'il soit le Sam qui l'avait toujours accompagné tout ce temps, en lui rappelant ces moments où à deux, ils avaient arnaqué tout ces marchands, effectué tant de raids, à l'époque où leur relation avait été si simple, mais que celle-ci ne pouvait plus être si simple car la Maîtresse n'était plus, et que c'était cette boucle infinie qui les unissait tous les deux et à cause de laquelle ils ne pourraient jamais être libre.

Ce fut alors qu'il lui demanda pourquoi devait-elle toujours se sentir obligée de se comparer à elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle à son tour tout simplement être juste et seulement Kali ? Pourquoi devait-elle vivre dans le respect des dernières volontés de la Maîtresse ? Pensait-elle que c'était un moyen pour elle de se racheter ? Kali lui cria que c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle n'avait jamais pu lui avouer, même juste avant sa mort et que ces sentiments avaient toujours remué en elle, sans jamais qu'elle n'avait été en mesure de les exprimer à personne, ni même à lui, même si tout le monde dans leur groupe avait pu s'en douter. Qu'elle avait même sacrifié l'ensemble de leur groupe dans l'espoir de _la_ retrouver en ne sortant pas de Voile, en laissant arriver la fin du monde, les condamnant tous alors, que ce soit le mage noir et le squelette, l'elfe dans l'armure noire, Aladdin, les stupides minotaures, les gobelins qui faisaient la cuisine dans leur repaire, les gargouilles, les jumelles génasis de feu qu'elle-même avait ramenées dans le groupe. Tous, ils étaient tous mort car elle avait fait elle-même ce choix de s'enfermer dans cette course effrénée de la connaissance. Et qu'en dépit de toute son actuelle puissance, il était désormais impossible pour elle de tous les faire ramener, que ces souvenirs qu'elle avait de leurs aventures avaient toujours été ce qu'elle chérissait le plus, et que ceux-ci étaient désormais enfermés dans un passé qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais accéder, ce dernier étant révolu en raison d'un seul et stupide choix. En choisissant le passé, elle avait condamné son propre futur et maintenant, il voulait qu'elle fasse encore la même chose ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas vivre comme elle le voulait maintenant ? Pourquoi devrait-elle toujours vivre avec ce vide en elle laissé par leur absence dont elle avait été la cause ? Pourquoi devait-il lui rappeler ça ? Pourquoi lui ?

Même Sam ne put rester impassible face à une telle démonstration. Son visage se figea, se tira et s'assombrit. Il n'avait jamais osé s'avouer que ces moments lui manquaient aussi, que cela était les trocs qu'il faisait avec Aladdin, ou voir son petit air fier se faire déchanter par le fait de perdre l'un de ses fantômes, ou l'elfe qui fonçait toujours la première mais qui était toujours la première aussi à se faire éclater durant leur raid, ou même le mage noir qui posait toujours son échoppe au milieu de la ville pour se faire sa petite fortune, mais au final qu'il n'avait aucun client. Si Sam était resté dans leur groupe, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait perçu leur entreprise comme étant prospère, sinon sa propre avarice lui aurait déjà fait mener ses pas ailleurs dès lors que la Maîtresse était tombée. Non... Au-delà de toute sa richesse, bien qu'il savait qu'il pouvait bien mieux fructifier en quittant ce groupe, il avait préféré rester aussi, comme il avait préféré rester aux côtés de Kali, car pour la première fois lui aussi s'était senti comme chez lui et parce qu'il était si amusant pour lui de suivre ses aventures, celles de l'invocatrice déjantée qui fanfaronnait toujours dans les raids et au final que tout le monde la voit échouer son invocation, faisant encore plus empirer la situation. Mais au delà de tout ça, c'était l'amusement que lui avait prodigué cette aventure, que même l'argent qu'il détenait n'arrivait plus à aussi bien le combler. Ce n'était qu'en restant à Voile qu'il découvrit enfin tout ceci et que jamais plus comme elle il pourrait revenir en arrière. Le Pandémonium était mort, détruit, avalé par le noir absolu, et personne mis à part eux se souviendrait de cet endroit, disparu entre le temps et les dimensions elles-mêmes. C'était quelque chose dont ils n'avaient jamais fait le deuil, qu'importait le nombre de semaines et de mois passés à Voile, en n'essayant de ne pas penser aux autres alliés qu'ils avaient abandonnés à leur sort juste, pour qu'eux puissent monter égoïstement en puissance. C'était cette même puissance qui avait été la récompense issue de ce sacrifice. C'était pourquoi maintenant qu'il voyait un présage, un maigre mirage de ce que pourrait être leur futur avec le nouveau groupe qu'ils avaient trouvé, qu'il avait décidé de ne pas lui-même mettre fin à cette nouvelle aventure. Ou plutôt, il avait décidé comme d'habitude de ne pas décider et de laisser le choix à Kali. Mais alors pourquoi lui avait-il posé cette question à ce moment précis ? Peut-être avait-il lui aussi peur qu'en créant une nouvelle aventure ici, il oublierait l'ancienne et que personne ne serait plus là pour la raconter. Et comme c'était Kali qui avait toujours pris les devants et lui qui avait toujours juste suivi, il avait voulu lui remettre toute la responsabilité dessus. Car il avait mentalement façonné cette image qu'il avait d'elle, comme la successeuse de la Maîtresse, comme l'héroïne de leur aventure... Et encore une fois il ne voulait pas prendre de décision et dans son indécision, dans son trouble, il voulut lui faire partager sa crainte qui était enfuie tout au fond de lui, soit de perdre ce qu'ils avaient été jusque-là.

Ainsi, il s'excusa. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sam s'excusa envers Kali de ce qu'il lui avait dit, il s'excusa de ne pas avoir considéré ses sentiments. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours cru que c'était simplement l'obsession maladive qu'elle avait eu envers la Maîtresse qui la poussait à être si déraisonnable mais il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle les avait tous chéri et que chacun d'entre eux lui manquait et que comme lui, jamais elle n'avait pu tourner la page sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils étaient les derniers restants, qui s'étaient rapprochés l'un l'autre, frigorifiés par le froid laissé par le vide de leurs proches disparus. Mais leur présence commune ne leur suffisait à l'évidence pas, car ils avaient besoin de nouveaux compagnons. Que cela était Anko, Hiruzen et sa clique, Kurenaï, Monsieur Poisson, Taïwa, les deux autres agents dont ils ne connaissaient pas le nom encore au même titre que l'avaient été Morin, Félina et Aladdin, ils avaient probablement trouvé un nouveau foyer où se loger après avoir traversé le long hivers de Voile, cinq ans où ils avaient seulement été en compagnie de l'un et de l'autre. Ceci était la véritable raison pourquoi Sam ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les considérer comme de pitoyables humains, car au fond de lui, il voyait l'espoir qu'ils deviendraient de véritables compagnons, au même titre que l'avaient été leurs anciens alliés. Kali l'avait pressenti instinctivement ceci, comme elle avait toujours eu le don de mieux ressentir que lui ce genre de choses. Ils avaient besoin de faire le deuil du Pandémonium pour pouvoir avancer, et n'être plus de simples visiteurs mais devenir pleinement des gens appartenant à cette place.

Un bon silence de cinq minutes s'installa entre eux où ils se tinrent debout, ignorant ce que les autres à côté avaient bien pu dire ou même penser. Ils étaient Kali et Sam, un duo de choc qui n'avait fait qu'amener le désastre là n'importe où ils parvenaient. Mais ça, c'était avant, avant qu'ils ne réalisaient leurs égarements. Allaient-il recommencer ça ici ?

Sam lui sourit alors.

— Allons-y, clama-t-il simplement.

Et Kali se rendit aussi compte du choix qu'avait effectué Sam. Il n'avait pas dit « vas-y » ou un autre équivalent. Il paraissait pleinement accepter le fait qu'elle accomplissait cette action et qu'en plus de ça, il y prenait part autant qu'elle. Dans une immense inspiration alors, Kali s'apprêta à réaliser le début d'une longue chaîne de guérison...

* * *

Bien plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, après que Kali eût soigné la nièce d'Akuma et qu'elle eût reçu ses profonds remerciements avant de soigner cinq autres infirmes, le groupe entier avait été convié avec Enku à participer aux funérailles des trente-trois morts ayant résulté de l'invocation de la démone. C'était une blessure qu'elle avait infligée au monde et que même avec tous ses pouvoirs, elle n'était en mesure guérir. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous été présents avec leur accoutrement, permettant de conserver leur anonymat. L'intégralité de Konoha avait été réunie pour cette procession. Des rumeurs de guérisons miraculeuses avaient déjà commencé à se propager, malgré tous les efforts des forces spéciales du village pour les réprimer. Peut-être était-ce comme le printemps après l'hivers, soit une simple renaissance ? Peut-être qu'après le mal qu'y avait été causé, ce n'était que juste retour des choses qu'il y ait une contrepartie. Nul ne pouvait deviner, mis à part ceux au courant, car personne ne pouvait imaginer que la démone ayant impitoyablement causé tant de dégâts pouvait être à l'issue de ce miracle.

Hiruzen, au milieu de la longue procession, se permit alors de faire un discours, chantant les louanges de ceux disparus et proclamant à vive voix que leurs sacrifices ne seraient pas vains. Mais ses paroles sonnèrent bien creuses à l'oreille des familles des victimes, qui ne pouvaient que s'épandre sur la perte de leurs proches. Kali, comme Sam, purent alors partager quelque chose qui avait été toujours étranger à leur monde, soit le deuil de personnes ayant péri. Pour eux, avant, les tombes ne signifiaient que des endroits qu'ils pouvaient piller, pour récupérer de puissants artefacts et s'enrichir. Mais là, ils virent les pleurs, les adieux, les somptueuses cérémonies destinées à chaque soldat s'étant sacrifié pour la cause de leur patrie. Ils virent les fleurs de lys disposées tout le long du cortège, les images des défunts, les mots laissés par leur famille. Ils entendirent les hymnes louant la dévotion, l'honneur et l'amour. Ils sentirent aussi la tristesse, la souffrance et le désespoir sur le visage déformé des personnes présentes...

Ce fut devant cette parade, que Sam décida de réaliser alors un miracle. Il passa à la vitesse de la lumière sur chaque famille portant le voile noire, lisant dans leurs souvenirs aussi vite que possible puisque la pensée de leurs proches était celle qui lui parvint en premier avant de revenir au côté du groupe. Tout le monde ne put voir qu'un bref flash lumineux de cette action, et les victimes n'eurent qu'un léger malaise suite à son passage. Peu après, la neige ne tarda pas à tomber alors qu'ils étaient en plein été. Toutefois, ce n'était pas une neige faites d'eau cristallisée ; c'était une neige formée de souvenirs. Des lucioles blanches tombèrent au niveau des familles, qui purent alors voir leurs proches se diriger vers eux en courant dans un dernier moment rayonnant. Ils étaient réunis dans une prairie verdoyante, bercée par la chaleur du renouveau, les senteurs florales, l'air frais, l'eau limpide, les arbres fruitiers, les petits mammifères trottant dans les buissons, les poissons sautant hors de l'onde, la sérénade des oiseaux au milieu de ces arcs-en-ciel, sous le soleil mais aussi sous la lune, à l'orée entre la nuit et le jour, entre les étoiles et les cieux nuageux. Ils purent voir leur sourire, leur faire un dernier adieu dans cette atmosphère hors du temps, hors de l'espace dans une fine mélodie, avant que le miracle s'estompât peu à peu et disparut, pour que comme tous, ils durent revenir à la réalité. Mais à jamais ils porteraient en eux ce dernier souvenir comme le plus précieux, car celui-ci représentait la dernière vision de leurs proches qu'ils leur étaient donnés.

Néanmoins, au moment où la procession arriva à sa fin, Kali se détacha du groupe, car elle aussi voulait rendre hommage, non pas à ces morts en particulier, mais à ceux qu'elle portait dans son âme et qu'elle avait portés durant tout ce temps. Dans le cimetière, pendant que les trompettes soufflaient et que tout le monde était focalisé sur le discours prononcé par le chef du village, ou à se demander ce qui avait pu causer cette vision surnaturelle, mais ô combien merveilleuse, Kali, rendue invisible par la magie de Sam, se promena lentement vers son propre sentier de fleurs et vers sa propre harmonie. Elle s'arrêta alors au milieu de plusieurs arbres, devant des bouts de terre encore vierges. D'un geste serein, elle éleva une vingtaine de tombes faites à partir de tous les éléments qu'elle était capable de matérialiser. Elle s'accroupit, posant sa tête sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle déposa ses bras au niveau de ses tibias, regardant tendrement l'effigie de la personne qu'elle avait tant aimée par le passé. Et comme tous ceux présents, elle se permit de verser une larme de nostalgie, de peine et d'amertume mêlées. Une unique larme qui guérit la plaie qu'elle avait enfouie en elle, à proximité de Sam qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle.

— Adieu Maîtresse, murmura-t-elle doucement. C'était un long voyage où j'étais partie à votre recherche, mais je pense vous avoir enfin retrouvée ici. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me poser finalement.

Et sur la tombe était marquée en langage démonique :

_Ci-gît Erbeth, la démone des dimensions _

Sur ces deniers mots, Kali se leva, prit la main de Sam, avant de pleurer profusément contre son épaule tandis qu'il faisait de même contre la sienne pour chaque membre de leur équipée qui n'était plus avec eux. Ils firent alors leurs derniers adieux et partirent.

Derrière eux, dans leur sillage, la silhouette fantomatique de la Maîtresse les contemplait avec un sourire apaisé. Elle portait son kimono jonché de fleurs bleutées, ses longues cornes noires effilées bordées du même bouquet. D'un arc de sa brindille qui lui servait de baguette, le reste de la bande d'alliés apparut derrière elle. Et au loin, une porte où l'infini se déployait les attendait.

« Adieu Kali... Adieu Sam... », leur répliqua-t-elle.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'elle rejoignit le reste de la bande d'alliés qui leur souhaitait au-revoir de loin. Les minotaures rangèrent leur balle, alors que le mage noir les bousculait pour faire son stock de fleurs avant de partir. L'armure noire enleva son casque, pour révéler les oreilles pointues entourant un fin visage, où se détachait une expression chagrinée. Aladdin, quant à lui, utilisa ses fantômes pour faire une main d'adieu, alors qu'il portait sa lanterne à sa taille. Les jumelles génasis crachèrent une petite braise sous la forme d'une flèche transperçant un cœur en direction des deux. La démone aux longs cheveux blancs leur dédia un dernier regard avant de fermer les yeux et de rebrousser chemin.

« Allons-y, » commanda-t-elle d'une voix assurée. « Nous avons assez traîné ici. Il est temps pour nous de construire un nouveau Pandémonium. »

Ils s'en allèrent aussi à leur tour, à travers la porte des dimensions. Et par ce biais, même la Maîtresse avait réalisé son rêve. Son rêve, c'était que Sam et Kali puissent quitter le leur pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Leur Pandémonium à eux existait déjà dans ce monde...

* * *

**X**

* * *

**Note d'auteur : **Ceci constitue la fin du premier arc de cette histoire. Bien que j'ai laissé certaines portes ouvertes et que j'ai d'autres lapins sous mon chapeau à vous montrer, vous pouvez considérer que c'est ici une fin potentielle. Le but était avant tout d'accorder la paix aux deux personnages que sont Kali et Sam, de leur faire considérer que la mort est une notion bien réelle afin qu'ils puissent enfin grandir en dehors de leur « rôle » de simples personnages de jeu de rôle, pour devenir des personnages à part entière (ah ben c'est un comble ça !). Cet arc était aussi un peu un moyen pour moi de faire le deuil de leurs aventures au Pandémonium :rire:. J'espère que vous avez aimé lire jusqu'ici. Pour ceux qui ont tout lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message. À bientôt pour une suite prochaine au _Pandémonium_...


End file.
